Can't take my eyes off you Traduccion
by leby
Summary: Cheerio!Kurt Nerd!Blaine
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Blaine Anderson tenia 12 años cuando su familia se fue de Westerville y se traslado a Lima. Su primer dia en Lima fue, bueno, menos que perfecto. Tropezó en el pasillo y tuvo que soportar los susurros y risotadas de sus nuevos compañeros mientras el luchaba por ordenar sus pies, ruborizandose y arrancando lo antes posible de ahí hacia su siguiente clase, a la cual termino llegando tarde porque se habia perdido.

No fue hasta la hora de almuerzo que su dia dio un giro. Se habia ido a sentar solo, recogiendo su comida, con la cabeza gacha y los hombros caidos y resignandose al hecho de que estaria solo igual que en su antigua escuela lo habia estado.

"¿Qué estas comiendo?"

Blaine levanto la vista de su sándwich al niño que esta de pie a su lado, agarrando su bandeja de comida y sonriéndole amablemente. El tenia grandes ojos azules, su cabello marron perfectamente peinado y vestia una elegante camisa azul con un corbatin oro palido.

"Oh, umm…p-pavo" Dijo Blaine, volviendo a mirar su comida.

"¿Me puedo sentar contigo?"

Blaine pestañeo sorprendido y levanto su mirada otra vez al niño.

"O-Oh…Claro," dijo Blaine moviendo su copa a un lado para darle espacio a la bandeja del chico.

"Gracias," dijo él, sonriendo alegremente mientras se sentaba, coloco la servilleta en su regazo y acerco su silla a la mesa. Comieron en silencio por un momento hasta que el chico hizo sonar su garganta y Blaine lo miro de nuevo.

"Asi que, te trasladaste aquí, ¿cierto?" él le pregunto mientras cortaba sus verduras en trozos pequeños.

"Si," Blaine murmuro, empujando sus lentes sobre su nariz. "Um…Desde Westerville."

"Soy Kurt," dijo el chico, dándole la mano. "Hummel."

Blaine miro su mano un momento antes de tomarla y sacudirla con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Blaine" él dijo, un poco emocionado. "Anderson."

"Es un placer conocerte Blaine Anderson," dijo Kurt feliz.

Blaine sonrio, sintiendose un poco mas ligero de lo que habia estado en todo el dia y se volvio a su almuerzo.

"¡Bienvenido a Lima, chico nuevo!"

Blaine levanto la vista hacia el grito, jadiando mientras era bañado con leche fria por dos fornidos de octavo año que pasaban por la mesa. Se fueron riendose a carcajadas mientras chocaban sus manos dejando a Blaine parpadeando mientras goteaba leche de sus ojos y de sus lentes.

"Lo siento" suspiro Kurt alejando su comida empapada y sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo. "Se lo hacen a todos los nuevos. Aunque a mi aun me lo hacen." Sonrío con simpatía. "Aquí, déjame ayudarte"

Le saco los lentes y los seco con los labios fruncidos mientras Blaine sacudia la leche de sus ojos, temblando mientras el liquido caia desde su cuello a su espalda. Kurt dejo los lentes de Blaine en la mesa y levanto su pañuelo con una mirada interrogante.

Blaine asintió ligeramente con su cabeza y permitio a Kurt secar su rostro, aunque su camisa seguia mojada y podia sentir que el liquido habia llegado tambien a su pelo.

"Gracias," dijo, agachando su cabeza y sonriendo cuando Kurt termino.

"No hay problema" Kurt dijo depositando su pañuelo en la mesa y tomando los lentes de Blaine. Hizo una pausa antes de ponerselos, ladeando su cabeza. "Tienes lindos ojos."

Blaine se sonrojo y acepto sus lentes. "Gracias" murmuro colocándoselas.

"Vamos" dijo Kurt, empujando su silla hacia atrás y poniendose de pie. "El baño del segundo piso es el mejor lugar para limpiarse, tengo una camiseta extra en mi casillero para casos de emergencia como este, la puedes usar."

"¿De verdad?" dijo Blaine con incredulidad. "Quiero decir, ¿No te preocupa que la gente se burle de ti por ayudarme? A nadie le gusta el chico nuevo."

"¿Y a quien le importa lo que ellos piensen?" dijo Kurt, mirando a los chicos que le habian lanzado la leche a Blaine. "Son unos idiotas. Y a mi me gusta el chico nuevo." Asintio con la cabeza dando por terminado el asunto.

Blaine sonrio y se puso de pie, abandono su comida humeda y siguió a Kurt fuera de la cafeteria. Han sido los mejores amigos desde entonces.

Habian cambiado a lo largo de los años, por supuesto, pero a pesar de eso habian seguido creciendo juntos. Se mantuvieron firmes a pesar de todo. A mitad del octavo año Kurt habia salido del closet. Blaine fue unos de los pocos amigos que le quedaban. Se enfrento a una incontable cantidad de bromas, insultos y abucheos que lo dejaban con los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja en el baño del segundo piso.

Cuando empezaron la secundaria Blaine se enfrento a la horrible realidad de que él era gay. Bueno, eso no era lo horrible. Lo horrible es que estaba enamorado de Kurt.

Era el primer año cuando él se dio cuenta, cuando ambos eran aun marginados, penso que quizas podria tener una oportunidad, si hubiera tenido el valor suficiente como para decirle a Kurt lo que sentia.

Pero luego el segundo año comenzo y Kurt se unio al grupo de Cheerios, en el equipo de McKinley y todo cambio. Se volvio mas alto, mas delgado empezo a salir con el resto de los Cheerios y el equipo de futbol y rápidamente ascendió en la escala social.

Blaine observo el cambio desde el timido y reservado niño que solo hablaba abiertamente con sus amigos más cercanos al extrovertido y siempre centro de los Cheerios que hablaba y reia con los estudiantes de su grupo.

Sin embargo, una cosa siguió igual a través de los años, su amistad. Incluso cuando Kurt empezo a salir con un chico de tercer año y Blaine se unio al Club de Glee, pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, tanto como fuera posible. Caminaban hacia sus clases juntos, siempre y cuando el novio de Kurt no se entrometiera, aun estudiaban juntos después de clases, seguían todos los viernes viendo peliculas en el sotano de Kurt, aunque el nuevo hermanastro de Kurt, Finn, se habia asociado al ritual.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Kurt, creyo que seria dificil ocultarlo, pero 3 años han sido tiempo de sobra para aprender a actuar indiferente cada vez que Kurt habla de otros chicos y ultimanente hablaba sin cesar de su nuevo novio Jason, quien era, por supuesto, centro delantero del equipo de futbol de McKinley y uno de los estudiantes mas populares. Era natural que Kurt, siendo el Co-Capitan del equipo de Cheerios, saliera con alguien como él. Alto, musculoso, de cabello rubio ondulado, con ojos azules con los cuales la mitad de las chicas se desmayaban.

Y ahí estaba Blaine, tranquilo, reservado, fiel a sus libros y al Club Glee. De hecho, si no fuera por Kurt, el no tendria vida fuera de la escuela. Aunque, últimamente sus tardes juntos viendo peliculas o incluso sus llamadas telefonicas han sido empañadas por Jason, que o bien, terminaba uniendose a ellos, en cuyo caso Blaine se veia obligado a sentarse en silencio, mientras ellos se besanban en el sofa al lado de el –escuchando a Kurt hacer los ruidos, gemidos y suspiros mas maravillosos- o los interrumpia como lo ha hecho esta noche alejando a Kurt de Blaine…

Y ahora es el ultimo año y ha perdido casi cualquier oportunidad de decirle a Kurt lo que siente. Por lo que se hizo una promesa al comenzar el año. Incluso si lo llevaba a la graduación él iba a decirle a Kurt que estaba enamorado de él. Lo cual en el peor caso, por supuesto, seria que él no se sintiera de la misma manera, pero por lo menos Blaine podria ir a la Universidad y vivir en paz, y con suerte, olvidar los sentimientos que tiene por él.

Por lo menos asi no tendra que pasar horas escuchando a Kurt hablar en profundidad de las experiencias que ha tenido con todos sus novios, desde el primer beso a la primera vez que tuvieron sexo y todo lo demas, dejando a Blaine con vividas imágenes de Kurt sudoroso, jadiando y gimiendo desesperadamente, imágenes que el sabia que jamas podria sacar de su mente y peor aun que jamas podria experimentar con el.

Pero por ahora, el se contentaba con lo que eran, simplemente los mejores amigos a pesar de lo diferente que sus grupos fueran. Era suficientemente bueno para Blaine simplemente pasar tiempo con Kurt, compartiendo noches, como esta, recostado en la cama de Blaine estudiando.

Blaine estaba de tutor de Kurt mientras Kurt se rendia antes los mensajes de texto de Jason, riendo y suspirando feliz.

Blaine aclaro su garganta tratando de llamar la atención de Kurt, haciendo sonar sus dedos sobre el libro de calculo.

"Kurt."

Kurt le sonrio a su telefono, recorriendo sus pulgares por la pantalla y mirandolo de un lado para otro.

"Kurt."

Kurt rio suavemente mientras peinaba su cabello fuera de su rostro.

"¡KURT!"

"¿Que?" Kurt levanto los ojos de su celular con una mirada de leve sorpresa.

Blaine suspiro y fijo sus lentes, frunciendo los labios mientras Kurt devolvia su celular al bolsillo con una mirada culpable.

"Lo siento." Murmuro encogiendo un poco sus hombros.

"¿En que estuvimos de acuerdo?" dijo Blaine.

"No celulares mientras estamos trabajando." Dijo Kurt poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Lo siento, Jason me estaba mandando un mensaje de texto"

"Por supuesto que era él." Se quejo Blaine en voz baja. Se aclaro la garganta. "¿Podrias dejarlo? Necesitamos que pases esta prueba o no podras seguir en Cheerios"

Kurt suspiro profundamente y se dejo caer en la cama de Blaine. "Esta bien." Gimio haciendo pucheros. "Odio calculos".

"Lo he odio," dijo Blaine sonriendo débilmente. "Pero tu necesitas sacar una B, asi que volvamos a estudiar ¿Ok?"

"¿Cómo puedes concentrarte en estas cosas?" rodando sobre su estomago y patiando sus piernas. "Es tan aburrido"

"Me gusta" dijo Blaine, encogiendose de hombros.

"Bueno, supongo que tengo suerte de que seas mi mejor amigo, ¿huh?" dijo Kurt. Empujando ligeramente su brazo con la punta del pie, mientras sonrie.

"Si." Dijo Blaine con una inclinación de cabeza.

Kurt resoplo y se recosto sobre su espalda una vez mas. Se quejo en voz baja y cerro los ojos mientras colocaba los brazos sobre su cabeza arqueando un poco su espalda, lo que hizo que el uniforme rojo con blanco se elevara un poco revelando los huesos de sus caderas y parte de su estomago.

Blaine trago mientras sus ojos se posaban en su piel palida. Dios, era tan hermoso. Se movio nervioso y se froto las palmas sudorosas en los pantalones, subio sus lentes sobre su nariz y trato de volver a concentrarse en el libro.

"B-bien, asi que… um, necesitamos llegar al capitulo 4"

Kurt gruño. "Esta bien," se quejo. "Dame un problema."

"Esta bien," dijo Blaine, hojeando las paginas, "entonces, 5 sobre X por un medio, mas la tercera parte de X-"

¿"Que haras para el 'Homenaje a los Graduados'? Kurt dijo en voz alta.

"¿Qué?" dijo Blaine, levantando la mirada del libro y ladiando un poco su cabeza.

"El 'Homanaje a los Graduados," dijo Kurt ansiosamente. "Es en dos semanas ¿Tienes planes? Ooo ¿Alguna cita?"

Blaine resoplo, ruborizandose un poco y volviendo a colocar sus lentes sobre sus nariz se aclaro la garganta. "Er, no," murmuro. "No… no hay citas"

"Hmmm" dijo Kurt, frunciendo los labios. "Necesitamos encontrar alguien para ti."

"Realmente no me importa," dijo Blaine, encogiendose de hombros. "Solo pasare el rato en casa o algo asi."

"¡No!" mirando horrorizado ante la sola mencion de esa idea. "¡No puedes escaparte al ultimo 'Homenaje a los Graduados'!"

"¿Por qué no?" dijo Blaine levantando una ceja.

"Porque es el 'Homenaje a los Graduados,'" dijo Kurt moviendo sus ojos y apoyando su barbilla en el puño. "No tienes para que tener una cita, puedes venir conmigo y Jace."

Blaine forzo una pequeña sonrisa.

"No quiero entrometerme entre ustedes", dijo. Honestamente el no queria pasar la noche viendo a Kurt y Jason en un rincon oscuro, mientras el pasa dos horas sentado en la mesa bebiendo ponche.

"Oh, tu no estaras entrometiendote entre nosotros, tonto," dijo Kurt, pegandole suavemente en el brazo. "Quiero estar contigo. Es nuestro ultimo 'Homenaje a los Graduados'".

Sonrio, arrugando las comisuras de sus ojos, algo que siempre hacia a Blaine derretirse por dentro, por la esquina de su boca salio una sonrisa soñadora.

"Bueno, esta bien." Dio a regañadientes. "Si tu quieres."

Kurt sonrio y el estomago de Blaine se retorcio de felicidad. ¿A quien queria engañar? El haria cualquier cosa con tal de ver a Kurt sonreir asi.

El telefono de kurt vibro desde su bolsillo y Blaine se puso rigido. Volvio a vibrar después de unos segundos.

"Contesta" murmuro Blaine.

"Lo siento" dijo Kurt en tono de disculpa, se deslizo fuera de la cama y saco tu telefono. "Hola, bebe." Dijo alegremente. "¿Eh?...No, estoy estudiando con Blaine."

Blaine cerro el libro malhumorado, mirando a Kurt por el rabillo del ojo.

"¿Breadstick?" dijo Kurt. Blaine miro rapidamente hacia otro lado cuando Kurt lo miro. "Bien… tengo que terminar mi trabajo de historia y estudiar para el viernes…si…Jason" Kurt se rio y Blaine hizo una mueca. "Jason no puedo, tengo que estudiar…a menos que pueda llevar a Blaine y su impresionante habilidad para el calculo." El rio y le guiño un ojo a Blaine a traves del cuarto. Blaine forzo una sonrisa. "¿Si?" Bien, talves si eres bueno, lo pensare. El sonrio y se mordio los labios, Blaine no podia dejar de suspirar a la vista de eso.

"No puedo, Jason" Kurt dijo con un pequeño suspiro. "Le prometi a Blaine que estudiaria esta noche…bien, tu sabes que quiero bebe, pero le dije a Blaine que pasaria el rato con él."

Blaine bajo la cabeza tocando la esquina del libro. Habia estado sintiendo este peso cada vez más denso desde que Kurt y Jason empezaron a salir este verano. Odiaba ver a Kurt enamorado de alguien más, pero mas odiaba la idea que se molestara con él.

"Anda" dijo, poniendose de pie y lanzando el libro sobre su cama.

Kurt parpadeo y lo miro.

"¿Jason?" dijo "Bebe, espera un segundo ¿ok?" tapo el auricular y alejo el telefono de su oido. "¿Que pasa Blaine?"

"Anda" Blaine repitio, ordenando cosas en su escritorio, aunque no estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que hacia. "Se que quieres".

"Blaine" dijo Kurt suavemente, acercandose a él.

"No te preocupes" dijo Blaine tratando de sonar alegre. "Esta bien, estudiaremos mañana".

"¿Estas seguro?" Pregunto Kurt ansioso.

"Estoy seguro" dijo Blaine, sonriendo.

Kurt sonrio feliz y coloco su telefono otra vez en su odio "¿Jason? Si…si… ire. Blaine dice que estudiaremos mañana…Esta bien…Nos vemos." Se sonrojo por algo que dijo Jason y agacho su cabeza. "Yo tambien te amo" Blaine se mordio fuerte la lengua y trago el nudo en su garganta. "Esta bien…adios".

Kurt apago su telefono, suspirando mientras lo devolvia a su bolsillo. Tomo su chaqueta y miro a Blaine.

"¿Estas seguro de que no te importa posponerlo?" dijo Kurt con mirada de culpa.

"Estoy seguro" dijo Blaine, asintiendo con su cabeza.

"Eres el mejor" dijo Kurt con cariño, besandolo en la mejilla. Hizo una pausa y bajo la cabeza. "¿Qué pasa?"

"¿A que te refieres?" murmuro Blaine.

"Estas un poco… como ausente" dijo Kurt, mordiendo su labio inferior. "Desde que Jace y yo empezamos a salir."

"Eso no es verdad," dijo Blaine, arrastrando el dedo del pie en el suelo.

"Si, lo es," dijo kurt, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Blaine. "Blaine-.

"Estoy bien," dijo Blaine "En serio."

"Estas seguro" dijo Kurt, mordiendose el labio e inclinando su cabeza.

"Bien," dijo Blaine asintiendo con su cabeza. "Anda, nos vemos mañana en clases."

"ok" dijo Kurt, dandole un rapido abrazo. Blaine cerro los ojos y respiro lentamente. Temblando ante su olor dulce. Se alejo y tomo los libros de la cama "Adios".

"A-Adios" dijo Blaine aferrandose al borde de la mesa. Escucho los pasos de Kurt bajar la escalera y cerro la puerta de su dormitorio antes de tirarse boca abajo sobre su cama, gimiendo ante el olor de Kurt que aun permanecia ahí.

Aferro sus manos a las mantas y fruncio el ceño en la almohada. ¿A quien queria engañar pensando que tenia una oportunidad con Kurt? Kurt era parte de los Cheerios y él pertenecia al Club Glee. No habia ninguna posibilidad de que alguien como Kurt saliera con él teniendo a alguien como Jason al lado.

Tomo un momento darse cuenta que la almohada esta humeda a causa de las lagrimas, se giro y miro hacia el techo. Odiaba los sentimientos que tenia por Kurt. No deberia tener esos sentimientos por su mejor amigo. Kurt era maravilloso, hermoso y dulce, mucho mas de lo que Blaine podia merecer.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Blaine sonrío suavemente ante la foto de su casillero. Una de el y Kurt de el verano pasado, una tira de imágenes en blanco y negro de ambos en la cabina de un mall en uno de sus tantos paseos juntos, simplemente caminando. Kurt robándole sorbos al Milshake de plátano de Blaine, Blaine observándolo con ojos de enamorado mientras este señala algo de afuera o comentando la ropa de alguien.

La tercera era su favorita, donde Kurt aparecía en el centro riéndose por algo que Blaine había dicho, la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Blaine, con los ojos arrugados en sus esquinas mientras Blaine lo observa con una mirada cariñosa.

Miro hacia el espejo que colgaba bajo las fotos, escrutando su propio reflejo, sus gruesos lentes y su pelo gelificado, el corbatín azul oscuro sobre una camisa clara, escondida en la pretina de sus pantalones.

Hizo una mueca, ajustando sus lentes y volvio a mirar las fotos de Kurt y él, fijandonse en lo diferentes que ambos eran en realidad.

"Siento lo de anoche".

Su corazón latio fuerte mientras cerraba suavemente su casillero. Kurt sonrio mientras se apoyaba sobre los casilleros a su lado, los libros sobre su pecho, con la cabeza baja, mirándolo a través de sus pestañas con expresión de disculpa, la misma expresión que coloca cada vez que rompe los planes como esta vez.

"Esta bien," Blaine dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "¿Ustedes, umm… tu y Jason lo pasaron bien?"

Kurt se sonrojo ligeramente, sonriendo y jugando con el borde de su chaqueta.

"Oh," dijo Blaine, sintiendo como se le hundía el corazón. "Bien… asi que…¿Estudiaremos esta noche, cierto?

"Por supuesto," dijo Kurt alegremente, uniendo su brazo con el de Blaine mientras caminaban por el pasillo. "Te prometo que sere un buen estudiante esta noche. Si tu crees que puedes enseñarme algo." Se rio y Blaine se acerco mas a él, sintiendo su estomago saltar ante el sonido de su risa."

Fue empujado repentinamente hacia un lado y alejado de Kurt, un par de brazos aparecieron alrededor de Kurt y lo levantaron, girándolo mientras Kurt gritaba y reia.

"¡Jason!" chillo, Blaine tropezo, se acomodo y volvió a posesionar sus lentes mientras entrecerraba los ojos al chico alto que besaba la parte posterior del cuello de Kurt. Dejo a Kurt en el suelo y lo agarro de su chaqueta acercándolo para darle un beso suave.

Blaine fruncio el seño hacia sus pies mientras Kurt envolvía sus brazos alrededor de Jason suspirando feliz. Se separaron con y ruidoso y húmedo beso 10 segundos después y Blaine resistió mirar mientras ellos rozaban sus narices.

"Hola bebe," dijo Jason con un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kurt.

"Hey," dijo Kurt acomodándose juguetonamente su chaqueta. "¿Como te fue en tu prueba de Ingles?"

"eh," dijo Jason encongiendose de hombros. "Salio bien, creo. Pero estaba muy ocupado pensando en ti como para concentrarme."

Blaine se atraganto un poco.

"Aww," Kurt susurro a vergonzandose. "Que tierno."

"Entonces," dijo Jason, bajando la voz, aunque Blaine aun podía oírle. "Tengo un periodo libre... ¿te gustaría venir conmigo a las gradas detrás del edificio?"

"Que delicado," murmuro Blaine, colocando los ojos en blanco.

"Oh," dijo Kurt, abriendo un poco los ojos. "C-Claro."

La mandíbula de Blaine cayó incrédulo. El quería agarrar a Kurt y sacudirlo por ser tan idiota. ¿Porque le gustaba Jason? Ellos apenas se conocían cuando empezaron a salir. El ni siquiera sabía de cuando Kurt tuvo gripe en el noveno grado y Blaine había pasado todas las noches en su casa durante una semana, dándole de comer sopa y colocándole paños frios en la frente mientras veían musicales juntos.

No sabia que durante su segundo año cuando Kurt intento entrar en los Cheerios por primera vez y Blaine le hablo por teléfono hasta las dos de la madrugada tratando de calmar sus nervios. El no sabia de la celebración al día siguiente cuando apareció en la lista, aunque durmió todo el camino en los hombros de Blaine a causa de la conversación de la noche.

Blaine era el único que lo conocía por dentro y por fuera. No Jason.

"Nos vemos mas tarde, Blaine," dijo Kurt mientras rápidamente mientras Jason lo arrastraba por el pasillo.

Blaine trato de no pensar en la idea de Kurt tendido en el sucio galpón del campo de futbol, sudando y gimiendo, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los labios entreabiertos. Coloco los libros en su pecho mientras se abría paso por el pasillo hacia su clase, con los hombros caídos y la cabeza gacha.

"¿Como va el Glee Club?"

"Bien," murmuro Blaine, sin levantar la vista del libro que tenia en su regazo.

"¿Vienen las regionales la semana siguiente de 'la bienvenida a los graduados, cierto?"

"Mmhm."

"Voy a ir este año, lo prometo," dijo Kurt seriamente.

"Ok," dijo Blaine, a pesar de que no quería tener esperanzas otra vez; Kurt se lo habia prometido cada vez que había una competición desde que se unió al Club Glee en primer año pero aun no habia asistido a ninguna aun, siempre había algo que hacer en casa o con los Cheerios o pasaba algo con su novio a ultima hora.

Kurt dejo su teléfono y se sentó mientras se deslizaba sobre la cama hacia él, poniendo una mano sobre la página del libro obligando a Blaine a mirarlo.

"¿Que pasa?" dijo, sonriendo.

"Nada," dijo Blaine rápidamente, empujando su mano.

La cara de Kurt cayó.

"¿Es porque estaba mandando mensajes de texto otra vez?" dijo con aire de culpabilidad.

"No."

"¿Es porque no tienes una cita para la 'bienvenida a los graduados'?"

"No."

"Blaine."

"Nada esta mal, Kurt," dijo Blaine bruscamente.

"Hey," dijo Kurt suavemente, sentándose mas cerca de él. "¿Que pasa? En serio, Blaine."

Blaine suspiro y se frotó los ojos bajo los lentes.

"Solo estoy cansado, creo." dijo, encogiéndose los hombros.

Kurt soplo y extendió su mano sacándole los lentes, plegándolos y colocándolos en la mesilla de noche.

"Necesitas parar de preocuparte tanto de la escuela," dijo, sentándose detras de él. "Necesitas relajarse, deberías alejar el gel de tu cabello de vez en cuando.

Blaine rio suavemente mientras Kurt raspaba sus uñas en su nuca, en la parte de su cuello donde el pelo era mas suave sin tanto gel. Se puso rígido cuando las manos de Kurt se posaron en sus hombros y empezó a amasar sus tensos músculos.

"¿Qu-que estas haciendo?" tartamudeo.

"Masajeando tus hombros, tonto," dijo Kurt, respirando sobre la oreja de Blaine haciéndole cosquillas. "¿Como se supone que podria relajar tu tensión? No es como que pudiéramos tener sexo." Rio ante la idea y Blaine se obligo a reir también, aguantando el gemido mientras Kurt hacia presión detrás de sus omóplatos.

Kurt continuo un par de minutos hasta que los hombros de Blaine se soltaron y se volvieron mas lexibles y el se desplomo en su asiento, sonriendo.

"Muy bien," dijo Kurt, dandole palmaditas en la espalda. "Acuestate."

"¿Que?" dijo Blaine, sentandose con la espalda recta, despertando del sopor instantáneamente.

"Recuéstate de estomago," dijo Kurt firme. "Necesito tu espalda."

"N-no, así esta bien," dijo Blaine con ansiedad, pasando sus brazos sobre tu regazo y rezando para que Kurt no viera el pequeño bulto.

"Blaine," dijo Kurt. "Recuéstate."

Blaine trago y se recostó en su estomago, con los brazos cruzados bajo su cabeza sobre las almohadas de Kurt, empapadas en su olor a través del suave tejido. Reprimio un quejido cuando Kurt se sentó ahorcajadas encima de sus muslos, deslizandole las manos en su espalda.

"Estas tenso," dijo Kurt mientras masajeaba los músculos de su espalda con los dedos. "No es de extrañar que estés tenso todo el tiempo."

"Blaine frunció el seño, abriendo un ojo para mirarlo. "No estoy tenso," dijo.

Kurt resoplo. "Si, claro," dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"¡No lo estoy!" dijo Blaine, "te dejo que me lleves a fiestas y esas cosas todo el tiempo."

"¿Donde siempre terminas sentado en una esquina solo?" replicó Kurt.

"Bueno, eso es solo porque tu estas demasiado ocupando chupando la cara de Jason como para prestarme atención," murmuro Blaine con amargura.

Kurt pareció tomarlo como una broma y le golpeo la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"¡Hey!" Dijo Blaine, haciendo una mueca mientras se frotaba la cabeza bajo su pelo lleno de gel.

"Eso es por ponerte celoso," dijo Kurt con un resoplido.

"¿Ce-celoso?," dijo Blaine nervioso. "¿Quién esta celoso? ¿De que estas hablando?"

"Estas celoso porque yo tengo novio y tu no," sonriendo mientras frotaba la parte baja de la espalda de Blaine con los pulgares. "Si tu hablaras con chicos, encontrarías uno. Eres tan lindo, Blaine."

Era el turno de Blaine de aspirar, mientras sacudía la cabeza y colocaba los ojos en blanco.

"¡Lo eres!" insistió Kurt, inclinándose para masajear el cuello de Blaine. "Si solo te sacaras esos lentes y el gel y no te vistieras como un abuelo. Me encantaría aprovechar eso."

Blaine se obligo a reir. Mientras por dentro sentia el impulso de romper sus lentes y sacarse todo el gel del pelo y tirarlo por el inodoro.

"Mmm… ¿te sientes mejor?," dijo Kurt despues de otro minuto frotando su espalda.

"Un poco," dijo Blaine, encogiéndose de hombros, aunque habia estado los últimos quince minutos tratando de no conseguir una ereccion.

Kurt suspiro y Blaine se mordió la lengua para no gemir mientras Kurt deslizaba sus manos calidas y suaves bajo su camisa a través de su piel.

"Jesus, Blaine," murmuro Kurt. "Tu debes sufrir todo el tiempo."

Blaine dio una respuesta ahogada, incapaz de pensar en algo coherente que decir mientras solo podía pensar en 'no debo tener una ereccion'. Kurt presionaba sus dedos por la espalda, rozando las palmas por encima de su piel. Kurt toco un punto particularmente sensible y un suave gemido escapo de los labios de Blaine antes de poder detenerlo.

"Oh, ahí estaba," dijo Kurt con una sonrisa, enfocándose inmediatamente en esa area.

Blaine enrosco los dedos de sus pies y un sudor frio estallo en su frente. Su erección tiro del cierre de su pantalon ahora que habia renunciado a intentar detenerla, ya que Kurt estaba masajeando aquel punto doloroso en la base de su espina dorsal, tarareando en voz baja encima de él, presionando sus muslos.

"Realmente necesitamos que te acuestes con alguien" dijo Kurt.

"¿Qué?" grito Blaine, abriendo los ojos de golpe.

"Si," dijo Kurt entusiasmado. "Si lo haces, serás mucho mas feliz. Menos estresado y todo eso. Mirame a mi. Me siento genial y Jace y yo tenemos sexo todo el tiempo."

Blaine frunció el ceño y se obligo a responder "Bien, qu-quizas .No quiero tener un novio en estos momentos."

"¿Quién hablo sobre un novio?" dijo Kurt sonriendo ligeramente. "Solo digo que te acuestes con alguien, no tienes porque salir con un chico."

"Oh," dijo Blaine sonrojándose. "B-bien… Y-Yo realmente quiero esperar. ¿Entiendes? A que venga el chico correcto." Tu. "Asi que…"

"aww" dijo Kurt con una sonrisa afectuosa. "Eres tan tierno, Blaine."

Blaine fruncio el ceño mientras Kurt por fin se salio de su espalda y se estiro y bostezo. El no queria ser 'tierno', el queria que Kurt pensara que el era sexy, para que esos suspiros fueron por él y no por Jason, para tocarlo como lo habia hecho él ahora, pero por todos lados y con mucho menos ropa. Ok, la ultima parte estaba dispuesto a postergarla.

Despues de todo…él solo queria besar a Kurt, el queria tener su rostro entre las manos y besarlo lentamente bajo la luz de la luna y cepillar su pelo con sus manos como habia visto a Jason hacer el multiples ocasiones.

"Asi que," dijo rodando sobre un lado cuando pudo calmarse. "¿Que… que se supone que deberia usar? Para… para tener chicos, quiero decir. Como, umm… ¿Qué le gusta a un chico?

"Oh, tu sabes," dijo Kurt encogiéndose de hombros, "lo mismo de siempre, altos, morenos y guapos." Se hecho a reír. "No lo sé… a mi me gustan los chicos que me hagan reír y que sean seguros de si mismos. Y que no sean unos estupidos. Jace no es Blaine Anderson experto en Calculo, pero el obtienes As y Bs."

"Uhuh,"asintiendo con la cabeza y esperando que no se diera cuenta de lo impaciente que estaba por esa clase de información. "¿Qu-que más?"

Kurt sonrío, mientras una mirada de lejanía asomo en su rostro. "Bueno… cuando Jace y yo empezamos a salir, el era muy dulce y me tomo de la mano y me pregunto si podía besarme, esa clase de cosas. El era muy romántico."

"¿Él ya no lo es?" dijo Blaine casualmente.

La sonrisa de Kurt se redujo ligeramente. "Bien, no, él lo es… a veces. Estamos cómodos el uno con el otro, así que no espero que me traiga flores y ese tipo de cosas. ¿"Entiendes?"

"Yo te llevaría flores todos los días" dijo Blaine en voz baja.

Kurt lo miro sorprendido y le sonrío emocionado.

"Bueno, entonces envidiare al chico que te tenga," dijo. "El tendrá mucha suerte"

Blaine forzó una sonrisa como respuesta. Estaban tan cerca, a penas a unos centímetros lado a lado de la cama y el no podía hacer lo que más quería, solo tenia que extender la mano y tocarlo, pasar los dedos por su mejilla y su pelo, besarlo hasta que ninguno de los dos pueda respirar.

"¿Blaine?"

"¿mmm?"

"¿Te puedo preguntar algo?" Dijo Kurt ansioso.

"Cualquier cosa" dijo Blaine con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"Te gusta Jason, ¿cierto?"

"Yo- ¿Qué?"

Kurt cambio de posición afirmándose con sus codos y apoyando su barbilla en sus manos. "Es solo que a veces, pareciera que cuando estoy con él te molesta", dijo mordiéndose el labio. "Quisiera que se llevaran bien. Tú eres mi mejor amigo, Blaine y él es mi novio. No quiero que se odien.

"¿El me odia?"

"Bien… no." Dijo Kurt frunciendo el ceño débilmente. "Creo que él es como… No lo sé, indiferente. No le importas."

"Bien… él tampoco me importa." mintió Blaine, encogiéndose de hombros. Para ser honesto, Jason era un chico decente, y eso era lo que mas le molestaba a Blaine. Hacia más difícil odiarlo por estar con Kurt.

"Vamos, Blaine." Dijo Kurt arrastrando los brazos con un poco de mala cara. "Tu puedes ser honesto conmigo. ¿Por qué no te agrada?

"No dije que no me agradara," se quejo Blaine.

"Blaine".

"No es nada, Kurt."

"Blaine"

"Te esta alejando de mi," exclamo Blaine.

Kurt parpadeo. "¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Apenas puedo verte sin que el te este mandando mensajes o llamando o…" Se volcó y se recostó sobre su espalda mirando el techo. "Siento como si ya no quisieras pasar tiempo conmigo. Que soy como una carga para ti y que prefieres estar con él que conmigo. Y-y yo soy tu mejor amigo, Kurt. No me quiero sentir como una carga y no quieres que sientas que estas obligado a estar conmigo y-." Se detuvo ante la mirada de Kurt, los ojos y los labios entre abiertos por la sorpresa. Lo miraba horrorizado.

"Lo siento, estoy siendo entupido." Dijo rápidamente, deslizándose para sentarse al borde de la cama.

"¡No, no lo eres!" dijo Kurt, moviendose para sentarse detrás de él. "Blaine… no tenia idea de que te sentias asi." Apoyo la barbilla en el hombro de Blaine y Blaine pudo sentir su aliento calido en la mejilla, su piel empezó a hormiguear y un escalofrio recorrio su espalda y se giro para mirarlo y sus rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia.

"Lo siento," dijo Kurt con mirada abatida. "No creo que seas una carga en absoluto. Amo pasar tiempo contigo, Blaine. Amo pasar tiempo con ambos." Su rostro se ilumino. "¡Podemos intentar salir todos juntos! Salir a ver una pelicula."

"Hmm…" Blaine no respondio mas alla de ese zumbido de reconocimiento.

"¿No?" dijo Kurt, sobresacando su labio inferior para demostrar decepción. "Valio la pena intentarlo, supongo."

Blaine sonrio suavizando su expresión.

"Tengo una idea," dijo Kurt, alejandose de el y sentandose de vuelta en el colchón, blaine inmediatamente extraño su calor.

"tu y Jace no se llevan muy bien del todo, asi que salir solo los tres, no va a funcionar," empezó Kurt, mientras limpiaba su uniforme de pelusas con aire ausente. "Pero quizas funcionaria mejor si fueramos cuatro."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" dijo Blaine, frunciendo el ceño con curiosidad.

"Una cita doble," dijo Kurt con una sonrisa brillante, cruzando las piernas. "Tu, yo, Jace y… no lo sé, encontraremos a alguien, pero ¿no seria divertido? ¡Podriamos salir a cenar todos juntos!"

Blaine por muchas razones, odiaba la idea, pero cómo se suponia que se lo diria a Kurt cuando el se veia tan emocionado, expectante, le brillaban los ojos llenos de esperanza, con esa sombra verde-azul matizada con oro en los cuales Blaine podria felizmente perderse durante días.

"Esta bien," dijo sonriendo de mala gana. "Lo que quieras, pero tendras que ayudarme, Yo-erm- yo no soy muy bueno en ese tipo de cosas," aclaro su gargantay enderezo sus lentes distraidamente.

Kurt estaba radiante. "Yo me encargare de todo" dijo aplaudiendo y dejando escapar un sonido de entusiasmo aun cuando Blaine sentía que su corazón se hundía en su pecho cada vez más.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Blaine garabateo en la esquina de su pagina distraidamente un pequeño corazón con las iniciales K.H. en el centro, lo suficientemente pequeño para que nadie pudiera leerlo. Suspirando trazo las lineas con su lápiz varias veces, descansando el mentón en su puño y golpiando el pie en la pata de la silla.

Sus ojos se movieron hacia Kurt, quien estaba sentado a dos sillas de distancia en la fila de atras, con la mirada perdida en la pizarra, los ojos vidriosos y fuera de foco. Blaine sonrio a la vista de él, la manera en su cabeza estaba ligeramente inclinada, sus carnosos labios se separaron ligeramante mientras miraba distraidamente hacia adelante, obviamente no prestando ningun atencion a la clase. Raramente lo hacia, esa es la razón por la que Blaine tenia que ser de tutor tan a menudo.

"Tu eres el unico con el que puedo aprender Calculo, Blaine" Kurt le habia dicho cuando le rogó porque fuera su tutor. "Voy a fracasar si no me ayudas, y si fracaso estare fuera del equipo".

Puso mala cara, mirando a Blaine a travez de sus pestañas. Blaine nunca habia sido capaz de decirle no a esa mirada, que le hacia sentir un calor en su interior, que se extendia desde su vientre a la punta de sus dedos.

Suspiro ante el recuerdo, con la barbilla apoyada en el puño mientras miraba a Kurt, admirando la larga linea de su cuello y la forma en que un pequeño mechon de su cabello caia en su frente solandose de su impecable estilo.

Le dolia el corazón en el pecho por lo que se obligo a mirar hacia otro lado, poniendo de nuevo atención a su libro y en el problema que salia en el pizarrón, lo termino rapidamente y volvió a fijarse en el corazon en la esquina de su cuaderno y le agrego +B.A. bajo las iniciales de Kurt y frunio el ceño mientras lo hacia. Debia dejar de actuar como un niño enfermo de amor.

"Blaine...Blaine".

Blaine levanto la mirada de su cuaderno y se fijo en Kurt. El le dio una mirada inquisitiva y le deslizo un papel, el cual paso a traves de la chica que estaba sentada entre ellos. Ella suspiro y le paso el papel a Blaine el cual lo abrio con una sonrisa.

_He estado pensando en eso de la cita doble. ¿Qué te parece Greg Tanner? Es hot y es bi. ¿Qué piensas? El esta en el quipo de futbol tambien, por lo que si seria una cita doble._

Blaine le dio otra mirada a Kurt, que retorcia los dedos y le guiñaba un ojo a Jason que estaba a tres asientos de distancia. El articuló con los labios "Te amo" y Jason le devolvió la frase antes de que sus ojos se volvieran negros y Blaine pudo entender las palabras "Lo haremos esta noche" a traves de sus labios. Blaine volvio su mirada a Kurt, quien, a su pesar, sonrio y le dio una mirada seductora, mientras arrastraba el dedo por su labio superior para luego chupar la punta con su boca. Le hizo un guiño a Jason y volvio la vista a su cuaderno, sonriendo débilmente.

Blaine volvio a mirar a Jason, dandole la espalda rapidamente al ver que el le devolvia la mirada, entornando los ojos ligeramente. Se aclaro la garganta sonrojandose un poco mientras se inclinaba hacia el papel para responderle a Kurt.

_Greg todavia esta "terminan y vuelven" con Paula. Y no me voy a juntar con alguien que a los dos dias me dejare porque Paula lo quiere de vuelta. Ademas es un idiota._

Le paso el papel de nuevo a Kurt, dando golpecitos con el lapiz en la mesa mientras esperaba, tratando de no mirar a Kurt, aunque de vez en cuando sus ojos vagaban hacia él. Sonrio cuando el termino de escribir y lo miro, deslizando el pequeño papel a traves de la niña.

_Bien, Jason piensa que lo de él y Paula ya esta superado, por lo que le dijo antes. Y le gustan los chicos mas bajos. Creo que le gustarias. Y no es quisquilloso sobre con quien se acuesta asi que podemos hacer que tu te acuestes con él. Matamos dos pajaros de un tiro haha. A menos que tu en serio te tomes ese tema de " la persona correcta"._

Blaine fruncio el ceño al leer el nombre de Jason en el papel.

_Hablaba en serio. No quiero perder mi virginidad con alguien que apenas conozco_.

Paso el papel de vuelta, mirando brevemente a Jason. Echando un vistazo por encima de Kurt, vio una mirada de compresion sobre sus facciones. La profesora se giro hacia la clase mientras escribia algo en el pizarrón continuando con la lectura.

Kurt deslizo el papel de vuelta a Blaine y Blaine lo miro rapidamente.

_Blaine, debes darte cuenta que no es la gran cosa. Es solo sexo._

Blaine se sonrojo al escribir la respuesta y devolvio el papel.

_Asi no soy yo._

Giro su mirada hacia Kurt para verlo sonreir con cariño antes sus palabras mientras escribia una respuesta, la cual paso a traves de la niña, que ya suspiraba con mirada molesta hacia Blaine.

"¿Srta. Matthews, tiene algo que compartir con el Sr. Anderson?"

Blaine se puso rigido antes las palabras de la Srta. Danes, mientras ella le daba una mirada expectante, el resto de la clase se giro de sus asientos para mirarlo.

"Usted conoce las reglas Sr. Anderson" dijo severamente."Si pasan papelitos en la clase se deben leer en voz alta".

Blaine trago, abriendo los ojos con horror, muy conciente de la decena de ojos que los estaban observando.

"Srta. Danes p-porfavor..."

"Usted conoce las reglas", dijo Danes cerrando el tema.

Blaine intento mirar a Kurt mientras desdoblaba el papel con dedos temblorosos. La leyo rapidamente, gimiendo ante lo que Kurt habia escrito. Miro a la Srta. Danes con ojos suplicantes, pero ella solo le dirigio una mirada inflexible. Su voz temblo y a travez de su garganta.

"Eres demasiado dulce para tu propio b-bien." dijo mientras el papel temblaba en su mano. "Supongo que no importa si eres v-virgen. Enfoquemonos primero en tu p-primer b-beso."

El salón estaba en completo silencio mientras dejaba la nota sobre la mesa, sentia un zumbido agudo en sus oidos. Se nego a mirar a Kurt, aun asi podia ver sus grandes ojos y su mirada de disculpa por el a sentir un calor incomodo en la parte de atrás de su cuello y empezo a sentirse totalmente atrapado y desesperado por hundirse en el suelo lejos de las risitas con cortaban el silencio.

Danes aclaro su garganta, tenia la punta de sus orejas rojas, movia los papeles sobre su escritorio. "B-bien, Srta. Matthews, Sr. Anderson, ya sabe las reglas. Detencion."

"¡Yo no fui!" dijo la chica enojada. "¡Fueron ellos"! Haciendo un ges to hacia Kurt y Blaine y Blaine escucho murmurar a Kurt 'perra'.

"Esta bien, entonces" la Srta. Danes dijo bruscamente, recuperando su estricto comportamiento. "Los tres con detencion. Esta tarde despues de clases."

"Pero, señorita, tengo practica con los Cheerios," dijo Kurt, oprimiendo una sonrisa cuando vio que el rostro de la Srta. Danes palidecio. Todos sabian que ningun profesor en su sano juicio alejaria a un estudiante de su practica con Sue Silvester.

"Muy bien , Hummel" dijo con un gesto rigido. "Tiene una excusa justificada. Pero lo compensara con detencion la proxima semana."

"Por supuesto, señorita," dijo con una sonrisa ganadora que apenas podia ocultar. Blaine sabia que se las arreglaria para no ir a detencion de una manera u otra. Kurt tenia a todo el personal en sus manos, gracias a Sue Sylvester.

La chica trato de reclamar tambien, pero la Srta. Danes la callo con una mirada severa mientras Blaine se hundia en su asiento. Era fue doloroso, sentia un nudo en su garganta y sus ojos comenzaron a picarle en las esquinas.

Oh, Dios, no llores, se rogaba, pestañeando con fuerza tratando de encontrar algo que lo distrajera, aunque su mirada se poso en Jason, quien entrecerraba los ojos en direccion a él otra vez.

Blaine se apresuro a bajar la cabeza y centrarse en su libro, aunque no entendio ni una palabra de su lectura, solo intentaba ignorar los ojos del resto de la clase sobre él.

Cuando la campana, sono, Blaine se apresuro en coger los libros y correr fuera del salón, mirando al suelo evitando la mirada de sus compañeros de clases. Arranco hacia el baño mas cercano antes de que Kurt pudiera atraparlo, cerro la puerta detrás de él antes de comprobar de que estaba vacio y se arrastro contra la pared hacia el suelo mientras las lagrimas le quemaban los ojos.

Se quito sus lentes y apoyo la frente en sus rodillas, respiro lentamente intentando calmarse.

No debe haber sido una gran sorpresa para sus compañeros enterarse de que era virgen, pero que se entere toda la escuela, -ya que él sabe como se divulgan estas cosas en McKinley-, que el nunca ha sido besado. Nunca se habia sentido tan humillado en su vida. Y eso incluia la vez en que Karofsky y Azimio lo metieron dentro de su propio locker y lo dejaron ahi hasta el sexto periodo despues de gimnasia.

Y Kurt. Kurt le pediria disculpas cada 10 minutos ya que se sentia mal de que Blaine no tuviera las mismas experiencias que él. Se sentia como una niño, ingenuo y sin esperanzas, desesperado por que Kurt se fijara en él, que sintiera por lo menos una pizca de lo que él sentia. En cambio, el sentia que esa posibilidad se alejaba cada vez mas.

Cerro los ojos y parpadeo un par de veces para hacer desparecer las lagrimas. Limpio sus lentes con chaqueta, recogio los libros del suelo, antes de abrir la puerta comprobo su reflejo brevemente en el espejo para asegurarse de que no habia ninguna evidencia de su angustia y volvio al pasillo.

Alguien grito fuertemente apenas ingreso al pasillo.

"Hey, Anderson, yo te besare si quieres."

"¿Porque no le preguntas a Hummel por un trio?"

Blaine se ruborizo y bajo la cabeza mientras caminaba por el pasillo, que se habia convertido rapidamente en un pozo de susurros, risitas e insultos.

"Hey, Blaine-"

"¡Callate, Gallagher!"

Blaine giro la cabeza para ver a Kurt gritandole al chico que lo estaba insultando, poniendose tieso y colocando una mirada de asco.

"¡Como si tu fueras alguien que pudiera decir mucho cuando todos sabemos que Amanda no te deja pasar de la primera fase!"

El chico se ruborizo mientras sus amigos se reian a carcajadas. Kurt corrio hacia Blaine con la barbilla bien en alto.

"Lo siento," murmuro cuando llego a Blaine. "No pense-"

"No te preocupes," dijo Blaine encogiendose los hombros mirando sus libros. "Se enterarian tarde o temprano."

Kurt suavizo su rostro con simpatia. "Ignoralos, Blaine," dijo gentilmente. "No importa lo que piensen."

"Claro," murmuro Blaine mientras alguien se burlaba.

"Escucha," dijo Kurt con una pequeña sonrisa, tomandolo del brazo y llevandolo aun lugar vacio. "Se que te lo mencione anoche pero... no es la gran cosa. El sexo quiero decir."

"Si lo es," murmuro Blaine, con la mirada en sus rodillas. Tomo el borde de su chaqueta. "Y mirame, Kurt. Visto como un idiota."

"No, no es asi," dijo con severamente.

"Es verdad," insistio Blaine. "Nadie en su sano juicio saldria conmigo, mucho menos tendria sexo conmigo. Tu mismo lo dijiste. Visto como una jodido abuelo."

"Amo como te vistes," dijo Kurt con firmeza, aun agarrando ligeramente el brazo de Blaine. "Sabes que yo solo estaba jugando contigo. Quizas no es muy... convencional tu estilo, pero siempre se puede arreglar. Hacerlo mas moderno, ¿te gustaria?"

Blaine bajo la cabeza.

"Blaine," dijo Kurt gentilmente. "Tu eres un chico maravilloso. Eres divertido y dulce y inteligente y absolutamente adorable. Cualquier chico seria muy afortunado de tenerte."

Blaine se ruborizo, tratando de no parecer demasiado contento mientras empujaba sus lentes sobre su nariz.

"¿Sabes que?" dijo Kurt firmemente.

"¿Que?" dijo Blaine, mirandolo a los ojos y observando ese familiar aspecto de determinacion.

"¿Tu crees que nadie querria tener sexo contigo?" dijo astutamente.

"Lo sé," dijo Blaine.

"Lo tomare como un desafio," dijo Kurt.

"¿Que?" grito Blaine.

"Blaine," dijo Kurt con aire de determinacion. "Este año, voy a encontrar atu 'persona correcta'. Voy a encontrar a alguien con quien vas a perder la virginidad."

Era una horrible idea, Blaine lo sabia, pero antes de ser capaz de protestar, Kurt habia empezado a charlar animadamente acerca de un cambio de imagen y de vestuario y los posibles prospectos para las citas de Blaine.

Blaine no sabia que hacer, pero en realidad el solo pensaba en una cosa mientras Kurt hablaba, lo que sea que Kurt tenga en mente significaba que ambos pasarian mas tiempo juntos. Tiempo en el cual Kurt estaria mas lejos de Jason y su estupido, perfecto pelo y sus musculos y sus becas deportivas. La solo idea le hizo hervir la sangre.

Pero en este momento, el estaba sentado en sotano de Kurt como todos los viernes por la noche con el hermanastro de Kurt, Finn, compartiendo un tazon de palomitas de maiz y viendo Pulp Fiction. Habia sido el turno de Finn de elegir la pelicula.

Kurt estaba tumbado en el sofa, con los pies apoyados en los brazos de este y la cabeza sobre un cojin en el regazo de Blaine, el tazon de palomitas de maiz estaban sobre su pecho, el cual estaba cubierto por el jersey de futbol de Jason. Tenia un brazo sobre las piernas de Blaine y de vez en cuando tocaba con sus dedos sus muslos para llamarle la atencion.

"Esto es estupido," susurro Kurt, mirando a Blaine y haciendo una mueca.

Blaine le sonrio, abiendo la boca para que Kurt le diera una palomita de maiz.

"No sé," dijo encongiendose de hombros. "No es mala."

Kurt chasqueo la lengua. "Eres cono Jason," poniendo los ojos. "El ama la sangre y, urgh...asqueroso."

"Bien, no me gusta eso," dijo Blaine, frunciendo el ceño ante la idea de parecerce a Jason. "Sin embargo, la historia es buena."

"Hmmm, eso creo," murmuro Kurt, masticando lentamente sus palomitas y bebiendo de su ginger ale, que habia estado descansando entre sus caderas y el sofa. Le paso el vaso a Blaine y se acurruco un poco mas cerca de él, rozando peligrosamente cerca de la ingle. Blaine respiro lentamente por la nariz tratando de concentrarse en la pantalla, sonriendo cuando Kurt chasquiaba la lengua y se burlaba por algo que habia pasado en la pelicula.

"¿Como estuvo tu detencion el otro dia? dijo Kurt, finalmente eligiendo la opcion de ignorar la pelicula que veian. "¿Fue Sami una completa perra?"

Blaine se encogio de hombros. "Solo me miraba muy seguido", dijo recordando los dias despues de clases de principios de semana. "No fue malo. Solo hicimos unos trabajos. El Sr. Mason me hizo limpiar los adornos que sobraron de Halloween la semana pasada, pero solo eso. Hablamos acerca de mi trabajo de historia un poco."

"El favorito del profesor" murmuro Kurt, sonriendo.

"No lo soy," dijo Blaine con el ceño fruncido.

"Si lo eres," replico Kurt en tono de broma. "Eres el preferido de los profesores de McKinley y eso es tan adorable. Amo ver como te emocionas con la literatura francesa del siglo XVII o con la ultima clase de Calculo. Es tan tierno."

El sonrio con cariño, acariciando la pierna de Blaine, y Blaine aprovecho la opotunidad para mirar la forma en que sus ojos brillaban en el centro.

"¿Asi que, que haras en la 'bienvenida a los graduados?" Kurt dijo. "¿Cambiaste de idea?"

"Realmente, no," Blaine dijo encogiendose de hombros, dejando el vaso sobre la mesa lateral. "Quiero decir...tu querias que yo fuera asi que supongo que lo hare."

Kurt miro con picardia.

"¿Que?" Blaine dijo, entrecerrando sus ojos con sospecha.

"Encontre una cita para ti," Kurt dijo con aire de suficiencia.

"¿En serio?" Blaine dijo, cautelosamente. "¿Quien?"

"Va en Dalton," Kurt dijo con entusiasmo. "Ya sabes, ¿esa escuala privada con la que el Glee Club compite a veces?"

"Si," Blaine dijo lentamente. "¿Como se llama?"

"Sebastian," Kurt dijo, sonriendo. "Jace dijo que lo conocia del campamento de futbol o algo asi pero es super lindo, Jace me mostro una foto de el del verano. Muy lindo."

"Y ¿Es gay?"

Kurt resoplo. "No, Blaine, Te hice una cita con un hetero," dijo, burlandose. ¨Por supuesto que es gay. Muy abierto sobre el tema tambien asi que no tendras que preocuparte porque el tenga miedo de ser cariñoso contigo y todo eso."

"Oh...bien," Blaine dijo sin comprender.

"Vere si puedo conseguir una foto asi que estaras preocupado por como luce," Kurt dijo, volviendo a mirar a la pantalla y soltando unos cuantos granos de palomitas de maiz hacia su boca.

"¿Que quieres decir?" Blaine dijo.

Kurt hizo una pausa, mirandolo de nuevo. "El esta de acuerdo con el a la 'Bienvenida a los graduados' contigo," dijo, tragando.

"Quieres decir–¿Ya le preguntaste?" Blaine dijo, con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Bueno...si," Kurt dijo lentamente. "Quiero decir, Jace lo hizo...¿Hay algun problema? Pense que no querias ir solo."

"Yo-yo no," Blaine dijo, rascando la parte de atras de su cuello nerviosamente. Quiero ir contigo. "Pero yo habia pensado que tendrias, er, que haberme preguntado primero. Tu sabes...antes de haberte molestado," agrego rapidamente para no sonar tan acusatorio.

Kurt le resto importancia con un gesto de su mano. "No es problema," dijo. "Sera divertido. Y quien sabe, quizas el sea 'el indicado'." Movio las cejas sugestivamente y Blaine le dio una sonrisa forzada, su rostro cayo cuando Kuret miro hacia otro lado.

Okay, calmate, se dijo a si mismo, tomando un respiro, puedes demostrarlo a Kurt lo divertido que puedes ser con otro chico. Quizas se ponga celoso. Quizas el se de cuenta que esta locamente enamorado de ti. Quizas Sebastian sea divertido. Quizas tu eres un idiota y deberias renunciar a todo esto ya.

Reprimio un gemido de fastidio, suplicando silenciosamente hacia el cielo.

Kurt se quedo dormido en mitad de la pelicula, su mejilla presionada en el muslo de Blaine cuando su cabeza se deslizo a un lado de la almohada. Blaine le sonrio, observaqndo como su pecho subia y bajaba al respirar, sus labios medio abiertos y sus pestañas rizadas sobre sus mejillas. Se veia angelical.

Finn roncaba en su silla, su tazon de palomitas de maiz derramado en su regazo y su boca completamente abierta.

Blaine apago la TV para que ninguno de los dos despertara, dejando el control remoto abajo mentras Kurt se movia en su sueño, los parpados medio abiertos.

"¿Termino la pelicula?" murmuro entre sueños.

"No," Blaine dijo, "pero vuelve a dormir." Paso sus dedos suavemente por el pelo de Kurt y Kurt tarareo alegremente.

"Eso se siente bien," murmuro, cerrando los ojos y deslizando una sonrisa somnolienta en sus labios. "Me gusta cuando haces eso."

Blaine sonrio, deslizando lentanmente sus dedos por el suave pelo marro de Kurt y sobre su cuero cabelludo.

"Tu vas a ser una excelente novio para alguien, Blaine," Kurt dijo bostezando, acariciando el regazo de Blaine. "Ese chico va a tener mucha suerte de tenerte."

Blaine forzo una sonrisa cuando lo miro. Trago el dolor en su garganta y dio un suspiro tembloroso mientras Kurt volvia a dormir, le dolia el pecho al ver lo hermoso que era, su maravilloso perfil, su piel suave, esa larga linea de su palido cuello que desaparecia bajo la camiseta de futbol de Jason. El era perfecto.

Tan perfecto que le dolia el pecho pensar en él. Su sonrisa, su risa, la manera en que cepillabasu cabello hacia arriba sin darse cuenta. Como apretaba sus labios armando una sola linea con ellos cuando estaba molesto con algo, aunque solo hacia que el estomago de Blaine se retorciera de placer al lo lindo que se veia cuando hacia eso.

Blaine dejo caer su cabeza hacia atras en el cojin del sofa, cerrando los ojos, dejando escapar las lagrimas que tenia en sus ojos y ahora bajaban por sus parpados.

"Yo no quiero estar con un cualquier chico'," susurro en el oscuro silencio, presionando ligeramente algunos mechones dorados de la frente de Kurt, "Quiero estar contigo."


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

"Cuentanos mas de Sebastian, bebe."

Blaine fruncio el ceño hacia su bandeja, pinchando una patata francesa con su tenedor y tratando de evadir la mirada de Kurt, quien estaba practicamente sentado en el regazo de Jason mientras le daba de comer papas fritas de su plato.

Jason trago, dejando su copa encima de la mesa y deslizando distraidamente los dedos por la columna vertebral de Kurt.

"Bien, el juega futbol y lacrosse," dijo, tamborileando la mesa con sus dedos pensativo. "Y sus padres son dueños de una cadena de restaurantes en Pensilvania."

"Ooo, asi que es rico," Kurt dijo, sonriendo a Blaine como si eso fuera un tentacion extra.

Jason se rio entre dientes. "Si, es bastante rico," dijo, abriendo su boca para permitir que Kurt le coloque una papa en su lengua, besandolo en la nariz mientras masticaba. "Se fue a Dalton desde que sus padres viven en Pittsburgh."

"Asi que pueden tener mucha privacidad en sus dormitorios," Kurt dijo sugestivamente, guiñandole un ojo a Blaine.

"El esta en el Club Glee , ¿The Warblers?" Jason dijo, buscando en Kurt algun gesto de confirmacion. "Si, el parece realmente genial. Fue muy divertido. Aunque no es mi tipo." Sonrio cuando Kurt le golpeo el brazo juguetonamente, girando su cabeza para besarlo, chupando el labio inferior ligeramente. Kurt suspiro y siguio dandole de comer con una mirada soñadora.

"Me voy a Quimica," Blaine se quejo, dandose cuenta que habia perdido su posicion en la conversacion ahora que Kurt habia empezado a lamer el ketchup que habia untado en la punta de la nariz de Jason.

Sintio nauseas al verlos, aunque mas por el hecho Blaine deseaba ser el, el que hiciera esas cosas con Kurt. De buena gana dejaria que Kurt lo alimentara y lo abrazara y lamiera cosas de el. La idea de la lengua de Kurt sobre su piel le hizo sonrojarse y una ola de deseo se apodero de él y agito sus entrañas.

Afortunadamente, el y Kurt no tenian Quimica juntos, Kurt opto por una clase de nivel mas bajo y Blaine tomo el curso AP con solo una docena de otros mayores, dos de ellos, Mike Chang y Quinn Fabray, estaban en el Glee Club con él. En realidad ambos se habian convertido en muy buenos amigos los ultimos años, el hecho de que todos ellos tenian padres mucho menos que perfectos habia contribuido en gran medida.

"Hey," Quinn dijo, sonriendo mientras Blaine se sentaba entre ella y Mike.

"Hey," Blaine murmuro, empujando sus lentes sobre su nariz y sacando su libro de Quimica.

"¿Que pasa?" Mike dijo, sentandose para ponerse a trabajar en un balon de futbol de papel como siempre hacia al iniciar una clase. Los tres se sentaron adelante del resto de la clase como lo han hecho desde la primera semana y casi siempre él y Mike terminaban jugando con un balon de papel en el escritorio mientras Quinn leia, observandolos o uniendoseles cuando se aburria de su libro.

"Nada," Blaine gruño.

"¿Es Kurt?" Quinn dijo gentilmente.

"¿Que?" Blaine dijo, poniendose rigido. "N-no."

"Mentiroso," Mike murmuro, girando los ojos.

"Blaine," Quinn suspiro con aire de madre sentandose frente a un niñito para explicarle por decima vez. "¿Cuando le vas a decir que estas loco por él?"

Blaine le dio una mirada de advertencia y luego miro alrededor del salón de clases.

"Calmate, nadie va a escucharnos," Quinn dijo, girando sus ojos. Coloco su pelo rubio delicadamente detrás de su oreja. "Y ¿Que paso esta vez?"

Blaine vacilo por un instante luego se sento y asumio su derrota. "Kurt esta tratando de juntarme con un amigo de Jason," el dijo, mirando pensativamente a la portada de su libro de Quimica. "Quiere que vaya a la 'Bienvenida de los Graduados con él."

"Bien, dile que no quieres ir" Mike dijo. "Es tan simple como eso."

"Um, ya le dije que iria," Blaine dijo, sonrojandose.

Quinn fruncio los labios, dandole una mirada de desaprobación.

"¿Que?" Blaine dijo a la defensiva. "Kurt quiere que vaya y me busco a alguien para que vaya con el. Ademas, Quiero tener un ojo sobre el."

Quinn giro sus ojos, a pesar de que estaba sonriendo debilmente. "Estas tan enamorado de el," ella dijo.

Blaine no lo nego.

"Asi que ¿Como es el chico misterioso?" Quinn dijo, apoyando su barbilla en la palma de su mano y mirandolo expectante. "Aun no lo conoces, ¿cierto?"

"No," Blaine suspiro. "Kurt solo lo menciono el viernes y Jason no le ha dado ninguna imagen ni nada, pero creo que traera una mañana. El aparentemente va a Dalton. Juega futbol y lacrosse. Oh, y el esta en The Warblers."

"¿Que?" Mike dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza.

"¿Que?" Blaine dijo, volviendose hacia él.

"¿Vas a ir a la 'Bienvenida a los Graduados' con nuestra competencia en las Regionales?" Mike dijo bruscamente.

"Yo-yo no lo se," Blaine dijo agachandose en su silla.

"Mike."

Blaine se volvio en su asiento justo para ver a Quinn dandole a Mike una mirada severa.

"Bien," Mike suspiro. Aclaro su garganta. "El suena...muy bien."

"Y rico," Quinn dijo. "Y fuerte si juega lacrosse y soccer. Apuesto que es guapo."

"El es gay, Quinn," Blaine dijo.

"Eso no le impide ser atractivo," Quinn dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. "Asi que ¿Cuando lo vas a conocer? ¿En el baile?"

"Kurt quiere que nos conozcamos en un café el sabado," Blaine dijo.

"Bien, hey," Quinn dijo, poniendo una mano sobre su brazo. "Quizas el sea super lindo. Quizas el te ayude a superar a Kurt."

"Yeah," Blaine dijo, sonriendo a pesar de que sabia que nada lo ayudaria a superar a Kurt. El siempre lo amaria. "Quizas."

"Ese es el espiritu," Quinn dijo, acariciando su brazo.

"¿Voy a tener que sentarme aqui a escuchar a ustedes dos hablar de chicos o vamos a jugar futbol?"

Blaine trato de manterer la mirada en la carretera, ignorando los sonidos que venian del asiento de atras de su auto y tratando de no mirar por el espejo retrovisor. Se aferro fuerte al volante, le temblaban las manos al escuchar gemir a Kurt.

"Jason."

Blaine no podia contenerse de mirar por el espejo, sintio sus piernas debil al ver a Kurt con la cabeza hacia atras mientras Jason succionaba un lado de su cuello. Blaine no podia ver sus manos pero podia facilmente suponer donde estaban como si los suspiros de Kurt no fueran suficiente indicacion.

El recuerda la primera vez que Kurt y Jason fueron intimos con Blaine en la misma habitacion este verano. Estaban viendo una pelicula juntos y Blaine estaba medio dormido en uno de los lados del sofa, el cual se movia suavemente cada vez que Kurt presionaba sus caderas en el regazo de Jason, ruidosos y humedos besos llegaban a sus oidos mientras ellos se besaban con avidez.

Blaine pretendio estar dormido, mirando la azul pantalla del televisor y tratando de bloquiar los sonidos mientras tibias lagrimas recorrian su rostro y humedecian su almohada. El tuvo que morderse los labios muy fuerte cuando Kurt dejo salir un gemido a travez de la oscuridad, silencioso pero claramente audible.

"No podemos hacer esto de nuevo," Kurt suspiro contra el pecho de Jason, respirando fuertemente. "Me siento tan...extraño con Blaine en la misma habitación."

"El esta dormido, bebe," Jason murmuro. "Ademas, No me puedo resistir cuando te ves tan sexy como ahora."

"Estoy usando mi uniforme," Kurt dijo, con una sonrisa clara en su voz. "Como todos los dias."

"Bueno es dificil mantener mis manos lejos de ti todo el tiempo," Jason murmuro. "Y te extrañe en el campamento. Estaba muy solo ahi."

Kurt sonrio sedosamente. "Una semana con chicos sudorosos sin camisa," dijo, "si, debio haber sido muy terrible para ti." El rio y Blaine adivino que Jason le estaba haciendo cosquillas.

"Te amo," Jason dijo con ternura.

"Yo tambien te amo," Kurt suspiro.

Blaine habia hundido la cara en su almohada, llorando en silencio rogando poder dormir.

Desde ahi, ellos lentamente habia avanzado desde pequeños besos de vez en cuando a empujar sus lenguas a traves de las gargantas de cada uno cuando pensaban que Blaine no estaba viendo. Blaine nunca habia sacado el tema porque sabia que Kurt se podria molestar y el no queria ser grosero. Kurt era feliz y Blaine no queria ser la causa de que el no lo fuera.

Asi que mantenia su boca cerrada y sus ojos en la carretera, colocando la radio para tratar de evadir los gemidos y respiraciones profundas que venian desde detras. Sus dedos iban presionados fuertemente alrededor del volante al momento que estacionaron en el aparcamiento de Lima Bean, salio inmediatamente del auto hacia el aire frio de Octubre y dio un suspiro profundo inhalando por su nariz.

Kurt y Jason salieron a los pocos minutos despues, con las mejillas rojas y el pelo desordenado. Kurt tenia el cuello de su chaqueta hacia rriba pero Blaine un podia ver algo de una marca enrojecida en su piel donde hace unos momentos Jason tenia sus labios.

"¿Listo para conocer a tu cita?" Kurt dijo emocionado, brincando y sonriendo al lado de Blaine.

"Si, eso creo," Blaine murmuro, encogiendose de hombros y metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

"Vamos, te gustara," Kurt dijo, optando por tomar la mano de Jason en vez del brazo de Blaine como siempre lo hacian cuando estaban solos. "Lo sentimos pero no pudimos encontrar la fotografia."

"No tengo idea de que paso con ella," Jason dijo con una pequeña mueca. "Mi mama probablemente la puso en un album o algo asi, pero te prometo que no es horrible."

Kurt rio y Blaine sonrio de mala gana mientras abria la puerta de la cafeteria, la campaba de arriba sono mientras entraban.

"Traeremos algo para beber, bebe," Kurt dijo, dandole un beso a Jason en la mejilla y Blaine se drigio hacia el mostrador, Jason se acerco a una mesa cerca de la ventana.

Blaine vio a Kurt viendo Jason mientras se alejaba y suspiro, hundio los hombros y pateo el suelo con aire ausente.

"¿Estas emocionado?" Kurt dijo, deslizando un brazo para soltar los codos de Blaine.

"Eso creo," Blaine dijo.

"Oh, Estoy seguro que es genial si a Jace le gusta," Kurt dijo frivolamente. "Trabajaremos en tu ropa esta noche, ¿si?"

"Oh...claro," Blaine dijo. "Aunque tenemos que estudiar para tu prueba."

"Si, si," Kurt dijo,agitando los brazos. "Hemos estado estudiando toda la semana, estoy seguro de que me ira bien."

"Eso espero," Blaine dijo en un pequeño suspiro. "Necesitas pasar."

"Oh, pasare," Kurt dijo frivolamente. "¿Quien podria fallar con tu tutela?" Le dio un codazo a Blaine antes de ordenar su cafe con una enorme sonrisa. Miro a Blaine. "¿Quieres galletas? Te prometo que no me las comere todas estas vez." Blaine asintio, sonriendo al recordar cada vez que Kurt habia dicho lo mismo solo para terminar mordiendo a escondidas las galletas de Blaine mientras el bebia su cafe.

"Y dos galletas," Kurt agrego , sacando unos billetas y entregandoselos a la niña de detras del mostrador. Acepto las galletas, que estaba cuidadosamente envueltas en un papel y le dio un pequeño mordisco a una antes de pasarsela a Blaine. Esperaron un par de minutos, compartiendo galletas, Blaine partio una y se la acerco a la boca de Kurt y sonrio mientras el masticaba.

Kurt recogio su cafe y el de Jason cuando estuvieron listos, Blaine tomo el suyo y siguio a Kurt hacia la mesa donde Jason estaba sentado. Habia otro chico sentado frente a Jason, se giro hacia el, vestido con una chaqueta azul marino y rojo con pantalones oscuros. Su pelo castaño era la conbinacion perfecta entre elegante y desordenado, el cual Blaine jamas podria lograr con sus gruesos rulos. A pesar de que estaba sentado Blaine podia adivinar que era alto, incluso mas que Kurt.

Kurt tomo el asiento mas cercano a Jason, lo cual hizo que Blaine tuviera que tomar el puesto al lado de Sebastian, quien se volvio mientras se sentaba, sonriendo. El era guapo, con grandes dientes blancos y ojos verde oscuros, con una linea gris alrededor y un tenue dorado en sus pupilas.

"Hey," el dijo, mirando a Blaine durante un largo rato, levantando las cejas en aprobación, antes de que sus ojos volvieran a su rostro. Dejo su café sobre la mesa y le tendio la mano. "Sebastian Smythe."

"Blaine Anderson," Blaine murmuro, moviendose un poco en su asiento. La manera en que Sebastian lo miraba lo hacia sentir incomodo.

"Finalmente te conozco," dijo Sebastian, tamborileando sus dedos al lado de su vaso, donde Blaine pudo ver que el camarero habia anotado su numero de telefono en el soporte del carton. Sebastian se rio cuando vio lo que estaba mirando, saco el carton y lo arrojo hacia un lado. "Si, lo hacen seguido." Se encogio de hombros, tomando un sorbo de su café sin dejar de mirarlo.

Se aclaro la garganta, y volvio a dejar su vaso sobre la mesa. "Entonces", dijo colocando el brazo por detrás del asiento. "Supongo que soy tu cita para 'la bienvenida a los graduados'."

"Eso creo," Blaine murmuro, ruborizando ligeramente al captar la mirada hambrienta en los ojos de Sebastian. Bajo la cabeza, y recogio una galleta y se ajusto los lentes.

"Asi que, Sebastian," dijo Kurt, sonando alegre con lo que estaba sucediendo. "Cuéntanos acerca de ti. Jason dijo que juega Lacrosse y futbol y que por supuesto eres un Warblers."

"En realidad, soy el lider," dijo Sebastian, con los ojos sobre Blaine para captar su reaccion.

"¿El lider?" dijo Kurt un poco mas emocionado que Blaine. "Fascinante."

"Si, arrasamos en las seccionales de la semana pasada," Sebastian dijo. "Ustedes tiene de verdad una gran competencia para las Regionales, Blaine." Le dio una palmadita en el hombro, aunque su mano se quedo un poco mas de lo necesario, recorriendo sus dedos hasta su codo y luego dejando caer su brazo a un costado de nuevo.

"Oh, no lo sé," dijo Kurt sonriendo. "Blaine es un buen cantante. Uno de los mejores que he escuchado."

"Hmm," Sebastian dijo, tomando un sorbo de su café y mirando fijamente los labios de Blaine, Kurt miro hacia otro lado cuando Jason paso su brazo alrededor de su cuello y beso su oido. "Bien, entonces, no puedo esperar a ver a tu boca trabajar."

Blaine casi se atoro con su café, poniendose rojo. Tosio, con los ojos llorosos mientras Sebastian le dio una palmaditas en la espalda mas bajo de lo normal, frotando suavemente cuando Blaine finalmente volvio a respirar. "¿Mejor?" dijo Sebastian, levantando una ceja en tono de preocupación.

"Si," Blaine dijo, aclarando su garganta y tomando un sorbo de su café. "em, estoy bien."

Sebastian tomo otro trago de café, mirando fijamente a Blaine mientras lo hacia. Hizo a Blaine sentirse sucio. Nunca nadie lo habia mirado de esa manera antes y no le gustaba, el brillo de sus ojos deseosos como los ojos de un perro mirando un pedazo de carne realmente jugoso.

Miro a Kurt suplicante, pero volvio a sus galletas al ver que el estaba demasiado ocupado besando a Jason como para prestar atención en él.

Sebastian se inclino en su silla, girando un poco hacia él. "Asi, Blaine. Algun interes fuera de… ¿Cómo es que se llama tu pequeño grupito? ¿Nuevas Direcciones?"

Blaine fruncio el ceño ante la voz en tono divertido de Sebastian, como si no los viera como una amenaza legitima.

"Um, si, Nuevas Direcciones," dijo Blaine asintiendo. "Um…b-bien, me gusta Calculo y Quimica y…esas cosas."

"Og, estoy seguro que eres maravilloso en Quimica," Sebastian dijo, recorriendo el cuerpo de Blaine con los ojos. Él sonrio. "Eres un tipo inteligente entonces, ¿eh? Jace me dijo que eras un poquito nerd, pero para ser honestos, creo que eres hot. Tengo algo con eso de la inocencia y hacer sonrojar". Le hizo un gesto a las mejillas rosadas. "Como que me enciende."

Blaine trago, tratando de hacer que su garganta trabajara pero no encontro una respuesta valida para responder a lo que Sebastian le habia dicho.

Sebastian miro su reloj y se apuro con su café. "Bien, tengo que irme," dijo, dejando el vaso sobre la mesa nuevamente.

Kurt y Jason se separaron haciendo un sonido como de desague y miraron hacia ellos.

"¿Ya te vas? Dijo Kurt, mirando a Blaine, quien trataba de no mirar sus humedos e hinchados labios y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

"Tengo juego de lacrosse en la tarde," dijo Sebastian. "Tengo que entrar en calor." Se volvio hacia Blaine. "Creo que nos vemos el viernes, Blaine." Le guiño un ojo, apretando los hombros de Blaine y ajustandose su corbata.

"Gusto en conocerte," dijo Kurt después, luciendo vagamente triunfante. Sonrio y luego se volvio hacia Blaine. "Se ve divertido, ¿si?".

"Si," dijo Blaine, forzando una sonrisa tensa. "Divertido."

"Pense que podriamos ir al centro comercial a comprar ropa para ti, podemos buscar un par de cosas para mi tambien," Kurt dijo, alcanzando la mesa para tomar la ultima gelleta de Blaine y haciendola estallar en su boca. "Necesito nuevos jeans."

"¿De que estas hablando?" Jason dijo riendo. "Tienes por lo menos una docena."

"Creo que quieres decir solo una docena", Kurt dijo seriamente. "Necesito unos blancos desde que Finn derramos salsa en el otro."

"Aw, me gustaban esos jeans," dijo Jason, con el ceño fruncido. "Tu trasero se veia increible en esos."

"Mi trasero se ve increible siempre," Kurt dijo en tono soberbio.

"Mmm, eso es verdad," Jason murmuro, frotando contra su oreja. "Aunque, se veia extra-increible en esos."

"Bueno, vere que puedo hacer," Kurt dijo, suspirando y fingiendo una mirada de angustia.

"¿Cómo voy a saber si te quedan bien si yo no estare ahí?" dijo Jason.

"Creo que Blaine es un juez adecuado para traseros," Kurt dijo, echando un vistazo a Blaine, "Blaine, puedo confiar en que seras un observador objetivo para mirar mi trasero?"

Blaine trato de no ponerse rojo y asintió. "Se-seguro," dijo, con la voz un poco mas alta de lo normal.

El sabia exactamente de que pantalón hablaban, blancos apretados, que encajaban con Kurt como un guante, abrazando su trasero y muslos tan perfectamente que Blaine casi se desmaya la primera vez que lo vio usandolos un año atrás. No ayudo que Kurt claramente no estaba usando ropa interior esa vez.

Blaine habia ocupado todo su auto-control no quedarse mirando cuando kurt estudiaba con esos jeans, tumbado boca abajo, golpeando con un pie el borde de la cama distraídamente. Era increíblemente tentador solo alcanzarlo y pasar la manos sobre las curvas suavemente, sentir la carne firme ceder ante sus dedos recorriéndolo de arriba hacia abajo a traves del muslo de Kurt, y bajar hasta el musculo definido de su pantorrilla antes de sacar su mano, y agarrarlo de las caderas y girarlo para besar la larga linea de su cuello.

El deseaba tanto poder tocar a Kurt, incluso sin ser algo sexual, solamente sentir el calor de sus piernas a traves de la tela, recorrer con sus dedos su muslo hasta detrás de la rodilla y cepillar su dedo pulgar en la rotula donde sabia que Kurt tenia cosquillas solo para verlo reir y retorcerse hasta arrugar los ojos en las esquinas.

"¿Ves?" dijo Kurt, sacando a Blaine de su fantasia. "Blaine seguro me ayudara a encontrar un perfecto reemplazo."

Jason no se veia completamente emocionado con la idea pero sonrio y se apreto alrededor de la cintura de Kurt. "Siempre y cuando puedas modelarme cuando llegues a casa," dijo sonriendo y besando la mejilla de Kurt.

"Mmm, por supuesto lo hare," dijo Kurt, apoyandose sobre su hombro.

Blaine siguió tomando de su café los proximos 20 minutos, jugando con sus dedos mientras Kurt y Jason seguían siendo excesivamente cariñosos entre ellos. Fue un gran alivio cuando por fin Blaine vio a Jason partir cuando uno de sus amigos llegaron para llevarlo a la practica de futbol.

"Te veo el lunes bebe," dijo Jason, presionando un beso en los labios de Kurt y marchando con su equipo, sin ni siquiera mirar a Blaine.

"Asi que," Kurt dijo escabullendose en la mesa hacia Blaine y dandole una mirada expectante. "¿Que piensas de Sebastian?"

"Oh, umm…" Blaine trato de buscar palabras ademas de 'perro' o 'cerdo'. "El es un poco… avanzado."

"Bien, el esta totalmente interesado en ti," dijo Kurt con emocion. "Eso es bueno, ¿cierto?"

"Er…"

"La 'bienvenida a los graduados' sera muy divertida" dijo Kurt con felicidad, sonriendo y poniendo una mano sobre el brazo de Blaine. "¿Todavia iremos al juego juntos el Jueves?"

"Por supuesto," dijo Blaine sonriendo. "No me lo perderia."

El no disfrutaba ni remotamente ver a Jason jugar futbol pero ellos iban al partido de 'la bienvenida a los graduados' cada año. Kurt tenia que ir a animar al equipo el viernes pero no al otro, asi que era la unica posibilidad de ir a un evento con el sin que Kurt estuviera ocupado o acompañado de Jason.

"Traere la manta y tu llevas el chocolate caliente," dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

"Siempre lo hago," dijo Blaine, con el estomago apretado mientras Kurt reia y le apretaba el brazo.

"Vamos," dijo Kurt, poniendose de pie y llevando el vaso vacio al basurero. "Vamos al mall antes de que este muy lleno."

Blaine se paro al lado de él, permitiendo que Kurt le tomara el brazo mientras caminaban a su auto. El abrio la puerta del pasajero para Kurt. Sonriendo cuando Kurt finjio desmayarse y riendo mientras subio hacia su asiento.

Blaine se deslizo detrás del volante y encendió el auto, reprimiendo una sonrisa cuando Kurt empezo a recorrer a traves de las emisoras de radio, deteniendose en una estacion que estaba tocando Sunday Morning y se recosto en su asiento, jugando con sus dedos sobre el asiento y tarareando en voz suave.

"Me encanta esa cancion," suspiro Kurt, con una mirada lejana en su rostro. Se giro en su asiento para mirar a Blaine de frente. "Deberias cantar para mi. Amo cuando me cantas."

Blaine se ruborizo, tratando de no sonreir tan ampliamente.

"¿Si?" dijo, alejando sus ojos por un momento de la carretera para enfocarlos en Kurt.

"Mhmm," Kurt tarareo, asintiendo, con la barbilla apoyada en su puño.

Blaine se obligo a volver a mirar a la carretera y empezo a cantar justo cuando el coro empezo.

That may be all I need ( Puede ser todo lo que necesito)

In darkness, she is all I see (En la oscuridad, ella es todo lo que veo)

Come and rest your bones with me (ven y descansa tus huesos conmigo)

Driving slow on Sunday morning (conduciendo lento un domingo por la mañana)

And I never want to leave ( y nunca me quiero marchar)

Miro a Kurt que sonreia suavemente, la expression era tan tierna que Blaine podria pretender ver amor detrás de sus ojos en vez de un cariño de amistad.

Fingers trace your every outline (mis dedos dibujan todas tus lineas)

Paint a picture with my hands (pintan un cuadro con mis manos)

Back and forth we sway like branches in a storm (y asi sucesivamente nos balanceamos como ramas en una tormenta)

Change the weather, still together when it ends (cambiando el clima, seguimos juntos hasta el final)

Tuvo la subita imagen de los dos envueltos en sabanas, simplemente recostados en la cama, rozando los dedos por la piel del otro y compartiendo pequeños besos y sonrisas, sin preocuparse del mundo. Su rostro se ensombrecio un poco al darse cuenta de que eso nunca iba a pasar, que el siempre veria a Kurt enamorarse de alguien mas, siempre alguien mas. Parpadeo un par de veces y trago saliva, la garganta le ardia, a causa de la imagen de Kurt en smoquin, casandose con un hombre alto, sin nombre, mientras Blaine estaba a su lado, pretendiendo estar feliz mientras lo perdia todo.

"Mmm, tu voz es increible," dijo Kurt, sentandose de nuevo hacia atras en su asiento y cerrando los ojos. "Me gustaria que Jace pudiera cantar como tu" O tocar el piano. Me encanta cuando tocas el piano." Se sento un poco mas erguido en el asiento. "¿Recuerdas el año pasado cuando Danny y yo terminamos y tu me cantabas?"

Blaine recordo aquel dia, hace casi un año, cuando el primer novio serio de Kurt termino con él. Danny era un graduado de McKinley a quien Kurt habia conocido en su segundo año gracias a los cheerios cuando Danny estaba en el equipo de futbol. Blaine recordo escuchar a Kurt sobre él antes de que empezaran a salir, y como el estaba seguro de que alguien como Danny no le prestaria atención.

Espezaron a salir un mes antes de que empezara su tercer año, después de que Kurt habia tenido pequeñas aventuras durante el verano que solo duraban una semana o dos. Él y Danny salieron por cerca de 3 meses, para terminar antes de navidad cuando Danny decidio que no queria estar mas con un 'chico de secundaria'.

Blaine ocupo todo su auto-control para no perseguir a Danny e ir a pegarle en la mandibula cuando Kurt lo llamo, sollozando en el telefono y vagamente coherente cuando le pidio a Blaine que fuera a su casa. Blaine casi se estrello en su auto a causa de su prisa por llegar a Kurt, quien estaba hecho un desastre, su rostro surcado por lágrimas y los ojos rojos e hinchados en el momento que el llego con el helado favorito de Kurt y unos pocos Cds que habia elegido.

Kurt practicamente se lanzo a los brazos de Blaine, llorando en su hombro diciendo algo acerca de como no entendia porque Danny lo habia dejado y como el habia sido el primero, lo que hizo que a Blaine le doliera el estomago. Fueron a la habitacion de Kurt y el se acurruco en la cama, Kurt se comio rapidamente su helado para terminar con su cabeza en el regazo de Blaine mientras sollozaba, Blaine acariciaba el rostro de Kurt por la mejilla y su pelo.

"Y-yo no entiendo que hice mal," ahogando un hipo y secandose los ojos por enesima vez, tirando un pañuelo sobre la pila que crecia a su lado. "El dijo que me a-amaba."

"Entonces, el es un idiota," dijo Blaine. Ver a Kurt completamente roto, le hacia sentir como si le hubieran vaciado el pecho. "Y definitivamente el no no merece a alguien tan maravilloso como tu."

Kurt trago, sollozando fuertemente mientras parpadeaba para mirar con sus ojos hinchados a Blaine. "¿De verdad crees que soy maravilloso? dijo en voz baja.

"Claro que lo eres," dijo Blaine sonriendo tomando un pañuelo para secar la mejilla de Kurt. "Tu eres la persona mas increible y maravillosa que he conocido."

Los ojos de Kurt se inundaron de nuevas lagrimas, el labio inferior le temblaba. Se veia tan tragicamente hermoso que Blaine tuvo que esforzarse por no llorar al verlo. Que no hubiera dado por besar una de esas lagrimas.

"Eres un buen amigo, Blaine," dijo Kurt con voz temblorosa. "No se que hice para merecerte."

"No tuviste que hacer nada," Blaine dijo con el corazon hundido a causa de la palabra 'amigo'. En realidad eso era todo lo que eran. Siempre amigos, amigos, amigos y nada mas.

Kurt sollozo una vez mas, frotandose los ojos con los nudillos. "Probablemente me veo horrible", murmuro.

"Te ves bien," Blaine le aseguro. "Como siempre."

Kurt le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento, las lagrimas seguian aferradas aun en sus pestañas.

"¿Cantarias para mi?" dijo esperanzado. "Siempre me siento mejor cuando me cantas."

Blaine asintio, Kurt se acurruco cerca de el y cerro los ojos mientras Blaine acariciaba su pelo y le cantaba suavemente I'm Gonna Find Another You. Kurt se quedo dormido asi, acurrucado en el regazo de Blaine con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Desde entonces, siempre sucederia de la misma manera, Kurt encontraria un nuevo novio, algo saldria mal y terminarian por cualquier razon, y Blaine siempre estaria ahi con un helado y un hombro calido para que Kurt llorara mientras el le aseguraba que no habia nada malo en el, que toda la culpa era del lunatico que no estaba dispuesto a estar con alguien tan perfecto.

"Por supuesto que recuerdo," dijo Blaine, apretando un poco los dedos en el volante. "Imbecil."

Kurt rio. "Siempre odias a los chicos con los que salgo," dijo con cariño.

"No," dijo Blaine, "Odio a los que te hacen daño." Miro a Kurt quien estaba sonriendo suavemente mientras le daba un apreton el el brazo.

"Eres tan bueno para mi," dijo. "¿Que hice para merecerte Blaine?"

Era una pregunta que le hacia a menudo, Blaine solo sacudio la cabeza con una sonrisa timida, como siempre lo hacia.

Kurt se reclino en su asiento de nuevo, cerrando los ojos mientras apoyaba los pies en el tablero. Blaine tuvo que contenerse para no mirar sus largas piernas, ligeramente flexionadas y cubiertas por un jean que parecia pintado en el.

Llegaron al centro comercial unos minutos mas tarde, Kurt enlazo su brazo con el de Blaine, llevandolo hacia la entrada, mientras le hablaba entusiasmado.

"Creo que llevaremos un jeans lindos y oscuros para ti," dijo, analizando a Blaine con la mirada. "Eso quedaria bien con tu tono de piel. Luego iremos por unos polos, para que muestres tus brazos. Creo que con lineas verticales, te hara ver mas alto." Dejo escapar un chillido de emocion a medida que entraban por las puertas dobles. "Ooo, ¡Esto sera divertido! Y luego te quedaras el viernes despues del juego, tienes que dormir mucho, y el sabado tenemos que dejarte perfecto para Sebastian."

Blaine le dedico una sonrisa con los labios apretados. Un par de chicos altos pasaron y Blaine apreto su brazo de forma protectora cuando uno de ellos hizo una mueca de disgusto en su direccion.

"Okay," Kurt dijo, tirando de el hacia Urban Outfitters. "Empezaremos aqui."

Las siguientes tres horas fueron un torbellino entre tejidos y colores y 'no este cinturon no va con estos zapatos' y 'deja de poner esa cara Blaine y pruebatelo', Blaine termino agotado y listo para ir a casa y colpasar en su cama.

Kurt, sin embargo, estaba en su ambiente. Apenas terminaron con la ropa de Blaine estaban de camino a Macy's para buscar pantalones para Kurt, Blaine estaba extremadamente contento de que su padre pagara su cuenta de credito porque no creia que su padre estuviera feliz si supiera que gasto 500 dolares en solo un dia comprando ropa. No creia que eso le quitaria el sueño despues de que su madre gastara 2000 dolares en un vestido solo por capricho.

Se sento en el banco de los vestuarios, empujando las bolsas que llevaba dejando caer la cabeza contra la pared cuando Kurt entro con varios pantalones blancos.

"¡Oh, me gusta este!" Kurt grito desde el otro lado de la puerta despues de cinco minutos, durante los cuales habia descartado cuatro pares de pantalones que iba dejando sobre la puerta. "Voy a salir ¿ok?"

Blaine ahogo un bostezo con el dorso de la mano, sentandose un poco mas erguido y parpadeando adormilado cuando la puerta se abrio. Se le seco la boca y le temblaron las manos al ver a Kurt desfilar por el pasillo, mordiendose el labio y girando en el mismo lugar.

"¿Como se ve mi trasero?" dijo, estirando el cuello hacia atras para tratar de mirarse el mismo para luego mirar a Blaine expectante. "¿Blaine?"

"¿Que? Oh...b-bien," chillo Blaine.

"Bien, ¿bien como 'Quiero arrancarte la ropa'?" dijo Kurt, frunciendo los labios y el ceño.

Blaine rio nerviosamente. Trato de alejarse pero no podia dejar de mirar como la tela abrazaba el trasero de Kurt, aunque ese era supuestamente el punto. Aunque para Jason, no para el.

"Me gustan," dijo Kurt, pasando sus manos por encima de su propio trasero y asintiendo. "Si, voy a llevar estos. Dame un minuto para cambiarme y nos vamos. Te ves muerto." Le palmeo la mejilla con cariño. "Siento haberte hecho sufrir estas compras conmigo. Se que lo odias."

"No lo odio," dijo Blaine, encogiendose de hombros mientras Kurt daba un paso atras hacia los vestuarios. "Es solo que no es lo mio. Aun asi lo disfruto. Como cuando tu vienes a mis recitales de piano."

"Amo tus recitales de piano" Kurt dijo, asomando la cabeza por debajo de la puerta. "Me gustaria que hubieras seguido yendo a tus lecciones."

"No tengo tiempo con Glee," dijo Blaine, mirando el jeans blanco alrededor de los tobillos de Kurt mientras se los sacaba.

"Bueno, ire a verte en las Seccionales este año, lo juro", dijo Kurt mientras se ponia sus panatalones. "Me puedes quitar toda mi ropa Marc Jacobs si no voy."

Blaine sonrio cuando Kurt se coloco sus botas y volvio al hall, con los jeans en su brazo. Se subio el cierre de su pantalon y sonrio.

"¿Listo para irnos?" Tomo un par de bolsas de Blaine por el y lo siguio al area principal para pagar los jeans de Kurt, Kurt estaba charlando feliz de regreso a casa sobre lo emocionado que estaba por la fiesta y el cambio de look de Blaine.

"No puedo esperar para sacarte todo ese gel de tu pelo," dijo con una sonrisa. "No te he visto sin el en mas de un año."

"Es mas facil de manejar de esa manera," dijo Blaine, mirando el pelo de Kurt. "Tienes suerte, tu pelo es perfecto."

"Oh, bien...si," Kurt dijo, acariciandose el pelo y arreglandoselo mientras Blaine reia.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

El aire era frio y fresco, olia a hojas y palomitas de maiz y ambas crujian bajo sus pies mientras caminaban desde el puesto de comida hasta las gradas, caminado bajo la estructura de metal que cruzaba bajo sus cabezas, Kurt sostenia la bolsa de palomitas y Blaine llevaba un termo con chocolate caliente y una manta gruesa de Kurt.

"Uf, ¿porque la gente no puede usar un basurero maldita sea?" Kurt se quejo mientras bordeaba un envase de nachos. "Estas botas no son baratas y ese amarillo no coincide con mi sweater." Hizo un gesto hacia su jersey azul marino y gris que le caia hasta la mitad de sus muslos, abrazando sus caderas para mostrar la ligera curva de su cuerpo.

Blaine sonrio, pasando sobre una lata de refresco hasta llegar al otro extremo de las gradas y avanzando hacia el frente. Entraron por las escaleras de metal de atras, Blaine extendio la manta sobre la fresca banca, sentandose y manteniendo la mirada fija cuando Kurt se inclino y jugueteo con el cordon de sus botas, apenas a un pie de la cara de Blaine.

"Okay," dijo Kurt sentadose a su lado y apegandose a el, retorciendose un poco en su asiento mientras colocaba las palomitas entre sus sus piernas. "¿Palomitas de maiz?"

Blaine tomo unos cuantos granos y se los llevo a su boca, sonriendo mientras Kurt se apoyaba en su hombro, temblando un poco.

"Aqui," dijo Blaine, alcanzando un extremo de la manta para cubrir sus hombros, haciendo lo mismo con los suyos envolviendose.

Kurt desenrosco la tapa del termo y tomo un sorbo de chocolate caliente, con un calido suspiro.

"Mmm, tu haces el mejor chocolate caliente," dijo, pasandole el termo a Blaine. "Necesito que me enseñes la receta."

"Si lo hago, tendria que matarte," bromio Blaine, sonriendo cuando Kurt rodo los ojos y rio con sarcasmo.

"Que gracioso," dijo, frunciendo los labios mientras Blaine tomaba un sorbo, el liquido caliente se inundo en el hasta la punta de los dedos de las manos y pies. Se volvio hacia Kurt quien se hecho a reir, casi cayendo de la banca.

"¿Que?" Blaine dijo, desconcertado por su reaccion.

"L-lo siento" Kurt se atraganto, riendo mientras trataba de recobrar la compostura. "Tu has-tu tienes-aqui."

Levanto una mano, sonriendo, y lo paso el pulgar por encima del labio superior de Blaine, mirandolo mientras alcanzaba un poco de chocolate caliente, que se habia quedado en Blaine. Blaine contuvo la respiracion, rezando por no sonrojarse mientras Kurt deslizaba suavemente un dedo sobre sus labios.

"Ahi esta," Kurt dijo, chupandose el dedo y volviendo su vista hacia el frente. Blaine se pregunto si podria probarlo en su piel.

"Mmm, me encanta hacer esto," dijo Kurt, frotando sus manos para calentarlas, "Especialmente desde que las porristas JV animan los juegos. No quisiera estar ahi ahora." Se estremecio y se acurruco mas cerca de Blaine bajo la manta, masticando palomitas de maiz.

Blaine miro hacia los cheerios, aferrando sus pompones, y temblando es sus delgados uniformes.

Kurt miro su reloj estirando el cuello hacia los vestuarios, donde sabia que Jason y los demas jugadores aparecerian en cualquier segundo. Aplaudio y vitorio con entusiasmo con el resto de la multitud cuando una docena de muchachos aparecio en el campo vistiendo camisetas rojas con blanco y pantalones negros. Blaine aplaudio cortesmente, aunque solo fue por un segundo o dos, porque Kurt puso las palomitas de maiz en sus manos y se levanto, saludando con entusiasmo mientras Jason salia.

Jason le guiño un ojo y le sonrio devolviendole el saludo y pretendiendo coger un beso que Kurt le habia enviado. Blaine lo fulmino con la mirada y el volvio a unirse con sus compañeros de equipo mientras el equipo contrario se dirigia hacia su propio lado.

"Oops, lo siento," dijo, riendose mientras tomaba de nuevo las palomitas de maiz. Se movio en una posicion mas comoda a su lado, su mano presionada en el muslo de Blaine.

"Asi que ¿Como van las cosas en el Club Glee?" dijo Kurt, aunque sus ojos estaban fijos en Jason quien trotaba, se estiraba y jugaba con el balon de una manera que a Blaine le aseguraba que era un show para Kurt.

"Bien," musito Blaine.

"¿Algun solo este año?" Kurt dijo, sonriendo mientras Jason golpeaba con el pie el balon y lo equilibraba en la cabeza.

"Um, en realidad, si," dijo Blaine jugando con la punta de la manta, "Yo, um...voy a cantar Boomerang."

"Ooo, me encanta esa cancion," Kurt dijo, mirandolo finalmente. "Va a sonar genial con tu voz. Te juro que voy este año, aunque a la entrenadora le guste o no. Estoy cansado de las practicas de ultimo minuto. Soy el capitan este año asi que tiene que dejarme ir. Siempre deja ir a Brittany y Santana. Por supuesto ellas estan en el club asi..." se callo, frunciendo los labios.

"Entiendo," Blaine dijo. "Se que trabajas mucho. Te preocupas al estar en los Cheerios."

"Bien, tambien me preocupo de ti," Kurt dijo culpable. "Realmente quiero estar ahi para ti, Blaine. Tu estuviste en las Nacionales para mi. Odie no poder estar ahi contigo. Amo el Club Glee y quiero estar ahi para ti." Se mordio el labio, mirando su regazo. "Me siento como un mal amigo."

"Kurt no es culpa tuya," Blaine le dijo para tranquilizarlo. "Realmente amaria tenerte ahi pero no voy a odiarte si no apareces."

"Estare ahi" Kurt dijo firmemente. "Incluso si me rompo el brazo, voy a estar ahi y te voy a ver cantar y ganar. ¿entendiste?"

Blaine sonrio. "Okay," dijo. El sabia que Kurt queria apoyarlo, pero tambien sabia lo impredecible que era su entrenadora y no queria tener demasiadas esperanzas.

El observo a Kurt por el rabillo del ojo mientras se jugaba, sonriendo mientras el hablaba felizmente sobre la escuela y los animadores y 'la fiesta de los graduados', Blaine estaba contento simplemente por estar ahi y escuchar a Kurt, observar la manera en que sus labios se movian, la forma en que sus ojos se iluminaban cuando se emocionaba por algo. Le daba una excusa de poder observalo sin que pareciera demasiado raro.

Algunas veces, cuando veia a Kurt alcanzar las palomitas de maiz, el copiaba el movimiento, el estomago se retorcia de felicidad cuando pasaba a rozar su mano y el le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Bebieron el ultimo poco de chocolate caliente y se comieron todas las palomitas de maiz al final del primer tiempo del juego, Kurt corrio hacia las lineas laterales para darle a Jason un largo beso sobre la cerca antes que el equipo entrara a los vestuarios.

Blaine observo la manera en que enredaban los dedos juntos a traves de la valla, suspirando dejo caer su mirada, no quiso mirar incluso cuando escucho a Kurt volver y se sento a su lado otra vez.

"Uf, esta helado," dijo Kurt, envolviendose con la manta. "¿...que pasa?"

"¿Huh? Oh...nada," Blaine murmuro."Estoy bien."

"Blaine." Kurt apreto los labios y lo miro como diciendo 'no me mientas'.

Blaine suspiro, ajustandose el gorro alrededor de las orejas. Vacilo por un momento, mordiendo su labio inferior mientras Kurt lo miraba fijo, curioso.

"¿Me prometes que no te vas a enojar?" Blaine dijo con ansiedad.

"Por supuesto que no," dijo Kurt, el rostro se le cayo preocupado. "¿Que pasa?"

Blaine aclaro su garganta, retorciendo las manos en su regazo. "Es solo que, um, a veces... tu y J-Jason estan...er, muy ¿'pegados'?"

Kurt no le respondio y Blaine se volvio para verle confundido.

"¿Que quieres decir?" dijo.

Blaine se froto la nuca nervioso, "Er,um... muestran demasiado afecto en publico."

Kurt lo quedo mirando por un momento con los ojos muy abiertos y sus cejas se alzaron cuando comprendio.

"Oh...oh," dijo, algo choqueado. "Yo, yo lo siento, Yo...Yo no sabia que eso te molestaba."

"No estoy enojado," dijo Blaine rapidamente. "No del todo. Es solo que... a veces es mucho."

"Lo siento," dijo Kurt, poniendo la mano sobre Blaine. "Deberias habermelo dicho antes. Le dije a Jace que era raro," agrego mientras respiraba con las manos en el rostro.

"Sabes que no estoy enojado, ¿cierto?" Blaine dijo con ansiedad.

"Por supuesto," dijo Kurt seriamente. El le dirigio una mirada de disculpa. "Creo que a veces no me doy cuenta lo que estoy haciendo. Ya sabes como me pongo cuando se trata de Jace." El sonrio. "Ya sabras lo que quiero decir cuando tengas un novio asi."

Blaine le sonrio a pesar que el pecho le dolia, los dedos de Kurt le acariciaban su mano suavemente.

"Vamos," dijo Kurt, levantando a Blaine con el, aun con la manta alrededor de sus hombros. "Caminemos."

Blaine agarro el termo vacio y lo siguio escaleras abajo, Kurt paro para acomodar la manta antes seguir.

Caminaron en silencio, disfrutando del aire fresco, y del calor bajo la manta, Kurt eventualmente se detuvo en el otro extremo del campo de juego frente al puesto de comida y los baños.

Kurt extendio la manta en la hierba y se recosto, acariciando el lugar a su lado y sonriendo y Blaine se tendio a su lado con las rodillas flexionadas y las manos apoyadas en su vientre.

El sonido de cuervos se alejaba, solo se oia el rumor tranquilo del pasto y los arboles de fondo.

"Amo las noches asi," dijo Blaine.

"¿Porque?"

Blaine lo miro con el rabillo del ojo. "Porque puedes ver todo," dijo sonriendo. "Todas las estrellas y galaxias y... todo. Pero incluso todo eso, no es mas que una fraccion del universo. Hay un millon de vida fuera del espacio del cual nunca sabremos."

"Eso es depresivo," dijo Kurt, frunciendo el ceño.

Blaine sonrio. "Solo significa que... cosas no parecen ser tan malas cuando te das cuenta lo pequeña que son en comparacion."

"¿Cosas?" Kurt dijo en tono divertido.

"Si...cosas," Blaine repitio, Kurt rio en voz baja.

"¿Recuerdas septimo grado? dijo Kurt, sus ojos reflejaban las estrellas sobre el. "¿Cuando te quedaste a dormir por primera vez y nos recostamos y intentamos contar todas las estrellas?"

Blaine sonrio ante el recuerdo. "Si. Nos quedamos dormidos y tu padre tuvo que llevarte dentro porque no pude despertarte y tu no me soltabas. Duermes como un tronco ¿lo sabias?"

"Callate," dijo Kurt, golpeandole el brazo y sonriendo. Rodo a su lado para mirarlo de frente, apoyo la cabeza en su brazo. "Realmente amo que seas mi mejor amigo, Blaine," dijo. "Me alegro de haber escogido esa mesa para sentarme."

"Yo tambien", dijo Blaine, tratando de no pensar en lo perfectos, suaves y rosas que se veian los labios de Kurt. El queria probarlos con tantas ganas, alcanzar la mejilla de Kurt y acariciar su piel mientras se acercaba para tocar sus labios contra los suyos antes de envolver su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kurt y recostarlo sobre su lado. Queria empujarlo hacia el cesped y enrededar los dedos en su pelo, quitarse sus lentes y asi nada se opondria entre ellos cuando lo besara.

"¿Blaine?"

"¿Huh?" Blaine salto, parpadeando para poder aclarar su mente de las imagenes de Kurt y el rodando, riendo y besandose en el cesped.

"Dije que queria volver a las gradas" dijo Kurt. "El segundo tiempo comenzo."

"Oh...claro, seguro." Blaine dijo mientras Kurt se levantaba y se arreglaba su sweter, alisando la parte delantera por lo que sus manos se deslizaron desde su caja toraxica hasta sus caderas. Se sacudio la hierba de la tela antes de recoger la manta temblando y doblandola sobre su brazo.

Caminaron de vuelta a los asientos de las gradas, acurrucandose debajo de la manta ya que se sentaban en el metal frio y una fria brisa soplo a traves de los puestos.

Unos pocos amigos de Kurt de los cheerios, entre ellos Santana Lopez se les unieron a los pocos minutos y Blaine solo se mantuvo sentado, escuchando mientras ellos discutian la vestimenta para la 'Bienvenida a los graduados'. Por lo visto ellos habian ido hace mas de un mes con Kurt a escoger los trajes. El tema de conversacion cambio a las parejas con que iban a ir y Blaine de repente recordo nervioso que el iba a ir con Sebastian.

"Estoy tan cansada de Greg," dijo una de las chicas, una bajita rubia con grandes ojos azules, con una mirada furiosa hacia el portero.

"¿Porque no lo dejas, Paula?" dijo Santana con una mirada desdeñosa. "El es un idiota."

"Si, bueno..." se cayo con los labios fruncidos.

"Bien, es bueno tenerlo fuera de mercado" Santana dijo con una sonrisa debil. "De otra manera Kurt te lo hubiese levantado para Blaine."

"¿Que"? Paula grito, volviendo hacia Kurt y parpadeando al mirar a Blaine.

"Oh, ustedes habian terminado cuando eso sucedio", dijo Kurt, imperturbable rodo los ojos. Blaine se agacho ante la mirada de Paula.

"Si, asi que ahora lo juntaste con nuestra competencia," Santana dijo con una mirada reprobatoria.

Kurt resoplo. "Es solo el Club Glee" dijo. Se detuvo, mirando rapidamente a Blaine. Poniendo una mano sobre su brazo. "No es que haya algo malo con el Club Glee, es solo que... tu sabes... es el Club Glee."

"Claro," Blaine dijo sin comprender.

"Me encanta cuando cantas," Kurt dijo con preocupacion.

"Lo se," Blaine dijo sonriendo.

Kurt parecia ligeramente aliviado cuando se volvio hacias las Cheerios, aunque su mano seguia apoyada en el brazo de Blaine.

Blaine mantuvo los ojos fijos en sus rodillas, mirando a Kurt por el rabillo del ojo, sintiendo un calor en su estomago cada vez que el reia, o echaba su pelo hacia atras, o apretaba su brazo. El no sabia si odiar o amar que Kurt fuera una persona tan afectuosa.

Cuando estaban solos Kurt se acurrucaba contra su pecho mientras veian peliculas juntos, el podia recostarse y observarlo, cepillar suavemente su cabello o apretar el brazo contra su cintura. Pero ahora, cuando Kurt estaba alrededor de sus amigos y cerca de Jason, era una tortura que Kurt lo tocara, que rosara los dedos sobre su brazo, que se apoyara en su hombro, incluso que saltara sobre su regazo cuando Santana le puso un hot dog en su cara, amenazandolo con derramar mostaza sobre sus nuevos pantalones blancos.

"Apestas" Kurt hizo un puchero, cruzando los brazos mientras Santana se reia y Blaine trataba de no pensar en el hecho de que el culo de Kurt esta presionado en su entrepierna.

Jason logro arrebatar el balon a uno de los delanteros del equipo contrario y en ese momento Kurt se retorcia de la emocion en el regazo de Blaine. Blaine se mordio la lengua tratando de reprimir un gemido, tratando de pensar en imagenes desagradables mientras un calor se empezo a formar en sus entrañas y le llegaba a la cara.

Afortunadamente Jason anoto y Kurt se puso de pie, saltando de arriba a abajo mientras animaba furiosamente a Jason, quien chocaba las manos con sus compañeros de equipo y sonreia hacia Kurt.

El pitido final llego cinco minutos mas tarde, y los Titanes ganaron por 2-1. Blaine observo con amargura como Kurt saltaba las vallas entre las gradas y el prado para practicamente saltar sobre Jason, besandolo y envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Jason quien tropezo un paso atras ante el salto de Kurt.

Kurt, para sorpresa de Blaine, se despego de el al par de segundos, cayendo al suelo y mirando nerviosamente hacia Blaine. Jason trato de besarlo de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño mientras decia algo que Blaine no podia distinguir.

Kurt respondio y Blaine pudo captar su nombre en los labios de Kurt, Jason lo miro inmediatamente parpadeando en su direccion. Blaine se apuro en mirar hacia otro lado, ocupandose en enderezar la manta y enderezar su abrigo. Cuando volvio a mirar, observo a Kurt y Jason desaparecer bajo las gradas, Jason tenia una mirada agria mientras Kurt lo miraba con aire de culpabilidad.

Blaine vacilo una fraccion de segundo antes de subir a los bancos y lo mas silenciosamente posibible escabullirse detras de las gradas, agradecido de la multitud ruidosa, que ocultaban el ruido de sus pisadas.

Se paro justo encima de Kurt y Jason, agachandose y mirando a traves del metal, agudizando el oido para poder oirlos.

"-porque le molesta a Blaine, Jason," Kurt decia pacientemente. "Y no quiero que se sienta incomodo con nosotros. Quiero que sean amigos."

Jason solto un bufido. "Ambos sabemos que eso no va a suceder," dijo. "Nadie mas se ha quejado al respecto. Quiero poder besar a mi novio cuando quiera."

"Si puedes," Kurt suspiro, ligeramente molesto. "Solo estoy diciendo que tenemos que reducirlo un poco. Te dije que no deberiamos haber empezado a hacer cosas alrededor de Blaine."

"Bueno, no te vi quejandote cuando estabamos bajo las mantas la semana pasada," dijo Jason amargamente.

Blaine se sonrojo al recordar que la semana pasada estaban viendo una pelicula en la casa de Kurt, Kurt y Jason estaban bajo las mantas juntos en el sillon. El no se habia dado cuenta que estuvieran haciendo algo mas que besandose.

"Jason" dijo Kurt advirtiendole.

"¿Que"? dijo Jason, alzando las manos. "¡Estoy furioso! No es junto que el... pueda determinar lo que podemos o no podemos hacer."

"El lo haria por mi si fuera al revez", Kurt dijo friamente.

"Si, claro," murmuro Jason.

"¿Que quieres decir?" Kurt dijo, con su voz peligrosamente baja.

Jason suspiro, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Blaine es mi mejor amigo y tu eres mi novio," Kurt dijo. "Los quiero a ambos en mi vida si no se llevan bien entonces tendran que comprometerse. Blaine, dijo el otro dia que sentia que tu me estabas alejando de el."

"Oh, por el amor de-"

"Quiero dividir mi tiempo entre ustedes dos," Kurt continuo, parandolo. "No quiero que ninguno de los dos sienta que lo prefiero sobre el otro, pero soy solo una persona, Jason, no puedo complacer a todo el mundo."

"Bueno, soy tu novio," Jason se quejo. "Deberia tener prioridad ¿no crees?"

"¿y porque seria eso?" Kurt dijo, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Porque te amo," dijo Jason, con la voz mas gentil que antes.

Kurt se quedo en silencio un rato, con su rostro oculto por la sombra de las gradas.

"Yo tambien te amo" dijo suavemente.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos y Blaine contuvo la respiracion mientras se aferraba a la banca.

"Solo que me enferma y cansa tener que diliar con el, Kurt," Jason murmuro al final, pasando los dedos por su pelo ausentemente. "¿No tienes idea lo dificil que es mantener a mis compañeros de equipo para que no le tiren granizados a el? El es el nerd mas grande de toda la escuela."

"Si, y tambien es mi mejor amigo, es por eso que te pedi que les dijeran que no lo hicieran," replico Kurt. " No veo porque el que el sea mas inteligente que esos idiotas sea un problema. Ya ha aguantado demasiado por culpa de ellos y si mi propio novio no esta dispuesto a hacer esto por mi-"

"No, yo no dije que no estaba dispuesto a hacer eso por ti," Jason dijo rapidamente. "Bebe, haria cualquier cosa que quisieras, solo...No entiendo porque aun eres amigo de el. Tu eres totalmente diferente. Quiero decir... mirate. Miralo."

"El es mi amigo," Kurt dijo peligrosamente. "Tu sabias eso desde que empezamos, que el y yo eramos muy unidos."

Jason resoplo con desden.

"¿Que?"

"Nada," Jason murmuro. "Es solo que no puedo ver como es que no te das cuenta que el esta completamente en-" Blaine se congelo, aferrandose al borde de metal de las gradas con tanta fuerza que se clavaron dolorosamente en sus manos. "...no importa."

"No, ¿que?" Kurt dijo con un poco mas de fuerza.

"No es nada," Jason dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Tengo que ir a cambiarme. Te llamo a la noche ¿ok?"

Kurt suspiro. "Esta bien," dijo resigando. "¿Te amo?"

El lado de la cara de Jason que Blaine podria ver se suavizo. "Tambien te amo," dijo poniendo las manos sobre las caderas de Kurt mientras lo besaba.

Blaine dejo escapar un suspiro mientras se recostaba sobre el asiento de metal, con las piernas temblando y el corazon latiendo tan rapido que penso saltaria por su garganta. Cerro los ojos, respiro lentamente por la nariz mientras trataba de analizar de lo que se acababa de enterar y trato de no entrar en panico.

_Jason lo sabia._

Blaine paso la noche y la mayoria del viernes en un constante estado de panico. Jason sabia lo que sentia por Kurt. ¿Sabia que estaba enamorado de el? ¿Se habia dado cuando de la mirada soñadora que le dedicaba a Kurt cuando pensaba que nadie miraba? ¿Otra personas lo sabian?

Se quedo en silencio la mayor parte del dia y apenas pudo concentrarse en clases. Kurt tenia practica con los cheerios despues de clases y Blaine se fue a casa a preparse para despues del partido ir a casa de Kurt. La mayor parte del Club Glee iba a ir al juego pero Blaine tenia trabajo de frances para el proximo lunes y el se negaba a dejarlo para el domingo a ultima hora.

"Tu estudias demasiado," Kurt le dijo rodando los ojos cuando Blaine le conto que no habia ido al juego. "Tengo que hacer ese mismo trabajo y aun no lo empiezo."

"Si, bien, tu eres un prodigio en Frances," Blaine murmuro.

Kurt se rio."Bien, tengo que ser mejor que tu en algo," dijo.

Era cierto, sin embargo, Frances era el peor ramo de Blaine, mientras que Kurt lo hablaba fluidamente, riendose cuando Blaine se le quedaba mirando tratando de mantener el ritmo. Le encantaba escuchar a Kurt hablar frances, aunque no podia entender ninguna palabra. La manera en que las palabras salian de su boca sin esfuerzo cuando Kurt lo ayudaba a conjugarlas, lo dejaban sin habla, lo cual probablemente era el porque le iba mal en ese ramo en primer lugar.

Paso por la sala del coro, despues del timbre final, cuando todos se diriguian a sus autos camino a casa, charlando animadamente sobre la fiesta de 'bienvenida a los graduados', aunque Blaine no estaba ni remotamente emocionado de tener que pasar la noche con un total desconocido mientras Kurt y Jason bailaban muy juntos y compartian esas miradas. Aquellas en que las pestañas de Kurt se agitaban y las esquinas de sus labios se alzaban. Esa mirada que hacia que el corazon de Blaine se detuviera incluso aunque esa mirada no fuera para el.

Se sento en el piano, tocando distraidamente y cantando en voz baja, sonriendo al pensar en Kurt y como el se sentaba a su lado en el piano que tenia en casa a escucharlo tocar, con la barbilla apoyada en un puño y un suave sonrisa en sus labios.

"Hey."

Blaine dejo de mover sus manos sobre las teclas y miro por encima del hombro, sonriendo ampliamente cuando vio a Kurt asomar la cabeza a traves de la puerta del salon, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que estaba vacia antes de unirse a el, Blaine se corrio un poco para darle espacio para que se sentara a su lado.

"¿Que estas tocando?" dijo Kurt, apretando teclas al azar antes de colocar las manos sobre su regazo.

"En realidad, nada," dijo Blaine, sintiendo un hormigueo en la parte de atras de su cuello, al sentir a Kurt tan cerca de el.

"Oh, vamos," Kurt dijo golpeando el hombro de Blaine. "Toca para mi. ¿Por favor? Necesito prepararme para bailar mañana de todas maneras, ¿cierto?"

Blaine jugo con las teclas por un momento, tocandolas suavemente la superficie de ellas antes de empezar a tocar. El podia ver como la sonrisa de Kurt se ensanchaba al reconocer la cancion.

"¿Cantas para mi?" dijo Kurt en voz baja, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Blaine.

Blaine trago saliva para despejar su garganta mientras trataba de ver lo que estaba tocando.

_You've been on my mind (Has estado en mi mente)_

_I grow fonder every day (mi cariño crece cada dia)_

_Lose myself in time (me perdi en el tiempo)_

_Just thinking of your face (pensado en tu rostro)_

Blaine miro a Kurt, quien sonreia suavemente mientras escuchaba, los ojos enfocados en los dedos de Blaine mientras se deslizaban en las teclas, sus labios en silencio formaban las palabras que Blaine estaba cantando.

_God only knows (Solo Dios sabe)_

_Why it's taken me so long (porque me ha costado tanto tiempo)_

_To let my doubts go (dejar mis dudar ir)_

_You're the only one that I want (tu eres el unico al que quiero)_

Kurt se paro, sonriendo mientras giraba con gracia sobre sus pies, con los brazos extendidos. Blaine casi se olvido de seguir tocando mientras lo veia moverse fluidamente alrededor del piano, los dedos se deslizaban sobre las teclas y tuvo que reaccionar antes de perder el ritmo.

_I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before (No se que me asusta, he estado aqui antes)_

_Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all (cada sentimiento, cada palabra, la he imaginado antes)_

_You'll never know if you never try (nunca sabras si nunca lo intentas)_

_To forgive your past and simply be mine (olvidar tu pasado y simplemente ser mio)_

Kurt de repente se detuvo, y saco su telefono celular. Por un momento horrible Blaine penso que le estaba mandando un mensaje de texto a Jason, pero entonces la musica empezo a sonar, alcanzando a Blaine mientras dejaba su telefono sobre el piano y agarraba el brazo de Blaine, tirandolo sobre sus pies y riendo cuando el se tropezo y cayo sobre el.

"¿Qu-Que estas haciendo?" Blaine tartamudeo, ruborizandose mientras Kurt envolvia los brazos sobre su cuello.

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only (te reto a que me dejes ser, el unico)_

"Bailo contigo, tonto," dijo Kurt, suspirando con impaciencia y colocando la mano de Blaine sobre su cintura.

_Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms (prometo que merezco que me estreches en tus brazos)_

"¿Porque?" dijo Blaine, deseando que sus palmas dejaran de sudar ahora que presionaban la cintura de Kurt.

_So come on and give me a chance (Asi que ven y dame una oportunidad)_

Kurt rodo los ojos. "Para de hacerme tantas preguntas y baila conmigo, Blaine," dijo, volviendo a colocar los brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine y descansando la cabeza sobre su hombro.

_To prove that I'm the one who can (para probarte que soy el unico que puede)_

Blaine trago saliva cuando el pelo de Kurt le hizo cosquillas en la mejilla y se acerco un poco mas a el, suspirando en voz baja.

_Walk that mile until the end starts (caminar esa milla hasta que comienze el final)_

"¿Estas emocionado por mañana?" murmuro Kurt, volviendo la cara al cuello de Blaine por lo que sentia su aliento sobre la sensible piel.

"Um... seguro," dijo Blaine, tratando de no pisar los dedos de Kurt mientras sus pies se movian. Era divertido como el podia llevar a cavo una complicada coreografia del Club Glee y no perderse pero algo tan simple como esto se volvia extremadamente dificil cuando su cuerpo estaba rozando el de Kurt.

Kurt levanto la cabeza de su hombro para mirarlo a los ojos, sonriendo suavemente y parpadeando de la manera que hacia que su corazon se detuviera.

"Va a ser divertido," dijo, con los dedos ligeramente rozando el cabello de la nuca de Blaine, "Y te prometo que no pasare toda la noche con Jason, ¿ok?"

Blaine dejo escapar un resoplido de risa, Kurt sonrio y apreto sus hombros.

"Solo prometeme algo" Kurt dijo.

"¿Que cosa?" Blaine lo miro, enarcando una ceja al ver la expresion seria de Kurt.

"Cuando estes ocupado con Sebastian," dijo, suavizando su rostro, casi pareciendo vulnerable mientras alcanzaba los lentes de Blaine de manera cariñosa. "Asegurame un baile para mi, ¿ok?"

Blaine asintio con la cabeza, sostuvo su aliento cuando Kurt se movio un poco mas cerca de el, aunque giro su cabeza para darle un beso en la mejilla antes de darle un abrazo apretado. Blaine dejo a sus brazos rodear su cintura, respirando el olor de su champu y perfume, moridiendose la lengua para no decir esas dos palabras que le quemaban en su garganta.

El no podia decirlas. Nunca podria. Porque estaba Jason, siempre estaria un Jason o un Danny o alguien mas en su camino.

No deberia ser tan dificil decir algo tan simple. Especialmente a alguien a quien conoces hace tanto tiempo, a alguien a quien le conoces cada parte de el, y quien conoce cada parte de ti.

En realidad, eran solo palabras, solo sonidos que habia susurrado mil veces en la oscuridad, pero por mucho que lo intentara, no podia decirlas ahora. Se mantenian pegadas a su carganta cuando Kurt estaba tan cerca como ahora. Ni siquiera sabia si queria que Kurt las oyera, porque estaba seguro que nunca recibiria una respuesta.

Esas dos palabras no deberian de causar tanto dolor. Ellos no estaban destinados para eso, el lo sabia. Pero el nunca las diria sin querer que Kurt se las dijera de vuelta.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

El padre de Kurt abrio la puerta cuando Blaine toco el tarde mas tarde esa noche, su bolso estaba lleno de varias clases de ropa que Kurt le habia ayudado a elegir.

"Hey Blaine," dijo Burt, sonriendo mientras se apartaba para dejar pasar a Blaine. " Como has estado?"

"Bien," dijo Blaine, saludando a Finn, quien se encontraba descansando en la sala de estar, feliz y con una enorme sonrisa a causa de la victoria de su equipo de futbol.

"Kurt esta arriba," dijo Burt, golpeando el brazo de Blaine. "Probablemente al telefono con Jason." Rodo los ojos, riendose, y Blaine se forzo a sonreir.

"Gracias, se or," dijo Blaine, avanzando hacia el segundo piso donde estaba el dormitorio de Kurt.

La puerta estaba medio abierta, se escuchaba musica desde el interior, y el la abrio, asomando la cabeza por un esquina. Kurt estaba tendido en la cama de espaldas, charlando alegrementepor telefono mientras daba golpecitos con el pie, ausente con la musica, vestido con una camiseta y un pijama azul de ceda que colgaba bajo sus caderas, su camiseta estaba arrugada sobre su cintura donde pasaba distraidamente sus dedos por encima de su estomago.

"No, yo no," dijo, riendo por el telefono y saludando a Blaine con una brillante sonrisa. "No, no es asi, Jason. Mi culo no parece como si perteneciera a un dios griego, eres un idiota." Se rio de algo que dijo Jason. "Okay... me tengo que ir, bebe, Blaine esta aqui. Si, te enviare un texto mas tarde. Tambien te amo. Adios."

Tiro su telefono al lado de la cama, mientras se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas y Blaine dejaba deslizar su bolso en el suelo a los pies de la cama.

"Hola," dijo alegremente.

"Hey," Blaine murmuro, frotando la parte posterior de su cuello. "Asi que... um, traje mis lentes de contacto como me pediste."

"Genial," Kurt dijo emocionado mientras se deslizaba de la cama. "Primer paso tu pelo, asi que entra ahi y sacate todo ese gel y lo cortaremos." Y diriguio a Blaine hacia el cuarto de ba o.

" Cor-cortarmelo?" Blaine dijo con ansiedad.

"Si, cortarlo, Blaine," Kurt confirmo, poniendo una toalla en sus brazos. "Ahora, metete en la ducha y no salgas antes que te hayas sacado todo el gel. Espero no quedarme dormido esperando."

Kurt rio mientras cerraba la puerta detras de el. Con un suspiro se quito los lentes, parpadeando, ya que todo era borroso sin ellos, y poco a poco de quito los zapatos, los pantalones y su camisa, doblando todo cuidadosamente y dejandolo en una pila antes de meterse a la ducha.

Se estremecio cuando, mientras esperaba el agua caliente, se dio cuenta del hecho de que Kurt se duchaba aqui. Que Kurt estaba desnudo todos los dias aqui. Habia pasado la noche en casa de Kurt cientos de veces cuando era mas joven, pero nunca habia estado tan consiente de sus alrededores como ahora, el hecho de que el shampoo y el jabon de Kurt estuvieran aqui, la ropa de Kurt en el cesto. La habitacion olia a Kurt, un olor calido, frutal, como la guayaba o la fruta de la pasion, no dulce ni empalagoso, pero era un olor reconfortante que le trajo miles de recuerdos, recuerdos de dormir en la cama de Kurt, recostados lado a lado, la cabeza de Kurt sobre el hueco del hombro de Blaine y su pelo marcado en su barbilla.

Se froto el pelo limpio, tomandose un minuto mas para disfrutar el agua caliente sobre el, dejo que su piel se enrojeciera un poco por la calor del agua, y salio a la alfombra y se seco con la toalla. Se froto el pelo por un momento, antes de ajustar la toalla alrededor de sus caderas y colocarse los lentes.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que habia dejado su bolso con su ropa limpia en la habitacion de Kurt. Aun podia oir la musica sonando al otro lado de la puerta y penso que Kurt no lo oiria si no trataba de llamar su atencion.

Gimio en frustracion, apreto la toalla alrededor de sus caderas y entreabrio la puerta, el vapor escapo hacia la habitacion. Kurt debio haber sentido el movimiento, levanto la vista de su revista, sonriendo, cuando Blaine abrio la puerta un poco mas y salio a la alfombra.

La sonrisa se desvanecio poco a poco en la cara de Kurt, se le cayo la boca y los ojos se abrieron. Pesta eo un par de veces como si tratara de limpiar algo de su mente y Blaine de pronto se sintio conciente de su mismo.

" Que pasa?" dijo envolviendo su brazo alrededor de el mismo.

"Nada," dijo Kurt casi sin aliento. "Tu... has estado haciendo ejercicio."

" Huh?" Blaine dijo mirando su pecho y sus brazos, los musculos habian empezado a definirse. "Oh, no realmente. Bueno, a veces juego beisbol con mis primos en Westerville, pero..."

Kurt aclaro su garganta y se sento en silencio. "Te ves bien," dijo, sonriendo. "Sebastian estara encantado, estoy seguro."

"Oh, claro, Sebastian," murmuro Blaine, arrugando las cejas en un ce o fruncido.

Se miraron el uno al otro por un buen rato, los dedos de Blaine envueltos en el nudo de la cintura y la mirada de Kurt constante, ilegible. Sus ojos se posaron en el pecho de Blaine por una fraccion de segundo antes de que sacudiera la cabeza y mirara para otro lado.

"Deberias ir a vestirte," dijo bruscamente. "Solo ponte pijama, despues veremos que usaras ma ana. Tengo una bata asi que no te preocupes por el pelo en tu ropa."

Blaine fue a buscar su bolso, Kurt evito mirarlo mientras hojeaba su revista, aunque sus ojos no se movian mientras miraba las paginas.

Confundido, Blaine su puso nuevos boxers, una sudadera holgada, y una vieja camiseta, arreglado su cabello mientras volvia a la habitacion, donde Kurt estaba sentado en una peque a alcoba con su revista vanity al lado de la ventana.

"Toma asiento," dijo, acariciando la silla en frente del espejo, sonriendo, con las tijeras y el peine en la mano.

Blaine se sento, con ansiedad pasandose la mano por los largos rizos. Kurt se golpeo la mu eca con el peine.

"Deja de tocarte," dijo con severidad, poniendo una bata alrededor del cuello de Blaine. Sus labios temblaban y Blaine sonrio, recostandose en la silla.

Kurt paso los dedos por el cuero cabelludo y a traves de los rizos, su rostro se suavizo un poco, y Blaine cerro los ojos.

"Habia olvidado como era tu pelo rizado," Kurt dijo, tirando uno de los rizos, sus dedos masajeaban su cuero cabelludo con suavidad. "Me gusta."

Blaine sonrio, una ola de somnolencia cayo sobre el, Kurt froto su cabeza y retorcio el pelo entre sus dedos, tarareando en voz baja cuando empezo a cortar.

"No muy corto," musito Blaine.

"Solo lo estoy dejando un poco mas... manejable," dijo Kurt tranquilizandolo, arrastrando el peine a traves del pelo de Blaine y recortando la punta de los rizos. "Te prometo que se vera bien. Aun tendras tus rizos."

Blaine abrio los ojos justo a tiempo para ver a Kurt sonriendo en el espejo mientras cortaba, su cabeza ladeada hacia un lado. Suspiro, chasqueando la lengua en silencio.

"Realmente no entiendo la necesidad de colocarte todo ese gel en el pelo, Blaine," dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Es realmente lindo. Y es suave y... esponjoso."

" Esponjoso?" dijo Blaine, frunciendo el ce o con confusion.

"Mhmm," tarareo Kurt, acariciando la parte superior de la cabeza y erizando sus rizos. "Me gusta."

Blaine trato de no parecer demasiado contento mientras se acomodaba en la silla y cerraba los ojos, dejandose perder en la manera en que Kurt jugaba con su pelo y cuero cabelludo, era tan relajante que creyo que se quedaria dormido.

"Listo," Kurt dijo alegremente diez minutos mas tarde, dejo las tijeras y el peine y tiro la bata a traves del cuello de Blaine. "Eres mucho mas facil que Finn. El se agita todo el tiempo."

Blaine se inclino en su silla, pasando las manos por sus rizos cortos, Kurt le habia dado un look como si acabara de salir de la cama. De una buena manera. Por lo general, cuando se levantaba daba la impresion de que habia un animal muerto en su cabeza.

" Te gusta?" Kurt dijo con cautela, limpiando las peque as hebras de cabellos esparcidas por el suelo.

"Si," dijo Blaine, asintiendo con la cabeza y girandola para observar desde distintos angulos. "Si, esta lindo."

"Asi no tendras que volver a cubrirlo con gel," dijo Kurt, vertiendo la basura en una pala y enderezandose, cubrio sus brazos sobre los hombros de Blaine apoyando la barbilla en la parte superior de su cabeza.

Blaine se puso rigido cuando Kurt lo abrazo, sonriendo mientras le dirigia una mirada a traves del espejo antes de besar la parte superior de su cabeza.

"Vamos," dijo, palmeando el hombro de Blaine mientras se apartaba. "Estoy exhausto."

Blaine giro su silla, mordiendose los labios mientras sus ojos se perdian en la columna vertebral de Kurt que era visible a traves de su camiseta.

"Asi que, um, dormire en el sofa o tienes alguna bolsa de dormir o...?" se callo mientras Kurt lo miro sobre su hombro con una expresion perpleja.

" De que es lo que estas hablando?" dijo riendo. "Tu dormiras aqui. En mi cama. Como siempre."

La boca de Blaine se seco, contuvo el aliento mientras un millar de diferentes escenarios pasaban por su mente, la cantidad de cosas que podian pasar en esa enorme cama. Si, la habian compartido antes, pero eso fue cuando eran mas jovenes y Blaine no estaba tan desesperadamente enamorado, antes de que Kurt tuviera novio y hubiera crecido y se hubiese puesto tan hermoso. Habian dormido un monton de veces juntos, pero en realidad dormir en la misma cama ahora... Blaine no creia ser capaz de sobrevivir esta noche.

" Esto no es raro, cierto?" dijo Kurt, deteniendose mientras revisaba una pila de DVDs. "Quiero decir, practicamenente dormimos juntos la mitad del tiempo cuando dormimos siesta mientras estudiamos o lo que sea."

"No-no," dijo Blaine, levantando un poco la voz. "No, esta bien, completamente bien. Totalmente bien. Esta... esta bien."

Kurt levanto una ceja, mirando divertido mientras volvia su mirada a los DVDs. " Que quieres ver?"

"Oh," Blaine dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza para liberar los pensamientos de sus brazos envueltos alrededor de la cintura de Kurt. "No importa."

"Okay, um... que te parece esta?" dijo Kurt, recogiendo Pretty Woman y levantandolo en el aire para la aprovacion de Blaine.

Blaine se encogio de hombros y se levanto para moverse con nerviosismo a la cama de Kurt, coloco la pelicula y apago las luces antes saltar a cama con el, y recostarse contra las almohadas.

Blaine congio el control del televisor de la mesita de noche y lo encendio mientras se recostaba tratando de no reaccionar demasiado cuando Kurt se acurruco bajo el brazo, como hacia siempre que veian peliculas juntos.

"Eres muy comodo," dijo Kurt, sonriendo desde donde su cabeza descansaba en el hueco del brazo de Blaine. "A veces solo quisiera que te quedaras aqui como mi almohada."

Blaine sonrio, aunque su sonrisa se desvanecio cuando Kurt miro para otro lado. No sabia cuanto tiempo mas podia mantener esta farsa, especialmente cuando Kurt dibujaba patrones al azar en su pecho con sus dedos, acariciando su costado mientras veian la pelicula.

" Has hablado con Sebastian desde el Sabado?" Kurt dijo, con los ojos fijos en la pantalla.

"No, yo, um... olvide darle mi numero," Blaine mintio. Bueno no era tan completamente falso. Habia olvidado darle el numero a Sebastian, pero tampoco tenia intenciones de darselo si se lo hubiera pedido.

"Oh, bueno, ma ana podran hablar plenamente," dijo Kurt. El sonrio. "Si es que tienen tiempo para hablar." Giro su cabeza y los ojos de Blaine se abrieron ante la proximidad, y ante la cercania de sus labios con los suyos. "Te ves realmente bien, por cierto. Sebastian no sera capaz de tener sus manos lejos de ti."

Blaine respondio sonriendo con los labios apretados. El no estaba esperando ansioso el tener que tratar de evitar los avances de Sebastian la noche siguiente. Ya habia tenido demasiado a plena luz del dia en Lima Bean, no podia imaginar como seria en un lugar oscuro con cientos de cuerpos calientes alrededor.

Kurt se quedo dormido a mitad de la pelicula, encrespandose al costado de Blaine, con un brazo cubriendo su pecho y una pierna enredada en la de Blaine.

Blaine sonrio y aparto el mechon de pelo de la frente de Kurt. Le dolia el corazon verlo asi y no poder simplemente besarle la frente como hubiera querido.

"Te amo," murmuro, peinando los dedos por el suave pelo de Kurt.

Kurt se acerco a el, sonriendo debilmente y se apoyo en su mano. Murmuro algo incoherente y se deslizo mas cerca al costado de Blaine, la ingle presiono la cadera de Blaine.

A Blaine se le seco la boca, los ojos muy abiertos, mientras se daba cuenta que Kurt estaba medio dura bajo sus delgados pijamas.

"K-Kurt," susurro, golpeando el hombro de Kurt.

Kurt hizo un suave ruido de protesta y se aferro con mas fuerza a el, inclinando su cabeza hacia arriba colocando sus labios sobre la garganta de Blaine. Los ojos de Blaine cayeron hacia atras y curvo los dedos de los pies en sus calcetines cuando Kurt beso su cuello con pereza, empujando sus caderas contra el lado de Blaine y gimiendo. Sus labios eran calidos y suaves, ligeramente humedos, ellos enviaban peque os temblores placenteros a su espalda. Se pregunto como se sintirian sobre sus propios labios, sacar con suavidad su labio inferior con sus dientes y succionarlo.

Trago saliva, un sudor frio paso por su frente, su cuerpo se nego a empujar a Kurt hacia un lado.

"Mmm, Jason."

Todo se rompio y lagrimas calientes llenaron el rostro de Blaine en cuestion de segundos. Levanto el brazo de Kurt fuera de el y gentilmente lo deslizo, sentandose en la cama con los brazos envueltos en el pecho.

Kurt se giro, gimiendo en voz alta y parpadeando mientras se despertaba.

" Blaine?", murmuro, sentandose y frotandose los ojos." Que-"

Abrio los ojos mientras los de Blaine se mantenian hacia el techo mientras Kurt tomaba una almohada sobre su pecho, ruborizandose.

"Yo, um... deberia...irme," dijo, levantadose y mirando vagamente confuso.

"Estamos en tu casa," dijo Blaine, frunciendo el ce o.

"Oh," dijo Kurt, detendiendose antes de deslizarse de la cama. "Claro..."

" Quieres que me vaya?" Blaine murmuro.

" Huh? No, tu te quedas esta noche, tonto," dijo Kurt, sonriendo por encima del hombro mientras tomaba su telefono. "Solo... necesito ir al ba o y ... llamar a Jason..."

Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron mientras Kurt corria hacia el ba o cerrando la puerta tras el. Vacilo por un momento antes de ir en puntillas y presionar la oreja en la puerta. Estaba el sonido del agua corriendo, pero Blaine podia escuchar como se sentaba encima de la tapa del inodoro.

" Jason?"

Blaine presiono un poco mas fuerte la oreja sobre la pared, manteniendo la respiracion.

"Hey... yeah. Soy yo. Si... Blaine esta en mi cuarto. Yo estoy en el ba o... Estaba pensando en ti." Bajo la voz seductoramente lo que sacudio las rodillas de Blaine. "Tocandome...mmm, si, bebe...si, asi me g-gusta-"

Blaine se llevo la mano a la boca y se aparto de la puerta, ruborizandose. Sentandose en la cama de Kurt, trato de no pensar en el hecho de que Kurt estaba... bien... estaba a unos metros de el. Era mas dificil en pensar en Kurt sudoroso con sus mejillas rojas, mordiendose el labios y tocandose-

"Oh."

Blaine trago, tratando de humedecer su garganta. Una de las cosas que nunca habia pensado de Kurt era como era. Como era su... pene. Pero, de repente no podia sacar esa idea de su cabeza.

Fruncio el ce o al darse cuenta de que Kurt estaba alli hablando con Jason mientras el...

Cerro los ojos y respiro varias veces profundamente en un intento de limpiar las imagenes de Kurt y Jason, gracias a dios, en el momento que Kurt volvio tres minutos despues el habia sido capaz de calmarse. Tuvo que morderse un labio para evitar gemir ante la vista de Kurt con las mejillas coloradas y el pelo desordenado.

"Lo siento," dijo Kurt, sonriendo mientras ponia el telefono sobre la mesilla. "Yo... uh... necesitaba hablar con Jason."

"Claro," dijo Blaine rotundamente, asintiendo con la cabeza. " Quieres terminar de ver la pelicula?" haciendo un gesto hacia el televisor, donde la pelicula seguia avanzando.

"Seguro," dijo Kurt alegremente, encogiendose de hombros mientras se dejo caer en la cama y coloco una almohada contra su pecho.

Blane se mordio los labios, de repente dispuesto a irse porque sabia que permanecer aqui con Kurt no iba a ayudar en nada con su enamoramiento. Pero Kurt le estaba dando una mirada familiar suplicante, mirandolo a traves de sus pesta as. con el rostro escondido en la almohada bajo sus ojos. Suspiro, y se recosto al lado de el, permitiendo a Kurt tomar la misma posicion habitual a su costado, por suerte pudo quedarse dormido antes de que podiera centrarse en la idea de que estaba en la misma cama que Kurt y en todas las cosas que eso podria conducir.

_  
Desperto con una sensacion increiblemente calida y acogedora, algo pesado y lacio yacia sobre su pecho, una suave respiracion soplaba en su cuello. Parpadeo y bostezo, miro a Kurt, quien tenia la cara aplastada en el hombro de Blaine, sus pesta as rizadas descansaban en sus mejillas, su pecho subia y bajaba en una respiracion ritmica.

Echo un vistazo al reloj, Blaine vio que eran cerca de las 10. Se ajusto sus lentes y se froto los ojos, acomodandose en las almohadas mientras veia a Kurt dormir, suavemente deslizo los dedos por su pelo. Kurt suspiro, resoplo y se lamio los labios mientras apretaba sus dedos sobre la camisa de Blaine y se apretaba mas a su lado. Se enterro en su pecho, su cuerpo era calido en contra de el de Blaine.

La luz de un palido sol paso a traves de las cortinas, suave y doraba roso el rostro de Kurt dandole un tenue resplandor. Se quedo asi por un largo rato, simplemente acariciando la frente de Kurt y pensando en lo lindo que seria poder inclinar se besarle la frente, meter sus dedos debajo de la barbilla y levantar su rostro para juntar sus labios con los propios.

Kurt se quejo y se movio, abriendo apenas los ojos. Parpadeo un par de veces, mirando a Blaine, y sonrio con pereza, levantando un lado de su boca. Bostezo, se acurruco mas cerca de Blaine y suspiro con satisfaccion.

"Buenos dias," murmuro.

"Buenos dias," respondio Blaine.

"Siento haberme dormido sobre ti," Kurt dijo con otro bostezo mientras se sentaba. "Eres muy comodo."

"Esta bien," dijo Blaine, viendo como Kurt estiraba los brazos sobre su cabeza y arqueaba la espalba mientras hacia un ruido con su garganta.

"Creo que voy a ir a la ducha," dijo Kurt, con la voz ronca aun a causa del sue o. Se froto los ojos, y se deslizo fuera de la cama, tomando un sweeter y un par de jeans del closet antes de entrar al ba o. "Veremos que usaras esta noche cuando salga," dijo mientras cerraba la puerta detras de el. " Porque no vas por desayuno?, bajare en un par de minutos."

Blaine se dejo caer sobre la cama, apretando la cara contra la almohada respirando el olor de Kurt que estaba incrustado entre el tejido. Se arrastro hasta el suelo y bajo las escaleras, bostezando y rascandose distraidamente la parte posterior de la cabeza, empujando sus lentes por sobre la nariz.

La cocina esta en silencio y vacia, Burt y Carole ya se haia marchado al trabajo, y Finn, el asumio, seguiria dormido. Kurt aun no habia bajado las escaleras cuando termino su cereal y se habia sentado en sofa, pasando distraidamente a traves de los canales de television y mirando alrededor las imagenes de la pared, la mayoria de Kurt y Finn en diferentes edades. Habia unas pocas de el y Kurt, como una del verano pasado en la fiesta de cumplea os de Kut, Kurt abrazandolo alrededor de los hombros y besandolo en la mejilla, la cara arrugada en una sonrisa.

Habia sido tomada justo despues de que Kurt hubiera abierto su nuevo Iphone que Blaine le habia regalado y Blaine recordo el grito de felicidad cuando el papel que lo envolvia se habia caido y practicamente habia saltado sobre el en un abrazo y habia presionado los labios en su mejilla, lo que se habia sentido como si le hubieran prendido fuego, incluso despues que se aparto.

Toco el lugar donde lo habia besado ausentemente con un suspiro.

" Comiste?"

Blaine giro su cabeza para ver a Kurt bajar las escaleras, arreglandose el sweter y quitandose un par de pelusas con las u as.

"Si" dijo Blaine, dejando el control remoto a un lado. " Quieres que te prepare algo?"

"Puedo prepararme mi propio desayuno, Blaine," dijo Kurt con un risita tintiniante. "Solo tomare cafe, " Porque no vas a colocarte lo que deje sobre la cama?"

Blaine lo observo casando los granos de cafe de la alacena tarareando en voz baja, luego subio las escaleras y se coloco en sweter verde oscuro y los jeans que Kurt habia dejado para el y se miro en el espejo. Realmente, no era tan malo. Nada que no usuara habitualmente, poro podia ver el atractivo. No era lo que usaria Jason o sus amigos, camisetas con imagenes y jeans desgastados de American Eagle y Hollister, pero penso que a Kurt tendria que gustarle por eso lo escogio.

"WoW, te ves genial."

Blaine miro a Kurt a traves del espejo, que estaba sonriendo apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con una taza en la mano que sorbia lentamente.

" Si?" Blaine dijo esperanzado.

"Mhmm," dijo Kurt, avanzando hacia el, alizandole la tela de los hombros. "Todo es cuestion de encontrar el balance. Me encanta tu ropa pero a veces es un poco...hmm, no lo se, a veces llevas demasiado. Si solo sacaras una o dos cosas, haria sobresaltar todo lo demas." Se detuvo, con sus manos descansando sobre los hombros de Blaine. "Me gusta pero no para esta noche. Necesitas probarte mas cosas."

Pasaron la siguiente hora mezclando diferentes ropas hasta que Kurt finalmente se decidio por una. Un blazer gris oscuro sobre un sweater azul apagado, unos jeans oscuros deslavados, y unos zapatos con doble tono.

"Eso es," dijo Kurt, ajustandole el cuello a la chaqueta. "Te ves como un profesor. Pero en el buen sentido. Como un sexy profesor."

Sonrio y termino los ultimos restos de cafe que le quedaban, Blaine se saco la chqueta y la coloco sobre el respaldo de la silla.

" A que hora nos vamos?" dijo, sacando el sweeter por la cabeza y dobandolo cuidadosamente negandose a permitir que se ensuciara. Tiro de su camiseta y se sento enel borde de la cama de Kurt.

"Jace estara aqui alrededor de las siete y media," dijo Kurt, dejando la taza a su lado. "Y nos juntaremos con Sebastian ahi." Sonrio con picardia. "Asi que, alguna cosa, er, planeada para despues del baile?"

Blaine fruncio el ceño. "No... porque?" dijo.

Kurt le dio un codazo, dandole una mirada dudosa. " Nada de nada?" dijo. " Nada que tenga que ver contigo y un cierto Warbler en el asiento de atras de un auto?"

Blaine se le quedo mirando confuso por un momento y luego se dio cuenta lo que estaba sugiriendo y se sonrojo furiosamente.

"O-oh, Bien, yo-yo. n-no, no creo-"

"Blaine, solo bromeaba," Kurt dijo riendo. "Se que dijiste que querias esperar para tener sexo. Pero quizas podrias tener un lindo beso de buenas noches si?"

"Erm..."

"Tendras que contarme todo despues," dijo Kurt, moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

"Claro," murmuro Blaine. El no tenia ninguna intencion de besar a Sebastian, o incluso bailar con el a no ser que sea completamente necesario. No cree ser capaz de hablar sobre besar a alguien con Kurt cuando todo en lo que el pensar en los suaves que se sentian los labios de Kurt contra su cuello la noche pasada, cuando el pensaba que era Jason y -No, el necesitaba dejar de pensar en eso. No ayudaba en nada.

"Vamos," Kurt dijo, dandole una palmada en la pierna. "Vamos a relajarnos y ver The Bachelor antes de cenar, creo que hoy hay maraton. Oh, y tengo yogurt congelado en el congelador, ire a buscarlo."

Blaine lanzo un suspiro, recostado en la cama de Kurt mirando el techo, cuando Kurt se puso de pie y encendio el televisor antes de salir por el pasillo.

"Mmm, te ves tan bien en esa chaqueta, bebe."

Blaine miro a Kurt en el asiento de atr s, tratando de ahogar el sonido de el susurrando sobre la chaqueta de Jason mientras iban de camino a la escuela juntos, Kurt tenia el brazo ligeramente sobre el muslo de Jason. El se hab a tomado en serio el comentario de Blaine acerca de que la cercania entre ellos y no estaba totalmente sobre el, pero aun asi Blaine tenia que observarlo rozar sus dedos en la entrepierna de Jason de vez en cuando.

"Te ves demasiado sexy," dijo Jason, mirando a Kurt de arriba a abajo cuando se detuvo frente a un semaforo.

Eso, al menos, era algo en lo que podia estar de acuerdo. Kurt vestia un pantalon ajustado de piel negros, botas que le abrazaban la pierna hasta la pantorrilla, y una fina camiseta blanca bajo un chaleco oscuro que encajaba comodamente en su cintura y pecho. Con su cabello perfectamente estilizado como siempre, Blaine sabia que seria dificil poder quitar los ojos de el en toda la noche.

"Bueno, lo intente," dijo Kurt, acical ndose y sonriendo. Se dio vuelta para poder mirar a Blaine. "Y tu te ves muy sexy, Blaine Es raro verte sin tus lentes."

Blaine sonrio en respuesta, pesta eando un poco mientras sentia que sus lentes de contacto se secaban. Hace mucho que no los usaba, era extra o intentar volver a adaptarse a la sensacion de ellos.

Jason se detuvo en la escuela 10 minutos mas tarde. Kurt habia pasado la mayor parte del tiempo preguntandose en voz alta quien seria coronado rey, aunque el estaba seguro que seria Jason.

"Quiero decir, mirate." dijo mientras entraban en la escuela juntos, su brazo iba sobre la cintura de Jason, mientras que el de Jason sobre los hombros de Kurt. "Tu eres el rey perfecto. Especialmente despues del Jueves."

"Jason sonrio y beso el lado de la cabeza de Kurt. "Bueno, supongo que habra que ver, no?" dijo, sus ojos se posaron en Blaine una fraccion de segundo. "Podria sorprenderte ver quien gana."

Blaine fruncio el ce o en confusion pero no dijo nada mientras los segui hacia el interior. Para su decepcion, Sebastian estaba recostado contra la pared fuera del gimnasio, donde el constante ruido de la musica era audible a traves de las puertas cerradas. Blaine habia tenido la esperanza de que por cualquier razon, no apareciera.

"Bien, hey, Blaine" Sebastian dijo, apreciandolo con la mirada. "Te ves bien."

"Er, gracias," Blaine murmuro, cruzando sus brazos con timidez sobre su pecho mientras Sebastian se acercaba a el, vestido con el uniforme de Dalton - tendra mas ropa?- puso su mano sobre la parte baja de la espalda y lo acerco.

"No, te ves muy bien, Blaine," dijo en voz baja. Su mano recorrio la columna vertebral de Blaine hacia arriba hasta posarse en su hombro. "Siento lo del uniforme. Tengo que representar a Dalton y todo eso."

"Claro," Blaine dijo, encogiendose un poco de hombros para intentar sacar la mano de Sebastian, aunque el no parecio darse cuenta. O quizas no le importo.  
"Vamos," dijo Sebastian, dirigiendolo a la puerta de entrada, por la cual Jason y Kurt ya habia desaparecido. "Vamos. Quiero bailar contigo."

Blaine cedio a rega adientes bajo la presion de su brazo y paso por la puerta hacia el gimnasio, los fuertes sonidos del bajo golpiaron sus oidos de inmediato, aplastando su pecho. Unas pocas personas se giraron a verlos mientras pasaban, con los ojos y la boca abiertos en sorpresa. Blaine fruncio el ce o y apretos los brazos contra si mismo, deseando tener un espejo para ver si se habia desordenado el cabello en el auto.

"Creo que ellos no estan acostumbrados a verte asi," dijo Sebastian, con los labios cerca de una pulgada de distancia del oido de Blaine. Blaine salto y Sebastian rio suavemente. "Lo siento. Quiero decir que sin duda tu no estabas vestido asi cuando nos conocimos. Te ves sexy, Blaine. No es como si no lo parecieras antes pero, bueno, esto es incluso mejor."

Blaine balbuceo, no muy seguro de como responder a esa observacion.

"Relajate," dijo Sebastian, girandose para estar frente a frente, presiono sus manos en las caderas de Blaine y apreto suavemente. "Estas tan tenso. Necesitas aflojarte un poco, Blaine." Se acerco a el, bajando su cabeza y dandole una mirada hambrienta. "Diviertete."

Blaine trago, el aliento caliente de Sebastian que estaba sobre su rostro.

" Blaine!"

Ambos se giraron ante el sonido y Blaine casi lloro en alivio al ver a Quinn y Rachel luchando contra la multitud hacia el, ambas le echaron una mirada altiva a Sebastian.

"Oh, hey chicas," dijo Blaine, pronunciando 'gracias' cuando Sebastian enfoco su atencion en ellas.

"Hola," dijo Rachel alegremente, vestida con un vestido lila palido, que caia justo sobre sus rodillas y el pelo recogido en una trenza. "Pensamos que podrias querer pasar un rato con nosotras ya que pasaras toda la noche con tu cita. Sebastian, deberias ir a buscar algo para que bebiera Blaine."

"No creo que Blaine-"

"Seguro," dijo Blaine, hablando sobre Sebastian y desenredando sus brazos de si mismo y siguiendo a Rachel y Quinn a toda velocidad, dejando a Sebastian frunciendo el ce o detras de el.

"Te ves fantastico, por cierto," dijo Rachel sonriendo por encima del hombro de el.

"Gracias," murmuro Blaine, tirando de la manga de su chaqueta. "Kurt lo eligio."

Quinn le dirigio una mirada al oir el nombre de Kurt.

"Oh, asi es, Finn me conto que habian ido de compras," dijo Rachel, asintiendo con la cabeza. Ella, como la mayoria de las personas en la escuela, era completamente ajena a los sentimientos que Blaine tenia por Kurt. Primero, porque el sabia que ella intentaria hacer que ellos terminaran juntos y tambien porque ella nunca podia mantener la boca cerrada cuando la gente le confiaba secretos.

"Tengo que ir a buscar a Finn" dijo Rachel, levantandose en sus pies, mirando alrededor. "Volvere." Sonrio antes de desaparecer entre la multitud.

"Wow, Me pregunto si se podra estar mas cerca" Quinn murmuro haciendo una mueca ironica, mientras miraba a traves de la multitud.

" Quienes?" dijo Blaine frunciendo el ce o.

Quinn asintio con la cabeza y Blaine se giro hacia donde ella estaba mirando, el estomago se le cayo a medida que sus ojos se fijaron en Kurt bailando con Jason, sus caderas giraban al compas de la musica, el cuerpo de Kurt presionado contra el de Jason con los ojos cerrados. Ellos estaban practicamente teniendo sexo con ropa en medio de la pista de baile. Dado que la mitad de las parejas estaban haciendo lo mismo, nadie decia nada, aunque algunas personas que miraban parecian disgustadas o molestas.

Apenas se dio cuenta del par de manos que se posaron en sus caderas por detras hasta que sintio un repentino aliento caliente detras de su cuello y se volvio de golpe, dejando de mirar a Kurt y Jason, quienes estaban muy pegados, ni siquiera se sorprenderia si descubriera que se habia fusionado en una sola persona.

" Que estas haciendo?" dijo, dando un paso lejos de Sebastian, quien sonrio y se acerco mas a el, agolpandose contra el. Miro a Quinn, quien le dio una mirada de disculpa pero ya no sabia como lidiar con la reaparicion de Sebastian.

"Bailando contigo," dijo Sebastian, volviendo a colocar las manos sobre las caderas de Blaine, bajando peligrosamente cerca de la ingle mientras se deslizaban por su muslo. "Soy tu cita cierto? Tus amigos no pueden alejarte de mi tan facilmente." Bajo la cabeza como si fuera a besar y Blaine se tambaleo hacia atras.

"Yo, um...tengo...um, ba o," Blaine farfullo, apenas tomandose un momento para ver la mirada molesta antes de girarse, corriendo y abriendose paso entre la multitud del pasillo.

Se abrio camino hacia los ba os fuera del gimnasio, aferrandose al borde del lavado para mirar su reflejo a trav s del vidrio roto y respirar involuntario estremecimiento recorrio su cuerpo al pensar en las manos de Sebastian recorriendo su pierna como lo habia hecho.

"Tu estas aqui por Kurt," el murmuro, frunciendo el ce o. "Kurt."

Se echo agua fria en la cara, tratando de alejar de su mente el hecho de que Kurt ha estado rozandose con su, muy atractivo, novio los ultimos 20 minutos desde que habian llegado al baile. Cepillo unos rizos de su frente, mientras seguia tratando de adaptarse a no tener gel, seco su cara con una toalla de papel y se apoyo contra la pared, dejando caer la cabeza contra las baldosas y cerrando sus ojos tratando de serenarse.

La puerta del ba o se abrio y se golpeo contra la pared, Blaine salto mientras sus ojos se abrian de golpe y se volvio para ver a Jason mirandolo desde la puerta.

"O-oh... hola, Jason," dijo docilmente.

Jason cerro la puerta con llave en silencio antes de volverse hacia el, con la mandibula apretada y los ojos duros.

" Qu-que estas haciendo?" Blaine dijo ansiosamente.

Jason dio unos pasos mas hacia el, mirandolo fijamente, con sus ojos azules parpadeando peligrosamente.

"Tu y yo tenemos que tener una peque a charla," dijo, entrecerrando los ojos "acerca de Kurt."

" Que quieres decir?" dijo Blaine, dando un paso hacia atras, sus caderas golpeaban el borde del lavado.

"Sabes exactamente lo que quiero decir," dijo Jason, la voz se le habia reducido a un gru ido. "Yo no soy idiota, Anderson."

Blaine creyo que no era inteligente de su parte decir que el estaba en desacuerdo.

"Veo como miras a Kurt," dijo Jason, con los ojos entrecerrados peligrosamente. "Creo que sabes que yo se que estas enamorado de el."

"Yo n-no se de que estas hablando," dijo Blaine, levantando la voz nerviosamente mientras Jason daba un paso mas cerca de el. Nunca antes se habia percatado de lo alto que era.

Jason se rio secamente. "No me vengas con esa mierda, Anderson, dijo, empujandolo con fuerza en el pecho. "Cualquiera que tenga un par de ojos puede darse cuenta de como lo miras como si fueras un ni a de 12 a os enamorada. Es patetico y espeluznante y tienen que parar."

" Porque te importa lo que yo sienta por Kurt?" dijo Blaine. "El esta contigo, no con-conmigo."

"Me importa porque compartes su maldita cama a veces," gru o Jason. "Hablan todo el tiempo. Tu pasas mas tiempo con el que yo. Y saber que la persona con la que mi novio ocasionalmente duerme porque solo son 'amigos' probablemente rogaria por follarlo no es algo reconfortante."

Blaine se pudo rojo de ira "Yo nunca dije que queria-"

" Querias que?" Jason dijo bruscamente. " follarlo? Oh para con esa mierda de inocencia, pero te apuesto a que te masturbas pensando en el, cierto? Apuesto a que sue as con el, maldito pervertido." Agarro a Blaine por el cuello y lo empujo contra la pared, ignorando el gru ido y gemido en su cara.

"Kurt es mi novio," dijo. "Y nadie lo folla o lo toca o nada de eso, solo yo entendido? Si quieres seguir enamorado de el o lo que sea, me importa una mierda pero mejor que mantengas tus manos lejos de el. Se que eres importante para el o... lo que sea, asi que no te dire que dejes de ser su amigo pero si lo veo acurrucandose en ti o escucho sobre ustedes dos abrazados una vez mas te juro por dios que le contare todo y te rompere la nariz. Entendido?"

Blaine asintio con su cabeza, todo su cuerpo temblaba mientras Jason soltaba su cuello y golpeaba la pared, su corazon saltaba sobre su pecho.

"Y otra cosa," dijo Jason, deteniendose en la puerta. "Tu seguiras saliendo con Sebastian o se aplicara la misma regla."

Apenas se dio cuenta cuando Jason salio, cerrando la puerta con fuerza detras de el. Las rodillas le temblaban y tenia las palmas llenas de un sudor pegagoso y frio, se deslizo por el suelo, tratando de recomponerse.

Respiro lenta y profundamente a traves de su nariz, se limpio las manos en sus pantalones y se palmeo la frente y los ojos con la manga de su chaqueta. Se sento ahi por lo que debio haber sido una media hora, tratando de calmarse ante en hecho de que Jason habia acabado de amenazarlo con contarte todo a Kurt, que estaba enamorado de el.

La peor parte era que, el nunca habia pensado antes en tener...sexo con Kurt antes. Cuando se imaginaba junto a el, todo eran dulces besos y lentas caricias sobre su piel. No queria hacer algo tan carnal como follar a Kurt. Incluso la palabra era extra a a sus oidos. Nadie deberia 'follar' a alguien como Kurt. El merecia que le hicieran el amor. Pero incluso ese era un concepto extra o, Blaine no sabria que hacer aun si existiera la oportunidad.

Y con respecto a la masturbacion -se sonrojo al pensarlo- era algo que apenas hacia y definitivamente no pensaba en Kurt cuando lo hacia. Trato una vez pero sintio asco consigo mismo que apenas pudo mirar a Kurt a los ojos en una semana.

Con toda honestidad, el amaba la relacion fisica que tenia con Kurt, lo cercanos que eran, eran esos momentos los que mas dolian porque hacian que amara a Kurt mucho mas y no habia nada que pudiera hacer con eso.

Luego estaban los besos. Si, si habia una cosa que el deseaba en su relacion, eran los besos. Solo queria posarse y familiarizarse con cada aspecto de los labios de Kurt. La forma. La sensacion. El sabor. Todo. Podria pasar horas haciendolo y sabia que no se cansaria.

Pero ahora Jason lo queria lejos de Kurt. Bien, no completamente. Pero no lo queria acurrucado con Kurt en el sillon o en su cama cuando veian peliculas y era Kurt el que lo iniciaba... No sabia como hacer que eso parara.

Bueno, penso con amargura, puedes decirle que ya no quieres eso porque ahora tienes novio.

Resentido y aun sintiendose sacudido por lo que Jason le habia hecho y dicho, se puso de pie lentamente y volvio al gimnasio, se encogio de hombros ante el ruido tan cercano del sistema de sonido.

Miro a su alrededor en busca de Sebastian, lo cual solo hacia a medias. Cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido y se iba a ir a sentar a una esquina solo alguien llamo su nombre y se giro para ver a Kurt correr a traves de las parejas que bailaban alrededor.

" Blaine!" paso a golpear a alguien y se apresuro en disculparse antes de alcanzar a Blaine, pareciendo preocupado. " Aqui estas! Te he estado buscando! Anunciaran al rey y a la reina y queria bailar contigo antes en caso de que saliera Jace."

Antes de que Blaine pudiera pararlo, el le agarro la mano y lo arrastro hacia el medio de la pista de baile, colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine sonriendo.

Blaine coloco sus manos tentativamente en la cintura de Kurt, mirando alrededor para ver si podia encontrar a Jason pero no lo encontro entre la multitud.

_So close was waiting, waiting here with you (Tan cerca estuve esperando, esperando aqui contigo)_  
_And now forever I know (Y ahora por siempre sabre)_

" Donde estabas?" dijo Kurt con el ce o fruncido. "Sebastian dijo que te habias desvanecido."

"Oh... um, ba o," murmuro Blaine. "Simplemente, dolor de cabeza."

"Mmm, se a que te refieres," dijo Kurt, asintiendo con simpatia. "A veces colocan la musica demasiado fuerte aqui."

_All that I wanted to hold you (Todo lo que siempre quise fue sostenerte)_  
_So close (muy cerca)_

Kurt suspiro y poso su cabeza sobre el hombro de Blaine, apretando los brazos alrededor de el y meciendose suavemente con la musica. Blaine miro su perfil, incapaz de resistir enrollar sus brazos a su alrededor, asi sus manos se unian en su espalda. Pudo sentir a Kurt senreir contra su mandibula.

_So close to reaching that famous happy end (Tan cerca del alcanzar aquel famoso final feliz)_  
_Almost believing this was not pretend (casi creyendo que esto no era fingido)_

" Cantarias?" murmuro Kurt, con los dedos jugando en el pelo de la nuca de Blaine.

Blaine se mordio el labio cuando capto la mirada de Jason ce udo desde el otro lado del salon, con los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos cruzados en su pecho.

" Por favor?" dijo Kurt, levantando la cabeza y haciendo un puchero.

Blaine se relajo ante la mirada de sus ojos y asintio, Kurt sonrio y recosto su barbilla en el hombro otra vez, dandole un peque a apreton mientras cantaba suavemente en su oido.

_And now you're beside me and look how far we've come (Y ahora tu estas a mi lado, mira lo lejos que hemos llegado)_  
_So far we are so close (Tan lejos que estamos tan cerca)_

Blaine cerro los ojos, escuchando el instrumental de la cancion que sonaba a traves del salon, docenas de parejas felices bailaban alrededor de ellos mientras que el estaba ahi de pie con la persona que el mas amaba en el mundo y no podia decir nada sobre ello. Dejo su cabeza descanzar en el hombro de Kurt, sabiando que quizas seria la ultima vez que podria estar asi de cerca de el de esta manera si Jason se sale con la suya, absorvio su calor y su aroma y la manera en que sus dedos dibujaban peque os circulos sobre la parte de atras de su cuello.

Suspiro contento mientras Blaine murmuraba la cancion suavemente en su oido, golpeado por la ironia de las palabras y preguntandose si quizas el universo intentaba hacer algo por el.

_How could I face the faceless days ( Como enfrentare los dias desconocidos)_  
_If I should lose you now? (si debo perderte ahora?)_

" Blaine?"

" Hmm?"

_We're so close (Estamos tan cerca)_  
_To reaching that famous happy end (de alcanzar aquel final feliz)_

Kurt levanto la cabeza del cuello de Blaine, mirandolo con ojos abiertos y vulnerables.

" Que pasa?" dijo Blaine.

Kurt se mordio el labio, mirando hacia el pecho de Blaine.

Y casi creyendo que no estaba fingiendo.

Kurt lo miro. "Si tu y Sebastian tienen algo," dijo timidamente. " Seguiras pasando tiempo conmigo, cierto? Quiero decir... despues de lo que me dijiste de Jason y yo, pense en lo doloroso que seria si alguien te alejara de mi. No me mal interpretes, quiero que seas feliz y que te enamores tanto que no lo puedas soportar porque es emocionante-" Blaine sintio una punzada en el pecho. "-pero quiero que sigas siendo mi amigo. Prometeme que seguiremos siendo amigos cercanos. No importa lo que suceda"

_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are (Vamos a seguir so ando por lo que sabemos que somos)_

Blaine miro a Jason, quien seguia con el ce o fruncido hacia el, y sintio que le encogia el corazon en el pecho. Pero el sonrio y asintio mientras miraba de vuelta a Kurt.

"Por supuesto," dijo.

_So close (tan cerca)_

Kurt sonrio y lo abrazo, los brazos rodearon su cuello y su aliento le hizo cosquillas sobre su piel.

_So close (tan cerca)_

"Eres mi mejor amigo Blaine," Kurt murmuro.

_And still so far ( y aun asi tan lejos)_

Kurt se alejo cuando la cancion termino, dandole un apreton en la mano mientras Figgins, el director, subia al escenario con un pedazo de papel.

"Deberia ir a buscar a Jace," dijo Kurt.

"No es necesario," dijo Jason cuando aparecio entre la multitud y envolvio sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kurt por detras, mirando a Blaine sobre la cabeza de Kurt.

"Oh, bien," dijo Kurt emocionado. "Estas a punto de ser coronado."

Jason se rio y lo beso en la cima de la cabeza y Blaine tuvo el repentino deseo de darle un pu etazo al rubio en seguida en ese estupido pelo estilisado.

"Silencio por favor," Figgins dijo con su acento, ajustando el microfono. "Es momento de coronar al rey y la reina de la Fiesta de los Graduados de Mckinley 2011."

Kurt se retorcio con entusiasmo, apretando las manos de Jason que descansaban en su estomago.

"Este a o la reina es-" Figgins desdoblo el papel que estaba sosteniendo, sonriendo a todos. " Santana Lopez!"

" Eso es!" Blaine escucho a Santana gritar cerca del escenario. El sonrio mientras ella se pavoneaba en el escenario, usando un elegante vestido negro, su largo cabello estaba recogido hacia arriba y caia en ondas por su espalda. Ella tomo la corona que sostenia Figgins y se la coloco en la cabeza, sonriendo al resto de chicas que habian competido con ella.

"Pueden todos irse a la mierda," dijo con aire de suficiencia, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y ladeando la cadera hacia un lado.

"Oh Dios Mio" dijo Kurt, riendose sobre su mano.

"Si, gracias, Srta. Lopez," dijo Figgins, mirando medio confuso. "Ahora, vamos con el rey."

Kurt chillo silenciosamente y Jason miro de reojo a Blaine, Blaine le dio una mirada desconcertada de vuelta.

Sebastian aparecio a su lado en ese momento, pareciendo molesto.

"Aqui estas," dijo, poniendo una mano sobre la espalda de Blaine. "Eres escurridizo, cierto?"

"Shh" Kurt hizo callar, agitando una mano hacia su direccion.

"Y el rey es..." Figgins miro ligeramente desconcertado mientras desdoblaba el papel, mirando hacia la multitud antes de leer el nombre. "Blaine Anderson."

El silencio reino durante un par de segundos antes que los susurros estallaron y la mitad de la salon se giro en direccion a Blaine. Kurt lo miro con la boca y los ojos abiertos.

Blaine sintio el rubor trepar por sus mejillas mientras cientos de pares de ojos se centraban en el.

" Que estas haciendo?" Kurt siseo, recuperando la compostura. "Ve."

Alargo el brazo para golpear ligeramente el brazo y Blaine se tambaleo adelante hacia el escenario, manteniendo los ojos fijos al frente mientras la gente alrededor lo miraba y murmuraba enfadada mientras el pasaba. Su pie quedo atrapado en la escalera y por poco se tropieza, el rostro se le calento aun mas al escuchar las risitas de la gente.

Santana no sonrio cuando el paso. De hecho, se veia un poco preocupada.

Figgins sonrio mientras le colocaba la corona de plastico en su cabeza, Blaine deseo tener otro lugar donde mirar en vez de tener que ver cientos de rostros observandolo. Sus ojos encontraron a Kurt inmediatamente y le dirigio una mirada suplicante, Kurt encogiendose de hombros le dirigio una mirada como diciendo ' Que puedo hacer?'.

Blaine parpadeo, la luz del escenario brillante estaba directamente sobre su rostro. Se sentia enfermo del estomago, queria volver al ba o donde estaba seguro y estaba solo y nadie lo miraba como si ellos estuvieran en lo correcto.

"Esta bien," dijo Figgins, dando un paso hacia atras y presentando a Blaine como si fuera un producto de Home Shopping Network. "Bien, felicitaciones, ." Aplaudio un par de veces pero como nadie lo siguio se detuvo inmediatamente. "Entonces, es momento de que el rey y la reina ba-"

" Hey, Anderson!"

Blaine levanto la vista hacia donde venia el grito, el cual llegaba desde arriba de el a traves de las vigas, las cuales estaban bloqueadas por las luces blancas.

" Felicitaciones!"

Blaine fruncio el ce o, pesta eando y protegiendose los ojos mientras miraba hacia arriba.

Un torrente de liquido cayo y el apenas tuvo tiempo para cerrar los ojos a lo que debe haber sido dos galones de granizado rojo que le cayo fuerte en la cara. Se sintio como si alguien lo empapara con el Oceano Artico, frio, humedo y pegajoso, gotiando por la espalda, pecho y pelo. Abrio la boca y tosio mientras se le llenaba, el salon se lleno de risas y burlas a su alrededor.

Sus ojos le ardian, aunque no sabia si era por el granizado o por las lagrimas de verguenza que le quemaban la garganta.

" Que problema tienen?"

Oyo a Kurt abriendose paso a traves de la multitud y saltando al escenario, sus botas sonaban pesadamente en el suelo.

"Blaine, oh dios, estas bien?"

Blaine saco granizado de sus ojos, limpiandose con la mangas de su chaqueta, ahora en ruinas, y pesta eando varias veces. Uno de sus lentes de contacto se le habia caido y Kurt estaba borroso alrededor de lo que podia ver y lo miraba preocupado.

"Oh Blaine," dijo con lastima. "Vamos. vamos... salgamos de aqui, ayudare a limpiarte."

Blaine se estremecio y se resbalo un poco con el granizado, tenia la piel ardiendo de verguenza incluso aunque sentia como un enorme helado de granizado. Trago un par de veces mientras Kurt lo llevaba con cuidado fuera del escenario, gritandoles a las personas que aun se reian de Blaine.

Blaine lo siguio a ciegas, tropezando en el salon, todavia sacudiendo granizado de su pelo y cara, el frio le recorria toda su espalda y chaqueta. Le habian lanzado granizado antes pero estos era cien veces peor.

"Aqui," dijo Kurt mientras llegaba al ba o, sentando a Blaine en el banco de la esquina. "Dame un segundo. Vuelvo en seguida, lo juro."

Blaine asintio con la cabeza, escuchando los pasos de Kurt alejarse y la puerta cerrarse tras el. Trato de recoger los trozos de hielo de su ropa y pelo hasta que Kurt volvio minutos mas tarde, sin aliento.

"Ok," dijo, sentandose al lado de Blaine. "Sacate los lentes de contacto."

Blaine pesco el otro lente y Kurt lo tiro a la basura, pasandole una botella de gota para los ojos y esperando que el se las colocara para poder limpiarle la cara con una toalla.

"Lo siento tanto Blaine," dijo. "Fueron esos dos... dos idiotas que el equipo de Jason. El les esta gritando ahora."

Blaine se mordio el labio. Por supuesto que Jason dira eso. Por supuesto el haria cualquier cosa con tal de quedar bien con Kurt, aunque eso sea tambien pretender que ayuda a Blaine cuando Blaine estaba seguro que el estaba detras de todo esto. Queria gritar.

" Estas bien?" Kurt le dijo suavemente mientras le limpiaba la frente.

"Estoy bien," Blaine murmuro. "He estado peor." Y con peor se referia a haber sido amenazado por su novio hace una hora atras.

"Oh, Blaine," dijo Kurt, suspirando. "Lo siento. Lo siento tanto. Y-Yo...yo no puedo creer que esos idiotas." Su voz se quebro en furiosas lagrimas. "No te mereces toda la basura que recibes en esta escuela. Eres una persona y un amigo maravilloso... No entiendo porque nadie mas ve eso."

Blaine sonrio con ironia. "Gracias," dijo tocando ligeramente la mano de Kurt.

Kurt sonrio con tristeza, rozando suavemente la mejilla de Blaine con la toalla, con los ojos brillantes de lagrimas.

La puerta se abrio y Jason y Sebastian entraron, rompiendo el silencio. Kurt sollozo y continuo acariciando la cara de Blaine, preocupado por el y mirando frustrado.

"Vamos, bebe," dijo Jason, se alando con la cabeza hacia el pasillo. "Sebastian llevara a Blaine a casa. Les llame la atencion a Greg y Eric." Miro a Blaine. "Me disculpo por ellos, Blaine."

"Esta bien," dijo Blaine, mirandolo duramente y recibiendo la misma mirada devuelta.

"Bien, si estas seguro que estaras bien," dijo Kurt, un poco indeciso.

Blaine sonrio. "Estoy bien," dijo. "De verdad."

"Bien, te texteare mas tarde, ok?" Kurt dijo mientras se enderezaba.

"Claro," dijo Blaine, quitandose la chaqueta mientras se ponia de pie. Vio los ojos de Kurt permanecer una fraccion de segundo en la empapada camisa que se le pegaba al pecho y Jason le lanzo una mirada vengativa mientras recogia las cosas de Kurt.

"Oh, aqui," dijo Kurt, volviendose hacia el y dandole sus lentes. "Sabia que tenias unos de repuesto en tu casillero."

"Gracias," dijo Blaine y se los puso.

"Llamame si quieres que te vaya a ver," Kurt le dijo sobre su hombro mientras Jason lo arrastraba de vuelta al pasillo.

"Bien," Sebastian dijo cuando la puerta se cerro. "Eso fue... interesante. Estas bien?"

"Si," Blaine murmuro. " Puedes llevarme a casa?"

"Claro," dijo Sebastian, quitandose la chaqueta y entregandosela. "Toma, si es que tienes frio."

"Oh... gracias," dijo Blaine, deslizando la chaqueta sobre sus hombros haciendo que las mangas solo colgaran alrededor.

"Vamos," dijo Sebastian, colocando su mano en la espalda de Blaine y dirigiendolo hacia el pasillo. "Vas a tener que decirme donde vives. Esperemos no perdernos y tener que aparcar en algun lugar por la noche." Sonrio, mirando a Blaine maliciosamente y Blaine se estremecio, agradecido de tener granizado como excusa.

Se las arreglo para convencer a Sebastian de encender la radio de camino asi no tendrian que hablar, acurrucandose en el asiento de su Mercedes y mirando su reflejo a traves del cristal.

La escuela iba a ser una tortura el lunes. Sin mencionar que las Seccionales iban a ser la siguiente semana y como se suponia que se enfocaria ahora cuando toda escuela se reia de el? Y ahora Kurt estaba en el baile con Jason. Quizas habian decidido abandonar el baile para irse a un lugar mas privado, como el asiento de atras del auto de Jason. El pensamiento le hizo sentirse mal del estomago.

Para cuando Sebastian se detuvo en su casa quince minutos despues, Blaine estaba deprimido y solo queria darse una ducha tibia y dormir hasta el lunes.

"Whoa, espera," Sebastian dijo cuando el abria la puerta para salir. "No tan rapido."

Blaine se volvio a sentar, dandole una mirada expectante.

"Asi que... haremos esto otra vez?" dijo Sebastian, colocando un brazo en la parte de atras del asiento de Blaine mientras se le acercaba. "Solo que la proxima vez tendras que pasar mas de 5 minutos conmigo."

"Er..." Blaine penso en lo que Jason le habia dicho, suspiro con resignacion. "Si... claro porque no?"

"Genial," dijo Sebastian, moviendose mas cerca, su otra mano estaba sobre la rodilla de Blaine. "Consiguire tu numero a traves de Jason y quizas podamos ir a ver una pelicula juntos y no mirarla."

Blaine resistio no poner los ojos en blanco.

"Bien, debo irme," dijo, volviendose para abrir la puerta de nuevo.

La mano de Sebastian derepente se acerco a su barbilla y le giro la cara para besarlo, fuerte. Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron de golpe, junto con su mandibula mientras jadeaba, Sebastian aprovecho esta oportunidad para meter la lengua tan adentro que penso que se ahogaria con ella. Finalmente consiguio que su cerebro funcionara lo suficiente como para echarse hacia atras, mirando a Sebastian mientras el apretaba su boca cerrada.

Sebastian se lamio los labios, observando a Blaine con una mirada hambrienta y respirando fuerte.

"Ahora me voy," dijo Blaine, sacandose rapidamente la chaqueta de Sebastian y tomando la propia y saliendo del auto rapidamente antes de que el pudiera pararlo, camino rapidamente hacia su casa.

Se detuvo en la puerta, tratando de decidir si queria llorar o reir porque le acababan de dar su primer beso y habia sido mortificante. Con esa sensacion de angustia, arrojo su chaqueta dentro de la cesta de ropa sucia y subio hacia su habitacion, la casa estaba en silencio.

Se dio una ducha larga y caliente, frotando la rigidez de su pelo y piel antes de ponerse un pijama fresco y meterse en la cama, se preparaba para dormir 14 horas cuando su telefono vibro en la mesa de al lado.

Se giro, y sonrio al ver el nombre de Kurt en la pantalla sobre un mensaje de texto.

_Yyyyyyyy?_

Sonriendo, Blaine se acurruco en sus mantas y sostuvo el telefono sobre su rostro cuando respondia.

**Y que?**

_No me digas eso a mi, Blaine Anderson, quiero detalles. Algo paso?_

**Um, me beso.**

_:O Cuenta!_

**Trato de asfixiarme con su lengua.**

_Oh Dios Mio Que?_

**No realmente, el... la metia en mi garganta. Eso es normal? Asi la gente besa?**

_Dios Mio Blaine, eres tan adorable. Lol, no, la gente normalmente no besa asi. Quizas el es de los que necesita practica._

**Quizas yo beso horrible.**

_Estoy seguro que besas maravilloso. Tienes unos grandes labios jugosos._

Blaine se sonrojo ante las palabras de Kurt.

**Kurt!**

_:D Bueno, es cierto. Solo soy honesto. Abuso de ti?_

**No, estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de ahogarme.**

_LOL. Blaine, dios mio. Vas a volver a salir con el?_

Blaine fruncio el ceño, deseando poder decir no y terminar con todo esto. Pero la amenaza de Jason seguia fresca en su mente y suspiro mientras escribia.

**Si. Quiero decir... eso creo.**

_Deberias. El es muy lindo. Las primeras impresiones no siempre son exactas. A lo del beso me refiero._

**Bien, eso espero. Porque se sintio como si una anaconda viviera en mi boca o algo asi.**

_XD Blaine! Me vas a hacer despertar a toda la casa._

**Oops, lo siento :(**

_Esta bien, solo queria saber como estabas antes de irme a la cama, asegurarme de que estas bien. Estas bien cierto?_

**Si, estoy bien.**

_Me lo prometes?_

**Lo prometo, Kurt.**

_Muy bien, entonces, Buenas noches" :)_

**Buenas noches.**

Blaine mantuvo los dedos sobre las teclas unos momentos, las palabras 'te amo' estaba escrito al lado del boton enviar. Se quedo viendo la pantalla por largos dos minutos, decidiendo, y deseando porder bajar su dedo pulgar medio centimentro y enviar el mensaje.

Suspirando, borro la pantalla y arrojo su telefono sobre la mesilla, se giro hacia un lado y afortunadamente se quedo dormido en seguida.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Blaine desperto la siguiente mañana con un conjunto de mensajes de Kurt.

_Hey, dormilon, solo comprobando si estas bien despues de anoche. :)_

_Jace va a salir con sus amigos todo el dia ¿quieres pasar un rato conmigo?_

_Hice panqueques para el desayuno y Finn casi se atraganto con uno y por alguna razon me hizo recordar la conversacion acerca de Sebastian y no pude parar de reir._

_Contesta tu telefonoooooooo._

_:( Blaaaaine._

_¿Sigues dormido? Dios Mio. Es MEDIODIA._

Blaine sonrio, frotandose los ojos y bostezando mientras le respondia.

**Lo siento, me estaba recuperando de mi traumatica experiencia de anoche. ¿Vienes?**

Se incorporo, se estiro, y se coloco los lentes antes de salir de la cama. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron lentamente a su memoria y fruncio el ceño, empuñando sus manos al recordar a Jason. Su telefono vibro y se sento en el borde de la cama a leer la respuesta de Kurt.

_¡Te levantaste! :D Yeah! ¿Estaria bien si voy? Finn y papa estan viendo futbol y estoy muuuuy aburrido. Ya es bastante aburrido tener que hacer como que me gusta cuando animo. Tu eres la unica persona que lo ve no por las animadoras. Y eso es por lo que me gusta acurrucarme en ti. :P_

**Bueno, no voy a ver ningun juego hoy asi que estas a salvo. Pero si, no estoy ocupado hoy. ¿Terminaste tu ensayo de frances? Es para mañana**.

_Oui c'est fait. Lo termine en la mañana mientras tu dormias 14 horas._

**Tenia permitido dormir. Tuve una mala noche.**

_Lo se, lo siento. No estoy enojado contigo. Realmente siento lo que hicieron esos idiotas. Realmente queria ir contigo a casa pero Jace queria que me quedara. Lo siento. :(_

**Esta bien. Lo entiendo. Entonces. ¿Vienes?**

_Si, dame media hora. Elige una pelicula, ¿si? Te veo pronto. :D_

**Sip. :)**

Blaine lanzo su telefono sobre la cama, arrastrando los pies hacia el baño y colocandose un sweater y unos jeans, resistio la urgencia de arreglarse el pelo como siempre lo hacia. Se sentia extraño dejar su cabello suelto pero si a Kurt le gustaba, lo dejaria asi. Y el tenia que admitir que lo hacia verse mas maduro. Ademas le daba 20 minutos extras al no tener que preocuparse de ello.

Penso en la noche anterior, las risas y burlas de casi todos los estudiantes de la escuela y sintio que se le encogia el estomago de dolor. Habia sido atormentado desde que se traslado a Lima. Arrojado contra los casilleros, le habian lanzado granizados, le habian robado la ropa en el gimnasio, todo eso. Pero por mas extraño que parezca, lo peor era recordar que Kurt lo vio asi, que no tuvo las agallas de levantarse y Kurt habia tenido que hacerlo por el.

En su mayor parte, el estaba acostumbrado a que lo humillaran, pero nunca se acostumbraria a la mirada de lastima de Kurt cada vez que terminaba en el baño recogiendo hielo de su pelo y camisa, tratando de decidir si gritar o llorar o ambos.

"Holaaaa"

Blaine asomo la cabeza desde el baño, sonriendo cuando Kurt entro en la habitacion y cerro la puerta tras el.

"Hey," dijo mientras Kurt se sacaba los zapatos y se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

"Hey," dijo Kurt, mientras se echaba hacia atras afirmandose en sus codos. Palmeo la cama junto a el, sonriendo expectante. "Cuentame sobre anoche."

El rubor subio por las mejillas de Blaine mientras se sentaba y Kurt se apego a su lado mientras le daba una mirada expectante.

"¿Que sucedio?" dijo en secreto.

Blaine se aclaro la garganta, inquieto. "No mucho realmente. Um, yo...bueno, me trajo a casa y... intente irme y el como que me ... tomo la cara y metio su lengua en mi garganta."

Kurt comenzo a reirse incontrolablemente, hundiendo la cara entre las manos y cayendo sobre la cama.

La boca de Blaine se torcio en una sonrisa, su corazon saltaba ante el sonido de la risa de Kurt y la manera en que sus ojos se achicaban cuando sonria ampliamente.

"Bueno, quizas sea mejor la proxima vez," dijo Kurt, jadeando mientras recuperaba el aliento y se sacaba los ojos con la manga. Su rostro se puso serio cuando se volvio hacia Blaine. "Quiero decir... ¿Quieres salir con el de nuevo? ¿cierto? El no intento nada como... forzarte o algo asi ¿cierto? No tienes que salir con el solo porque Jace y yo te lo presentamos ¿cierto?" Coloco una mano sobre la pierna de Blaine. "Porque yo quiero que estes con la persona que tu quieres. No quiero que te sientas presionado a una relacion porque es lo que quiero para ti." Sonrio con ternura. "Yo solo quiero que seas feliz, Blaine. Quiero que sepas lo que es... estar enamorado."

Blaine observo su mirada seria, el cariño en sus ojos, y sintio como si alguien estuviera tirando su corazon hacia el estomago.

"Lo se," dijo con la voz quebrada. Se aclaro la garganta y se alejo de Kurt, pestañeando rapidamente.

"¿Blaine? ¿Que pasa?" Kurt coloco su mano sobre la de Blaine. "¿Estas bien?"

"Estoy bien," gruño Blaine. Volvio a mirar a Kurt, cuyos ojos estaban llenos de preocupacion y simpatia.

"Blaine-,"

"Kurt, yo-yo...yo tengo que decirte algo," dijo Blaine, agarrando su mano y apretandola con fuerza.

"Claro," dijo Kurt, asintiendo con la cabeza. "¿Que cosa?"

"Kurt, yo t-" Se detuvo, sacudiendo la cabeza. ¿A quien queria engañar? Jamas seria capaz de decirle eso a Kurt. Era demasiado debil para eso.

"¿Blaine?" Kurt parecia preocupado ahora, su mano libre se movio para rozar con los dedos la frente de Blaine.

Blaine respiro hondo, se trago las palabras y dijo otras.

"Yo solo... creo que tu te mereces todo," dijo rapidamente, las palabras salieron a borbotones desde su boca.

Kurt sonrio, a pesar de que aun se veia tenso.

"Tu tambien," dijo, aprentandole mano.

"Te mereces alguien mejor que Jason," dijo antes de poder decir 'te amo'.

Kurt parpadeo.

"¿Qu-Que?" dijo en voz baja.

"Solo creo que tu eres demasiado bueno para el," exclamo Blaine en voz alta. Se sonrojo, apretando su boca con la mano apenas dijo esas palabras.

"¿Que?" Kurt repitio un poco mas rigido.

Blaine suspiro, rascandose la parte de atras de su cuello nervioso. "Yo solo... tu eres inteligente... y divertido y... realmente pienso que deberias estar con alguien mejor que el."

Kurt fruncio el ceño ligeramente. "¿Estas diciendo que no se elegir bien a mi novio?" dijo, bajando la voz, con los ojos entrecerrados.

"¿Que?" Blaine grito. "No, no, Kurt, Yo-"

"Blaine, hemos sido amigos por 6 años," cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y parandose frente a el. "Y quizas hemos estado pasando poco menos tiempo juntos porque Jace-"

"¿un poco menos tiempo juntos?" dijo Blaine, tropezando ante la punzada de molestia. "Kurt, apenas pasamos tiempo juntos sin que tu y Jason se esten succionando las caras o corriendo a tener sexo cada dos minutos. ¡Te hace ver como una puta!"

Se cubrio la mano con la boca al segundo despues que lo dijo, con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Que?" dijo Kurt con frialdad, entrecerrando los ojos peligrosamente. Blaine casi podia ver chispas saliendo de ellos.

"Yo-yo lo siento," dijo Blaine a toda prisa, tratando de tomar su mano. "Solo queria decir-"

"Ya entendi lo que querias decir," dijo Kurt alejandose de el. "Estas celoso de que yo tengo a alguien que realmente me ama y ahora estoy pasando tiempo con el y no eres solo tu. Le dije a Jace lo que tu me dijiste, Blaine. Le dije sobre como te sentias y le dije que pasaria menos tiempo con el por ti y que deberiamos dejar de ser tan afectivos alrededor tuyo y ... y el se enfrento a sus amigos por ti y pense que tu, de toda la gente, deberia estar fe-feliz por mi."

"Kurt yo..."

"Para, Blaine," dijo Kurt, con los labios temblorosos, mientras lagrimas asomaban de sus ojos. "Creo que... que deberia irme."

Se puso sus zapatos y camino furioso, parandose en la puerta para mirarlo, con los ojos brillantes.

"Y para tu informacion," le espeto, Blaine retrocedio ante su tono. "Disfrutar con mi novio no me hace una puta. Solo porque tu eres tan mojigato como para dejar que alguien te haga algo no quiere decir que tengas el derecho de enojarte conmigo por eso." Resoplo, asintiendo con la cabeza bruscamente, y salio sin decir nada mas.

Blaine quedo mirando, con la boca abierta. Gimiendo en frustracion, dejo caer la cabeza sobre la pared.

"Idiota," gruño, hundiendo sus uñas en la pared. Cayo de espaldas a la cama, mirando el cielo y deseando haber podido mantener la boca cerrada.

"Buena idea, Blaine," se espeto a si mismo. "Llamar puta a la persona que amas, eso hara que te lo ganes."

Tiro de su pelo y se volco sobre su estomago, metiendose entre las almohadas, odiandose.

No sabia en que momento habia caido en un estupor, pero volvio a la conciencia cuando su telefono vibro sobre su mesilla de noche dos horas mas tarde y casi se callo de la cama ante la prisa por recogerlo.

Lo tanteo por un momento antes de colocarlo sobre su rostro, su estomago se contrajo cuando vio el nombre de Kurt en la pantalla.

_Hey._

**Hola.**

Blaine respondio ansioso. Hubo una pausa y estaba a punto de escribir freneticamente una disculpa cuando Kurt respondio.

_Lo siento, Blaine. No debi explotar asi. Se que la cercania con Jason te molesta y de verdad estoy tratando de parar eso. No quise decir lo que dije, tu no eres un mojigato solo por no querer tener sexo aun._

_Lo siento, se que he estado... forzandote a la idea ultimamente. Solo porque es lo que quiero no quiere decir que tu lo quieras. Creo que he estado ultimamente estresado con las animadoras y todo y me he descargado contigo, lo cual no debi haber hecho._

_Lo siento. :( xx_

Blaine exhalo un suspiro de alivio, se le aflojo el nudo en el pecho mientras escribia la respuesta.

**Yo tambien lo siento. Lo siento mucho mucho mucho, Kurt. Tu no eres una puta. Para nada. Es lo mas horrible que he dicho y realmente no lo decia en serio. Nunca debi haberlo dicho y me odio por eso. Quizas he estado un poco celoso, supongo.**

El no iba decir que era por Jason por lo que estaba celoso.

_¿Estamos de acuerdo en olvidarnos de esto?_

**Si, definitivamente. :)**

_Gracias a dios. He estado volviendome loco estas dos horas. Solo pensar en pelear contigo me pone enfermo._

**A mi tambien. Odio que peliemos.**

_Somos como un viejo matrimonio. :P_

El estomago de Blaine se retorcio.

**Bien, te perdono pero quiero mis zapatillas de descanzo y mi tina a la hora habitual.**

_Oh ¿ en serio? Bueno sera mejor que tu me masajees los pies y me saques de la tina._

Blaine se sonrojo al pensar en un baño con Kurt, los brazos extendidos sobre los costados de la tina y la cabeza apoyada hacia atras y su largo cuello humedo.

**Tendre tu vestido y los bombones listos.**

_Eso espero. ;)_

Blaine sonrio, recostandose boca arriba, el telefono sobre su rostro.

**Asi que, vienes a las seccionales, ¿cierto?**

_No se porque quieres venir, Jason, pero por supuesto que puedes. Voy a ir a apoyar a Blaine._

Blaine fruncio el ceño ante el mensaje confundido.

_Oh dios mio, lo siento, eso era para Jace._

_El quiere ir a las Seccionales conmigo._

_¿Esta bien?_

El corazon de Blaine se hundio.

No, por supuesto que el no quiere a Jason ahi, alejandolo de Kurt y burlandose mientras el esta sobre Kurt.

_¿Blaine? ¿Esta bien?_

**Oh, si, lo siento. Si, esta bien.**

_¿Estas seguro? Quiero decir, es obvio que no te cae bien._

**Esta bien, mientras tu estes ahi.**

_Te juro que estare. :)_

_Jace me esta llamando, te llamo mas tarde. ¿ya?_

**Claro, adios. :)**

_Adios! :D_

Blaine lanzo su telefono en la cama junto a el, presionando las manos en sus ojos, respirando profundamente. Por supuesto Jason quiere ir y arruinar la primera competencia a la cual Kurt tiene la posibilidad de ir desde que el se unio al Club Glee. Gruño y rodo sobre su estomago.

Estupido Jason con su maldita beca deportiva y su perfecto pelo rubio y su perfecto cuerpo; el lo tiene todo y Blaine siguen atascado en la maldita zona de la amistad. Eran momentos como este en los cuales el deseaba tener mas de una columna vertebral. Deseaba pelear por Kurt, el pelearia por Kurt, pero no sabia si Kurt queria que pelearan por el.

Kurt no es tuyo como para pelear con el de todos modos, una voz le decia en el fondo de su mente. Tu eres el malo al tratar de robarlo.

"No lo estoy robando," murmuro malhumorado. "Yo estaba primero."

Muy maduro, la voz lo insultaba. No puedes estar enojado si ni siquiera le dices a el la verdad.

"Si el tambien me amara, hubiera dicho algo" dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

Quizas el esta pensando lo mismo sobre ti.

Resoplo mientras se daba cuenta que estaba discutiendo con su subconciente. Kurt no estaba enamorado de el. Si lo estuviera, estaria haciendo un excelente trabajo demostrandolo cambiando novios todo el tiempo. Fue hacia los libros de la estanteria y eligio uno al azar, lo abrio y se recosto sobre la cama tratando de distraerse.

Su telefono sono en algun momento despues de la cena mientras el clavaba los ojos en el televisor, sin prestar atencion en lo que sucedia en la pantalla. Consideraba llamar a Mike para ver si queria jugar XBOX.

Se golpeo la mano con la mesa tratando de contestar la llamada cuando escucho el ringtone de Kurt, diciendo un garabato despues de contestar.

"¿Hola?" gruño.

"¿Esta todo bien?" dijo Kurt, sonando preocupado.

"Bien," gruño Blaine. "Me pegue en la mano."

Kurt chasqueo la lengua.

"Eres tan torpe a veces," dijo con un suspiro. "Es adorable."

Blaine sonrio, reclinandose en las almohadas y apagando el televisor para poder solo escuchar la voz de Kurt.

"¿Que estas haciendo?" dijo Kurt, algo crujio en el fondo.

"Nada realmente," Blaine respondio, colocando un brazo bajo su cabeza. "Solo veia television." Esperando que me llamaras. "¿Tu?"

"Ayudando a Jace con Ingles porque realmente es malisimo."

"¡Hey!"

Kurt sonrio mientras Jason gritaba molesto en el fondo y Blaine fruncio el ceño al darse cuenta de que Kurt no estaba solo.

"¿Estas listo para las seccionales?"

"Eso creo," murmuro Blaine.

"Lo haras bien," Kurt dijo seriamente. "Lo se."

Blaine sonrio soñador.

"¿Si?"

"Si," dijo Kurt, con una evidente sonrisa en su voz.

Se dejo inundar por Kurt, cerrando los ojos mientras lo dejaba hablar. Ninguno de los dos saco el tema de la discusion. Eso era una de las cosas que Blaine amaba de su amistad. En las raras veces que ellos discutian, ninguno de los dos se afligia por eso, por que ambos sabian lo que se necesitaban, incluso aunque sea por diferentes razones.

Habia momentos en que Kurt tenia una rabieta por algo que Jason -o con quien fuera que estuviera saliendo- habia hecho que duraban dias y Blaine sentia una cierta victoria sabiando que entre ellos jamas habria una separacion asi.

Habian hablado por 20 minutos cuando Kurt de repente solto un grito, el telefono sono en contra de algo.

"¡Jason!"

"Hey, Blaine," Jason dijo, gruñendo, obviamente, tratando de mantener el telefono lejos de Kurt, que sonaba divertido.

"¡Devuelvemelo Jason!"

"Calmate bebe," dijo Jason, riendo. "Bueno Blaine, Kurt tiene que hacer... otras cosas pero te vera mañana."

"¡Jason!"

"Tranquilo bebe, hablaras con el mañana," dijo Jason, su voz haciendose eco mientras se giraba para hablar con Kurt.

Kurt se quejo pero dejo de protestar mientras Jason se volvio al telefono.

"Disfruta, enfermo," murmuro Jason al telefono.

Blaine fruncio el ceño mientras escuchaba el crujido del telefono, todo sonaba mas fuerte cuando Jason lo puso en altavoz.

"Eso fue grosero," Kurt dijo mal humorado desde el otro extremo.

"Mmm, lo siento bebe," murmuro Jason. "Es que ya no puedo mantener mis manos lejos de ti."

Se oyo el ruido humedo de besos seguido por un suspiro entrecortado de Kurt.

"Jason, yo-" se quedo sin aliento, el colchon crujia bajo el mientras sonaba como se abria un cierre. "Jason."

"Me voy a encargar de ti, bebe," dijo Jason, con voz baja y seductora.

La mano de Blaine temblo alrededor del telefono, las lagrimas le picaban en los ojos mientras Kurt gemia, fuerte y necesitado, el sonido de una tela moverse se escucho fuerte en el altavoz.

"J-Jason... bebe, oh... oh dios eso se siente tan bien."

Hubo un humedo estallido y lo siguieron asperos gemidos, y sonidos de succion y friccion. Kurt gemia y suspiraba, en un bajo torrente de alientos y 'Dios, por favor' derramandose por su boca.

Blaine arranco el telefono de su oido y lo tiro sobre la cama, una mezcla entre rabia y dolor ardia en sus entrañas. Se sintia enfermo. Sujeto el rostro entre sus manos temblorosas mientras lagrimas recorrian su rostro.

¿Porque Jason le hacia esto? ¿Porque le hacia la guerra a alguien a quien ya le habia ganado? ¿Porque lo torturaba asi?

Se quito los lentes para limpiarse los ojos con sus manos temblorosas, hipo en silencio y pestañeo un par de veces para aclarar su vision mientras se volvia a colocar los lentes, espero un par de minutos antes de ver el telefono, sintio un alivio al ver finalizada la llamada, aunque habia un mensaje de Jason-cuyo numero habia sido guardado por Kurt.

Espero que hayas disfrutado escuchar como le hacia sexo oral a Kurt. Se ve tan bien cuando acaba. No olvides nuestro trato, enfermo.

Blaine se quedo mirando el mensaje por largos minutos, una llamarada de odio salto dentro de el, aunque rapidamente se extinguio ante la abrumadora sensacion de derrota. Hundio los hombros, lanzo su telefono a un lado y se acurruco en las mantas, sintiendose vacio y pesado al mismo tiempo, como si un peso vacio se hubiera establecido en su pecho.

Hubiera deseado poder gritarle a Jason, despreciarlo en su cara. Deseo poder dejar de sentirse tan miserable todo el tiempo. Deseo poder dejar de amar a Kurt.

"¿Estas nervioso?"

"Un poco."

"No deberias," dijo Kurt, bebiendo agua mientras seguia a Blaine a traves del vestibulo de la sala de espectaculos donde las seccionales se realizarian este año. "Vas a estar maravillo, ¿lo sabes?"

"Eso creo," Blaine murmuro mientras Jason aparecia desde los baños, inmediatamente lanzo su brazo sobre los hombros de Kurt y fulmino a Blaine con una mirada de triunfo.

"Hey tu," dijo, besando a Kurt firmemente en la mejilla.

"Hey," dijo Kurt, el rostro se le ilumino mientras sonreia. "Has estado tan tierno ultimamente."

"Eso es porque te amo," dijo Jason, apretandolo alrededor de los hombros.

Kurt se mordio los labios, mirando complacido. "Yo tambien te amo," dijo.

"¡Blaine! ¡Hey!"

Blaine se giro, y el estomago se retorcio dolorosamente cuando sus ojos se posaron en Sebastian caminando a traves de vestibulo, vestido -como siempre- con el uniforme de Dalton. Habia estado mandandole mensajes a Blaine durante la semana, mensajes cortos como 'no puedo dejar de pensar en intentar besarte de nuevo' y 'te veias tan bien el sabado'. Blaine hizo todo lo posible por ignorarlos, aunque se vio forzado a pretender estar emocionado sobre ellos cuando Kurt estaba alrededor de Jason.

"Oh... hey, Sebastian," murmuro mientras Sebastian se acercaba, sonriendo y mirando a Blaine con su mueca habitual. "No sabia si vendrias."

"Por supuesto que vendria," dijo Sebastian. "Tengo que venir a apoyar a mi novio, ¿cierto?"

Blaine se tenso ante la palabra, Kurt lanzo un chillido de emocion.

"¿Entonces ya es oficial?" dijo, mirandolos.

"Yo-"

"Por supuesto," dijo Jason, riendose entre dientes. "¿Porque mas Sebastian diria eso?" Miro a Blaine, duramente. "¿Cierto, Blaine?"

Blaine dejo caer los hombros y asintio. "Si," murmuro. "Estamos... estamos saliendo."

"¡Oh dios mio, eso es genial!" dijo Kurt, aplaudiendo y practicamente saltando cuando el brazo de Sebastian rodeo la cintura de Blaine, Blaine se encogio a vergonzado. "Podemos hacer citas dobles, ir a la fiesta de promocion y-"

"Bebe, calmate," dijo Jason en un tono divertido. "Honestamente pareciera que fueras tu el que esta saliendo con Sebastian."

Kurt sonrio y se apoyo en el hombro de Jason. "Lo siento," dijo. "Solo estoy feliz por Blaine."

"Eso veo," dijo Jason, mirando hacia las luces de la puerta del auditorio que se encendian y se apagaban. "Deberiamos buscar nuestros asientos y dejar a Blaine volver con el resto de sus amigos."

"Oh ¡Claro!" dijo Kurt. Se deshizo del brazo de Jason para darle un rapido abrazo a Blaine, y darle un beso en la mejilla. "¡buena suerte!" antes de seguir a Jason dentro del auditorio, con los brazos alrededor de la cintura de el.

"Bueno, tengo que irme," dijo Blaine, desesperado por escapar de Sebastian lo mas rapido posible.

"Espera," dijo Sebastian, tirandolo detras de una maceta al lado de las escalera donde estaban lejos de la vista de la gente. "Yo aun no te he deseado buena suerte."

"Oh, esta bien, tu-"

Sebastian lo acorralo contra la pared, colocando ambas manos en la cabeza de Blaine con la cabeza inclinada para besarlo, apenas choco las esquina de sus labios antes de bajar por su mandibula y cuello, las manos se deslizaron por la pared hasta sujetar sus caderas y presionarlo contra el.

Blaine jadeo mientras la lengua de Sebastian recorria su garganta, caliente y humeda y nada parecideo a como Kurt lo besaba en sus sueños. Penso en Kurt haciendole eso y le temblaron las rodillas.

"Mmm...¿te gusta?" murmuro Sebastian en su oido.

"Y-yo me tengo que ir," dijo Blaine, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Sebastian alejandolo de el.

Sebastian se aparto a regañadientes, lamiendose los labios y disfrutando de la vista de unos pantalones negro con rojo ajustados que llevaba.

"Bueno, buena suerte," dijo, con la voz aspera.

Blaine lo ignoro, deslizandose bajo su brazo para correr hacia la parte trasera del auditorio, donde el resto de Nuevas Direcciones estaba, charlando aburridos. Las Seccionales se habian convertido en algo acostumbrado para la mayor parte de ellos, ya que no la habian perdido los dos ultimos años en que se habia formado el club.

"¿Donde has estado?" dijo Quinn, mirando el cuello enrojecido con desagrado. "Eso es de-"

"Si," murmuro Blaine, tirando de su camisa para esconcer el cuello. "Y no, no quiero hablar de eso."

"Blaine, no puedes dejar que te chantajee asi," Quinn dijo seriamente. "¿Que pasa si te pide que te cases con Sebastian solo porque esta celoso? Es ridiculo."

Blaine se estremecio ante la idea de casarse con Sebastian, froto su cuello con su manga, aunque no creia que podria sacarse la sensacion de suciedad hasta que se duchara. ¿Como se supone que iba a pretender que estaban saliendo?

Aun no podia creer que habia estado a punto de decirle a Kurt que lo amaba hace una semana atras antes de escuchar a el y a Jason haciendo... eso por el telefono. Y la escuela habia sido una tortura, la gente se agachaba y se reia mientras el caminaba por el pasillo haciendolo ponerse rojo, Kurt les decia que dejaran de burlarse de el hasta que finalmente empezo a parar al final de la semana.

"Blaine, hablo en serio," dijo Quinn, bajando la voz. "Si le dices a Kurt lo que el te dijo-"

"¿Porque Kurt me creeria?" Blaine suspiro, dejandose caer en uno de los sillones que estaban contra la pared. "Por lo que el sabe, Jason es un caballero de brillante armadura que me defiende de sus amigos." Fruncio el ceño.

Quinn fruncio los labios, "Ya veremos que hacer," dijo al final, sentando en el brazo de sillon al lado de el. "Con tiempo."

"Espero que sea antes de que Sebastian abuse de mi o algo," se quejo Blaine.

"No digas eso," Quinn dijo en voz baja. "Eso es horrible."

"Lo siento," dijo Blaine, echandose hacia atras y ajustando sus lentes sobre la nariz. "Yo solo...ugh, no lo se. Ya no se que hacer."

Quinn poso una mano sobre su hombro. "Todo ira bien," dijo, dandole un apreton en el brazo. "Veremos que podemos hacer."

Las luces se encendieron y Rachel se levanto de un salto, mirando nerviosa.

"Ok, todo el mundo, vamos" dijo, arreglandose el cabello con aire ausente. "Blaine, ¿estas listo?"

Blaine asintio, trago mientras todos lo miraban.

"Muy bien, vamos," Rachel dijo, conduciendo a los demas fuera de la sala hacia el escenario, mirando a Blaine. "Buena suerte, Nos vemos en un minuto."

Blaine los observo salir, respirando profundamente mientras la puerta se cerraba detras de ellos. Cerro los ojos, sonriendo mientras pensaba en Kurt, antes de dar un paso parandose detras de las cortinas, el resto de Nuevas Direcciones se reunian detras de el en la oscuridad.

Alguien los anuncio y el sacudio las manos para despegarlas mientras la musica empezaba, se deslizo entre las cortinas y canto.

_The fire was out (La llama se habia apagado)_

_But then the phone rang (pero entonces el telefono sono)_

_And all of the heat came back again (y todo el calor regreso de nuevo)_

_As much as I try (por mucho que lo intente)_

_You're hard to resist (Eres dificil de resistir)_

_All that it takes is just one kiss (Todo lo que se necesita es un beso)_

Sus ojos encontraron los de Kurt entre la multitud, sentado en el centro, solo a 5 filas del escenario, sonriendo y moviendo los dedos pulgares hacia arriba. Blaine sintio su corazon hincharse en su pecho tan rapido que creyo que se desmayaria, ni siquiera la mirada de Jason era suficiente para acallarlo mientras cantaba directamente a Kurt, las cortinas se abrieron detras de el.

_And I'm putty in your hands (y soy docil en tus manos)_

_I'm under your spell (Estoy bajo tu hechizo)_

_You send me spinning (me traes dando vueltas)_

Los ojos de Kurt brillaban mientras lo observaba, mordiendose los nudillos y su rostro iluminado por el resplandor de las luces del escenario.

_You pull me in close (Me traes hacia ti)_

_You throw me away (me tiras lejos de ti)_

_I keep coming back like a boomerang (sigo regresando como un boomerang)_

_You tell me to go (me dices que me vaya)_

_You beg me to stay (me ruegas que me quede)_

_I keep coming back like a boomerang (sigo regresando como un boomerang)_

_Around, around, around, and back again ( una y una y otra vez)_

_Around, around, around, and back again ( una y una y otra vez)_

_Around, around, around, and back again ( una y una y otra vez)_

_Around, around, around, and back again ( una y una y otra vez)_

Los brazos de Jason se deslizaron sobre los hombros de Kurt pero Kurt parecio no darse cuenta, sonriendo suavemente mientras veia a Blaine. Blaine apenas podia concentrarse en la coreografia, casi tropezo y recibio miradas de Rachel mientras ella pasaba delante de el para tomar el frente del escenario, todo lo demas se desvanecio a traves de las luces blancas mientras encontraba a Kurt de nuevo.

_(Boom, boom, boom)_

_And now my heart is racing (y ahora mi corazon se acelera)_

_(Boom, boom, boom)_

_And after you I'm chasing (y te estoy persiguiendo)_

_(Boom, boom, boom)_

_You gotta catch me when I fall (tienes que atraparme cuando caiga)_

_You send me spinning (me traes dando vueltas)_

Kurt se tapo la boca retorciendose feliz en su asiento, Jason le dio una mirada irritada mientras Sebastian miraba molesto hacia el lado de Kurt, aunque Blaine ignoraba a ambos. Todo lo que el veia era a Kurt, la sonrisa de Kurt, la manera en que sus ojos se achicaban en las esquinas y lo maravilloso que se veia a traves de las luces, un mechon de pelo suelto caia sobre su frente y Blaine deseo poder saltar del escenario y arreglarselo para luego besarlo antes de poder pensar en nada mas.

_You pull me in close (Me traes hacia ti)_

_You throw me away (me tiras lejos de ti)_

_I keep coming back like a boomerang (sigo regresando como un boomerang)_

_You tell me to go (me dices que me vaya)_

_You beg me to stay (me ruegas que me quede)_

_I keep coming back like a boomerang (sigo regresando como un boomerang)_

_Around, around, around, and back again ( una y una y otra vez)_

_Around, around, around, and back again ( una y una y otra vez)_

_Around, around, around, and back again ( una y una y otra vez)_

_Around, around, around, and back again ( una y una y otra vez)_

Finalmente marco la ultima nota, respirando con dificultad mientras la multitud estallaba en aplausos, Kurt salto de su asiento mientras aplaudia, sañalando y gritando que parecia como 'mi mejor amigo', aunque era dificl de decifrar.

Blaine tuvo que morderse la lengua para no sonreir demasiado, aunque sentia como si le faltara el aire, los horribles eventos de la semana pasada se borraban de su mente ante los vitores de Kurt, los cuales duraron tanto que Jason tuvo que forzarlo a que se sentara -con una mirada amarga- asi Finn y Rachel empezaron su dueto.

Rodeado por la adrenalina, Blaine salio del escenario con los demas minutos mas tarde, aun tratando de procesar que acaba de cantarle a Kurt frente a una audiencia, en frente de todos, y Kurt lo habia votoriado, creyo que se moriria de felicidad en aquel momento solo con ver el rostro de Kurt.

"Vamos, veamos el siguiente grupo," dijo Finn, haciendo que todos lo siguieran hacia el otro lado del escenario donde se pudieron reunir mientras el siguiente grupo entraba al escenario desde detras de las cortinas.

"Voy al baño," dijo Blaine, todavia temblando de emocion mientras mientras corria por los pasillos hacia los baños que estaban situados en la esquina cerca de las escaleras donde Sebastian lo habia besado.

Redujo la valocidad mientras se acercaba a la esquina, inhalando varias veces y limpiandose las palmas sudorosas en sus pantalones. Se detuvo al escuchar voces airadas, poco a poco se acerco a la esquina y fruncio el ceño al distinguir la voz de Sebastian.

"Te dije que le dijeras a Blaine que dejara de ver a Kurt," dijo impaciente.

"¡Dejame en paz!" alguien mas, Jason, dijo. "Hice lo que me dijiste, Sebastian, ¿que mas quieres de mi? ¡No puedo hacer que dejen de ser amigos! Al menos ya no estan tan juntos, eso es algo."

"¿Viste a Blaine?" Sebastian siseo, entrecerrando los ojos a Jason, "Esta enamorado de ese estupid-"

"Ten cuidado," gruño Jason.

"Esta bien, tu novio," Sebastian dijo, rodando los ojos. "Blaine esta tan enamorado de el, que me sorprende que el corazon no se le haya salido por sus malditos ojos. Lo viste cantando a Kurt. Jesus, toda la audiencia lo vio..."

"Yo le dije que se alejara," se quejo Jason, sacando la mano de Sebastian de su brazo. "Estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo,"

"Bueno, no es suficiente," Sebastian dijo irritado. "¿Como voy a ser que se centre en mi si esta ocupado soñando con ese... con tu novio? Quien, por cierto, es la persona mas ignorante del planeta si no se da cuenta que Blaine esta enamorado de el."

"Ten cuidado a quien insultas, Smythe," replico Jason.

"Lo insultare si quiero, el esta distrayendo a Blaine de mi. Tenemos un trato, Jason. Dijiste que me engancharias con Blaine si yo mantenia mi boca cerrada. Hasta el momento, soy el unico que esta manteniendo el trato viendo a Blaine como le hace ojitos a tu maldito novio."

"¿Crees que me gusta esto?" dijo Jason, elevando la voz. "¡Estoy cansado de ese enfermo! Pasa todo el tiempo mirando a Kurt como un cachorrito enamorado y tengo que aguantarlo porque Kurt esta malditamente encariñado con el. Mierda, le tire el granizado y tuve que convencer a mi equipo que se echaran la culpa asi yo podria defender a ese idiota y... Mierda ¡Como lo odio!" Su voz se redujo a un gruñido y Blaine se lo imagino apretando los puños.

Se arrastro mas a la esquina, aguantando la respiracion mientras su corazon latia freneticamente sobre su pecho. Echo un vistazo a la pared opuesta y encontro un enorme espejo, que le daba un angulo perfecto para poder ver a los dos chicos, de pie a unos pasos de distancia, Jason casi apoyado contra la pared.

"Bueno, mejor que se te ocurra algo," dijo Sebastian. El se acerco mas a Jason, resoplo a traves de sus fosas nasales y sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente. "No quieres que se lo diga, ¿cierto, Jason? Sobre nuestro pequeño secreto."

Jason palidecio y trago saliva. "No puedes," suspiro, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No puedes decirle. Por favor."

"¿Porque no?" Sebastian ronroneo, forzandolo contra la pared y poniendo una mano sobre el muslo de Jason. Jason lo miro como si eso lo pusiera enfermo. "Nos divertimos mucho en el campamento. Quizas Kurt quisiera unirse a nosotros."

"Para," Jason gruño. "Por favor. Eso fue... eso fue un estupido error."

"Mas bien, doce estupidos errores," dijo Sebastian, Blaine se inclino mas cerca, extendiendo los oidos para poder escuchar mejor. "Trece si contamos la vez que estuvimos en tu litera."

"No puedes decirle," Jason rogo desesperado. "Solo llevabamos juntos tres semanas cuando eso sucedio y ... y nunca dedio haber pasado. Por favor no le digas."

"Mmm, entonces espero que hagas un mejor trabajo con respecto a Blaine," Sebastian murmuro, tan cerca de Jason, que sus labios casi se tocaban. "Porque lo quiero, y la unica manera de que eso pase es que lo alejes de Kurt, ¿entendido?"

"Si," Jason dijo con la voz quebrada. "Si, solo... por favor no le digas nada. El terminaria conmigo."

Sebastian lanzo un bufido. "Como sea," gruño. "Solo hazte cargo, ¿ok?" Sebastian rompio la distancia entre ellos besandolo, moridiendo su labio superior antes de que Jason lo apartara, mirandolo disgustado con los ojos brillantes. "Y como siempre, llamame si decides terminar con ese novio tuyo. Eras bueno en la cama."

Blaine escucho abrir la puerta de baño mientras Sebastian salia, Jason salio despues agarrandose la cara con las manos en shock.

Aturdido, con la boca abierta y los pies pegados al suelo, Blaine se quedo ahi por lo que debio haber sido un minuto, hasta que finalmente convencio a su cerebro que volviera a funcionar y camino rapidamente al auditorio, corriendo cuando creyo que ya no lo escuchaban.

Casi choco con Kurt en la entrada, se detuvo y Kurt le echo los brazos alrededor.

"Estuviste maravilloso, Blaine." le grito, agarrandolo con fuerza. "Absolutamente increible."

"Yo-oh... gracias." dijo Blaine, tomandose unos segundos para darse cuenta de que le estaba hablando. Eso es. Estaban en las seccionales. El canto. Jason engaño a Kurt.

"¿Que pasa?" dijo Kurt mientras lo alejaba, aun sonriendo.

Blaine abrio la boca, listo para soltar todo lo que habia oido. Pero recordo la amenaza de Jason, que le diria todo a Kurt, que lo amaba. Apreto la boca. No podia decirle a Kurt lo que habia oido porque entonces Kurt se enteraria de lo que siente por el y el no podia decirle lo que sentia por el sin saber que Kurt sentia lo mismo, aunque era seguro de que no.

Estaba completamente atrapado.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Dos semanas. Dos largas semanas habia pasado Blaine en guerra consigo mismo.

Sabia que tenia que decirle a Kurt lo que habia escuchado, pero no se atrevia, sabiendo que tendria que ver un corazon roto en el rostro de Kurt cuando se entere que Jason lo habia engañado. A el no le gustaba Jason, en lo mas minimo, pero Kurt estaba, supuestamente, enamorado de el, y Blaine no sabia si podria lidiar con Kurt estando completamente destruido como tantas veces antes.

Sin mencionar el hecho de que si le contaba a Kurt, Jason le diria lo que sentia por el y Blaine definitivamente no estaba listo para eso. No estaba listo para la reaccion de Kurt, para el rechazo y la inevitable perdida de su mejor amigo. Y tener a Kurt en su vida como amigo era mejor que no tenerlo de ninguna manera.

Pero luego penso que Kurt merecia saber, el no deberia estar saliendo con alguien que no solo lo estaba chantajeando, sino que ademas habia engañado a Kurt con quien ahora Blaine estaba forzado a tener de novio. Ademas estaba el hecho de que Jason aparentemente estaba siendo forzado a hacer lo que estaba haciendo por Sebastian. Sebastian, a fin de cuentas, era el que manejaba los hilos, pero era obvio que Jason no tenia problema con que le estaba haciendo a Blaine como si la mirada que le daba no fuera suficiente indicacion.

Ni siquiera pudo celebrar las Seccionales porque estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en que queria hacer, mientras trataba de esquivar a Sebastian y mantener la mayor distancia entre el y Kurt para satisfacer a Jason. Lo cual era extremadamente dificil ya que Kurt era la persona mas cariñosa que Blaine conocia y constantemente intentaba acurrucarse junto a el mientras miraban peliculas.

La constante batalla que tenia dentro de su cabeza lo dejaba cansado y estresado, apenas capaz de concentrarse en Glee o incluso en la escuela, lo cual normalmente lo ayudaba a relajarse. Fue cuando obtuvo una 'B' en un examen de Calculo que Kurt parecio notar que algo iba mal, corrio tras el apenas sono el timbre despues de clases antes de que Blaine se volviera a arrancar.

"¡Blaine! ¡Blaine, espera! Blaine, te juro por dios que si no paras..."

Blaine paro de repente y Kurt casi se tropezo con el.

"Ok, ya es demasiado," dijo Kurt, uniendo su brazo firme al de Blaine. "Vamos a hablar quieras o no."

Blaine miro rapidamente a su alrededor asegurandose que Jason no estuviera cerca antes de asentir.

Kurt parecio aliviado, aunque su expresion volvio a ponerse seria rapidamente, mientras empujaba a Blaine por el pasillo.

"¿Me diras que es lo que va mal?" dijo

"Nada esta mal," dijo Blaine, frunciendo el ceño mientras evadia sus ojos.

"Realmente, porque apenas me has hablado en dos semanas y yo no se porque" dijo Kurt, sonando herido. "Quiero decir... yo entenderia si estuvieras pasando tiempo con Sebastian pero Jason me dijo que solo se han visto una vez y eso fue el fin de semana, asi que podrias explicarme ¿porque solo nos hemos juntado fuera de clases dos veces despues de las Seccionales?"

Mastico nerviosamente su labio inferior, Blaine seguia mirando sus pies. "Yo-Yo um... no lo se," murmuro. "Solo...um, quizas como ahora tengo n-novio no deberia verte tanto."

Kurt se detuvo, Blaine trago saliva mientras se acercaba a el, levantando los ojos al rostro de Kurt. Parecia herido y confundido, casi traicionado.

"¿Que?" dijo. "Pero... pero habiamos hablado sobre Jason y que yo pasaba mucho tiempo con el y que eso nos estaba distanciando... Yo no... no entiendo. ¿Porque ya no quieres pasar tiempo conmigo? ¿Ya no... ya no quieres ser mi amigo?"

"No dije eso," Blaine dijo a toda prisa. "Por supuesto que quiero que seamos amigos."

"¿Mejores amigos?"

Blaine asintio. "Mejores amigos," dijo. "Nosotros... siempre seremos los mejores amigos."

"Entonces, ¿porque te quieres distanciar de mi?" dijo Kurt suavemente, bajando la cabeza. "¿Hize algo mal?"

"Por supuesto que no," Blaine le aseguro. Te amo y no puedo decir nada y tu novio me chantajea con que me aleje de ti y salga con un tipo que se me lanza aprovechando cualquier oportunidad.

"Entonces ¿que esta mal?" dijo mirandolo vulnerable. "¿Algo sucedio entre tu y Sebastian? Por favor, Blaine. Quiero hablar contigo. Te- te extraño."

Agacho la cabeza, arrastrando los pies con el suelo.

"Kurt, yo..."

"¡Oye, perdedor!"

Ambos se giraron para ver a David Karosfky, uno de los jugadores de futbol y el usual tormento de Blaine, llevando un granizado, asomo una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro mientras su brazo retrocedia para lanzarlo. Kurt saco su brazo lejos del de Blaine y Blaine cerro los ojos, preparandose para el impacto de algo frio y humedo.

Hubo un sonido, de hielo sobre piel y fruncio el ceño al sentirse seco y limpio, abrio un poco un ojo y coloco la mano en su boca al ver a Kurt parado entre el y Karofsky, con la boca abierta y el rostro contraido en incredulidad y shock mientras gotas azul brillante caian desde su piel y manchaban su ropa.

Se estremecio, gimiendo mientras parpadeaba granizado de sus ojos, los cuales empezaron a llorar mientras el tinte y la azucar los tocaba.

"Oh mierda," murmuro Karofsky, el vaso de plastico cayo de sus manos.

"Hombre, Erickson va a matarte," Azimio, el otro apoyador corpulento, dijo, sonando divertido mientras Kurt miraba su uniforme rojo y blanco. "Si Sylvester no lo hace primero."

Karofsky miro por ultima vez a Kurt, mirando rapidamente a Blaine antes de girar y salir por el pasillo trotando, Azimio rio antes de seguirlo.

"¿Estas bien?" dijo Blaine, mirandolo con asombro ante el estado en que se encontraba.

"Es ta- tan frio," dijo, la voz le temblaba a traves de los labios. "Oh Dios, esta por todas partes." Chillo, arqueando la espalda, sin duda, algo estaba recorriendo su columna vertebral.

"Vamos," dijo Blaine, cuidando de no resbalar en el charco de hielo azul que se extendia por el suelo. "Vamos, vamos a limpiarte."

Kurt lo siguio a ciegas, con los ojos cerrados ante la quemadura de la tinta.

"¿Co-como soport-tas esto?" le dijo, temblando violentamente y deslizandose en sus zapatillas mojadas mientras Blaine lo sentaba en una silla de la esquina. "Es como ser golpeado por un puño en la cara."

Blaine humedecio una toalla de papel con agua tibia y gentilmente la paso por las mejillas de Kurt.

"No debiste haber hecho eso," dijo, un dolor le crecia por el pecho mientras veia a Kurt temblar y sollozar. "No tenias porque. Me han lanzado granizados muchas veces antes."

"Y no pu-puedo entender como l-lidias con esto," dijo Kurt. "dios Blaine. Siento tanto que tengas que p-pasar por esto todo el tiempo. No te lo mereces."

"Bueno, tampoco tu," Blaine dijo en silencio, inclinando la cabeza de Kurt hacia atras, para echarle agua a sus ojos.

"Mas que tu" Kurt murmuro.

"¿Que se supone que significa eso? dijo Blaine frunciendo el ceño mientras le limpiaba el cuello.

"Significa que tu eres mejor persona que yo," dijo Kurt mientras arrugaba el rostro cuando Blaine limpiaba con cuidado sus ojos. "Y no trates de negarlo."

Blaine sonrio debilmente, pasando suavemente la toalla por la frente mientras los labios de Kurt formaban una sonrisa y su lengua se movia para saboriar el granizado.

"Al menos no sabe tan mal," dijo, lamiendose los labios.

"Siempre tan optimista," dijo Blaine, sacudiendo la cabeza. Se enderezo, ayudando a Kurt a ponerse de pie. "Vamos, a lavar tu pelo."

"Espera," dijo Kurt, agarrando su muñeca parpadeando, los ojos estaban enrojecidos. "Espera, no... no te vayas."

"Solo voy a la lavar tu pelo." le aseguro Blaine, vagamente confundido.

"Por favor, dime que hice mal," dijo Kurt. Su voz se quebro, lagrimas azules se deslizaban en sus mejillas.

Blaine se arrodillo junto a el otra vez, desconcertado. "Tu no hiciste nada mal," dijo, tocando ligeramente su mejilla con los dedos.

"¿Me lo promet-tes?" dijo Kurt, con los labios temblorosos de nuevo.

"Lo prometo," Blaine insistio. "Kurt, te juro que tu no hiciste nada mal."

"¿Entonces que esta pasando contigo?" dijo Kurt sollozando. "Haz estado ido desde las Seccionales y-y dices que no es por Sebastian y... y ahora dices que no es por m-mi y yo estoy preocupado por ti, Blaine. Tu nun-nunca pierdes nada en nuestros examenes de Calculo y solo quiero estar seguro de... de que lo que te hicieron-"

"No, no, Kurt, no tiene nada que ver con eso," Blaine dijo mientras se daba cuenta de lo que Kurt le hablaba. "Lo supere hace semanas. Como dije, me lanzan granizados todo el tiempo. Y estoy en el Club Glee... y eso incluye la humillacion publica. No es tan malo como la vez en primer año que intentaron colgarnos en el asta de la bandera y tuvimos que escondernos en un contenedor durante una hora."

Kurt hipo y ahogo una risita y Blaine sonrio.

"Lo recuerdo," dijo Kurt suavemente. "No fue tan malo. Tu estabas ahi."

El corazon de Blaine salto de emocion en su pecho.

"Entonces, ¿Estas seguro que estas bien?" dijo Kurt.

"Estoy seguro," Blaine dijo, palmeandole la rodilla. "De verdad, no tiene nada que ver con eso."

"¿Entonces que es?" dijo Kurt, frotando su ojo.

Blaine enderezo sus lentes mientras trataba de pensar en alguna excusa para evadir a Kurt. Pero no pudo.

"Kurt," comenzo con cuidado. "Si... si tu supieras un secreto sobre alguien que lo haria infeliz pero lo ayudaria a largo plazo... ¿ le contarias?"

Kurt fruncio el ceño, parpadeando mientras consideraba la pregunta. "Bueno, yo creo que depende cual sea el secreto," dijo al final, ladeando su cabeza curioso.

Armandose de valor y tomando un profundo respiro, Blaine asintio. Kurt merecia saber, habia recibido el granizado por el, por el amor de dios y si Jason le decia que estaba enamorado de el, bueno... cruzare ese puente cuando aparezca.

"Kurt, tengo que decirte algo," Blaine dijo suavemente. "Acerca... acerca,um... Sebastian." Penso que seria mas facil decirlo desde el punto de vista de Sebastian ya que la amenaza de Jason aun la sentia sobre el.

"Ok," dijo Kurt expectante. "¿Que pasa con el?"

Blaine se mordio el labio. "Kurt, el-"

La puerta del baño se abrio y se golpeo con fuerza contra la pared, Jason tropezo buscando rojo y sin aliento, con la chaqueta torcida y la frente llena de sudor.

"Kurt," jadeo, corriendo a su lado y empujando a Blaine bruscamente. "¿Estas bien?"

"Estoy bien, Jason," Kurt dijo dandole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"Oh, voy a matar a Karofsky," murmuro Jason brutalmente, arrancando un poco de hielo del uniforme de Kurt. "¿Porque demonios te lanzo un granizado en primer lugar? Ese idiota."

"No era para mi," dijo Kurt.

"¿Que quieres decir?" dijo Jason, haciendo una pausa para sacar granizado del cabello de Kurt.

"El estaba tratando de golpear a Blaine," respondio Kurt.

Los ojos de Jason se fijaron en Blaine. "Y que... tu-"

"Me pare al frente," dijo Kurt encogiendose de hombros.

"¿Porque?"

"Porque Blaine ha recibido demasiados granizados en su cara, ¿no crees?" dijo Kurt, mirando ligeramente confundido. "Jace, despues de lo que le hicieron el fiesta, no voy a dejar que lo traten asi. No si puedo detenerlos."

"Bebe, mira tu uniforme," dijo Jason con un gesto hacia la tela. "¡Sylvester te asesinara!"

"Asesinara a Karofsky," dijo Kurt, con la voz dura. "Y mi uniforme no es tan importante como Blaine."

Blaine podria segurar que Jason estaba aguantando la necesidad de rodar sus ojos.

"Ok," dijo con voz indulgente. "Lo que digas, bebe."

Kurt abrio la boca para continuar la conversacion, pero Jason ya estaba poniendolo de pie.

"Vamos," dijo con un suspiro. "Vamos a sacarte esto. Necesitas una ducha."

"Blaine me estaba ayudando," murmuro Kurt, aun asi dejo que Jason le levantara los brazos para deslizar la parte superior de su uniforme por su cabeza, dejandolo solo con una camiseta pegada al pecho.

Blaine sintio que su corazon se aceleraba ante la vista de los tonificados hombros, brazos y abdomen de Kurt. No era excesivamente musculoso pero lo suficiente para hacer que su cabeza diera vueltas.

"Yo lo veo desde aqui, Blaine," dijo Jason lanzandole una indirecta con un tono mordaz ante el nombre de Blaine mientras guiaba a Kurt hacia el baño.

"¡Te veo en frances!" Kurt le grito."Y puedes decirme lo que sea que me tienes que decir ahi ¿ok?"

"Si," dijo Blaine, encogiendose ante la mirada que le dedico Jason al salir. Se dejo caer en el fregadero, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho mientras lanzaba las toallas humedas a la basura, prometiendose que le contaria a Kurt sobre lo que Jason le habia hecho antes de que ese dia finalizara. Kurt necesitaba saber. Kurt merecia saber.

El timbre sono y Blaine aun no sabia como sacar el tema a Kurt de nuevo. Habia estado tan ocupado en frances tratando de entender la leccion como para hablar de eso, Kurt le susurraba ayuda a sus oidos cada pocos minutos cuando se confundia.

"¿Asi que tengo permitido ir esta noche?" Kurt dijo mientras empacaba sus libros. "¿Vas a decirme que esta mal?"

"Er." Blaine hizo una pausa en el proceso de cerrar su bolso. "S-si," dijo al fin. "Si, puedes venir. Prefiero contartelo ahi."

"Debe ser un gran secreto si la locacion es tan importante," Kurt bromeo, golpeandolo con el codo. "¿No habra pasado algo entre tu y Sebastian, algun un poquito sucio?"

Blaine se sonrojo. "N-no," dijo sacudiendo la cabeza con fuerza. "No es... no."

Kurt bufo divertido, balanceando el bolso sobre su hombro. "Bien, te veo entonces," dijo. "La entrenadora probablemente siga retando a Karofsky y yo necesito conseguir un nuevo uniforme. A proposito gracias por prestarme un swetear." Blaine le habia prestado uno que siempre guardaba en el casillero para una ocacion como esta.

"No hay problema." Blaine trato de no concentrarse en el hecho de que Kurt estaba usando su ropa y, no mencionar que lucia bien en ella.

"Esta bien, te veo mas tarde," Kurt dijo, agitandose alegremente mientras trotaba por el pasillo donde Jason ya esperaba por el, inmediatamente su brazo rodeo su cintura y lo beso, Kurt chillo de sorpresa antes de suspirar y relajarse en el beso.

Blaine termino de empacar las cosas y salio delante de ellos, sin perderse la mirada de Jason, incluso mientras chupaba el labio inferior de Kurt. Respiro profundamente tratando de calmarse, agarrando la correa de su bolso con fuerza camino a su casillero, el cual estaba cerca del de Mike.

"Hey," gruño, abriendo su casillero.

"¿Que pasa?" dijo Mike, levantando una ceja. "No. Espera. Dejame adivinar. Kurt."

Blaine le dirigio una mirada de advertencia, sacando cosas de su casillero y llenando su bolso.

"¿Ya le contaste sobre Jason?" dijo Mike, apoyado contra la pared impeccionandolo con una mirada expectante.

"No." Murmuro Blaine. "Se lo contare esta noche."

"Hmm," Mike lo miro dudoso. "Escuche que recibio un granizado por ti."

Mike lo miro ligeramente divertido mientras cerraba su casillero con un golpe. "Ustedes dos son las personas mas obvias del planeta, ¿lo sabias?" dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿Que se supone que significa eso?"

"Nada, nada," dijo Mike, dejandolo pasar. "Tengo que ir a encontrar a Tina. Nos vemos el lunes."

Blaine se le quedo mirando, con las manos en el aire sobre sus libros. Parpadeo para aclarar su cabeza, tirando lentamente las ultimas cosas que necesitaba de su casillero antes de cerrarlo y ajustarse el bolso en el hombro.

¿Que se supone que Mike queria decir? ¿Estaba dando a entender que Kurt tenia sentimientos por el Blaine aparte de sentimientos de amistad? Se burlo de la idea como siempre hacia cuando venia a su mente.

Engancho la bolsa en su hombro, saco las llaves del auto de su bolsillo, buscando a tientas su telefono que vibraba por un mensaje. Gimio internamente mientras veia el nombre de Sebastian.

_Oye, tu. ¿Estas ocupado esta noche? Pensaba que podriamos ir a ver finalmente una pelicula._

Blaine hizo una mueca mientras contestaba.

**No puedo. Estare con Kurt esta noche. Lo siento. Quizas en otra oportunidad.**

Guardo su telefono en el bolsillo, agradecido de tener la excusa de Kurt para evitar a Sebastian. Penso que podria sentirse mal por el si no fuera por el hecho que el solo intentaba meterse en sus pantalones, algo que Blaine no iba a dejar que sucediera. Esperaba que eventualmente solo se rindiera y lo dejara tranquilo.

Manejo a casa, tarareando una cancion de la radio dejando a su mente divagar en el dia mencionado anteriormente, cuando el y Kurt fueron intimidados. Antes de que el saliera del closet. Habian sido acorralados por un grupo de chicos de ultimo año fuera de la escuela durante el almuerzo, los persiguieron desde las escaleras hasta el patio diciendoles que iba a representar a McKinley en el asta de la bandera.

Kurt habia pateado a uno de los chicos en la canilla, habia cogido la mano de Blaine y habia tirado de el antes de que nadie pudiera atraparlos. Habian corrido alrededor de la escuela y se habian encaramado en un contenedor vacio, respirando con dificultad y temblando mientras esperaban que los chicos que los perseguian se fueran.

Blaine habia caido hacia atras en el contenedor de metal, cerrando los ojos y dando gracias en silencio a quien habia decido dejarlos escapar. Se tenso cuando escucho a Kurt llorar al lado de el, abriendo los ojos para verlo acurrucado en la esquina, con los labios temblorosos y con lagrimas cayendo de su rostro.

"Hey. ¿Que pasa?" dijo Blaine, pasando rapidamente a traves del fondo del contenedor oxidado hacia el.

"Y-yo no se que ha-hacer," dijo Kurt, sollozando y envolviendo los brazos alrededor de sus rodillas.

"¿Que quieres decir?"

"No se que hacer para q-que dejen de tratarnos asi," dijo Kurt, frotandose con furia los ojos. "Ellos me odian ¿Solo porque soy diferente? No pedi ser gay."

Blaine se mordio el labio, tentativamente paso los brazos alrededor de los hombros de Kurt. Kurt inmediatamente se apoyo ante el abrazo, apretandose a su costado y llorando sobre su hombro. Blaine sintio el estomago retorcerse como lo habia hecho durante las ultimas semanas cada vez que Kurt estaba cerca de el, era algo que no podia explicar, aunque lo disfrutaba.

"Lo se," le dijo, gentilmente sosteniendo la cabeza de Kurt. "Son unos idiotas, Kurt."

"Desearia... que alguien mas fuera g-gay," dijo Kurt. "N-nunca tendre no-novio hasta que sea viejo y esta en la Universidad."

Blaine sonrio, besando la parte superior de su cabeza. "Si yo fuera gay, seria tu novio," le dijo

Kurt se quedo en silencio, inclinando la cabeza para mirarlo. Hipo suavemente, sus mejillas estaban rosadas y humedas, con lagrimas aferradas en sus largas pestañas. "¿En-en serio?" dijo en voz baja.

"De verdad," Blaine respondio. "¿Quien no quisiera ser tu novio?"

"Nadie," Kurt murmuro amargamente.

Habian estado alli por cerca de una hora, hasta que Kurt se habia calmado lo suficiente como para salir del contenedor cuando la campana sono por fin para el termino del almuerzo y era seguro volver a clases. Kurt habia estado tranquilo y recatado por el resto de la semana, robando miradas que le hacian palpitar el corazon de alegria, a pesar que Kurt se giraba, ruborizado, cada vez que veia a Blaine mirando en su direccion.

Habian pasado cerca de dos meses cuando Blaine se habia dado cuenta que lo que el estaba sintiendo era amor, que estaba completamente enamorado de su mejor amigo y que, obviamente, era gay, aunque la aversion a las revistas Playboy que su primo le habia mostrado ya era una buena indicacion de eso.

El no habia salido del closet con Kurt, y el resto del colegio, hasta la mitad del segundo año. Para ese momento, Kurt estaba en los Cheerios y ya habia subido en la escala social, aunque parecia sorprendido cuando Blaine se lo confeso, y apenas hablaba con el y se habia alejado fisicamente de Blaine, pronto volvio a la normalidad, y volvio a acurrucarse en el, Blaine de repente se volvio mas conciente de donde tocar y donde colocar sus manos.

La casa estaba tranquila y vacia, como siempre, cuando el entro, sacandose los zapatos y subiendo por las escaleras hacia su cuarto. El ama de llaves ya la habia arreglado por el mientras el no estaba, poniendo los libros ordenados en el estante en lugar de esparcidos por el escritorio .

Saco su telefono del bolsillo mientras se recostaba en la cama, arrugando la nariz cuando vio el nombre de Sebastian de nuevo.

_¿Alguna vez vamos a salir? Pasas mucho tiempo con Kurt._

**El es mi mejor amigo.**

Blaine se quito el sweater, lo arrojo encima de la silla, ordeno las almohadas contra la cabecera mientras Sebastian respondia.

_Pense que yo era tu novio._

**Lo eres.**

_No actuas como tal._

**Bueno, quiero tomarme las cosas lentamente.**

_Por Kurt_.

**No.**

_Esta bien._

Blaine trago saliva. Sebastian sabia lo que el sentia por Kurt. ¿El no le diria? No, el secreto que Jason tenia de Blaine era lo unico que mantenia a Blaine de romper con Sebastian. El sonido de ruedas sobre la grava le hizo enderezarse para respirar un suspiro de alivio al ver el Navegador de Kurt en la calzada.

**Me tengo que ir. Kurt esta aqui.**

_Como sea._

Blaine miro la pantalla durante un largo rato antes de dejarlo a un lado, cruzando sus piernas y sentandose mientras esperaba a Kurt. Jugueteo con el dobladillo de su camisa, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos de como exactamente iba a decir lo que iba a decir. ¿Como se supone que le dices a tu mejor amigo que su novio lo engaño?

Kurt sonrio en el momento que entro por la puerta, saltando sobre la cama luchando con sentarse en la cabecera junto a el mientras la cama rebotaba.

"Estas feliz," dijo Blaine con aprension.

"Estoy contigo de nuevo," Kurt dijo feliz. "Te dije que te extrañaba."

"Yo tambien," dijo Blaine.

"Asi que ¿cual es el gran secreto sobre Sebastian que tenias que contarme?" dijo Kurt, moviendo las cejas. "¿Es un espia disfrazado? ¿Tiene un fetiche con los pies?" Se quedo sin aliento y bajo la voz. "¿Te pidio que le chuparas los dedos del pie?"

"¿Que?" dijo Blaine, incapaz de contener la risa. "No."

Kurt se rio. "Lo siento. Conoci a un tipo el verano pasado que decia que le gustaba chupar los dedos del pie. No es necesario decir que eso no duro mucho. Gracias a dios Jace aparecio."

"Claro," dijo Blaine, con el ritmo cardiaco acelerado ante el sonido del nombre de Jason. "Acerca de eso."

"Pense que se trataba de Sebastian." dijo Kurt, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

"Lo... lo es," balbuceo Blaine. "Es acerca de am-ambos."

"Okay," Kurt se inclino lentamente.

Blaine aclaro su garganta, girando la cara hacia el y colocando una mano en su brazo . "Kurt."

"¿Si?"

"Kurt, um... E-el verano pasado." Blaine apenas podia mirarlo a los ojos mientras lo decia, las manos le sudaban de nervios. "El verano pasado cuando Jason estaba en el campamento. El y, er... el y Sebastian, el-ellos, um-"

"Solo dime, Blaine," dijo Kurt impaciente.

"Jason te engaño," Blaine casi grito. Aclaro su garganta, sonrojandose. "J-Jason... el te engaño. Con Sebastian."

Kurt lo miro fijamente por 10 segundos, con la expresion en blanco.

"¿Que?" dijo al final.

"Jason te engaño... con Sebastian. En el campamento," Blaine repitio en voz baja.

Kurt fruncio el ceño, los ojos se redujeron mientras masticaba el interior de su mejilla.

"¿De que estas hablando?" dijo, casi riendo. "El no lo hizo."

"Los oi hablar sobre ello en las Seccionales," Blaine dijo en un hilo de voz. "Lo siento mucho, Kurt, yo-"

"Jason nunca me engañaria," dijo Kurt, elevando la voz y endureciendola peligrosamente.

"Kurt, los escuche-"

"Bueno, escuchaste mal," Kurt lo interrumpio. "Jason me ama."

"Kurt-"

"O quizas te lo estas inventando," dijo Kurt.

"No, Kurt, yo jamas-"

"Pense que habias superado eso de los celos." Kurt se aparto de el, deslizandose fuera de la cama. " Pense que habiamos pasado esto, Blaine."

"Kurt, no tiene nada que v-"

"¿Porque me haces algo asi?" dijo, con la voz quebrada y con lagrimas en los ojos. "¡Solo porque las cosas no son perfectas entre tu y Sebastian no te da derecho a tratar de arruinar mi relacion con Jason!"

La ira burbujeaba en el intestino de Blaine y se puso de pie con el. "¡No lo estoy inventando!" dijo en voz alta. "¿Porque demonios inventaria algo asi?"

"¡Porque estas celoso!" Kurt replico, rompiendo en lagrimas.

Blaine se echo a reir con dureza. "Si, estoy tan celoso de la relacion amorosa que tienes con Jason," dijo burlandose. "Todo lo que ustedes hacen es tener sexo. ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que se sentaron a conversar sobre sus sentimientos sin tener que sacarse la ropa?"

Kurt abrio la boca y la cerro de nuevo, apreto la mandibula y las lagrimas corrian por su rostro.

"Eso crei," gruño Blaine. "Soy tu mejor amigo, Kurt. Te conozco hace 6 malditos años ¿y no vas a creerme sobre un tipo que has conocido hace un par de meses? Eso me hace sentir genial, ¿sabias? ¿Cuando te he mentido antes? ¿Que razon tendria para mentirte?"

Kurt gimio, sollozando y mordiendo su labio inferior intentando de parar de temblar.

"Exactamente," espeto Blaine. "¡Todo lo que he hecho es apoyar te a ti y a tus 'relaciones' por tanto tiempo y solo... estoy tratando de ayudarte, Kurt y tu solo te preocupas del sexo y es... eso es asqueroso!"

Una cachetada.

Blaine se tambaleo hacia atras por el golpe, apretando su mejilla, incredulo mientras luces blancas aparecian en sus ojos.

Kurt enderezo sus hombros, mirando su nariz con los ojos aguados, y las mejillas llenas de lagrimas.

"No soy asqueroso," dijo, con la voz ligeramente vacilante.

"Kurt, lo siento, no quise decir-"

"Me llamaste puta hace dos semanas atras," dijo Kurt rigido. "Creo que esta muy claro lo que piensas de mi. Lo entiendo, Blaine, no me apruebas o... o como sea pero no me voy a quedar aqui parado a escuchar como me insultas. No de nuevo."

Blaine se enderezo, frotandose su mandibula, "Kurt, no quise decir... no hay nada malo contigo, solo quiero decir... por favor, solo escuchame," dijo desesperado. "Por favor. Jason y Sebastian, te lo juro, los escuche hablando de eso."

Parte de la lucha parecio abandonar a Kurt, sus hombros se desplomaban mientras la cabeza le colgaba. Se vio repentinamente vulnerable.

"El jamas me haria algo asi," dijo en voz baja. "El... el me ama."

"Quizas," Blaine dijo. "Pero te juro que los escuche, Kurt. Por favor creeme."

"Yo-"

El telefono vibro fuerte en su bolsillo y dio un salto de sorpresa, metio su mano y saco su telefono. Miro la pantalla por un momento.

"Es... Sebastian," dijo en voz baja. Vacilo un momento antes de sostener el telefono en la oreja, limpiandose los ojos con la manga. "¿H-hola?"

Blaine lo miro ansioso. ¿Porque Sebastian lo estaria llamando? ¿De que tendria que hablar con el? A menos que el fuera a decirle a Kurt que Blaine estaba enamorado de el. Tuvo la necesidad de quitarle el telefono de las manos a Kurt.

"¿Q-Que?" dijo Kurt timidamente, sosteniendo el telefono en su oido. "N-no, tu... tu..." Nuevas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, los labios le temblaron. "C-como...n-no," se atraganto. "Espera, no, el no-" Se detuvo, alejando su telefono del oido y mirando incredulo.

"¿Que pasa?" Blaine pregunto con ansiedad.

"Era Sebastian," dijo Kurt entrecortadamente. "E-el... me lo conto..." Miro a Blaine, conteniendo un sollozo. "El me dijo que... que Jason me en-engaño. Tenias razon."

Se quedo mirando el telefono por un par de segundos, respirando lentamente, antes de pulsarlo con rabia, sus ojos echaban chispas mientras se lo colocaba en la oreja.

Blaine escucho el tono, Jason dijo 'hola, bebe,' apenas audible desde donde estaba de pie.

"¡No me digas bebe!" Kurt rompio. "Adivina quien me acaba de llamar. Tu amiguito del campamento. Si. Si. Me conto lo solo que estabas sin mi mientras estuviste ahi.

¡No quiero escucharlo Jason! ¿Como pu-pudiste?" Su voz se quebro y tuvo problemas para recuperarla. "¡No, no yo no-no, hemos terminado!" Arranco el telefono de su lado y lo tiro a la cama de Blaine con el ceño contraido y la mandibula apretada.

Su rostro se ensombrecio lentamente y parecio encogerse un poco mas en si mismo, con el rostro retorcido en dolor mientras rodeaba sus brazos sobre si mismo y dejo escapar un pequeño gemido antes de romper en sollozos, su cuerpo temblaba mientras se atragantaba y apretaba los ojos cerrados.

Apenas Blaine habia levantado la mano Kurt se lanzo a sus brazos, llorando en su hombro, aferrandose a su camisa y sus rodillas temblaban tanto que casi se cae.

"¿Po-porque me hi-hizo esto?" lloro, las palabras apenas se distinguian detras de las lagrimas mientras Blaine lo ayudaba a colocarse en la cama abrazandolo contra su pecho.

"No lo se," dijo Blaine, suspirando y odiando a Jason por hacerle esto a Kurt, por hacer que se enamorase de el.

Kurt se hizo un ovillo a su lado, balanceandose ligeramente, todo su cuerpo contraido en sollozos. Blaine se recosto a su lado, Kurt inmediatamente se apoyo contra el mientras su brazo serpenteaba por su cintura y le acariciaba el cabello suavemente.

"Lo s-siento por no creerte," dijo Kurt. "Lo s-siento, Blaine. Siento haberte gol-golpeado." Giro la cabeza para mirarlo. "¿Estas bien?"

"Estoy bien," Blaine le aseguro, sonriendo. "Realmente. Apenas ya me duele." Kurt sollozo mucho mas fuerte mientras pasaba los dedos por la enrojecida mejilla de Blaine.

"Soy un i-idiota," dijo furiosamente. "Yo... no entiendo p-porque el me en-engaño."

"Tampoco yo," dijo Blaine secandole las lagrimas de los pomulos con su manga.

Kurt se acurruco en si mismo, enterrando su rostro entre sus brazos y dejando escapar un gemido como un animal herido mientras lloraba.

"Lo amo," dijo, con la voz ahogada en su camisa. "Lo amo de-demasiado, ¿porque me hizo esto?"

Blaine se mordio el labio, tragandose el nudo de la garganta ante el llanto de Kurt, tan desesperado y roto y hermoso, rodeado por sus propios brazos.

Echo un vistazo a la habitacion, buscando algo, y los ojos cayeron en una pila de CD apilados en el escritorio. Cogio su telefono desde la mesilla, sonriendo ante la imagen de ambos en la pantalla de su IPod, se detuvo en The Heart of Live y le dio play.

Kurt se detuvo ante el sonido de la guitarra a traves de los altavoces, sollozo y se sento con una pequeña y confusa mueca mientras miraba a Blaine, quien le sonreia y se deslizaba a traves de la cama, cantando suavemente. Se detuvo junto a Kurt, acariciando su mejilla. Kurt cerro los ojos mientras Blaine empezaba a acariciar su frente, tocando su mano de una manera que hacia que el corazon de Blaine se alborotara.

_I hate to see you cry (Odio verte llorar)_

_Lying there in that position (recostado en esa posicion)_

_There's things you need to hear (hay cosas que necesitas escuchar)_

_So turn off your tears and listen (asi que secate las lagrimas y escucha)_

Blaine rozo con sus nudillos la mejilla de Kurt, limpiando las lagrimas que se aferraban a su piel. La esquina de la boca de Kurt se torcio en una pequeña sonrisa mientras nuevas lagrimas caian sobre su rostro.

_Pain throws your heart to the ground (El dolor tira tu corazon al suelo)_

_Love turns the whole thing around (El amor le da la vuelta a todo)_

_No, it won't all go the way it should (No, no todo ira de la manera en que deberia)_

_But I know the heart of life is good (Pero se que el corazon de la vida es bueno)_

Blaine tomo la mano de Kurt que estaba sobre la cama, la agarro entre las suyas, frotando pequeños circulos con el pulgar. Los labios de Kurt se estremecieron y bajo la cabeza, sollozando mientras sus hombros temblaban y lagrimas resbalaban sobre su regazo. La voz de Blaine se quebro ligeramente mientras su vision se nublaba y trago el nudo de su garganta.

_You know it's nothing new (Sabes que no es nada nuevo)_

_Bad news never had good timing (Las malas noticias nunca vienen en buen momento)_

_Then the circle of your friends (Entonces el circulo de tus amigos)_

_Will defend the silver lining (Te defendera vestido de plata)_

Kurt paro de temblar mientras levantaba la vista poco a poco, el ceño fruncido en un pequeño gesto. Blaine sonrio, apretandole la mano con suavidad. Lo miro desconcertado, como si acabara de llegar a algun tipo de comprension repentina, aun tenia los ojos hinchados y rojos aunque ya no brillaban con lagrimas y su rostro ya estaba seco.

_Pain throws your heart to the ground (El dolor tira tu corazon al suelo)_

_Love turns the whole thing around (El amor le da la vuelta a todo)_

_No, it won't all go the way it should (No, no todo ira de la manera en que deberia)_

_But I know the heart of life is good (Pero se que el corazon de la vida es bueno)_

El corazon de Blaine salto a su garganta cuando Kurt tomo las manos entre las suyas y lo miro vagamente sorprendido como si admirara la manera en que sus dedos se deslizaban juntos con tanta facilidad.

Kurt volvio a mirarlo, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado. Blaine trago mientras los ojos de Kurt bajaban a sus labios por una fraccion de segundo. Contuvo el aliento, sintiendose mareado y debil mientras Kurt se inclinaba ligeramente mas cerca, levantando su barbilla y sus parpados cayendo medio centimetro asi podian estar ocultos sin estar completamente cerrados.

Blaine no podia pensar, ni siquiera podia creer que esto estaba sucediendo realmente, estaba a solo 6 centimetros de besar a Kurt Hummel, su amor, su mejor amigo, su todo, su-.

El telefono de Kurt vibro fuertemente a su lado y sus ojos se abrieron mientras giraba la cabeza a su alrededor, sus manos se alejaron de las de Blaine y volaron a alcanzar el telefono. Busco a tientas y lo contesto.

"¿Jason?" la voz de Kurt se quebro mientras lo decia, el corazon de Blaine cayo de su pecho.

Podia oir la voz de Jason en el otro lado de la linea, captando pequeñas frases como 'estupido error', 'no significo nada', 'lo siento, bebe', 'te amo'.

"Yo tambien te amo," Kurt sollozo, rompiendo en llanto. "Y-Yo no quiero que te-terminemos tampoco pero solo... ¿porque lo hiciste?"

Blaine miro sus manos, donde hace unos segundos habia estado los dedos de Kurt, mantuvo el aliento y suspiro y parpadeo con fuerza, las disculpas de Jason se apagaban contra el oido de Kurt.

"Te amo bebe." Kurt colgo el telefono mientras volvia a mirar a Blaine, llorando otra vez mientras sonreia, los ojos le brillaban.

"No vamos a romper," dijo sollozando y soltando una carcajada de alivio.

"¿Porque no?" Blaine dijo debilmente, los hombros cayeron.

Se sento en la cama junto a el, con el amor saliendole por los ojos mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama. "Dijo que habia sido un estupido error y ... y el queria contarmelo pero tenia miedo de que lo dejara y Sebastian lo habia estado chantajeando y todo se habia vuelto un enorme enredo y, bueno... dijo que me ama y que se odiaba por lo que hizo y que haria lo que fuera por recuperarme."

"Asi que ¿ vas a seguir con alguien que te engaño?" Blaine murmuro.

"La gente comete errores," Kurt dijo en voz baja. "N-No quiero perderlo."

"Es decir que ¿no te importa saber que el estuvo dispuesto a dejarte aqui solo, extrañandolo mientras el tenia sexo con otra persona?" dijo Blaine, contrayendo los puños mientras sentia que odiaba a Jason con mas intensidad. ¿Porque Kurt tenia que ser tan credulo? ¿Porque tenia que haberse enamorado de Jason?

"l-lo amo," dijo en voz baja, retorciendo las manos en su regazo mientras se sentaba. "Y-y tu perdonas a la gente que amas, ¿cierto?" Miro a Blaine, mordiendo la esquina de sus labios, ansioso. "¿Tu no crees que deberia seguir con el, cierto?"

"No, no lo creo," dijo Blaine sin rodeos. "¿Que pasa si te hace daño otra vez?"

Kurt bajo la vista a su regazo, mirando indefenso, expuesto, como si la caparazon que habia construido alrededor de el se estuviera quebrando y cayendo.

"Solo quiero ser amado," dijo.

"Tu eres amado." Un dolor le apretaba el pecho al darse cuenta porque Kurt estaba con Jason, o con cualquiera de sus otros novios, en primer lugar. Habia pasado tanto tiempo creyendo que nadie lo amaria, pensado que siempre estaria solo, que no iba a renunciar a algo seguro como Jason si podia no hacerlo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Kurt nunca habia terminado una relacion, siempre habia sido el otro. Blaine se pregunto si seria capaz de hacerlo, de alejarse de algo que le garantizaba afecto. No lo creyo.

"Lo siento Blaine," dijo Kurt, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Yo-yo no puedo-"

"Se que puedes," dijo Blaine con voz resignada.

"Lo amo," susurro Kurt.

"¿Lo amas a el o a la idea de el?" dijo Blaine, mirandolo fijamente.

Kurt se mordio los labios, sus ojos estaba rojos e hinchados tanto llorar, su cara marcada y manchada por las lagrimas, sus mejillas enrojecidas, y aun asi era la cosa mas hermosa que habia visto.

"Creo que deberia irme" dijo Kurt en voz baja. "Tengo que hablar con Jason."

Se paro, recogiendo sus cosas y poniendose sus zapatos. Paro en la puerta, volviendo la mirada a Blaine con la misma expresion de vulnerabilidad encubierta, toco con sus dedos el marco de la puerta y se mordio los labios antes de respirar profundamente y salir hacia el pasillo, cerrando la puerta detras de el y dejando a Blaine solo en silencio como tantas veces antes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

¿No amas la navidad?

Blaine gruño en respuesta a la pregunta de Kurt, mientras adornaban el pasillo con adornos navideños. La tarea de decorar la escuela caia por cualquier razon en el Club Glee y Kurt se habia ofrecido voluntariamente a ayudar a Blaine, sin duda para tratar de disminuir la tension que se habia levantado entre ellos despues del fiasco de 3 semanas atras.

Blaine no estaba seguro que era peor, el hecho de que Kurt ahora se aferrara a su relacion con Jason como si su vida dependiera de ello o que Jason siga amenazándolo con decirle todo a Kurt. Toda la situacion lo hacia estar amargado y frio y alejado de sus amigos, con excepcion de Quinn y Mike a quienes les habia contado todo el lunes cuando habia llegado de mal humor a la clase de quimica.

"¡Pero el casi te beso!" Quinn dijo, sonando exasperada cuando Blaine termino de contarles la historia.

"Te juro, cuando por fin ustedes esten juntos... me estan sacando canas, ¿lo sabias?" Mike sono serio, apuntando su cabeza oscura.

Blaine los callo con una sola mirada, no estaba de humor para juegos. Si habia algo que agradecer era que navidad significaba los examenes finales y el podia evadir a Kurt excusando los estudios, quien estaba demasiado ocupado con Jason o practicando con los Cheerios.

Kurt por lo menos tenia la decencia de no hablar sobre Jason cuando estaban juntos. Extrañaba a Kurt, no podia negarlo, extrañaba las largas conversaciones que solian tener cada noche, ocasionalmente se quedaban dormidos hablando, extrañaba el contacto fisico que solian tener. Ahora cuando estaban solos, estaban en los lados opuestos de la cama o del sillon, apenas hablaban mientras Kurt y Blaine se miraban ansiosos. Al menos ahora Kurt no estaba tratando de averiguar porque estaba molesto. El lo sabia muy bien.

"¿Me puedes pasar esas luces?" dijo Kurt, decendiendo de la escalera en donde estaba encaramado.

Blaine en silencio le paso las luces blancas que tenia en las manos, volviendose a la guirnalda que estaba tendiendo alrededor de la vitrina de los trofeos.

"Gracias," dijo en el mismo tono alegre que habia usado todas estas semanas. Se estiro para alcanzar la cima del marco de la puerta, su uniforme se deslizo hacia arriba para revelar una franja de espalda que inmediatamente atrajo la vista de Blaine. Se pregunto si no llevaba camiseta a proposito y fruncio el ceño ante la idea.

Kurt tarareo en voz baja, colocando cuidadosamente las luces sobre el marco moviendo las caderas al ritmo de la musica. Blaine cerro los ojos por un momento antes de volver a enfocarse en las guirnaldas.

"¿Tienes planes para las fiestas?" dijo Kurt, organizando con cuidado las luces para cubrir la puerta.

"No muchos," Blaine murmuro. "Mama y papa se van a un crucero asi que estare solo... otra vez."

"¿Estaras solo para navidad?" dijo Kurt, sonando consternado.

Blaine asintio con la cabeza.

"Bueno, eso es estupido," dijo Kurt, saltando de la escalera. "¡Deberias pasarlo con nosotros! Como en primer año, ¿recuerdas? Fue divertido ¿cierto? Construimos un muñeco de nieve y."

"No creo que a Jason le guste," dijo Blaine rotundamente.

La cara de Kurt se cayo.

"Oh," dijo en voz baja. "Bueno. El no me puede decir con quien tengo que pasar mi tiempo."

Blaine se burlo en voz baja, volviendose a la guirnalda y murmurando en silencio.

Kurt suspiro con voz tremula y Blaine levanto la vista para verlo desplomarse contra la pared, con los labios temblorosos y lagrimas en los ojos.

El estomago de Blaine se estremecio ante la vista y se apuro en soltar la guirnalda y acercarse a abrazarlo como un niño abrazando su manta favorita.

"lo s-siento," dijo. "Yo solo... odio haberte decepcionado y- y odio no hablarte Blaine. Yo-yo no se que ha-hacer. Solo quiero que todos sean fe-felices."

"Lo se," Blaine lo tranquilizo. "Lo se. Lo siento. Odio esto. Saber que el te hirio. ¿Que pasa si te hace daño otra vez?"

Kurt sollozo, alejandose para limpiar su rostro.

"No lo s-se," murmuro.

"¿Volverias de nuevo con el si lo hace otra vez?"

"Yo no lo s-se," dijo Kurt, sonando frustrado. Respiro calmada y profundamente mirando al suelo. "Cometio un error, Blaine."

"Te engaño, Kurt."

"No todos pueden ser perfectos como tu," dijo Kurt. No fue un comentario sarcastico, su voz fue honesta, los ojos parpadeaban al mirar a Blaine a traves de sus pestañas por un momento antes de volver a mirar el suelo.

"No soy perfecto," dijo Blaine.

"Si, lo eres," Kurt murmuro.

"No. No lo soy."

"Lo eres, demasiado," dijo Kurt, crispando la boca hacia arriba. Se mordio el labio mirando a Blaine y sonriendo timidamente.

Blaine lanzo un suspiro entrecortado, girando los ojos dramaticamente, suprimiendo una sonrisa.

"Estamos de acuerdo en que no estamos de acuerdo," gruño, sonrojandose mientras Kurt lo abrazaba y presionaba un beso humedo en su mejilla. "Y aun no me gusta." Nunca le gustaria Jason despues de lo que habia hecho pero sabia que no podia seguir enojado con Kurt, no cuando lo miraba con los ojos aguados en lagrimas y los labios en puchero.

Kurt suspiro suavemente. "lo se," dijo.

Ninguno de los dos siguio el tema mientras seguian trabajando constantemente hasta llegar a la sala del coro, donde la mayoria del Club Glee estaba, algunos decorando el arbol de navidad en el centro de la habitacion.

Puck, Sam, Finn y Mike se estaban lanzando una pelota, mientras Tina y Mercedes tocaban el piano y cantaban y Rachel trataba de alcanzar la cima del arbol para colocar la estrella. Rory finalmente se compadecio de ella y la ayudo, colocando la caja de adornos en el suelo que habia estado sosteniendo.

"¿Porque Rachel hace estas cosas para Navidad?" Kurt murmuro. "Ella es judia."

Blaine contuvo la risa. Quinn levanto la vista de su libro, mirando dudosa, con los labios fruncidos. Habia pasado la ultima semana atacando a Jason y ya no estaba muy emocionada al ver a Kurt. Blaine la miro y subio los hombros y los bajo con un suspiro mientras ella chasqueaba la lengua en desaprobacion volviendo su mirada al libro, con los ojos inmoviles sobre la pagina.

Sono el timbre que indicaba el fin de las clases y el inicio de los ensayos. Nadie hizo mucho enfuerzo en reaccionar porque Schue no estaba y aprovecharon la visita de la señorita Pillsbury para decorar toda la clase.

"Oh, ¿me tengo que ir? dijo Kurt, haciendo un puchero.

"Nah, de todas maneras no haremos nada," Blaine dijo encogiendose de hombros, recogiendo una caja de plastico y colocandola en una de las duras sillas vacias.

Kurt sonrio timidamente a los otros miembros del Club, ellos solo le respondieron con un sonrisa a la fuerza. La mayoria de ellos habian recibido granizados y habian sido atormentados por Jason, asi que su renuencia era comprensible. Blaine sabia que la mayoria de ellos toleraba a Kurt solo por el.

"Blaine ¿porque no tocas algo para nosotros?" dijo Tina, girando para hacerle frente a Blaine desde el piano.

Unas pocas personas hicieron eco a la solicitud, y Kurt lo empujo ligeramente asintiendo, dandole una mirada expectante.

Blaine suspiro, rodando los ojos mientras se paraba y enderezaba su sweater, poniendose rojo mientras Kurt aplaudia y se sentaba junto a el en el banquillo.

"Aqui," dijo Mike, agarrando una carpeta de la pila que habia en el piano y colocandola frente a Blaine. "Haz esta."

Blaine miro las paginas por un momento, ruborizandose y mirando a Mike, quien le dedico una mirada inocente.

"Mike, no creo-"

"Ooo, nunca he escuchado esta cancion," dijo Kurt, ladeando la cabeza a un lado. "Tocala."

Blaine miro a Mike suplicante, aunque el lo ignoro por completo, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Blaine exhalo tembloroso, apoyando los dedos en las teclas explorando las hojas rapidamente antes de empezar a tocarlas.

_Hello, tell me you know (Hola, dime que sabes)_

_Yeah, you figured me out (si, dime que lo entendiste)_

_Something gave it away (de alguna manera lo viste)_

_It would be such a beautiful moment (seria un hermoso momento)_

_To see the look on your face (ver la mirada en tu rostro)_

_To know that I know that you know now (al saber que yo se que tu ahora lo sabes)_

Su voz temblaba un poco y sabia que su rostro esta rojo fuego por lo locamente inapropiada que era la cancion. Mike solo sonreia como un idiota, temblando de risa mirandolo con aire satisfecho, Quinn solo rodaba los ojos.

_And baby that's a case of my wishful thinking (Y bebe este es solo un ejemplo de las cosa que deseo)_

_You know nothing (de las que tu no sabes nada)_

_Well you and I (Tu y yo)_

_Why, we go carrying on for hours on end_

_We get along much better (podriamos llevarnos mucho mejor)_

_Than you and your boyfriend (que tu y tu novio)_

Kurt paso la pagina por el en la pausa, sonriendo calidamente mientras Blaine lo miraba y tocaba ligeramente su muñeca mientras su mano volvia a su regazo, sus pies se movian bajo el piano, sus piernas se rozaban ocasionalmente, Blaine estaba muy consciente de cada movimiento despues de haber pasado tanto tiempo sin contacto fisico con el.

_Well all I really wanna do is love you (Bueno, lo que en realidad quiero es amarte)_

_A kind much closer than friends use (mas que como amigos)_

_But I still can't say it after all we've been through (pero aun no puedo decirlo despues de todo lo que hemos pasado)_

_And all I really want from you is to feel me (y lo que de verdad quiero de ti es que me sientas)_

_As the feeling inside keeps building (mientras el sentimiento dentro de mi va creciendo)_

_And I will find a way to you if it kills me (encontrare la forma de llegar a ti aunque me cuesta la vida)_

_If it kills me (aunque me cueste la vida)_

La cara de Mike tenia una sonrisa miliciosa y Blaine fruncio el ceño mientras el le lanzaba la pelota a Finn y se deslizaba hacia la caja que estaba en la esquina, hurgando a traves de ella, de espaldas a Blaine, quien estiraba el cuello para ver que estaba tramando.

_How long, can I go on like this, (¿Cuanto tiempo podre seguir asi,)_

_Wishing to kiss you, (deseando besarte,)_

_Before I rightly explode? (antes de explotar?)_

_This double life I lead isn't healthy for me (Esta doble vida que llevo no es saludable para mi)_

_In fact it makes me nervous (Este hecho me pone nervioso)_

_If I get caught I could be risking it all (si me descubren lo arriesgaria todo)_

Miro a Kurt por el rabillo del ojo, su corazon salto al ver que le sonreia, ligeramente ruborizado sonteniendo fuertemente las manos en su regazo mientras escuchaba.

_Well all I really wanna do is love you (Bueno, lo que en realidad quiero es amarte)_

_A kind much closer than friends use (mas que como amigos)_

_But I still can't say it after all we've been through (pero aun no puedo decirlo despues de todo lo que hemos pasado)_

_And all I really want from you is to feel me (y lo que de verdad quiero de ti es que me sientas)_

_As the feeling inside keeps building (mientras el sentimiento dentro de mi va creciendo)_

_And I will find a way to you if it kills me (encontrare la forma de llegar a ti aunque me cuesta la vida)_

_If it kills me (aunque me cueste la vida)_

Blaine toco las ultimas notas, sintiendo incomodamente caliente el cuello y deseando poder hundirse en el suelo, agradeciendo que solo Quinn y Mike supieran lo significante que era la letra de esa cancion. La cancion estaba practicamente escrita para el.

Kurt se giro para mirarlo, mordiendose los labios, con sus pomulos rojos. "Eso fue... realmente bueno," dijo en voz baja.

"Gracias," murmuro Blaine, tirando de la sofocante tela de su sweater. Sus ojos iban y venian antes de posarlos en su regazo. Se paro aclarando su garganta.

"B-bueno, deberia y a buscar a Ja-"

"Ah, ha, no tan rapido."

Blaine se giro para ver a Mike parado detras de ellos, sonriendo con picardia con la mano colgando sobre sus cabezas, que llevaba una rama oscura de-

Kurt dejo escapar un suave 'oh' y Blaine se puso, aunque suene imposible, mas rojo, mirando a Mike como si estuviera a punto de quemarlo.

"Bueno, conocen las reglas," Rachel dijo de manera casual mientras se sentaba junto a Finn, jugando con su pelo. "Yo tuve que besar a Puck. Aunque sigo pensando que ese muerdago lo colocaron ahi." Esbozo una mirada a Puck y el sonrio, Finn entrecerro los ojos a su direccion.

"Si, Blaine, las reglas," Mike repitio, asintiendo sabiamente.

"No creo que-"

"Bueno," dijo Kurt, tosiendo. "Es una tradicion."

Los ojos de Blaine se volvieron hacia el, su estomago salto por como Kurt lo miraba, con la cabeza baja, observando con una mirada timida.

"Por dios, solo haganlo," dijo Santana, sonando molesta. "Ustedes son los mejores amigos. No es como si no lo hubieran hecho antes." Ella arqueo las cejas en sorpresa cuando vio la mirada en sus rostros. "¿En serio? Huh. Que desperdicio de sexo."

Kurt se rio entrecortadamente, retorciendose en su asiento para enfrentarse a Blaine.

"N-no tienes que hacer esto," murmuro Blaine.

"Si, lo tengo que hacer," dijo Kurt suavemente, su mano se poso en el banco detras de Blaine.

Era algo tan tipico y tonto, el muerdago y la maldita cancion pero por segunda vez en su vida Kurt se estaba inclinando hacia el, esos labios suaves y rosas por fin serian probados por Blaine y no se podia preocupar por que toda la situacion fuera tan ridicula o que una docena de personas estuvieran en la misma sala.

El podia sentir la respiracion de Kurt a traves de los labios, caliente y con una leve pizca de caramelo de menta que habia estado comiendo antes. Tenia su corazon en la garganta, sus palmas sudaban sobre su regazo. Creyo escuchar a alguien decir su nombre seguido por sonido de pasos pero Kurt estaba cerrando los ojos y acercando sus labios.

Una mano agarro su hombro y otra agarro su cuello lanzandolo lejos de la banca donde estaba sentado con Kurt.

"¡Jason!"

Blaine apenas tuvo tiempo de registrar el grito de Kurt cuando el puño furioso de Jason choco contra su mandibula y sintio el dolor del impacto, su cabeza giro y el mundo dio vueltas de un solo golpe mientras se tambaleaba hacia atras, tropezandose con sus propios pies. Cayo fuertemente viendo estrellas estallar bajo sus parpados mientras parpadeaba.

"¡Blaine!"

El grito de sorpresa y ira hizo eco en toda la habitacion, Kurt cayo de la banca al lado de Blaine, acunando su cabeza en el regazo.

"Oh Dios, Blaine ¿Estas bien?" dijo, sonando lloroso mientras el tocaba el bulto en su barbilla y se enderezaba los lentes, sintiendo el sabor acido de la sangre en su boca.

Kurt se volvio hacia Jason, quien estaba de pie sobre ellos, con los puños apretados de rabia, con los hombros subiendo y bajando, gruñendo.

"¿Que demonios? Kurt grito. "¿Porque le hiciste eso?"

"¡Te iba a besar!" Jason espeto, apuntando acusatoriamente a Blaine. "¡Y tu le ibas a devolver el beso!"

"Era por el muerdago," dijo Kurt, señalando con la cabeza en direccion al muerdago que estaba tirado en el suelo a pocos pies de donde Mike lo habia dejado caer cuando Jason habia arrastrado a Blaine.

"¡Asi que ahora vas a empezar a besarlo!" Jason ladro con la cara roja y la mirada salvaje.

"¿Me vas empezar a gritar por besarlo despues de lo que tu me hiciste a mi?" dijo Kurt, con lagrimas de rabia en sus ojos. "Solo... calmate, Jason."

"¡No!" Jason le grito, Kurt reconocio la voz de Jason rompiendose. "¡No, no me voy a calmar! ¡No cuando se trata de el!."

"¿De que estas hablando?" dijo Kurt con lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas, el resto de la sala estaba en silencio mientras observaban con los ojos y la boca muy abiertas.

"¡Estoy cansado de el!" Jason hervia, mirando a Blaine. "Siempre esta en nuestro camino. Siempre. No lo soporto mas. ¡No lo quiero cerca de nosotros! ¡No quiero tener que aguantarlo mas!"

"¿Que quieres decir?" dijo Kurt en un susurro, poniendose de pie.

Jason paso la mano por su pelo, un tic se alzaba en su frente. "Quiero decir que... que tendras que elegir, Kurt," dijo, agravando la voz. "O es el... o yo." Escupio la ultima palabra, dandole a Blaine una mirada sucia.

Kurt lo miro fijamente por unos segundos antes de hablar en voz baja. "No puedes hacerme eleg-"

"Puedo," Jason lo detuvo. "Asi que... elige. ¿Yo, la persona que amas o esa cosa a la que llamas amigo?"

Mike dio un paso adelante con enfado, Finn y Puck se levantaron protectivamente.

"¿Porque me haces esto, Jason?" Kurt dijo temblando.

"Porque ya no puedo mas con todo esto," dijo Jason, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No puedo mas. Asi que decide, Kurt."

Kurt trago, mirando hacia abajo donde Blaine estaba medio sentado medio recostado en el suelo, con la mano sobre su mandibula palpitante.

"Yo-"

Blaine hizo una mueca cuando su mandibula palpito duramente y el rostro de Kurt se apreto antes de caer en miseria.

"Blaine," dijo en una voz baja y cansada. "Yo... yo eligo a Blaine."

Jason lo miro herido por una fraccion de segundo, en un breve vistazo de vulnerabilidad antes de volver a torcer su expresion en disgusto.

"Bien," gruño a traves de los dientes. "Bien. Bien, espero que sean muy felices juntos. A la mierda ustedes dos."

Se dio la vuelta y salio por la puerta, golpeando la pila de partituras del piano, las paginas saltaron por toda la sala.

"¡J-Jason, espera!" Kurt corrio tras de el, con lagrimas por su rostro mientras lo seguia por el pasillo lleno de gente.

"¡No!" Jason le grito. "¡No, ya no lo soporto mas! Si el sigue alrededor de nosotros... esto se acabo."

"P-por favor, nop me hagas esto," dijo Kurt ahogado. "Por favor, t-te amo."

"Si me amas tanto, ¿porque lo elegiste?"

Hubo un silencio cubierto por bullicio de los estudiantes que pasaban a su alrededor.

"Eso fue lo que pense," espeto Jason.

"¡Jason , espera!" Kurt grito con la voz rota mientras se le escapaba un debil sollozo.

El salon estaba en silencio, unas pocas personas observaban a Blaine, congelado en el suelo, otros miraban la puerta mientras Kurt volvia a entrar, con los ojos rojos y la cara llena de lagrimas. Camino en silencio por la habitacion hacia Blaine, se arrodillo y le tomo la mano, evadiendo sus ojos mientras lo hacia.

"Vamos," dijo, en un tono plano, pero Blaine pudo sentir el leve temblor de su voz. "Vamos a buscar algo de hielo."

Ayudo a Blaine a ponerse de pie, haciendo caso omiso a las miradas y a la mano extendida de Finn y envolvio su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Blaine. Y salieron en silencio hacia el pasillo vacio, Blaine reviso el corte interno en su mejilla, donde los dientes se habian encontrado con su lengua, sientiendo el dolor dispararse en su mandibula.

"¿Estas bien?" dijo Kurt en voz baja.

"Vivire," dijo Blaine densamente.

El labio inferior de Kurt temblaba y sollozo, su pecho daba espasmos mientras hipaba. Llevo a Blaine a la cafeteria, ayudandolo a sentarse en una silla al lado de la maquina de hielo. Quitandose el pañuelo de seda que llevaba, tomo un poco de hielo y lo envolvio en el, creando una bolsa improvisada, se coloco de rodillas junto a Blaine sujetando con cuidado su cara.

"¿Como esta eso?" dijo, con los ojos llenos de preocupacion.

"Mejor," dijo Blaine, sonriendo y haciendo muecas.

Kurt trago, con los ojos llenos de nuevas lagrimas.

"Lo siento tanto Blaine," susurro. Yo-yo-"

"No es tu culpa, Kurt."

"S-si, si la es," dijo Kurt, asintiendo con la cabeza y ahogando un sollozo, mientras alejaba el hielo de el y miraba la contusion en la mandibula de Blaine, rojo y purpura. "Lo- lo siento."

"Shh. Esta bien," Blaine lo tranquilizo, cepillando los dedos sobre su mejilla. "Estare bien, te lo prometo. Voy a tener dolor de cabeza por un tiempo pero..."

"Yo-yo... no enti-entiendo porque me hi-zo elegir entre uste-tedes dos," dijo Kurt, tomando un suspiro tembloroso.

Blaine se removio en su silla, sonrojandose mientras se aclaraba la garganta y Kurt lo miro cuestionandolo.

"Tu me elegiste," Blaine dijo, tratando de sonar casual.

Kurt fruncio el ceño ante la incertidumbre en el tono.

"Por supuesto que lo hice," dijo. "Eres mi mejor amigo. Tu eres... tu eres mas importante que todos. Se que a veces no pareciera porque... porque a veces no soy un buen amigo-"

"Para."

"No," Kurt continuo, arrastrando su mano por la mejilla humeda. "Pero... es verdad. Tu jamas me hubieras hecho elegir. ¿cierto?"

"No," dijo Blaine honestamente, moviendo la cabeza y deteniendo ante la ola de dolor que atravezo su craneo. "No me gusta el pero... el te hizo feliz. Tu... tu lo amabas."

Kurt bajo la cabeza. "Pense que me amaba," dijo sonando derrotado y perdido.

"No lo necesitas, Kurt," dijo Blaine. "Eres mucho mejor que el. Tu mereces alguien que este ahi contigo no importe lo que pase, alguien que te sea... leal."

"¿Alguien como tu?"

El corazon de Blaine salto antes de ver la sonrisa en la cara de Kurt y darse cuenta que bromeaba. Se echo a reir nervioso.

"Claro," dijo, agradecido que el pañuelo le ocultara la mitad de su rostro enrojecido. "¿Vas a estar bien?" le dijo gentilmente cuando el rostro de Kurt volvio a caer. Se veia completamente destrozado y Blaine tuvo la urgencia de ir a buscar a Jason y dejarle varios hematomas que coincidieran con su mandibula.

"Yo... eso creo," Kurt murmuro. "No se que voy a hacer s-sin el." Se seco los ojos con rapidez mientras lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas otra vez.

"Tu eres fuerte y el no se merece ninguna de tus lagrimas," dijo Blaine. Secando lagrimas del rostro de Kurt. "Especialmente despues de lo que te hizo. Nadie en su sano juicio dejaria a alguien que le perdono algo como eso. Es un idiota."

Kurt se inclino ausente en la mano de Blaine, buscando comodidad y calidez.

"Asi que, ¿helados y malas peliculas?" dijo Blaine, sonriendo.

Kurt se mordio el labio considerando la propuesta.

"No," dijo al final. "No, yo no me voy a desanimar. No esta vez." Asintio decidido. "Quiero salir."

"¿Salir?" Blaine repitio haciendo una mueca.

"Si," dijo Kurt, ajustando el hielo sobre la mejilla de Blaine. "¿Crees poder?"

"Depende," dijo Blaine lentamente, abriendo y cerrando su mandibula tratando de hacerla funcionar. "¿Donde quieres ir?"

Kurt coloco una sonrisa en sus labios, sus ojos brillaban en tono jugueton.

"Scandals."

* * *

Ayudar a Kurt a emborracharse lo suficiente como para olvidar a Jason justo despues de haber recibido un puñetazo por el, definitivamente no estaba en su lista de prioridades. Pero sin duda sonaba mejor que mirar a Kurt sollozar en su regazo por horas, asi que se tomo varios medicamentos para el dolor y fue a casa a cambiarse antes de ir a recoger a Kurt- su estomago se retorcio cuando vio a Kurt aparecer por la puerta con su pelo estilisado, vestido con un par de increibles jeans apretados y botas altas- y se dirigieron a Scandals, el unico bar gay en cincuenta millas a la redonda.

Habian conseguido falsas identificaciones del chico con el que Kurt habia estado saliendo antes de Jason, quien, graciosamente, habia dejado a Kurt por un chico que habia conocido en el bar. Ellos no la habia usado mas que para las pocas veces que Kurt arrastraba a Blaine a salir. Se habia rendido de hacerlo cuando se habia dado cuenta que Blaine no lo disfrutaba. Pero esta noche era una excepcion; Blaine estaba dispuesto a cuidarlo en el bar si la otra alternativa era ver a Kurt con el corazon destrozado por alguien que no valia la pena.

Kurt se aparco cerca del bar, riendose entusiasmado cuando el guardia de seguridad con mirada deprimente los dejo pasar. No habian muchas personas de su edad, la mayoria eran hombres mayores que miraban a Kurt abiertamente mientras el se dirigia al bar con Blaine, arreglandose mientras se sentaba en uno de los taburetes desgastados.

"¿Que vas a beber?" dijo, inclinandose hacia Blaine mientras el se sentaba y colocaba los dedos sobre el mostrador.

"Er, no voy a beber," dijo Blaine, acariciando las llaves en el bolsillo.

"Oh, puedes beber un solo trago," dijo Kurt. "Ya no va a hacer efecto cuando nos vayamos."

Blaine trato de no pensar en cuanto tiempo estaria alli, en vez de eso saco su billetera mientras Kurt ordenaba un daiquiri para cada uno y un trago de tequila. Se lo tomo en el mismo momento que se lo colocaron frente, arrugando la nariz mientras dejaba el vaso vacio en la barra.

"Puaj," dijo, sacando la lengua y alcanzando el daiquiri cuando el camarero las coloco sobre el mostrador. Chupo la pajita feliz, mirando alrededor mientras Blaine saboriaba su trago tentativamente, sorprendido por como habia solo un leve sabor a alcohol.

"Este lugar es deprimente," dijo Kurt, haciendo una mueca y girando la paja en el vacio medio vacio.

"Bueno no hay muchas bares a los que puedas ir a no ser que quieras viajar hasta Columbus," dijo Blaine encogiendose de hombros y depositando 20 dolares en la barra para pagar por los tragos.

"Hmm," musito Kurt, entrecerrando los ojos a un hombre al otro lado que lo estaba mirando. Se estremecio y se giro hacia el. "Asqueroso."

Blaine contuvo una risita, haciendo una mueca de dolor tocando suavemente en la contusion de la mandibula. "No puedes esperar que haya un monton de chicos jovenes gays elegibles aqui." dijo. "Estamos en Lima."

"Bueno, tu estas aqui," dijo Kurt, levantando las cejas. "Asi que puedo tener esperanzas, ¿cierto?" Comio la cereza que se posaba en la cima de su trago, chupando y masticando alegremente. "¿Te gusto tu trago? Apenas lo has probado."

"Te lo dije, estoy manejando," dijo Blaine, dando otro pequeño sorbo a su daiquiri.

Kurt suspiro dramaticamente. "Y yo te dije que necesitabas desordenarte un poco y pasarla bien," dijo, frunciendo los labios. Tomo la paja de su vaso casi vacio, y la chupo hasta la ultima gota de su trago. "Deberias bailar conmigo," dijo con total naturalidad.

"Que-no," dijo Blaine, poniendo rojo cuando Kurt se paro y le tendia la mano,.

"Vamos," dijo Kurt, levantando su cabello. "¿Por favor?"

"Kurt-"

Kurt le quito los lentes, riendo locamente mientras bailaba alejandolos de el. "Ven por tus lentes, ahora tendras que venir," canto, mostrando su lengua y mostrandole los lentes en su rostro. Se tambaleo pestañeando y arrugando la cara. "¿Como me veo?"

"Ridiculo," dijo Blaine, levantandose y siguiendolo para alcanzar sus lentes, aunque Kurt los mantenia en su cara sacudiendo la cabeza.

"No, hasta que bailes conmigo," dijo Kurt infantilmente.

"Blaine suspiro, entrecerrando los ojos ante la falta de claridad en torno a el. "Esta bien," refunfuño, tendiendo su mano expectante.

Kurt se quito los lentes, acercandose mas a el mientras extendia su mano para colocarlos sobre su nariz.

"Ahi," dijo. la voz juguetona se habia ido. "Mucho mejor."

Blaine pudo ver como el alcohol le estaba haciendo efecto, tenia las pupilas dilatadas mas de lo normal, incluso en la oscuridad, sus ojos estaban ligeramente fuera de foco. Sus manos se dejaron caer en las caderas de Blaine, acercandolas a su cuerpo que estaban separados y Blaine pudo sentirle el corazon.

"¿No vas a bailar?" Kurt murmuro, con el aliento caliente en el rostro de Blaine mientras movia sus caderas al ritmo de la musica.

"N-no soy bueno en esto," dijo Blaine, tragando saliva.

"Mmm, esta bien," dijo Kurt, arrastrando las palabras. "Puedo mostrarte."

"¿Perdon?"

Kurt se alejo de Blaine, quien tomo la oportunidad para soltar la respiracion que estaba sosteniendo. Habia un hombre joven, de unos 20 años, de pie tras Kurt sosteniendo una copa.

"¿Si?" Kurt dijo cortesmente.

"¿Te gustaria bailar?"dijo el hombre, con una sonrisa deslumbrante. "A menos que eso moleste a tu novio, por supuesto."

"Oh, Blaine no es-"

"No soy su novio," dijo Blaine, rezando por no sonar demasiado cortante. "Adelante, Kurt, Yo estare... ahi." Se apago mientras Kurt le sonreia antes de aceptar el trago del hombre y seguirlo hacia el otro lado de la pista.

Suspirando, Blaine volvio a la barra, dejandose caer en el taburete, acercando su copa y bebiendola de mal humor mientras veia a Kurt haciendole ojitos al hombre.

El en transcurso de la siguiente media hora, habia perdido la cuenta de cuantos vasos habian pasado por las manos de Kurt, el estaba ruborizado y coqueto con el hombre que le compraba los tragos cuando se tambaleo al baño, sin duda para devolver la cantidad de liquido que habia consumido.

Blaine entrecerro los ojos cuando vio al hombre comprar tragos antes de dirigirse a los baños tras Kurt. Blaine dejo su trago y se paro a seguir al hombre, quien estaba a punto de empujar la puerta cuando Blaine lo alcanzo.

"Hey," dijo en tono cortante.

"Oh... hola," dijo el hombre, frunciendo el ceño. "¿Puedo ayudar-"

"Alejate," dijo Blaine.

"¿Pense que no eras su novio?" el hombre respondio, levantando una ceja.

"No lo soy," dijo Blaine, dando un paso mas cerca de el y dandole una mirada de advertencia. "Pero soy su mejor amigo y el no se va a ir casa contigo y el no va a tener sexo contigo en un sucio baño asi que mejor te vas."

El hombre miro la mandibula herida de Blaine, preguntandose como la habia conseguido.

"Esta bien," dijo al final, levantando las manos en señal de rendicion. "Esta bien, me voy."

"Bien," Blaine gruño. "Hazlo."

El hombre suspiro y se marcho, Blaine lo siguio de vuelta a la barra y lo observo irse antes de apoyarse contra la pared opuesta al pasillo, donde pudo ver a Kurt tambalearse fuera del baño minutos mas tarde, limpiandose las manos en sus jeans y mirando alrededor por el hombre. Resulto vagamente decepcionado por un momento antes de encogerse de hombros y volver a beber felizmente.

Blaine exhalo un poco, sonriendo cuando los ojos de Kurt lo encontraron, iluminandose mientras haia su camino a travez de la pista, con un vaso en la mano y una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Rio mientras llegaba donde el estaba, cayendo sobre los hombros de Blaine salpicando su trago, con las mejillas rosadas y los ojos fuera de foco.

"Blaine... Blaine," susurro en el oido de Blaine. "Blaine, baila conmigo."

"Kurt, estas ebrio,"dijo Blaine, incapaz de quitar la sonrisa de sus labios al ver a Kurt asi.

"¿Y eso que?" colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine y acortando la distancia, hundio su rostro en su cuello. "Se siente bien."

"Te vas a enfermar," dijo Blaine, recostando una mano firme en la espalda de Kurt, con un callor punzante en su cuello mientras Kurt respiraba con dificultad en el.

"Nono lo hare, Kurt arrastro las palabras, arrastrando su mano por el brazo de Blaine. "Stoy bienn. Baila commigo."

"Kurt-"

"Esta bien, bailare solo," dijo Kurt, alejandose de el y caminando hacia el bar, sus caderas se balanceaban al ritmo de la musica. Bebio rapidamente lo que le quedaba de su trago y golpeo el vaso sobre la barra, casi tropezando y riendo como loco.

Blaine contuvo una sonrisa con su mano en el rostro, dudando por un momento cuando Kurt tambaleandose se acerco al DJ, recostandose sobre la mesa y lanzando su brazo para tocar el pecho del hombre, pestañeando mientras decia algo que Blaine no pudo descifrar.

El hombre le dio una mirada dudosa antes de encogerse de hombros y asentir con la cabeza, Kurt dejo escapar un grito de excitación mientras se enderazaba y arreglaba su cabello ausentemente, mirando a Blaine.

Blaine contuvo el aliento al ver la manera en que sus ojos se oscurecian, con su pelo caido sobre su frente mientras You Make Me Feel Good empezaba a sonar a traves de la habitacion, pronunciando la letra de la cancion mientras pasaba sus manos por sus caderas y muslos.

"Divertido, yo pense que ustedes eran solo amigos."

Blaine se giro ante la voz, su estomago se retorcio al ver a Sebastian, quien estaba recostado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mientras observaba a Kurt bailar solo en el medio de la pista, moviendo sus caderas pecaminosamene con los ojos cerrados.

"Somos solo amigos," dijo Blaine, empuñando sus manos a los costados.

Sebastian se echo a reir, "No tengo que adivinar donde obtuviste eso," dijo, mirando la contusion en la mandibula de Blaine. "¿Que hiciste para enojar a Jason?"

"No es tu problema," espeto Blaine. "¿Porque estas aqui? ¿Me estas siguiendo?"

Sebastian se burlo. "Scandals es el lugar donde he conocido a la mayoria de mis... novios," dijo sin darle importancia.

"Claro," gruño Blaine, sabiendo que los 'novios' de Sebastian era hombres que solo buscaba para sexo rapido en un baño y nada mas. Pero Blaine no iba a dejar que Kurt se convirtiera en una persona asi. No mientras lo observara.

"¿Que le dijiste?" dijo Blaine, volviendose a Sebastian. "¿Porque le dijiste sobre tu y Jason?"

Sebastian se encogio de hombros, cruzando los brazos aun mas fuerte sobre su pecho. "Porque Jason no me dio lo que yo queria."

"Yo."

"¿Perdon?"

"Tu le dijiste a Jason que me querias a mi." Blaine aclaro.

Sebastian lo miro sorprendido por un momento, su rostro volvio rapidamente imperturbable.

"Los oi hablando en las Seccionales," gruño Blaine, mirando de nuevo a Kurt, quien seguir bailando solo. Gruño al ver como algunos hombres lo miraban, como si fueran lobos hambrientos observando a una oveja.

"Oh," dijo Sebastian, asintiendo. "Eso veo."

"¿Porque no le dijiste?" dijo Blaine con el ceño fruncido. "¿Kurt? Acerca... de mi ... y lo que siento por el."

Sebastian se encogio de hombros otra vez. "Mi problema era con Jason, no contigo. "Bueno... no, tenia problemas contigo por ser demasiado mojigato pero... eso era divertido." Se burlo mientras observaba a Kurt. "El es un desastre."

No, no lo es," espeto Blaine.

Sebastian le dio una mirada ria. "Esta ebrio, soltero, descarrilado." dijo, acercandose a Blaine. "Y aun no te tengo, Blaine. Solo rindete, por dios. Es patetico."

"Lo amo."

"Bueno pero el no te ama," dijo Sebastian. "Y tu solo estas perdiendo el tiempo en un gastado culo que solo te quiere para sexo despechado y para llorar en tu hombro."

Blaine lo miro furioso, deseando que esas palabras no le hirieran tanto como lo hacian.

"No conoces a Kurt," dijo con los dientes apretados.

"Conozco a los chicos como el," dijo Sebastian, impertubable ante su enfado. "Y creeme, se como termina. Tienes treinta y estas solo, mendigando por las sobras de afecto cada vez que otro idiota lo deja y el viene arrastrandose hacia ti para asegurarse de que alguien lo aprecia."

"Callate," Blaine espeto. "No sabes nada - tu no - callate."

Sebastian se echo a reir suavemente. "Claro," dijo. Se volvio hacia Blaine, dando un paso mas cerca y apoyandolo contra la pared, colocando una mano cerca de su cabeza y otra sobre su pecho. "Kurt jamas te va a querer, Blaine. ¿Porque no vas por alguien que si?"

"Yo no te quiero a ti," dijo Blaine, con las manos temblando de ira.

"Vamos, sera divertido," Sebastian dijo, reduciendo la voz a un ronroneo mientras metia los dedos en el cinturon de Blaine.

"Dije que no-"

"¡Hey!"

Sebastian cayo hacia adelante como si algo lo hubiera golpeado con fuerza en la espalda, se giro a quien fuera que lo habia goleado con una mirada furiosa y quedando sin aliento mientras un liquido colisionaba en su rostro y cuello.

Kurt sonrio vengativamente, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho sosteniendo su vaso vacio mientras observaba a Sebastian limpiandose el trago de sus ojos.

"¿Que mierda?" Sebastian farfullo, sacudiendose lo que Kurt habia estado bebiendo de sus ojos pestañeando. "¿Que mierda fue eso?"

"Deja a Blaine tranquilo," Kurt arrastro las palabras, empujandolo con fuerza en el pecho. "El no quiere a un idiota como tu."

Sebastian gruño. "Te juro por dios que-"

Kurt grito cuando Sebastian lo agarro del cuello fuertemente, aunque lo solto una fraccion de segundo despues cuando Blaine colisiono el puño en su estomago y lo empujo contra la pared, la sangre le latia en sus oidos y se sintio mareado.

"No-lo-toques," gruño, sintiendo un intensa satisfaccion al ver el destello de miedo en los ojos de Sebastian mientras tosia dolorosamente tratando de recuperar el aliento. "¿Lo entendiste?"

"Esta bien," exclamo Sebastian. "Jesus."

Blaine solto un ligero temblor ante la descarga de adrenalina mientras Sebastian enderezaba el cuello, mirando a los dos mientras se alejaba.

"¿Estas bien?" dijo Blaine, girandose hacia Kurt quien se ajustaba el cuello con cuidado.

Kurt asintio en silencio, con los labios y ojos entreabiertos.

"Eso fue sexy," suspiro.

Blaine se sonrojo, tratando de parecer distante aunque fallo al ver como Kurt se lamia los labios ausente.

"Deberiamos irnos," musito Blaine, mirando alrededor de la barra donde los rostros se giraban a su direccion. "Antes de que nos echen."

"Buena idea," dijo Kurt, siguiendolo hacia la puerta y depositando su vaso vacio en las manos de un hombre al azar antes de salir juntos al aire fresco.

Kurt se apoyo en el hombro de Blaine mientras iban hacia el auto de Blaine, su brazo se deslizo en su cintura mientras sus dedos jugaban en su lado. Le hizo cosquillas suavemente riendo al ver a Blaine retorcerse y alejarse jugando.

"Vamos," dijo Blaine, sonriendo mientras sacaba las llaves de su bolsillo y abria la puerta. "Entremo-"

Kurt lo agarro de los hombros y lo empujo contra el auto, presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo y colocando su rostro muy cerca del rostro de Blaine.

"No tuviste que hacer eso," murmuro, con un dedo deslizandose por la clavicula de de Blaine a traves de la camisa.

"¿Ha-hacer que?" dijo Blaine, inclinandose hacia atras lo mas que podia, lo cual no era mucho dado que su espalda estaba pegada al auto.

"Golpear a Sebastian, tonto," dijo Kurt, golpeandolo ligeramente en el hombro. "Pero agradezco que lo hicieras. Es un idiota."

"S-si," dijo Blaine, asintiendo automaticamente.

Kurt se rio. "Eres lindo," murmuro.

"Kurt, deberiamos-"

Kurt empuño la camisa de Blaine y lo callo con un beso, efectivamente lo silencio y tambien le quemo un par de celulas cerebrales en el proceso.

Blaine estaba sorprendido que su cabeza no hubiera explotado los siguientes segundos, cuando intentaba procesar que Kurt en realidad lo estaba besando, con los labios ligeramente abiertos e inmoviles, pero suaves y calidos y totalmente perfectos. Su corazon salto hacia su boca, latiendo con tanta rapidez que se preocupo de su salud lo que en realidad no importaba porque despues de unos miserables cuatro años, Kurt finalmente lo estaba besando y fue mucho mas sorprendente y estimulante de lo podria haber imaginado.

Kurt se echo hacia atras en un sonoro beso, mordiendose un labio y soltando la camisa de Blaine.

"Ya, vamos." dijo, enderezando los lentes de Blaine ausente. "O no llegaremos nunca."

Abrio la puerta del asiento del pasajero y se sento, tarareando distraidamente mientras cerraba la puerta detras de el.

Blaine se quedo ahi por un largo minuto, agradeciendo que estuviera el auto ahi para sostenerlo porque estaba seguro que sus piernas no estaban funcionando en este momento. Agarro la puerta, gimiendo y deseando poder sentir su cuerpo de nuevo.

La puerta se abrio tras el y Kurt asomo la cabeza, mirandolo preocupado. "¿Vienes?"

Blaine asintio en silencio, con las rodillas temblando tanto que mientras entraba al auto casi se cayo en su asiento, buscando a tientas las llaves que se le quedaron atascadas en el encendido.

Kurt se reclino en su asiento, apoyando los pies en el tablero tarareando una cancion de la radio mientras Blaine manejaba, sin darse cuenta que Blaine a su lado estaba internamente volviendose loco.

No podia dejar de lamerse sus labios, tratando de obtener hasta el ultimo sabor de Kurt, con los dedos apretados alrededor del volante mientras su cerebro, sin saber como, aun funcionaba lo suficiente como para llegar a la casa de Kurt. No significo nada, se repetia una y otra vez en su cabeza, fue solo porque estaba borracho y por lo del muerdago.

Al resto de su cuerpo no le preocupaba mucho si significaba algo o no, sus palmas sudaban y sus piernas seguian temblando. Miraba a Kurt de vez en cuando, deseando poder parar el auto, reclinarse y besar a Kurt hasta conocer cada parte de sus suaves labios de memoria.

Blaine estaciono su auto en la entrada de la casa de Kurt minutos mas tarde, agradecidos de que Burt y Carole se habian ido a una reunion de Burt por el fin de semana. Finn estaria donde Rachel o Puck. Ayudo a Kurt a salir del auto, apoyando su peso mientras se tambaleada y caia contra el, riendo.

Logro llevarlo a la habitacion sin mucho esfuerzo, luchando por sacarle las botas mientras mientras Kurt reia, y bromeaba alejando sus pies cada vez que el intentaba deshacerle los cordones. Eventualmente se sento en la cama con polera y jeans, sonriendo con lucidez.

"Eso fue divertido," dijo mientras Blaine se sentaba al lado, asegurandose de mantener un espacio amplio entre sus cuerpos. "Tu eres divertido."

"Yo solo soy un buen conductor designado," dijo Blaine, sonriendo mientras Kurt se reia tal vez mas fuerte de lo que lo haria normalmente.

Kurt cayo sobre la cama, suspirando feliz.

Blaine bostezo mirando su reloj y dandose cuenta que ya era pasada la medianoche. Considero recostarse junto a Kurt y dormir en su cama con el, pero no confiaba en sus manos estando Kurt asi.

Hubo un suave ahogo tras el y se giro, se le hundio el corazon al ver las lagrimas bajar por el rostro de Kurt mientras sollozaba en silencio, con el cuerpo temblando.

"Kurt..."

Kurt se detuvo tratando de estar en silencio cuando vio a Blaine observandolo, dejo escapar un sollozo y se sento mientras Blaine le tendia sus brazos, lo que le permitio inclinarse a su lado y llorar en su hombro.

Blaine suspiro, acariciando el cabello de Kurt con suavidad mientras sollozaba en su camisa, le dolia el corazon el hecho de que estuviera sufriendo, la euforia por el beso se disipaba mientras Kurt se sacudio y se aferraba a el desesperado.

"Yo no s-se que hi-hize m-mal," dijo con la voz atragantada contra el sueter de Blaine. "Yo lo amaba."

"Lo se," dijo Blaine con dulzura, "Lo se, Kurt. Tu no hiciste nada mal, el fue el idiota por dejarte. Tu eres perfecto."

Kurt sollozo levantando la cabeza del hombro de Blaine, dandole una mirada acuosa.

"¿De verdad crees eso?" dijo en voz baja, con el labio inferior sobresaliendo un poco, mientras buscaba consuelo, con lagrimas aferrandose a sus pestañas.

"Por supuesto que lo eres," dijo Blaine, sonriendo y acariciando su mejilla con la mano. "Eres increible, Kurt. Eres inteligente y divertido y hermo-maravilloso. Cualquier chico tendria suerte de tenerte."

Kurt sonrio agradecido, con los ojos un poco fuera de foco a causa del alcohol.

"Eres un gran amigo, Blaine," dijo arrastrando las palabras en voz baja, mientras se acercaba un poco mas a el en la cama. Sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo de Blaine, sus dedos recorrieron su brazo y los dejo en su regazo.

"Tu sabes," comenzo, mirando hacia Blaine timidamente. "Estoy un poco agradecido que las cosas entre tu y Sebastian no funcionaran."

"¿Por que?" dijo Blaine, tragando saliva mientras Kurt se acercaba mas a el.

"Porque era un idiota," dijo Kurt, su aliento caliente sobre la cara de Blaine. "El no se merecia tu virginidad."

"¿No?" dijo Blaine, alejandose un poco de el.

Kurt sacudio la cabeza, siguiendolo sobre la cama y deslizando una mano por su muslo, los ojos le brillaban y tenia una sonrisa hambrienta en sus labios.

"Nop," dijo con la voz suave. "¿Sabes que te dije que encontraria alguien con quien perderla?"

Blaine asintio con la cabeza temblorosa.

"Voy a cumplir mi promesa," ronroneo Kurt. "Pero quizas no tenga que buscar a alguien. Tu te mereces a alguien que realmente te conozca. Que conozca tu cuerpo." Sus dedos rozaron la entrepierna de Blaine y Blaine gimio.

"Te ves tan bien," ronroneo Kurt. "Tan sexy, Blaine. Deberiamos haber hecho el cambio de imagen hace mucho tiempo atras. No es que no fueras sexy antes..."

Blaine sintio su corazon reducirse en su pecho. No, esto no era lo que el queria, Kurt ebrio y caliente en busca de un rebote. Es exactamente lo que Sebastian le dijo que sucederia. Esto no era lo que el queria, para nada, especialmente no para su primera vez. Sentia un nudo doloroso en su garganta y trato de tragarlo mientras graznaba con voz temblorosa.

"Kurt, no creo que-"

Solto un grito ahogado de sorpresa mientras Kurt lo derribaba contra la cama, aplastando sus labios contra los los suyos en un voraz y desordenado beso, sus dientes chocaban, la lengua de Kurt intentaba hacerse camino en la boca de Blaine mientras Blaine quedaba sin aliento, con el fuerte sabor a alcohol en el aliento de Kurt. Se disparo el dolor ante la contusion en su mandibula.

Kurt se quejo, enredando una mano en el pelo de Blaine buscando con la otra a tientas el cinturon de Blaine mientras apretaba las caderas contra su muslo, su ereccion presionaba la pierna de Blaine.

"Vamos, Blaine," suspiro Kurt, alejandose y besando descuidadamente su mandibula hasta su cuello, Blaine seguia completamente en shock inmovil, con las palabras atoradas en su garganta. "Follemos, Los amigos follan, ¿cierto? Y te prometo que tu primera vez sera buena. Te ves tan sexy, Blaine, tan sexy ahora, dios te deseo. Te deseo, Blaine."

Agarro la entrepierna de Blaine y palmeo con rudeza a traves de los jeans por un momento antes de ir por el cierre, chupando y gimiendo, una chispa de electricidad recorrio la espalda de Blaine.

"Sabes tan bien," Kurt murmuro, con sus labios y aliento calientes en la piel de Blaine. "Te deseo. Puedo sentirlo. Tu tambien me deseas. Estas duro, Blaine."

Por un momento, Blaine se perdio en el sabor y la sensacion de los labios de Kurt sobre su piel mientras le devolvia el beso, su brazo se deslizo en la cintura de Kurt, intentado tenerlo mas cerca antes de que su sentido comun volviera y le recordara que esto no era lo que ninguno de los dos queria.

Finalmente logro recobrar el aliento y su cerebro volvio a funcionar, tomando a Kurt de los hombros tratando de empujarlo.

"Kurt-Kurt, p-para, no podemos-"

"Podemos, Blaine," dijo Kurt, en voz baja y aspera y dios, Blaine queria escucharlo otra vez, que gritara su nombre que lo quisiera, pero no asi.

Blaine alejo su cabeza de la boca de Kurt y trato de salirse de debajo de el mientras Kurt sonreia y gruñia, aplastandose contra su pierna y lamiendose los labios.

"Vamos, Blaine, sera divertido, es inofensivo." dijo en el mismo tono aspero, tirando de la cintura de los jeans de Blaine.

"¡No-Kurt-no!" Blaine se obligo a salir de la cama, arrastrando su mano por el pelo, paseandose de un lado a otro, tratando de calmarse.

"¿Porque no?" dijo Kurt, sentadose y colocando los labios en una mueca, tenia las pupilas dilatadas y el pelo deliciosamente desordenado. Se mordio los labios y las rodillas de Blaine temblaron. "Estoy caliente. Sera divertido. ¿No me quieres?"

Blaine solto una carcajada sin humor, lagrimas calientes se derramaban por la esquina de sus ojos. No podia soportarlo. Era demasiado el dolor con el que lidiar.

"¿Blaine?"

"¡Ya no puedo seguir con esto Kurt!" Blaine lloro, girandose hacia el, con los brazos hacia arriba.

"Seguir...¿con que?" dijo Kurt, frunciendo el ceño y echando la cabeza hacia un lado, sus ojos se deslizaban fuera de foco.

"No puedo... ya no puedo ser tu amigo, Kurt," dijo Blaine con la voz derrotada.

Kurt pestañeo varias veces, con los labios semi abiertos, humedos y rojos y las mejillas rosadas.

"¿Que?" dijo al final, sonando genuinamente confuso.

"Ya no puedo ser tu amigo," Blaine repitio sin conviccion, volviendose para marcharse y luchando con contener las lagrimas.

Kurt abrio los ojos ampliamente y se arrojo a la orilla de la cama, agarrando a Blaine de la muñeca y forzandolo a volver, mirandolo asustado.

"¿Q-que? No, Blaine, no tenemos que hacer esto, lo siento. Yo no queria-yo solo-si no me quieres-"

Blaine sonrio, sacudiendo la cabeza y tragando el nudo ardiente en su garganta.

"No lo entiendes," dijo, con la voz quebrada. "Es exactamente lo opuesto a eso."

"¿Que quieres decir?" dijo en voz baja.

Blaine suspiro.

"Estoy enamorado de ti, Kurt." dijo suavemente. "Lo he estado por largo tiempo... ya no puedo seguir con esto. No puedo seguir observando como tu estas con alguien y luego tener que recoger las piezas de tu corazon roto y luego tener que ver como te enamoras de otro mas de nuevo. Ya no lo soporto mas. Duele demasiado," termino, con la voz entrecortada, con la cabeza gacha mientras se daba por vencido y dejaba que las lagrimas cayeran por su rostro.

Kurt se quedo en silencio por largo rato, con su mano todavia en la muñeca de Blaine.

"Blaine..." comenzo debilmente.

Blaine sacudio la cabeza.

"No puedo, Kurt" susurro. "Lo siento. He tratado de ignorarlo. He intentado superarte pero no lo lograre mientras sigamos siendo amigos."

Se solto de los dedos de Kurt y dio unos pasos hacia atras. Se detuvo, deslizando unos dedos sobre la mejilla de Kurt.

"Eres tan hermoso," dijo.

"Blaine..." los ojos de Blaine se llegaron de lagrimas, el labio inferior le temblaba y Blaine tuvo que resistir la tentacion de cepillar su cabello entre sus dedos, susurrarle palabras tranquilizadoras en su oido hasta que sonriera de nuevo como lo habia hecho tantas veces antes.

"Lo siento," dijo Blaine, alejandose y tomando su abrigo de la cama antes de salir sin volver a mirar hacia atras.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

Doscientos treinta y tres mensajes de texto. Noventa y siente llamadas perdidas. Cuarenta y cinco mensajes de voz.

Todo eso llevaba acumulado desde hacia dos dias cuando le habia dijo a Kurt que lo amaba, desde que dejo a Kurt solo en su habitacion, habia manejado a casa y habia gritado en su almohada hasta que se daño la garganta y la tela se lleno de furiosas lagrimas.

Se nego la leer los mensajes de Kurt y responder sus llamadas. Necesitaba separarse de el completamente, un corte limpio, para tener alguna esperanza de superarlo. Paso la mayoria del fin de semana acurrucado en su cama, entre la rabia y la angustia, deseando poder vaciar su pecho y dejar de sentir. Cualquier cosa seria menos dolorosa que el vacio que sentia como si alguien le estuviera rompiendo las fibras del corazon y lo extrangulara con ellas.

La peor parte era que todo le recordaba a Kurt. Las fotos en la pared, en todas estaba Kurt, tenia un sweater que Kurt habia olvidado sobre la silla del escritorio, la cachemira aun tenia el tenue olor a el. Cuando llego despues de abandonar la casa de Kurt, con los ojos rojos y heridos por tanto llorar, se cubrio la cara con el sweater y inhalo el olor de el hasta que llorando se quedo dormido.

Temia volver a la escuela el lunes, preguntandose si podria fingir una enfermedad los ultimos dias hasta las vacaciones de invierno. El no podia ver a Kurt, no ahora, no cuando la herida esta tan abierta y fresca. Sin mencionar que Kurt seguramente lo acorralaria y lo forzaria a hablar. Asi que utilizo el truco mas viejo y mantuvo el termometro bajo la lampara y se declaro enfermo ante su madre, quien lo miro, y al ver sus ojos agotados y su expresion abatida le ordeno volver a la cama.

Paso el resto de la semana merodeando alrededor de la casa, leyendo sus libros y borrando de vez en cuando los mensajes de Kurt en su telefono. Las llamadas habian comenzado a bajar de numero, aunque aun le mandaba mensajes de texto unas veinte veces al dia. Blaine sentia una punzada de culpa cada vez que su telefono vibraba, pero recordaba el rostro de Kurt cuando le habia confesado su amor y recordaba que era lo mejor, que tenia que alejarse de Kurt para poder superarlo.

El viernes, el ultimo dia antes de vacaciones finalmente llego, se sorprendio al encontrar un mensaje de texto no de Kurt sino de Mike.

Dejo su libro al lado, esparciendo la pila de mantas a su alrededor y frotandose los adoloridos ojos para leer.

_Kurt se retiro de los Cheerios._

Blaine se quedo mirando el mensaje un par de segundos, inseguro de como reaccionar, antes de responder.

**¿Que? ¿Porque?**

_Probablemente porque ha sido un desastre toda la semana. No ha dicho ni una palabra en clases y cada vez que lo veo y el cree que nadie lo mira esta llorando. ¿Que demonios sucedio?_

La culpa burbujeo en el estomago de Blaine y pateo las mantas que estaban sobre el sintiendose de repente demasiado caliente.

**Le dije.**

**Que estaba enamorado de el.**

_¿Y el no siente lo mismo?_

**Realmente no le di la oportunidad para decirmelo. Trato de tener sexo conmigo y le dije que ya no podia ser su amigo porque estaba enamorado de el**.

_Oh, Dios mio. ¿Ha tratado de hablar contigo? ¿Has hablado con el del tema?_

**No sabria que decir, he ignorado sus llamadas y todo eso.**

_¿Que? Blaine eres un idiota._

**¿Que? Tengo que superarlo.**

_¿Y si el siente lo mismo que tu?_

**Habria dicho algo antes.**

_Ustedes dos me volveran loco._

Blaine sonrio debilmente, se le caia la cara en pensar en Kurt solo en la escuela, miserable, llorando, otra golpe de culpa y vergüenza lo sacudio fuertemente.

**¿Asi que ha estado alterado? ¿Y dejo los Cheerios?**

_Ha sido un desastre. Ha llevado los MISMOS PANTALONES dos dias seguidos. Y ni siquiera se rio del sweater de renos de Rachel en el almuerzo. Esta seriamente en mal estado. Deben hablar._

**Okay, okay, Lo... lo llamare.**

_¿Promesa?_

**Si, promesa.**

_Bien, y no te creo nada eso de que estas enfermo. Estas evadiendo a Kurt y eso no ayuda en nada. Habla con el antes de que me vuelva loco._

**Lo hare.**

Suspirando lanzo el telefono a la cama junto a el, mordiendose los labios y recostandose de nuevo entre las almohadas. Penso que deberia realmente llamar a Kurt, asegurarse de que esta bien. Los Cheerios eran una de las cosas mas importantes de su vida y sentirse tan mal como para retirarse...

Cogio el telefono de nuevo, moviendo el pulgar sobre el numero de Kurt como por dos minutos antes de finalmente presionarlo, empezo a mover los pies con ansiedad mientras sonaba el tono. Contesto al segundo tono.

"¿Blaine?" La voz quebrada de Kurt envio una nueva ola de culpabilidad a traves de el.

"Um, hola," musito Blaine.

"¿Co-como te sientes?" dijo Kurt, sollozando en silencio, con la voz gruesa como si estuviera resfriado, aunque Blaine sabia que era porque habia estado llorando.

"Bien," dijo Blaine, con los dedos tamborileando en su muslo.

"¿Estas realmente enfermo?"

"Oh...si," dijo Blaine a toda prisa. "Si, me estoy sintiendo mejor. ¿Tu?"

"Estoy bien," dijo Kurt, aunque de la manera que sonaban sus palabras sugeria lo contrario.

Blaine se aclaro la garganta. "Mike me dijo que te saliste de los Cheerios," dijo en un tono casual.

Kurt se rio entre dientes en el otro extremo de la linea. "En realidad me echaron." murmuro. "Le pedi a la entrenadora que me dejara decir que yo me habia retirado para mantener un poco de dignidad."

"¿Que-porque te echo?" Blaine dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

"He estado...um, perdiendo practicas y,... fallando en las rutinas y esas cosas," Kurt dijo vacilante. "He estado un poco ido esta semana."

Blaine no respondio, dejando un tramo de silencio de casi un minuto. Apenas podia oir el llanto silencioso de Kurt en el otro extremo.

"Siento no haber respondido tus mensajes," dijo al final.

"Esta bien," dijo Kurt, sollozando. "Has estado enf-enfermo."

"Si," dijo Blaine, apagandose y frotandose la parte posterior de su cuello. "Asi que-"

"Te he echado de menos," dijo Kurt en voz baja. Blaine escucho algo cambiar al otro extremo de la linea. "¿De verdad no quieres que seamos mas amigos?"

Blaine suspiro lentamente. "Kurt, yo... yo no..." Resoplo, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos y reemplazarlo por palabras. "No se como se supone que seriamos... amigos si... necesito superarte, Kurt."

Escucho a Kurt exhalar rapidamente. ¿Asi que de verdad me amas?" dijo en voz baja.

Blaine se mordio el interior de su mejilla por un momento. "Si," dijo a regañadientes. "Si... lo hago."

"oh," dijo Kurt en voz baja.

"Si," murmuro Blaine.

Ninguno de los dos hablo por largo rato y Blaine deseo poder meterse por el telefono a la cabeza de Kurt para saber que estaba pensando.

"Sabes, siempre me habia preguntado como seria," Kurt dijo al final.

"¿Como seria que?"

Escucho una sonrisa en la voz de Kurt. "Besarte," dijo.

"Que quieres decir?" dijo Blaine, sintiendo su corazon latir rapidamente como un tatuaje contra su pecho. ¿Podria Mike tener razon? ¿Kurt sentiria lo mismo que el?

"Bueno, son las cosas que uno se pregunta ¿cierto?" dijo Kurt. "¿Como sera besar a tu mejor amigo? Solo para saber como seria ¿sabes?"

La sonrisa de esperanza de Blaine se fue de su cara, se le hundio el estomago con algo solido y pesado.

"¿Eso es lo que fue para ti?" dijo con frialdad. "¿Solo una clase de experimento?"

"¿Qu-No. Blaine, no es-"

"Me tengo que ir. Escucho a mis padres," mintio Blaine, friamente y dolido.

"Blaine, esper-"

Blaine no le dio la oportunidad de terminar, y finalizo la llamada y lanzo su telefono de mal humor junto a el en la cama. Ignoro cuando Kurt trato de llamarlo de vuelta a los segundos despues, al final tuvo que apagarlo cuando el telefono no dejo de sonar los siguientes cinco minutos.

Miro la foto de el y Kurt que tenia en la mesita de noche, con el ceño fruncido y se sintio usado mientras la alcanzada y la colocaba boca abajo antes de rodar en la cama y caer en un sopor inquieto.

Sus padres se fueron dos dias antes de navidad, su madre le pregunto si necesitaba algo y amenazo con quedarse si aun estaba enfermo.

"Estoy bien, mama," insistio Blaine, rodando los ojos mientras ella vacilaba.

"Llamanos si necesitas algo," dijo por decima vez.

"Mama, ¿como se supone que me ayudarias estando en Hawaii?" dijo, sin poder ocultar una sonrisa.

"Oh, tu sabes lo que quiero decir," dijo ella, enderezando su chaqueta otra vez.

"Anda," dijo Blaine empujandola suavemente hacia la puerta y hacia su padre, quien miraba impacientemente el reloj.

"Esta bien, esta bien," suspiro ella, colocando su bolso sobre su hombro y acariciando su pelo hacia atras antes de darle a Blaine un beso en la mejilla. "Se bueno. No abras tus regalos antes de navidad. ¿Vas a ir a ver a Kurt?"

"Er, no," dijo Blaine, con el estomago retorcido de dolor. "El esta, um... ocupado con su familia."

"Oh," dijo ella, pestañeando sorprendida. "Bien... entonces. Se bueno."

"Lo sere," dijo Blaine, forzando una sonrisa y saludando mientras daba un paso hacia el auto de su padre que se alejaba, su madre le lanzo un beso desde el asiento del pasajero.

Cuando niño, Blaine amaba tener la casa para el solo, cuando el y Kurt podian colocar la musica a todo volumen y correr por toda la casa sin temer de que su padre les dijera que estuvieran tranquilos. Mas recientemente, era agradable no tener que preocuparse que su madre quisiera hablar con el cuando estaba a solas con Kurt asi simplemente podian acurrucarse en la cama y ver una pelicula o simplemente hablar hasta quedar sin palabras y simplemente disfrutar la presencia del otro.

Ahora, sin embargo, hizo lo mismo que habia hecho toda la semana y simplemente vago por la casa, revisando libros y colocando peliculas que al final no veia. Su telefono se mantuvo apagado y se pregunto cuantos mensajes tendria.

No podia para de reproducir lo que Kurt le habia dicho una y otra vez, se atormentaba entre el dolor y el placer. No sabiendo como sentirse. Cuando se recosto la noche de Navidad, no se pudo contener de levantar la fotografia sobre la mesilla de noche, manteniendola cerca de su rostro, acariciando con su dedo el rostro de Kurt, sintiendo una repentina sensacion de anhelo que crecia en la boca de su estomago.

Extrañaba a Kurt. Sin importar lo que se dijera a el mismo o a los demas, eso era algo que no podia negar. Extrañaba hablar con el, tenerlo cerca, su constante y tranquilizador calor sobre su piel. Y odiaba no poder dejar de extrañarlo. No poder dejar de amarlo. Le daban ganas de tirar su propio pelo en frustracion.

En cambio, tiro la foto a traves de la habitacion, donde el marco choco fuertemente contra la pared, los cristales saltaron y cayeron sobre la alfombra, finos fragmentos de la luz de la luna danzaban sobre la pared.

Las lagrimas picaban en las esquinas de sus ojos y se tapo la cara con la almohada para detenerlas, dando vueltas y vueltas hasta las 3 de la mañana cuando finalmente se quedo dormido.

Se arrastro fuera de cama cerca de las nueve, y bajo las escaleras en donde un enorme arbol de navidad centelleaba en la sala de estar. Habia una pila de regalos cuidadosamente envueltos que habian estado alli durante mas de una semana, todos con su nombre con la clara letra de su madre.

Abrio su nuevo notebook, ropa, libros de partituras y un iPod entusiasmado, reuniendolos y arrojandolos en su cama antes de tirarse sobre ella mirando con el ceño fruncido hacia el techo. Despues de unos minutos, suspiro y se obligo a ordenar todo, colocando su ropa en el armario. Se quedo inmovil cuando abrio un cajon, y entre un par de cosas se encontro con un paquete envuelto, dandose cuenta que era el regalo de navidad para Kurt, que habia comprado hace un mes atras.

Saco la cinta roja y el envoltorio verde con dorado, y coloco la delicada cajita de musica en su mano. Habian estado en una tienda de antigüedades en las afueras de Lima, buscando un regalo de cumpleaños para la tia de Kurt, cuando Kurt la vio, la redonda y dorada caja con un broche gastado color oro, que cuando se levantaba, revelaba en su interior una suave seda azul marino, con una bailarina de porcelana que giraba ante la sonido del Ave Maria.

Kurt la habia visto, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas mientras tocaba el forro de seda.

"Mi mama solia tener de estas cosas," dijo, mordiendose el labio y recorriendo los dedos sobre por el borde de la tapa. "Le daba cuerda y se recostaba conmigo hasta que me quedaba dormido. Se rompio cuando nos cambiamos de casa."

Miro el precio, y su cara se le cayo al ver lo caro que era, a pesar de eso se encogio de hombros y siguio recorriendo los estantes. Blaine pretendio haber olvidado su billetera cuando salieron al coche diez minutos despues y soborno al dueño de guardarla para el hasta que volviera solo a recogerla.

Hizo girar la llave dorada de la parte posterior de la caja, levantando la tapa y rosando el dedo pulgar sobre la decorada superficie mientras el mecanismo hacia clic y empezaba a sonar suavemente. Sintio un nudo en su garganta y trato de tragarlo mientras lagrimas nublaban su vision y caian sobre el forro de seda. Cerro la caja, colocandola sobre su mesilla de noche y empezo a ordenar nuevamente sus regalos.

Sabia que tenia que distraerse, encontrar algo que le ayudara a alejar su mente de de Kurt. Vagando por la casa, paro en la oficina de su padre, asomando su cabeza en el interior, sus ojos se fijaron en bar de la esquina, con la llave aun puesta sobre la cerradura.

Vacilo por un momento, se deslizo dentro de la habitacion y cerro la puerta detras de el, mientras se deslizaba por la alfombra abriendo la puerta del bar. Habia al menos 50 botellas de varias clases de licores en el interior, sin tener idea de que eran la mayoria de ellas. Probo unos pocos, hizo estallar corchos, arrugo su rostro ante los sabores hasta encontrar uno que era mas facil de soportar.

Tomo uno de los vasos de la estanteria, se sirvio un poco de lo que fuera que estaba bebiendo -la etiqueta estaba tan desgastada que no podria decirlo- y tomo varios tragos largos antes de volver a llenar el vaso y devolver la botella en el cabinete.

Tomo lentamente, sentando en la silla de su padre, girando lentamente mientras permitia que el calor se filtrara en su vientre y a traves de sus miembros. Un sentido de desapego se apodero de el, su cerebro se solto como un resorte desenrollado con mucha fuerza. Suspiro con satisfaccion, parpadeando lentamente y sonriendo mientras se bebia hasta las ultimas gotas de su vaso, luego lavo su vaso y lo coloco con el resto.

Mareado y muy calido, tarareo camino a su habitacion, tropezando un poco en el camino, pasando la mano por la pared buscando apoyo. La embriagadora sensacion de alegria despreocupada burbujeaba y se derramaba en su boca llena de risa mientras caia en la cama, se envolvia en las mantas comodamente y bostezaba.

Algo se apretaba contra sus caderas y fruncio el ceño mientras rebuscaba entre las mantas, finalmente saco su telefono mirandolo por un largo momento. Una lenta sonrisa se extendio en su rostro mientras lo encendia, ignorando los mensajes que tenia y marcaba el numero de Kurt. Canto en voz baja mientras escuchaba el tono, el buzon de voz aparecio despues del quinto.

"¡Kurt!" dijo cuando la linea hizo click. "Oops, lo dije muy fuerte, lo siento." Se rio de la nada, parpadeando fuertemente mientras se frotaba los ojos bajo los lentes. "¿Estas teniendo una buena navidad? ¿Haz recibido cosas lindas? Apuesto que si..."

"Asi que es Navidad y-y tengo algo que decirte." Haciendo una pausa de unos segundos, tratando de alejar la niebla de alcohol. "Sabes que mis padres se fueron a un crucero y que te habia dicho que irian solos. Bueno, ellos me invitaron. Ellos querian que fuera pero ¿Sabes lo que les dije? Les dije que no porque queria pasar tiempo contigo. Deje de lado Hawaii por pasar la navidad contigo y ahora... ahora estoy atascado en esta maldita casa solo y... y... mierda."

Cerro los ojos por un momento, una avalancha de emociones lo golpearon con fuerza. La ira, el dolor, la soledad, todo giraba en su cerebro.

"Estoy atascado aqui solo en navidad y... y tu estas probablemente con tu familia, horneando galletas y bebiendo ponche...y mierda, no es justo." Respiro profundamente mientras se le quebraba la voz. "No es ju-justo que tu seas tan perfecto y yo sea un completo desastre porque no puedo... no puedo dejar de amarte."

Trago saliva y cerro los ojos, exhalando con voz temblorosa y limpiandose la mejilla con la parte posterior de la mano para recoger las lagrimas.

"No importa lo que haga o quien este alrededor yo no puedo... no puedo dejar de mirarte y... y pensar en ti y-y no es justo. Te he esperado tanto tiempo y yo-yo deberia rendirme y incluso ahora aun no puedo y o-odio eso. Odio lo que amarte me ha hecho. Odio estar malditamente hecho trizas. Odio no poder odiarte no importa lo mucho que desearia poder hacerlo."

Trago un sollozo y presiono su rostro contra la almohada por un par de segundos antes de volver a sostener el telefono sobre su boca.

"Ya no se que mas hacer," susurro con voz ronca. "Nunca lo he hecho sin ti."

Respiro lentamente, termino la llamada y tiro las mantas sobre el, ardientes lagrimas se deslizaron por su rostro hacia la almohada. Alargo la mano hacia la caja de musica que estaba sobre la mesilla de noche, temblando la abrio y empezo a sonar, la musica se combino con el efecto del alcohol y lo adormecio.

Un sordo martilleo en la cabeza los desperto la mañana siguiente. Protegiendose los ojos contra la luz solar, entrecerro los ojos y se tambaleo fuera de la cama, luchando contra el impulso de vomitar mientras se abria paso hacia el baño. Bebio un par de vasos de agua. Se detuvo cuando vio a traves de la ventana un auto oscuro aparcado en la calle que le parecia familiar, aunque con el latido constante en su cabeza no lograba reconocerlo.

Fruncio el ceño, bajo las escaleras y se puso la chaqueta y las botas antes de abrir la puerta, saltando hacia atras cuando una forma acurrucada en la escalera salto ante el movimiento.

Sus ojos se abrieron mientras la figura se desligaba de la manta en la que estaba envuelto y bostezaba guiñando sus ojos legañosos.

"¿Ku-Kurt?" dijo con incredulidad. "¿Que... que estas haciendo?"

"Esperandote," murmuro Kurt, frotandose la espalda mientras se sentaba, con el pelo revuelto y los ojos rojos. "Supongo que me quede dormido. No he dormido en tres dias asi que..."

Blaine se le quedo mirando por un largo rato. "Te vas a enfermar," dijo, la preocupacion broto en su interior cuando Kurt estornudo y se estremecio.

"Estoy bien," dijo Kurt, haciendo una ceña de que lo dejara pasar y se froto los ojos. Levanto una mirada suplicante, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. "¿Podemos hablar? ¿Por favor?"

"Yo-si, creo," dijo Blaine. "¿Quieres entrar?"

"No, aqui esta bien," dijo Kurt, pasandose una mano por el pelo revuelto. "El frio me ayuda a mantenerme despierto y no quiero abusar."

El hecho de haber llegado a este punto, que Kurt pensara que abusaba simplemente por entrar en la casa de Blaine, lo hizo darse cuenta del impacto que habia caido sobre su relacion.

Cerro la puerta lentamente y se sento a su lado, manteniendo una distancia de centimetros entre ellos, aunque el deseara poder acurrucarse a su lado y compartir el calor.

"¿Quieres mi abrigo?" dijo Blaine, tirando de la manga.

"N-no, estoy bien," dijo Kurt, aunque los dientes le castañeaban un poco y su nariz estaba roja y brillante.

"¿Cuanto tiempo has estado aqui?" dijo Blaine.

"Oh... no mucho," dijo Kurt, encogiendose de hombros aunque no lo miro a los ojos. "Un par de horas," añadio en un murmullo.

"Un par de... horas," Blaine dijo, mortificado. "Kurt, hace muchisimo frio aca afuera. ¡Hay nieve en el suelo! ¿Porque no esperaste en tu auto?"

"No lo se," dijo Kurt, con los labios temblorosos. "Lo siento."

"No, Kurt, no... no te disculpes," dijo Blaine, alcanzando su mano, la punta de sus dedos sin guantes estaban palidos sin sangre. Se detuvo, coloco su mano sobre ella antes de retirarla y colocarla en su propio regazo.

"Te traje esto," dijo Kurt, colocando una botella de agua del bolsillo de su chaqueta. "Sabia que lo necesitarias. Siento que este un poco congelada."

"Esta bien," respondio Blaine, sonriendo lentamente mientras desenroscaba la tapa y tomaba un poco de agua helada."Gracias."

"De nada," dijo Kurt a la ligera. Se quedaron sentados un momento en un incomodo silencio, los pajaros cantaban entre los arboles y la nieve caia suavemente sobre sus cabezas.

"Supongo que no necesito preguntarte como fue tu navidad," Kurt dijo al final.

"No, probablemente no." Blaine murmuro. "¿Que tal la tuya?"

"Um, estuvo b-bien."

Blaine lo miro al notar el estremecimiento en su voz y verlo a toda prisa limpiarse los ojos.

"Esta bien, fue horrible," dijo Kurt, al ver que lo estaba observando."La odie. Fue horrible sin ti." Envolvio sus brazos alrededor de si mismo, recostando su barbilla sobre ellos, mirando el cesped. "Te extraño, Blaine." Giro ligeramente su cabeza para mirarlo. "Y para que conste, besarte no fue un experimento para mi."

"Pero tu dijiste que te preguntabas como seria," dijo Blaine, tratando de trasmitir todo el dolor que le habia causado lo que Kurt habia dicho, aunque era dificil expresar sus propios pensamientos cuando Kurt estaba tan afligido a su lado.

"Eso no significa que yo solo estaba... probando," murmuro Kurt entre sus brazos antes de volver a dejarlos caer a su lado.

"Entonces dime," dijo Blaine, bebiendo de la botella de agua. "Cuando... me besaste... ¿Fue como besar a Jason? ¿O a Danny? o... ¿Alguno de los otros chicos?"

Kurt no respondio de inmediato, sus dedos temblorosos se torcieron en el dobladillo de su camisa.

"No," dijo al final, con la voz timida y pequeña mientras negaba con la cabeza muy ligeramente.

Blaine asintio lentamente, tomando un trago mas de agua solo para tener algo que hacer con las manos. El penso que oirlo de Kurt tan de plano le doleria mas, aun asi se encontro maravillosamente insensible al dolor, seguramente gracias al efecto secundario de todo el alcohol bebido la noche anterior.

Kurt aclaro su garganta suavemente y Blaine levanto una ceja en pregunta.

"No... no fue como besarlo a ellos," dijo Kurt en voz baja. Parecio que vacilaba por un momento, la punta rosada de lengua rozaron sus labios. "Ninguno de ellos me hizo sentir... asi."

"¿Asi como?" dijo Blaine, dejando la botella en el suelo y temblando ante la nieve fresca y brillante que estaba sobre el cesped en todo su alrededor.

Kurt sonrio debilmente como si estuviera reviviendo un recuerdo agradable. "Como si me estuviera perdiendo," dijo, con los ojos fijos en sus manos. "Como si nada mas importara. Como si me estuviera ahogando y no me importara porque era... porque era lo que tenia que ser." Levanto la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de Blaine. "Se sintio bien."

Blaine no respondio, mirandolo de cerca y mordiendose ausente la parte interior de la mejilla.

"¿Estas diciendo que estas enamorado de mi?" dijo despues de un largo rato.

Kurt pestañeo y sus ojos de repente estaban brillantes y llenos de lagrimas. "No lo se," dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza y mirando sus manos de nuevo. "Ya no se lo que siento, es solo que... cuando te estaba besando, ya no me senti como si fuera una persona horrible. Me senti feliz." Cerro sus ojos, sollozando y respirando lentamente, las lagrimas se aferraban a sus pestañas cuando abrio los ojos de nuevo.

"He estado enamorado de ti por casi cuatro años," dijo Blaine en voz baja. "Y tu intentaste usarme como sexo por despecho. Disculpame si me es dificil creer que sentiste algo cuando me besaste."

Kurt retrocedio como si Blaine lo hubiera golpeado fisicamente, envolvio sus brazos sobre si mismo, el labio inferior le temblaba. "Yo senti algo," dijo con insistencia. "Te lo juro Blaine."

"¿Y que pasa con Jason?" dijo Blaine, casi riendose a causa de la frustracion. "¿Crei que lo amabas?"

"Yo tambien crei que lo amaba," dijo Kurt, con la voz temblorosa. "Pero... quizas yo no lo hacia. No... no lo se, Blaine, solo se que senti algo cuando te bese que nunca habia sentido con ningun otro chico y no quiero perder e-eso. No quiero perderte." Se detuvo, para deslizar una manga sobre su mejilla. "A veces no ves lo que esta al frente tuyo hasta que quieres. Y y-yo te veo ahora, Blaine. Te veo y se que quizas es muy tarde pero si no lo es hare cualquier cosa por arreglarlo." Respiro profundamente, sus hombros se relajaron mientras le daba a Blaine una mirada inquieta. "Asi que... ¿Es muy tarde?"

Blaine cogio la botella, tomo un largo trago y la volvio a dejar abajo antes de mirarlo. "¿Me amas?"

"Yo-"

"No respondas," dijo Blaine rapidamente, levantando una mano. Cerro los ojos por un momento, inhalando lentamente por su nariz, el aire fresco calmo su cabeza. "No quiero que digas que si solo porque es lo que supuestamente deberias decir," dijo lentamente, tratando de escoger con cuidado sus palabras. "No quiero que digas que si y que luego cambies de idea cuando te des cuenta que no es lo que tu querias. He esperado por mas de tres años y... si tu crees que es realmente lo que quieres entonces... entonces puedo esperar un poco mas hasta estar seguro que tu estas seguro." Se volvio hacia Kurt, que lo miraba con una expresion de panico. "No me voy rendir con tratar de superarte solo para ser tratado como otro... nuevo juguete."

"Nunca te haria eso," Kurt susurro, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Nunca. Blaine, tu siempre has sido mas importante que cualquier otro. Y meti la pata. No debi haber intentado tener sexo contigo. Estaba muy ebrio y demasiado afectado pero cuando te bese en el estacionamiento... senti algo. Y, mierda, quizas estaba demasiado asustado de sentir algo asi por ti otra vez porque se muy bien que la primera vez no funciono y quizas por eso yo actue como actue, no lo se..."

"Espera... ¿Otra vez?" dijo Blaine, con el ceño fruncido.

Kurt sonrio sin humor y metio la mano en su bolsillo, sacando un hoja gastada y doblaba, levantandole en el aire.

"¿Que es eso?" dijo Blaine con curiosidad.

"Es algo que creo que deberias leer," dijo Kurt, presionando el papel, gastado por el tiempo en la palma de Blaine.

"okay..."

"Es una carta," dijo Kurt con un suspiro cansado. "Te la escribi en primer año y... no pude dartela en ese entonces. Pero ahora estoy listo." Se puso de pie, enderezandose el abrigo. "Tengo que volver a casa y tu deberias seguir durmiendo para superar esa resaca pero... leelo. Por favor." Saco las llaves de su chaqueta y dio unos pasos hacia su auto, las botas crujian sobre la nieve. Se detuvo en la puerta y se volvio para mirarlo. "¿Tu esperaste tres años? Bueno... tambien yo. Solo intente seguir con mi vida. Pero quizas no funciono tan bien como esperaba."

Abrio la puerta y entro en el auto sin decir nada mas, encendio el motor y los neumaticos crujieron sobre la grava mientras se alejaba.

Blaine se quedo mirando la botella por un momento antes de desdoblar el papel con los dedos entumecidos, soplandolos para tratar de recuperar algo de sensibilidad en ellos mientras empezaba a leer, sonriendo al ver como, incluso con catorce años, Kurt tenia esa clara y fluida escritura.

_Querido Blaine,_

_Te amo._


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

Blaine se quedo con la boca abierta ante esas palabras por un largo minuto, incapaz de creer el hecho de que Kurt había escrito eso, aunque la letra era definitivamente suya. Pestañeo un par de veces antes de inhalar por su nariz, el aire frio le quemaba los pulmones cuando se obligo a seguir leyendo.

_Si, lo se, es una locura pero es verdad. Te amo. Te he amado desde séptimo grado, casi mas de lo que puedo recordar. Yo sabia que era gay, ya mucho antes, pero no estuve completamente seguro hasta que te conocí y sentí que era real porque jamas había sentido eso por alguien mas. No estoy seguro que fue lo que me hizo sentarme a tu lado aquel día, quizás lo hice porque sabia lo que era estar solo, pero agradezco haber escogido esa mesa._

_No se que me hizo darme cuenta pero hubo un punto en que cada vez que te veía sentía mariposas en mi estomago, mis manos empezaban a sudar cuando te sentabas a mi lado,me sonrojaba cuando me tocabas o me abrazabas. Se que suena tonto porque tu no eres gay pero no puedo controlarlo, me enamore de ti y no se que hacer pero creo que mereces saberlo. Se que haría si fuera yo. Es solo que a veces duele verte sabiendo que nunca estaremos juntos y quizás si tu lo sabes sera mas fácil superarte._

_Espero que esto no nos separe de ser amigos pero entenderé si no quieres que lo seamos mas._

_Kurt_

Había una linea que cruzaba la pagina seguido por mas escritura en oscura tinta negra mas fresca como si hubiera sido escrita recientemente, tal vez ese mismo día.

_Nunca tuve el coraje de entregártela. Yo quería hacerlo. Después de que me dijiste que serias mi novio si fueras gay, termino escondida en mi habitación porque me daba esperanzas de que quizás me querrías algún día. De que quizás, algún día te darías cuenta que eras gay y que querrías estar conmigo. Luego cuando saliste del closet y no dijiste nada sobre eso y, bueno, dolió demasiado y me tomo un par de días convencerme de que nunca iba a suceder, que debía intentar superarte. Cuando me uní a los Cheerios y la gente empezó a darse cuenta de... mi presencia, empece a salir con chicos porque sabia que seria mas fácil. Pensé que te había superado pero cuando te bese en el bar todos esos sentimientos volvieron. No se si es amor o no pero no me rendiré sin luchar esta vez. Entiendo si no quieres intentarlo pero me parece una perdida de tiempo querernos y rendirnos sin intentar a ver si esto funciona. Aun así, entiendo si estas enojado conmigo y no seguiré con esto si tu no quieres, pero aun así espero que sigamos siendo amigos._

_Espero que me llames. Te extraño._

Blaine leyó la carta por segunda vez y la doblo con cuidado, masticando el interior de su mejilla e intentando asimilar las palabras. Kurt había estado enamorado de el. Por mucho mas tiempo de lo que el había estado enamorado de Kurt. Y la peor parte era que había pasado cerca de un año entre que el se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y había salido del closet, lo que significa que todo ese tiempo habían tenido esos sentimientos pero ambos temían admitirlos por miedo al rechazo. Se quería reír de lo absurdo de todo.

Había una parte de el, una gran parte, que estaba dolido y enojado por lo que Kurt había hecho, pero Kurt tenia razón. Era absurdo perder 6 años de amistad, y quizás mas, por una pelea. Por mucho que intentara negarlo, Blaine aun amaba a Kurt, y no creía que eso pudiera cambiar. Y ahora, sabiendo que Kurt se sentía de la misma manera, no podía dejar de tener esa sonrisa sobre su cara mientras salia de la calzada hacia el familiar camino a la casa de Kurt.

Coloco la cajita de música bajo su brazo y camino por el sendero, deteniéndose un momento antes de llamar a la puerta y preguntándose brevemente que sabría la familia de Kurt sobre esta situación. El padre de Kurt abrió la puerta después de unos segundos y una mirada de intenso alivio invadió sus rostro.

"Gracias a dios estas aquí," dijo Burt, dándole el paso a Blaine al interior de la casa. "Ha estado echo un desastre toda la semana. Hemos intentado hablar con el, pero no cambia de idea, solo sigue diciendo que echo todo a perder contigo y que Jason termino con el y... bueno, se veía bastante mal cuando llego a casa hace unos minutos." Tomo el abrigo de Blaine y le dio una mirada interrogante. "¿No crees que deberías al menos darme una idea sobre que demonios esta sucediendo?"

"er..." Blaine le echo un vistazo a las escaleras que daban a la habitación de Kurt, la cajita de música apretada en su pecho aun envuelta en un sweater. "Di-discutimos la noche que el termino con Jason pero yo creo... creo que lo solucionaremos."

Burt dejo escapar un suspiro lento, frotándose los ojos en un gesto cansado. "Bueno, espero que tengas mas suerte con el de la que tuve yo," murmuro, dándole palmadas a Blaine en el hombro antes de alejarse hacia la cocina, "Háganme saber si necesitan algo."

"Así sera, Sr. Hummel," dijo Blaine mientras subía las escaleras con la punta de los pies hacia el dormitorio de Kurt, la puerta estaba abierta.

Abrió la puerta un poco mas y asomo la cabeza al interior, algo se retorció en su pecho al ver a Kurt echo un ovillo en su cama, con la cabeza presionada contra la almohada, el rostro surcado de lagrimas y los ojos suavemente cerrados. El constante movimiento de sus hombros indicaba que estaba dormido, Blaine se pregunto como había manejado estar alejado los pasados tres días.

Había álbumes de fotos esparcidos por toda la cama y el piso, todas las imágenes de los dos a lo largo de los años. Blaine camino con cuidado entre ellos y vio la pila de fotografías en la basura en las que estaba Jason.

Puso la cajita de música en la cama de Kurt, ordenando un poco los álbumes para hacer lugar para sentarse cerca de la cintura de Kurt, mordiéndose los labios y tragando el nudo en la garganta al ver la tira de fotografías que estaba arrugada entre los dedos de Kurt, la misma que el tenia en el casillero de la escuela.

Soplo sus dedos para calentarlos, y gentilmente cepillo en cabello de Kurt de la frente, frotando ligeramente el dedo pulgar en su mejilla, que todavía estaba húmeda por las lagrimas. Kurt suspiro en su sueño, su rostro se relajo, sus cejas y su mandíbula dejo de estar tensa. Volvió su cabeza hacia la mano de Blaine, acariciando su mejilla con la palma y sonriendo levemente mientras se acurrucaba un poco mas.

"Es agradable," murmuro. Dijo algo mas que Blaine no pudo entender y bostezo, se lameo los labios antes de abrir los ojos. Su sonrisa se enancho mucho mas cuando sus ojos se encontraron con Blaine, aunque se desvaneció al instante al recordar todo lo que había sucedido, lo reemplazo por una mirada ansiosa mientras apretaba los labios y bajaba la cabeza.

"Hola," dijo en voz baja.

"Hola," Blaine respondió, poniéndose contra la cama y dejando su mano sobre su rodilla en vez de en el rostro de Kurt.

"¿Como te sientes?" dijo Kurt, arrastrándose para sentarse frotándose los ojos.

"Un poco mejor," dijo Blaine. "Una ducha ayudo."

Kurt asintió con la cabeza, metiendo sus rodillas a su pecho y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ellas. Miro a Blaine hacia arriba con los ojos hinchados y rojos, apenas visible al mirarlo nerviosamente.

"Creo que necesitamos hablar," dijo Blaine. "Nada malo," dijo rápidamente cuando los labios de Kurt empezaron a temblar. "Solo... hablar. Necesitamos averiguar que es-" hizo un gesto entre ambos, "esto."

Kurt asintió entre sus rodillas.

Blaine respiro profundamente, retorciendo las manos y frunciendo el ceño mientras intentaba colocar sus pensamientos en palabras.

"¿Que... que quieres de todo esto?" dijo, levantando sus piernas sobre la cama y girándose para estar frente a frente a Kurt.

Kurt deslizo sus uñas ausentemente sobre su antebrazo, encogiéndose de hombros levemente. "No estoy seguro," dijo honestamente. "Solo se que te necesito en mi vida. Como tu quieras que sea."

"Pero ¿como quieres que sea?" dijo Blaine. "¿Quieres que solo... intentemos olvidar todo esto y seamos amigos? Porque voy a hacer muy honesto contigo y no se si eso funcione."

"Quizás tengas razón," dijo Kurt, mas a si mismo que a Blaine. Aclaro su garganta y lo miro hacia arriba. "Lo siento. Por no habértelo dicho antes. Debería haberlo hecho. Solo tenia tanto miedo porque estaba seguro que tu dirías que no y... prefería tenerte como amigo que como nada."

Blaine no se pudo contener de sonreír como todo ese sentimiento lo sentía tan propio. "Se lo que quieres decir," murmuro, se quedo en silencio al ver a Kurt sonreír tímidamente hacia el. "Tengo que preguntar," comenzó lentamente. "¿Que fue todo eso de buscarme a alguien para que perdiera la virginidad? ¿Era algo que de verdad querías o...que?

Kurt se estremeció un poco, arrugando la frente. "Era en parte por mi, si te veía con un novio, si te veía enamorándote de alguien mas, me ayudaría a alejar esos sentimientos hacia ti. Creo, que en lo mas profundo, seguían ahí, solo no quería reconocerlo. Dolio demasiado la primera vez." Agacho la cabeza de nuevo, de repente interesado en un hilo suelto de su manga.

"No somos muy inteligentes, ¿cierto?" dijo Blaine. Los ojos de Kurt se levantaron otra vez con curiosidad. "Quiero decir, Mike tenia razón, somos las personas mas estúpidas en todo el planeta."

Kurt sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza aunque sus ojos se iluminaron y al segundo estaba temblando en una risa silenciosa, Blaine sonreía a su lado sintiendo como si un peso cayera de su pecho. Kurt se tranquilizo aunque no paro de sonreír mientras dejaba su mano sobre su pierna y se recostaba sobre Blaine, mirándolo con ojos expectantes.

"¿Estas seguro que esto es lo que quieres?" dijo Blaine, tomando la mano de Kurt y deslizando sus dedos entre si. "No creo que ninguno de los dos quieres sufrir otra vez."

Kurt cambio de posición, deslizando sus piernas hacia abajo y dejándolas de lado mientras giraba su cabeza y se acercaba a el "No voy a herirte," dijo en voz baja.

Se humedeció los labios, sus ojos bajaron a la boca de Blaine antes de levantar la mirada otra vez a los ojos de Blaine ansiosamente mientras colocaba una mano en la cama y se acercaba mas a el. Blaine se aferro a la cama, respirando con dificultad mientras Kurt cerraba los ojos y abría los labios, un cálido efecto cubrió el rostro de Blaine. Estaba tan cerca ahora que podía ver cada pestaña individualmente sobre sus mejillas.

"Espera," dijo Blaine rápidamente. "No, no... no te muevas," añadió cuando Kurt intento alejarse, agarrándole el brazo de forma que sus labios estuvieran a solo una pulgada de distancia, con el aire caliente alrededor de el.

"¿Que pasa?" Kurt susurro, abriendo sus ojos en busca de la cara de Blaine. "Quiero besarte."

Blaine contuvo un quejido, forzándose a no mover su cabeza hacia adelante para conectar sus labios con los de Kurt. "Lo se," dijo. "y-yo también."

"Entonces porque-"

"Para año nuevo," dijo Blaine sin aliento. "Deberíamos... deberíamos esperar hasta año nuevo. De esa manera podemos ver como van las cosas en estos pocos días, um, asegurarnos que esto es lo que queremos. No deberíamos ir tan rápido. Tu y Jason solo terminaron hace dos semanas."

Kurt suspiro, alejándose y sentándose contra las almohadas. "Si," dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Seguramente tienes razón. No quiero estropear esto, mas de lo que ya lo he hecho."

"Hey, no, no todo es tu culpa," dijo Blaine, acercándose a el y apretándole la mano."Yo no debí haberte ignorado, eso fue...mezquino de mi parte."

Kurt sonrió agradecido. "Así que vamos a, er, ¿probar esto y ver si es lo que queremos?" dijo, admirando la manera en que sus manos encajaban con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Si crees que eso esta bien," dijo Blaine. "Yo solo pienso, um, que ninguno de los dos quiere estropear esto así que deberíamos ir lento."

"Hara que sea mucho mas especial cuando avancemos mas," dijo Kurt, sonriéndose y sonrojándose ligeramente.

Blaine sintió un calor punzante en el cuello y el rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que era de lo que Kurt estaba hablando. Se aclaro la garganta, mirando cualquier cosa menos la cara de Kurt, los ojos finalmente se posaron en la caja musical que estaba a su lado, aun cuidadosamente envuelta en el sweater.

"Te tengo una regalo de Navidad," dijo, con la voz mas alta de lo normal. Tosió y tomo el bulto y lo poso sobre Kurt, quien lo acepto con la mirada sorprendida.

"Aun así me trajiste un regalo," dijo en voz baja.

"Por supuesto," dijo Blaine. "En realidad lo tenia hace tiempo pero... lo siento no esta envuelto, yo, bueno, larga historia." Observo ansioso mientras Kurt desprendía la tela, jadeando suavemente cuando el sweater revelo la delicada cajita de música.

"Blaine," susurro, levantando la tapa para que sonara la música. Miro hacia arriba, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. "Gracias. No tenias porque hacer esto por mi."

"Si, tenia que hacerlo," dijo Blaine, sonriendo. "Después de ver esa mirada en tu rostro cuando la viste, no podía solo dejarla ahí."

Kurt cerro la tapa cuidadosamente, dejándola a su lado para tirarse sobre Blaine en un cálido abrazo, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello y respirando lentamente.

"Gracias," dijo entremedio del cuello de Blaine, lleno de emoción. Tomo un tembloroso aliento y se sacudió entre los brazos de Blaine con mas fuerza.

"Tenia tanto miedo de perderte completamente," sollozo. "Pensé que no volveríamos a ser a-amigos y no puedo perderte Blaine. No puedo vivir sin ti y s-siento tanto haberte dado por sentado. Siempre has estado ahí para mi y te prometo que n-nunca lo haré de nuevo."

"Kurt, esta bien," Blaine dijo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura. "No vas a perderme."

"Cr-crei que había perdido cualquier oportunidad de estar contigo," dijo Kurt en voz baja.

"No lo has hecho," dijo Blaine tranquilizándolo, cerrando los ojos y masajeando la espalda de Kurt suavemente.

Kurt se alejo, aspirando suavemente y cepillando los dedos sobre la mejilla de Blaine, el tacto envió chispas a través de su piel sabiendo que ahora había mucho mas detrás de ese contacto. Levanto su mano vacilando y recogió las lagrimas de Kurt con el pulgar, el corazón se le inflamaba en el pecho al ver el suspiro y el rostro relajado en Kurt ante el toque.

"Gracias," dijo, asintiendo hacia la cajita de música. "La ame."

"Sabia que era importante para ti," dijo Blaine, con el corazón latiendole muy rápido mientras enredaba los dedos con los de el de nuevo.

"Oh, también tengo tu regalo," dijo Kurt, alejando su mano y secándose los ojos antes de girar a alcanzar su mesilla de noche para sacar un paquete envuelto, que coloco suavemente sobre el regazo de Blaine.

"No tenias que tenerme nada," murmuro Blaine, con el rostro caliente mientras Kurt sonreía y se mordía el labio, saltando mientras esperaba que Blaine desenvolviera el papel.

Blaine se echo a reír mientras levantaba un corbatín desde el paquete, era por un lado rojo con pequeñas estrellas de plata y por el otro verde con estrellas doradas.

"Es reversible," dijo Kurt alegre. "Se lo mucho que amas usar esas cosas y pensé en una que fuera mas festiva. ¿Te gusto?"

Blaine asintió con la cabeza, dándole un pequeño apretón en la pierna antes de levantar el papel de seda de la caja que contenía un regalo. Miro a Kurt, quien asintió fervientemente, antes de levantar un marco de fotos. El marco tenia dibujado pequeñas notas musicales, pompones y otra docena de cosas que tenían de alguna manera importancia en su relación. La fotografía era una del verano pasado, poco después de terminado el año escolar, uno de esos días en que estaban recostados en el patio trasero de la casa de Kurt mientras disfrutaban de la libertad, y Kurt había sacado la cámara y le había dicho a Blaine que sonriera, aunque habían terminado mirándose el uno al otro en vez de a la cámara cuando el click sonó. Había sido uno de esos momentos en que Blaine quería mas que nada poder inclinarse y besarlo, rodear su cintura con los brazos y respirarlo.

En realidad, nunca había visto la foto antes, Kurt usualmente las mantenía en su cámara y las recopilaba todas cuando terminaba la temporada, su garganta se seco al ver la manera en que Kurt lo miraba. Era la misma expresión que el había llevado incontables veces cuando observaba a Kurt, la suave sonrisa y la mirada soñadora en sus ojos.

"Intentaba encontrar la imagen correcta para colocar," dijo Kurt en voz baja. "Debo haberla cambiado una docena de veces. Encontré esta en mi computador la semana pasada y... pienso que fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que no te había superado. Sin embargo nunca te lo dije." Bajo la cabeza, mirándolo en tono de disculpa.

"Lo siento," murmuro Blaine, dejando la imagen abajo.

"Esta bien," dijo Kurt. "No puedo imaginar que haya sido fácil verme con todos esos chicos. Quiero decir... Creo que en el fondo estaba celoso de Sebastian cuando lo veía contigo pero me seguía diciendo a mi mismo que era porque tenia miedo de perderte como amigo."

"Creo que ambos fuimos un poco tontos," dijo Blaine, el estomago se le retorció de alegría mientras Kurt tomaba su mano de nuevo. Aun no había absorbido el hecho de que realmente estaban haciendo esto, que iban a estar juntos después de haber esperado tanto tiempo. Había una parte de el que aun estaba aterrorizada de que todo esto se destruyera, dejándolo aun con mas cicatrices de las que hubieran quedado de haber dejado las cosas así. Pero sabia que no podía arrancar sin intentar que las cosas funcionaran entre ellos, no después de que ambos estaban tan esperanzados observándose.

El pulgar de Kurt hacia círculos sobre la parte posterior de la mano y Blaine le sonrió.

"Realmente quiero besarte," Kurt dijo en voz baja, el color aumento en sus mejillas. Suspiro y se encogió de hombros. "Pero estoy dispuesto a esperar hasta Año Nuevo. Va a ser como nuevo comienzo." Se deslizo por la cama apoyándose en las almohadas, mirando a Blaine con esperanza. "¿Aun se nos permite recostarnos? Extraño recostarme contigo."

Blaine dejo escapar un pequeño bufido divertido, Kurt hizo sobresalir su labio en forma exagerada.

"No creo que haya ningún problema con eso," dijo Blaine, Kurt se retorció feliz y se movió para hacerle espacio a su lado en la cama mientras Blaine sacaba algunas cosas y se deslizaba a su lado.

Por un momento se limitaron a mirarse el uno al otro, disfrutando de la cercanía y de lo mucho que ahora tenían. Kurt apoyo su mano en el brazo de Blaine, frotándolo suavemente y sonriendo. El gesto era increíblemente tranquilizador, y rápidamente Blaine sintió sus parpados caídos. Su cabeza todavía dolía, aunque el dolor no era en nada comparado con el de la mañana después de haber terminado con una contusión en la mandíbula, ahora ya completamente sana.

"¿Blaine?" Kurt dijo suavemente.

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Podrías... abrazarme?"

Blaine abrió los ojos totalmente, Kurt se mordió el labio mientras su mano se detenía en el brazo mientras esperaba.

"Siempre me siento seguro cuando estas cerca," Kurt explico. "y-y yo... estoy cansado y me gusta la idea de dormir en... en tus brazos."

Blaine sonrió, rozando los dedos por el cabello de Kurt. "Si," dijo, "ven aquí."

Kurt pareció aliviado, dándose la vuelta para apretarse contra el, encajando sus cuerpos. Suspiro cuando el brazo de Blaine se apoyo en su cintura y enrollo en pie en el tobillo de Blaine.

"¿Así esta bien?" dijo Kurt nervioso.

"Perfecto," Blaine suspiro. Habían hecho esto antes, cuando Kurt estaba con el corazón roto llorando, pero Blaine solo había soñado con tener a Kurt así, poder presionar su rostro en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Kurt, respirar la esencia de su shampoo, darle un tierno beso en la nuca y sentir como su estomago se contraía de felicidad, poder colocar sus dedos sobre el pecho de Kurt y sentirlo quedarse dormido en su contra.

Levanto la cabeza de la almohada, y apoyo la mejilla en el hombro de Kurt para observarlo dormir, aun tenia la bolsa oscura bajo sus ojos, pero se suavizo con el sueño. Se veía contento, pacifico, aun así Blaine no pudo contener la punzada de culpabilidad al saber que el era el causante de su falta de sueño.

"Te amo, Kurt," susurro, besando su hombro, antes de acostarse de nuevo, acercándose mas a el, apretando su brazo alrededor de su cintura.

"Mmmo también," Kurt murmuro dormido.

Blaine no sabia si estaba completamente dormido o no cuando lo dijo, aunque no creyó que importase ahora, cuando Kurt de verdad, finalmente, era suyo.

* * *

No se dio cuenta cuando giro en el sueño. Se sentía cálido y cómodo, un calor le envolvía la pierna, la cual estaba toda doblada, su brazo cómodamente alrededor de otro cuerpo, la mano extendida sobre el pecho de esa persona. Suspiro y acaricio suavemente el cabello que estaba sobre su nariz, retorció los dedos en la tela debajo de ellos, el otro brazo estaba adormecido bajo la cabeza. Instintivamente se acomodo mas cerca del calor, gimiendo ante la fricción con su duro-

Se sobresalto y se apresuro a girarse contra Kurt, se cayo de la cama con un fuerte grito, chocando con un ruidosamente sobre el suelo y luchando por recobrar el aliento con la boca abierta.

"¿Blaine?"

"Estoy bien" dijo Blaine, aclarándose la garganta cuando la respuesta le salio como un chillido nervioso. Lucho contra la manta enredada alrededor de el por un momento antes de volver a sentarse en la cama de Kurt, respirando con dificultad y presionando con la palma de la mano su entrepierna.

Kurt se rio y Blaine salto por lo cercano de su voz, su rostro se volvió un rojo furioso cundo se giro a ver a Kurt de rodillas en la cama detrás de el, con una sonrisa somnolienta, el pelo desordenado y el rostro rosado a causa del calor.

"¿Problema?" dijo, con la voz áspera y rasposa a causa del sueño.

"Erm,n-no," balbuceo Blaine, parándose rápidamente estirando su sweater. Parpadeo varias veces para humedecer sus contactos, deseando que el rubor de sus mejillas bajara y otras cosas también.

Kurt retiro las mantas de su pecho, levantando sus piernas y sonriendo serenamente.

"Eso fue lindo," dijo."Me gusta dormir contigo." El color de sus mejillas se oscureció y jugueteo con la esquina de la manta.

Blaine, lo suficientemente calmado, se sentó al lado de Kurt en la cama. Kurt vacilo al moverse cerca de el, apoyado cerca de su hombro y suspirando cuando Blaine deslizo su brazo alrededor de su cintura.

"Esto es raro," dijo Kurt, arrugando la nariz. "Pero... es un raro bueno," añadió rápidamente cuando Blaine palideció. Sonrió mientras rozaba la linea de botones del sweater de Blaine. "Todavía estoy tratando de analizar el hecho de que puedo-" beso el cuello de Blaine, con los brazos serpenteando alrededor de su cintura mientras sus labios se perdian en la garganta de Blaine. Los ojos de Blaine se cerraron, encrespando los dedos entre los calcetines. "Cada vez que quiera," Kurt finalizo calmadamente, recostando su cabeza en el hueco del hombro del Blaine. "Es lindo."

"Si," dijo Blaine sin aliento. "Lindo."

"Me gusta ponerte nervioso," dijo Kurt, girando sobre su estomago y apoyando su barbilla en el puño. La comisura de su boca se arqueo hacia arriba. "Es lindo."

Blaine trato de no inquietarse demasiado mientras los dedos de Kurt se arrastraban sobre su cuero cabelludo y su cuello, jugando con su clavícula y ajustando el botón de su sweater.

"A decir verdad," dijo, sonriendo con picardia y moviendo las piernas sobre el regazo de Blaine mientras se sentaba en sus caderas, sus dedos recorrían el sweater de Blaine. "Es un poco excitante."

Blaine contuvo la respiración mientras Kurt se inclinaba para presionar su frente contra la de Blaine, sonriendo mientras Blaine se presionaba contra las almohadas y tragaba, su boca súbitamente se sentía seca.

"Tu no vas a dejar que me aproveche de ti, ¿cierto?" Kurt bromeo.

Blaine vacilo por un momento, recordando que ahora tenia permitido tocar a Kurt, que estaba bien, que era normal. Sonrió y agarro la cintura de Kurt, girándolo y colocandolo sobre la cama mientras recorría con los dedos los lados de Kurt y el dejaba soltar un silbido.

Kurt grito y se retorció, arrugando los ojos mientras reía tratando de golpear a Blaine para alejar sus manos de el.

"¡Para! ¡No, tregua, tregua!"

Blaine le dio un golpecito en el estomago y Kurt chillo, amarrando sus piernas sobre la cintura de Blaine y arrebatandole las muñecas, forzándolas a alejarlas de su lado.

"No es justo," jadeo, sin dejar de reír con las mejillas rosadas.

Blaine simplemente sonrió, girando sus muñecas entre las manos de Kurt y afirmando los brazos sobre la cabeza contra las almohadas.

"¿Si?" dijo, sorprendido por la espereza en su propia voz.

"Si," Kurt suspiro. Frotando sus labios para humedecerlos. "Sabes, tu también me pones nervioso."

"¿De verdad?" dijo Blaine, dividido entre la sorpresa y la emoción.

"De verdad," hizo eco Kurt. Estaba mas cerca de lo que Blaine recordaba y le tomo un momento para darse cuenta que había estado inclinándose hacia el, como si estuviera siendo atraído por un imán hacia sus labios, rojos y blandos. Quizás era tonto esperar hasta año nuevo, ¿que diferencia haría un par de días mas?

Los parpados de Kurt se agitaron, con la barbilla levantada expectante.

"¿Kurt? ¿Tu y Blaine están despie-"

Burt apareció en la puerta antes de que Blaine pudiera reaccionar ante su voz, aun así salto hacia atrás en el momento en que lo vio, tartamudeando con el rostro escarlata.

"¡Papa!" Kurt siseo.

"Lo siento, lo siento,solo quería ver si estaban despiertos y si querían comer," dijo Burt, mirando hacia otro lado, aun así Blaine podía ver una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

"Bajaremos cuando tengamos hambre," dijo Kurt, cruzando los brazos malhumorado.

"Esta bien, tranquilo," dijo Burt. "Y... me asegurare de dejar la puerta abierta."

"¡Papa!"

"Ya me voy, ya me voy," dijo Burt, sin poder ocultar una sonrisa mientras se giraba para irse, "ya era hora" se aclaro la garganta mientras salia al pasillo.

Kurt se quejo avergonzado y se dejo caer sobre la cama, con los brazos sobre sus ojos.

"Aun quieres esperar, ¿cierto?" dijo, levantando el brazo para mirar por debajo de el.

Blaine asintió.

"Quiero decir... quiero besarte," dijo. "De verdad quiero." Kurt lo miro ligeramente satisfecho. "Solo no quiero hacer algo que haga que nos arrepintamos después. Es mucho mas nuevo todo esto para mi que para ti. Yo no tengo... nada de experiencia. Ni siquiera quiero pensar que cuentan los intentos de Sebastian de querer comerme la cara."

Kurt ahogo una carcajada y le sonrió tranquilizadoramente. "Esta bien," dijo sentándose. "De verdad. Tienes razón. Deberíamos... deberíamos facilitar las cosas."

"¿Estas seguro que superaste a Jason?" dijo Blaine ansioso.

"Estoy seguro," dijo Kurt rígido. "El... el dijo unas cosas, poco agradables de mi la semana pasada en la escuela."

"¿Como que?" dijo Blaine sospechosamente cuando Kurt se negó a mirarlo.

"No es la gran cosa, Blaine," murmuro Kurt.

"Kurt."

Kurt suspiro. "Solo estúpidas cosas como que era horrible en la cama y un mocoso arrogante y que no valía la pena." Su voz se hizo mas débil a medida que hablaba, los ojos se le pusieron brillante de lagrimas cuando guardo silencio.

"Tu sabes que nada de eso es verdad, ¿cierto?" dijo Blaine. "Bueno... no puedo opinar sobre lo primero pero tu no eres un mocoso arrogante y claro que vales la pena. Solo esta enojado y si de verdad te hubiera amado jamas hubiera dicho algo así."

"Eso creo," murmuro Kurt.

"Kurt," dijo Blaine severamente. "No lo escuches. Por favor. Tu eres perfecto."

"Nadie es perfecto," dijo Kurt.

"Bueno, tu lo eres," dijo Blaine. "Para mi al menos. Te amo." Finalmente se libero y fue capaz de decirlo fuerte en vez de susurrarlo en la oscuridad cuando Kurt estaba dormido.

Kurt se relajo visiblemente ante esas palabras, limpiándose los ojos con la manga y arrastrando los pies sobre la cama para acurrucar la cabeza sobre el regazo de Blaine. Blaine automáticamente acaricio con los dedos su cien.

"¿Por que me amas?" dijo Kurt, apenas audible, casi temeroso, como si tuviera miedo de que Blaine examinara la pregunta y no tuviera respuesta.

"porque me haces sonreír," dijo Blaine sin perder el el ritmo. "Siempre lo haces. Puedo sentarme y hablar contigo por horas o no hacer nada y aun así estar feliz. Podemos pasar días enteros juntos y nunca aburrirnos. Tu me haces sentir... completo, aunque suene cursi. Eres mi amigo. Nunca he podido pensar en enamorarme de alguien mas y, bueno, ¿porque querría eso?" Sonrió. ¿Es una buena respuesta?"

"Excelente respuesta," suspiro Kurt, con los ojos brillantes de lagrimas de nuevo, aunque esta vez venia con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

Los siguientes días fueron nada menos que feliz. Pasaron cada momento juntos, Blaine se quedo con Kurt y su familia ya que su casa estaba vacía, estaban ya sea en el dormitorio de Kurt con sus manos entrelazadas mientras hablaban o veían películas, o con Carole ayudandole con los detalles para la fiesta de Año Nuevo. Era casi como si nada hubiera cambiado, seguían hablando por horas, seguían burlándose de Finn y peleando en broma por cosas triviales, pero ahora todo era intercalado con tímidas sonrisas y caricias de manos o pies bajo la mesa para la hora de las comidas que hacían que el corazón de Blaine saltara de su pecho.

La mejor parte tendría que haber sido la reacción de sus amigos, sin embargo cuando Kurt estaba apoyado sobre el pecho de Blaine un día antes de Año Nuevo, con la laptop entre sus piernas decidió cambiar el estado en Facebook.

"En una relación con Blaine Anderson," dijo alegremente. "Se ve lindo, ¿cierto?"

Blaine trato de no lucir tan complacido pero su estomago se retorcía de felicidad. Apenas habían transcurrido diez minutos cuando el estado exploto en comentarios, los cuales leía a través de Kurt, girando los ojos.

Blaine miro por encima del hombro algunos de ellos, sonriendo cuando vio el de Mike "MALDICION, POR FIN" como primer comentario.

"Honestamente, pensé que ellos tendrían mejores cosas de las que hablar," murmuro Kurt, cerrando la laptop y dejándola aun lado antes de volver a colocarse al lado de Blaine.

Termino siendo forzado a salir de la casa la víspera de Año nuevo, Kurt estaba frenéticamente ayudando a Carole con los preparativos.

"Te veré a las diez, ¿ok?" dijo, con las manos llenas de harina mientras ayudaba a Blaine con su abrigo en la puerta. La dio un beso en la mejilla antes de volver rápidamente donde Carole que lo estaba llamando por ayuda.

Blaine sonrió y sacudió la harina que había quedado en la manga y salio hacia su auto, saco su teléfono para responder un mensaje de voz de su madre, dejando otro mensaje para ella y manejo cuidadosamente hacia su casa.

**Ten cuidado en la carretera, el camino esta malo. Te amo.**

Envió el mensaje a Kurt antes de antes de volver a dejar el teléfono en el bolsillo mientras se sacaba su abrigo y sus zapatos en la puerta frontal, miro el reloj y se pregunto que se supone que haría estas cinco horas. Arreglo la casa y limpio las cosas que se habían ensuciado tras la ausencia de sus padres, se ducho y se cambio de ropa antes de encender el TV y recorrer los canales ausentemente.

Estaba inquieto en su asiento, no podía dejar de pensar sobre esta noche. Iba a ser la primera noche que estaría solo con Kurt con esta nueva relación establecida, sin mencionar que esperaba besar a Kurt a la medianoche. ¿Que pasaría si era un besador horrible? No tenia a nadie a quien preguntarle solo a Sebastian y no creía que fuera exactamente alguien clasificado como para juzgar. En realidad tampoco no debería ser tan difícil, es solo besar.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta y de repente deseo haberse preparado mas mientras tropezaba hacia la entrada y abría la puerta para dejar entrar a Kurt.

"Tenias razón sobre la carretera," dijo Kurt, tiritando y golpeando las botas mientras entraba, sosteniendo un plato de comida que había tomado de la fiesta y una botella de sidra espumosa. "Esta horrible. Lo bueno es que ninguno de los dos tiene que ir a ningún lado." Sonrió, con la nariz y las mejillas rosadas a causa del frio. "No sabia que traer así que saque de todo un poco. ¿Espero que este bien?"

"Esta bien," dijo Blaine un poco mas fuerte mientras tomaba el plato y la botella y los llevaba a la sala, Kurt lo seguía desde atrás.

"Siempre he amado tus arboles de navidad," Kurt suspiro mientras se sentaba admirando el enorme árbol iluminado y decorado al lado de la ventana. "Es tan hermoso."

Blaine no respondió mientras se sentaba a su lado, dejando un espacio entre ellos en el sofá y retorciendo las manos nerviosamente en su regazo.

Kurt frunció el ceño ligeramente antes de colocar sus piernas sobre el sillón y acercase a presionar un beso en la mejilla de Blaine.

"Te extrañe," dijo, tomando la mano de Blaine entre las de el. "Es una locura en la casa. Finn se volvió loco. Estoy agradecido de estar aquí en vez de tener que lidiar con todos ellos el resto de la noche."

Blaine asintió en silencio, con la rodilla moviéndose ligeramente.

"¿Que pasa?" dijo Kurt en voz baja, sonando preocupado. "No has cambiado de idea sobre... nosotros, ¿cierto?"

"¿Que?" Blaine grito. "N-no, es solo, um..."

"Blaine, ¿estas nervioso?"

Blaine abrió la boca y la cerro rápidamente y agacho la cabeza mientras cubría su cara ruborizada.

"No lo estés,"dijo Kurt gentilmente, acariciando su brazo con la mano libre. "Si quieres esperar mas, estará bien. Lo que sea mientras estés cómodo. Pero tendrás que besarme en algún momento, no te libraras de eso."

"No quiero," dijo Blaine. "Li-librarme de eso, quiero decir. Quiero besarte. Solo estoy preocupado que yo... no sea bueno en eso. No quiero decepcionarte." Miro a sus rodillas, agradecido que la luz baja de la habitación, el cálido resplandor de las luces del árbol, le ayudaban a ocultar el rojo brillante de su rostro.

"Tu nunca podrías decepcionarme," dijo Kurt, tomando su rostro para que lo mirara. "Y tenemos mucho tiempo para practicar." Beso la frente de Blaine antes de tomar el control del televisor de la mesa y encender el programa de Año Nuevo, apretándose contra el costado de Blaine y rozando suavemente su rodilla mientras observaban y comían y compartían la botella de sidra, Kurt rio cuando las burbujas le hacían cosquillas en la nariz.

Blaine trato de disfrutar el show pero no podía dejar de mirar la hora, mientras poco a poco se acercaba la medianoche y empezaba a sentir el pánico. Deseo poder haberle devuelto el beso en la habitación, esta espera le producía ansiedad y un nudo en el estomago. Se sentía como si hubiera creado un expectativa demasiado alta cuando el realidad, no tenia idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

Cinco minutos antes de medianoche, estaba casi temblando de los nervios, sentía las palmas resbaladizas por el sudor y respiraba cortadamente con la mente llena de un torbellino de pensamientos de pánico y un contante flujo de ohdiosohdiosohdiosohdios, la cabeza de Kurt estaba recostada sobre su hombro.

Kurt levanto la cabeza, sonriendo débilmente cuando empezó la cuenta regresiva en la pantalla, quedaban sesenta segundos.

"Sabes que no tienes que besarme si no quieres," dijo suavemente. "Por lo menos no ahora."

"Quiero," dijo Blaine, asintiendo. "Pero que si-"

Kurt presiono su dedo en los labios de Blaine. "Estoy seguro que besas excelente," dijo. "Y no voy a dejarte si no es así. Ambos hemos esperado demasiado tiempo para esto, ¿no crees?" Sonrió y gentilmente le saco los lentes, los doblo y los coloco sobre la mesa antes de girarse hacia Blaine otra vez. Paso los dedos por el pelo de Blaine y acuno la parte posterior de su cabeza en la mano, la otra apoyada en su regazo.

"¿Esta bien?" murmuro.

"¿Me amas?" Blaine dijo antes de poner detenerse.

Kurt sonrió, mirando el reloj, faltaban doce segundos ahora.

"Si," dijo asintiendo con la cabeza. "Te amo, Blaine. Siento que me haya tomado cinco años poder decirtelo."

Blaine apenas tuvo tiempo de sonreír antes que Kurt inclinara la cabeza para besarlo, sus labios apenas rozaron los propios, aun así sintió chispas que recorrian su piel, sus ojos automaticamente se cerraron. Kurt presiono pequeños besos cortos con sus labios, dulces y delicados, su mano se deslizo suavemente hacia la parte de atras de su cuello.

"No fue tan malo, ¿cierto?" murmuro Kurt, con los ojos semi cerrados y toco la frente de Blaine.

Blaine nego con la cabeza, tirando suavemente de la camisa de Kurt para acercarlo y besarlo nuevamente. Amaba el sabor de los labios de Kurt, la manera en que encajaban tan bien con los de el, el calor que tenian, la suavidad de su piel rosada. Beso el labio inferior de Kurt, luego el superior, para poder conseguir sentirlos, queriendo explorar cada parte de ellos y se pregunto porque no queria hacer esto cinco minutos atras.

Supuso que era el temor que ponia todo esto, cada latido de su corazon, en esto, en Kurt y en como lo amaba, y en que Kurt no lo hiciera de la misma manera. Pero Kurt lo amaba, Kurt queria esto tanto como el. Y quizas se lo tomarian lento por mas de una razon, pero eso no le impidió estar preparado a pasar incontables horas en esto, sentado junto a Kurt intercambiando tiernos besos con los labios cerrados que lo dejaban con ganas de mas, algo calido y reconfortante caia en su estomago llenandolo de un hormigueo hasta la punta de los dedos intentando recuperar el aliento.

Kurt abrio la boca un poco y beso suavemente el labio inferior de Blaine, suspirando mientras repetia el movimiento un par de veces, jugando con los labios de Blaine mientras sus bocas humedas se deslizaban suaves y resbaladizas. Kurt inclino su cabeza, capturando un pequeño gemido en la garganta mientras exhalaba por la nariz.

La habitacion estaba en silencio salvo por las rapidas y fuertes respiraciones, tomando pequeños momentos donde se separaban para volver a unirse. Blaine no quería parar ahora que habia empezado, cada roce de piel hacia encender la suya, hipersensible y receptiva a cada minusculo movimiento de Kurt.

Sus labios se sentian pesados y hinchados y estaba seguro que estarían de un rojo brillante, las mejillas encendidas mientras la sangre se elevaba coloreando su piel. Mantuvo los parpados semi abiertos, solo para ser capaz de observar a Kurt, y asegurarse de que era realmente el, que de verdad estaba ahi, besandolo y haciendo esos pequeños suspiros.

Kurt abrio la boca mucho mas y Blaine imito el cambio, aspirando una gran bocanada de aire mientras Kurt presionaba sus labios aun mas, fusionando sus bocas haciendo que todo fuera aliento mas caliente, humedo y pesado, y luego la lengua de Kurt paso sobre su labio inferior, suave y liso, Blaine lanzo un quejido bajo y aspero a traves de su garganta antes de poder calmarse.

Kurt gimio en respuesta, los dedos se apretaron entre el cabello de la nuca de Blaine mientras se empujaba hacia adelante. Blaine lo presiono con la cabeza hacia arriba para que sus labios se mantuvieran conectados mientras caia contra el apoya brazos del sillon.

Hubo unos pequeños y desesperantes segundos hasta que se acomodaron, organizando sus extremidades y cuerpos haciando que Blaine quedara totalmente recostado con una pierna colgando del borde del sillon, Kurt tenia toda la parte superior de su cuerpo sobre Blaine apoyado en sus rodillas, antes de volver a conectar sus labios, ahora sin ser cuidadoso con los besos como lo habían estado siendo, esta vez eran frenéticos, apretados.

La mano de Blaine se cernia sobre la espalda de Kurt y por los lados antes de instalarse en sus caderas, una de las manos de Kurt estaba enredada en el pelo de Blaine mientras que la otra estaba apoyada en su pecho, acariciando la tela de su sweater, ahora ya insoportablemente caliente, aun asi Blaine no queria parar para sacarsela. Entendio lo que Kurt habia dicho sobre la primera vez, como si se ahogara en el sabor y el tacto de todo. Decidió que jamas tendria suficiente de los labios de Kurt, jamas superaria esta sensacion.

Tentativamente paso la lengua por la esquina de la boca de Kurt, Kurt inmediatamente respondio dejando caer su mandibula y deslizando su lengua sobre los dientes y alrededor para pasar sobre su labio inferior. Blaine levanto su espalda del sillon intentando alcanzar el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de Kurt.

Kurt se separo humeda y ruidosamente, algo que normalmente Blaine encontraría lascivo y le haria arrugar su nariz, pero ahora lo encontraba, que era parte de esto y lo hacia estremecerse gratamente.

Kurt respiraba fuerte, degustando con la lengua el sabor en sus labios rojos, maduros y suaves. Su pelo estaba hecho un desastre, estaba disparado para todos lados, todo alborotado, como si el acto de besar de alguna manera se relacionara con el orden de su cabello sin importar donde estuvieran las manos de la otra persona. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y encapuchados, todo al mismo tiempo, sus pupilas dilatadas llenaban el color azul palido de su iris, su rostro iluminado por el brillo del televisor y las luces de navidad. Blaine se pregunto si el lucia igual de desordenado.

Se miraron el uno al otro por un par de segundos, buscando los ojos del otro, antes de simultaneamente moverse para alcanzarse, Blaine envolvio sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kurt apegandolo junto a el mientras Kurt hacia chocar sus labios juntos, desesperados, desordenados y hambrientos, sin preocuparse de ser cuidadoso ni suave.

Las manos de Blaine recorrian la espalda y los brazos de Kurt a su propia voluntad, Kurt gemia y raspaba sus dientes por entre la mandibula y el menton de Blaine mordiendo suavemente antes de continuar por su cuello, la humeda y caliente boca se presionaba sobre su garganta, su lengua recorria su pulso mientras torcia su cabeza hacia atras y gemia, todo su cuerpo temblaba entre la maravillosa mezcla de amor y lujuria.

"Te amo," susurro Kurt, besando donde terminaba el sweater en su cuello. "De verdad, de verdad te amo. Dios, Blaine, sabes tan bien."

Blaine se mordio fuertemente los labios, hundiendo los dedos firmemente en la espalda de Kurt, moviendo cada musculo a cada lado de su columna vertebral.

"Kurt," Su voz sono quebrada, baja y suplicante, y Kurt gimio mientras empujaba sus caderas hacia abajo. La friccion hizo sacudir todo su cuerpo, las piernas y brazos se tenzaron mientras se levantaba para pegarse mas a Kurt y echar la cabeza hacia atras en un fuerte gemido.

Kurt se sento rapidamente, alisandose el pelo y limpiando su frente que brillaba de sudor.

"¿Que?" exhalo Blaine, tratando de tirar a Kurt de nuevo hacia el para besarlo.

"Te-tenemos que parar," dijo Kurt, su voz sonaba tan quebrada como la de Blaine. "Antes de que no seamos capaz de hacerlo. Iriamos lento, ¿recuerdas?"

Blaine se dejo caer contra el sillon, pasando su mano por el pelo y cerrando los ojos mientras respiraba profundamente.

"Si," dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras intentaba que su sangre bajara. "Si. Yo-gracias. No creo que hubiera sido yo capaz de parar."

"Creo que tomare eso como un cumplido," dijo Kurt, sonriendo. Tomaron unos minutos para respirar, intercambiando pequeñas y timidas sonrisas.

Kurt se movio y se coloco sobre Blaine, la mitad superior de su cuerpo caia en el y sus piernas se enredaban entre si. "Y para que sepas-" dijo, dandole un suave beso en los labios. "Besas fantastico."

Blaine sonrio, enlazando sus dedos en la parte baja de la espalda de Kurt.

"Te amo," dijo, besando su frente.

"Te amo," dijo Kurt, tocando la punta de su nariz, sonriendo feliz. "Y amo poder decirlo." Su rostro cayo en un seria expresion. "Y no solo lo estoy diciendo porque siento que tengo que hacerlo. Tuve mucho tiempo para pensarlo. Y pase cerca de una semana muriendo por besarte, por mostrarte mi afecto, bueno... nunca habia sentido la necesidad de alguien asi. Habia querido a alguien. Pero tu eres a la unica persona que he necesitado. ¿Tiene sentido?"

"Perfecto sentido," dijo Blaine, asintiendo. Sabia exactamente lo que Kurt queria decir. Porque el se sentía de la misma manera.


	12. Chapter 12

**Nota: Si alguien quiere leer la historia original, copiar el link y eliminar paréntesis. http:(/)(/)(www).(fanfiction).(n)et/s/7731953/1/Cant_Take_My_Eyes_Off_You**

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

"Kurt, nosotros no-"

"Blaine, yo quiero."

"Pero ellos podrían-"

"No me importa. ¿Que tiene de malo querer mostrarles que eres mi novio?"

Blaine se mordió el labio nervioso por un momento antes de tomar la mano extendida de Kurt. Kurt sonrió cálidamente y presiono un suave beso en sus labios, enderezando el bolso en su hombro mientras caminaban a través del estacionamiento de la escuela. Habían pasado Año Nuevo recostados en la casa de Blaine, hablando y terminando las tareas de la escuela que habían aplazado. Y besándose. Besándose mucho.

Blaine se sorprendía con los diferentes tipos de besos que existian. Los cortos, los puros cuando tenían entrelazadas sus manos y se miraban a los ojos, los lentos, los flojos que le hacían sentir que se derretiría ante el sabor de Kurt, con el peso de su brazo en su cintura y el suave cepillado de sus dedos a través de su pelo; los codiciosos, los descuidados que los dejaban a ambos enrojecidos respirando agitadamente mientras se sentaban en lados opuestos de la cama para calmarse. Aun no estaba seguro cual era su favorito.

Kurt finalmente se había ido esa tarde, Blaine lo dejo en su auto y ambos terminaron apoyados en el capo intercambiando lánguidos besos, hasta quedar con las caras rosadas por el frio. Kurt se subió a su auto con un tímido 'te amo' y se fue. Blaine no había dejado de sonreír el resto de las noches, resistiendo la urgencia de enterrar su cara en la almohada y gritar.

Pero ahora era su primer día de vuelta en McKinley juntos desde su discusión y posterior unión y Blaine estaba increíblemente ansioso ante las repercusiones que tenían que enfrentar.

"Todo va a estar bien, Blaine," dijo Kurt refrescante. "Pararemos en la oficina de la entrenadora y tendré mi posición de vuelta en el equipo y todo estará... bien."

Blaine asintió en silencio mientras lo seguía hacia adentro y hacían su camino hacia la oficina de la entrenadora Sylvester, con las manos fuertemente unidas.

Un par de personas los miraron fijamente, susurrando detrás de sus manos al otro. Blaine se retorció con ansiedad tratando de evadir las miradas y manteniendose cerca de Kurt, quien parecía no darse cuenta mientras caminaba directo hacia la oficina de Sylvester.

Ella estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio, hojeando una revista de porristas y bebiendo algo de color marrón que hizo a Blaine arrugar la nariz mientras se sentaba frente a ella al lado de Kurt.

Ella levanto la vista, levantando una ceja mientras bebía hasta lo último de lo que sea que estaba bebiendo.

"Porcelana," dijo, enderezándose y dejando la revista a un lado. Echo un vistazo a Blaine. "Amigo de porcelana."

"Es Blai-"

"No me importa," lo detuvo, con los ojos fijos en Kurt de nuevo. "No te reconocí sin tu uniforme."

"Es por eso que estoy aquí, entrenadora," dijo Kurt, cruzando sus piernas y uniendo sus manos en su regazo. "Quiero volver."

"No," dijo ella, sentándose y volviendo a recoger su revista.

"Pero, entrenadora," empezó Kurt inclinándose en su silla. "Estoy bien ahora, todo funciono bien y podre hacer las rutinas. Le prometo. No causare mas problemas." Sonrió y cogió la mano de Blaine. "Blaine y yo solucionamos las cosas."

Sylvester miro sus manos unidas ligeramente interesada.

"Eso veo," dijo. "Superaste a Erickson muy rápido."

Kurt se ruborizo. "Jason y yo terminamos y ya no me importa," dijo con frialdad. "Estoy con Blaine y estoy feliz."

"También estabas feliz con los otros," dijo Sylvester.

"Esto es diferente," dijo Kurt con insistencia. "Blaine y yo no terminaremos. Nunca."

"Eso es lo que dijiste de los demás también," ella dijo. Se inclino en su asiento. "Déjame aclararte esto, Porcelana. No puedo tener a alguien tan emocionalmente inestable como tu en mi equipo."

"¿Emocionalmente inestable?" dijo Kurt, mirándola ofendido.

"No se cuantas veces has perdido practicas por terminar llorando porque terminaste con un chico," dijo Sylvester. "Bueno, lo deje pasar porque tu eras bueno. Pero hay un momento en que suficiente es suficiente. Tu estas fuera del equipo y se acabó." Se acomodó en su silla de nuevo. "Además, tu posición ya ha sido sustituida."

"¿Que?" Kurt chillo. "¿Por quien?"

"Santana," dijo Sylvester sonando aburrida. "Ella puede tener esos melones falsos en su pecho pero trabaja duro y quería el puesto. Vino a pedirlo después que te eche."

"¿Ella-que?" La cara de Kurt se callo, su voz sonó pequeña. Se veía traicionado y herido con los hombros caídos.

"Si," dijo Sylvester, sin levantar la vista de la revista. "Así que llévate a Frodo de aquí y sal de mi oficina por el amor de dios, y enséñale a vestirse, ese sweater es ofensivo para cualquiera que ocupe sus corneas."

Blaine miro su sweater y se sonrojo tirando de la manga mientras se inclinaba en el asiento.

"Esta bien," dijo Kurt mientras se ponía de pie, levantando el mentón. "Esta bien. No necesito a tu estúpido Cheerios de todas maneras. Vamos, Blaine."

Giro sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la puerta. Blaine agarro su bolso torpemente y lo subió.

"Y para que conste," dijo Kurt, parando en la puerta para volver a mirarla. "Creo que él se ve adorable."

Le tomo a Blaine un momento darse cuenta que Kurt hablaba de él. Esbozo una sonrisa mientras lo seguía por el pasillo, corriendo detrás de el para mantenerse al ritmo de sus pasos largos y rápidos.

Kurt se congelo cuando doblaron la esquina y Santana paso por su lado, con la cabeza en alto y una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro. Sonrió satisfecha a Kurt cuando paso por su lado, un destello malvado apareció en sus ojos mientras echaba su cabello hacia atrás y seguía por el pasillo con Brittany.

Blaine vio la mandíbula tensa en Kurt mientras caminaba de nuevo, entrando al baño más cercano, Blaine lo siguió ansioso. Kurt paro frente al segundo lavadero y miro su reflejo en el espejo por un largo momento. Sus labios temblaban y Blaine tomo tentativamente su brazo.

"¿Kurt?"

Kurt rompió en llanto, amortiguando el sonido con sus manos y guiándose hacia Blaine quien lo rodeo con sus brazos.

"Lo s-siento," se atraganto Kurt. "Sé que es estúpido, s-siento como si ella hubiera hecho todo esto a mis espal-paldas y yo creí que era mi a-amiga."

"Lo se," Blaine dijo gentilmente, silenciándolo. "Esta bien. Ellos no te aprecian."

Kurt se alejó lo suficiente como para limpiar sus mejillas con su manga, hipando en voz baja. Blaine mojo una toalla de papel y limpio con cuidado el resto de las lágrimas.

"¿Mejor?" dijo, besando la mejilla de Kurt y cepillando su cabello.

Kurt asintió sonriendo con gratitud.

"Tienes razón," dijo con voz ronca. "No los necesito. Tengo clases en las que enfocarme. Y en ti. ¡Piensa en todo el tiempo libre que tenemos ahora!"

"B-bueno yo tengo que seguir con los ensayos del Club Glee," dijo Blaine. El estomago se le hundió en culpa cuando vio la cara de Kurt caer.

"Cierto," dijo Kurt, frunciendo el ceño mientras pensaba. "Bueno, puedo... bueno, ya pensare que hacer cuando tu estés ocupado."

"Aun así tendremos mucho tiempo para estar juntos," dijo Blaine para tranquilizarlo. "Lo prometo."

"Lo se," dijo Kurt, tomando su mano, sus ojos se suavizaron soñadoramente mientras lo miraba. "Te amo."

"Yo también," respondió Blaine, con el corazón inflado de felicidad.

Kurt lo tiro suavemente de su mano para acercarlo y conectar los labios con los suyos, suspirando y deslizando su lengua a través de la boca de Blaine, la cual se abrió automáticamente ante el tacto. Kurt se apoyó contra el lavadero, cubriendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine, sonriendo.

"Mmm, amo tus labios," murmuro. "Saben tan bien." Presiono otro pequeño beso en la esquina de su boca antes de alejarse con un suspiro. "Deberíamos ir al salón de clases."

"Si," dijo Blaine a regañadientes. "¿Estas seguro que estarás bien?"

Kurt asintió, colocando el bolso en su hombro y tomando de nuevo su mano. "Estaré bien," dijo. "Solo necesito... pensar en que hare ahora, ¿sabes? Quiero decir, aun quiero ir a Nueva York y todo eso después de graduarme pero ahora siento como...si quizás invertí demasiado tiempo en mis relaciones de pareja. ¿Tiene sentido?"

"Si" dijo Blaine, asintiendo. "Nunca fui capaz de decirlo pero... estoy de acuerdo. Lo siento."

"No, no, es verdad," dijo Kurt. "Creo que puse demasiada atención al hecho de tener novio que a las cosas que eran de verdad importantes. Creo que yo... como sentía que tu no me querías y encontraba a alguien que si, estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para no perderlo." Se detuvo en un casillero, mirando vagamente oprimido. "Era muy estúpido, ¿cierto?"

"¿Que?-no," dijo Blaine, moviendo la cabeza y levantando la barbilla de Kurt suavemente con los dedos cuando el bajo la cabeza. "Tu solo querías estar con alguien. No hay nada malo en no querer estar solo. Mientras estés con esa persona por la razón correcta."

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en los labios de Kurt. "Yo estoy contigo porque eres mi mejor amigo y me haces mas feliz que cualquiera." dijo. "¿Es una buena razón?"

"Yo diría que si," respondió Blaine, suspirando feliz cuando Kurt se inclino para besarlo gentilmente.

"Espero que uses condón, Anderson, no querrás que se te caiga tu pene."

Kurt cayó sobre sus talones, girando la cabeza para ver a los amigos de Jason reír, dándose palmadas en las manos mientras continuaban por el pasillo. Unas pocas personas se burlaron mirando en su dirección, Kurt se puso rígido y palideció.

"Kurt, ignóralos," murmuro Blaine. "Solo están siendo estúpidos."

Kurt no respondió, simplemente apretó los labios con fuerza y se giro para abrir su casillero, con los dedos temblando un poco mientras abría la puerta. Un grupo de jugadores de futbol pasaron y uno de ellos, uno fornido del cual Blaine no le sabía el nombre, golpeo el hombro de Kurt con fuerza, empujándolo contra la pared haciendo caer los libros que había extraído de su casillero.

"¡Hey!" Blaine grito mientras Kurt se arrodillaba a recoger sus libros, con los labios temblorosos y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. "¡Ten cuidado!"

El chico se giro hacia él y se burlo. "¿Que vas a hacer, homo?"

"No lo llames así," Kurt espeto, enderezándose, con los libros en los brazos y los ojos fijos.

"Ya no puedes decirme que hacer, Hummel," uno de los otros chicos respondió. "No eres mas que un parasito ahora."

Blaine vio como Kurt tragaba, tenia la espalda tiesa y los labios fruncidos en una línea apretada.

"No eres nadie, Hummel," uno de ellos se burlo, el otro se reía a carcajadas mientras se giraba para alejarse.

Kurt tenía los ojos clavados en los jugadores de futbol con el rostro pálido casi gris. Parecía que se fuera a enfermar.

"Kurt, ¿estas bien?" dijo Blaine, tocando gentilmente el brazo de Kurt y alejando cuando Kurt dio un salto. "Lo siento, ¿estas bien?"

"Estoy bien," dijo Kurt, con la voz alta y vacilante. Sonrió temblorosamente. "De verdad." Aclaro su garganta. "Necesito ir al salón de clases. Te veo en ingles."

Presionó un rápido beso en la esquina de los labios de Blaine antes de cerrar su casillero y empezar a caminar rígidamente.

Blaine suspiro, mordiendose el interior de su mejilla ansiosamente. Estaba preocupado por todo esto, por el rechazo de Kurt para los Cheerios y porque la separación con Jason diera como resultado una gran caída en la escala social, especialmente ahora que estaba con Blaine. También sabía que la única razón por la que no había sido humillado demasiado estos últimos años era por que Kurt tenía el poder suficiente como para detener a toda la escuela de molestarlo. Aun así obtenía un granizado o un empujón en el casillero de vez en cuando pero nada tan malo como lo había sido el primer año, cuando ambos era lanzados al basurero o insultados cada vez que caminábamos por el pasillo. Puede que estén más grandes ahora pero Blaine no podía dejar de tener ese horrible sentimiento de que las cosas se pondrían, mucho, mucho peor.

Desafortunadamente, tenía razón. El día completo estuvo lleno de insultos y sutiles empujones en los corredores atestados que lo dejaron adolorido y con hematomas en los brazos, pecho y espalda. Sin embargo estaba acostumbrado a los abusos, no pasaban ni dos días sin que algo malo le ocurriera desde que se cambio a Lima. Kurt, por el contrario, estaba acostumbrado a que la gente lo adulara, estuviera pendiente de cada palabra que dijera, estuviera a su alrededor en los pasillos entre clases. Él nunca había sido tratado así en años.

Para la hora de almuerzo, estaba temblando tanto que apenas podía sostener el tenedor, tenía su ropa y pelo desordenado y los ojos llenos de constantes lágrimas. Aun así no dijo nada, simplemente se mantenía firme a la mano de Blaine, pegándose a su lado cuando caminaban juntos a clases, mirando hacia todos lados nervioso si un grupo de estudiantes pasaban a su lado.

Blaine hizo todo lo posible por llevar toda la carga de los abusos, pero no podía estar al lado de Kurt cada segundo, ya que sus horarios eran diferentes en algunas clases y cuando salió de su clase de química- en la cual había estado ocupado todo el periodo volviéndoles a contar todo lo que había pasado a Mike y Quinn, quienes estaban aliviados de que finalmente estuvieran juntos- a recoger a Kurt de su propia clase, doblo la esquina para alcanzar la sala de Kurt justo a tiempo para ver a Kurt recibir en la cara un granizado morado, el jugador de futbol que se lo había lanzado estaba muerto de la risa mientras continuaba caminando por el pasillo.

Blaine corrió al lado de Kurt, quitándose su sweater quedando solo con una camiseta para cubrir a Kurt por los hombros.

"Vamos," le dijo gentilmente mientras Kurt sacaba granizado de su cara, los labios estaban azules y le temblaban igual que todo su cuerpo. Había unas pocas personas que observaban, algunos se veían divertidos y otros totalmente indiferentes. Se pregunto cuantos estudiantes en McKinley no soportaban a Kurt pero nunca lo habían dicho a causa de su estatus. Se pregunto cuanto peor se iba a poner esto.

"Te llevare a casa," dijo, estabilizando a Kurt quien se deslizaba en el charco de granizado. "Solo tenemos francés y podemos permitirnos perderla, ¿ok?"

Kurt asintió en silencio y Blaine pudo ver como luchaba por no llorar, con los labios presionados fuertemente y los ojos brillantes con lágrimas mas que solo por lo que el granizado hubiera causado en ellos.

Ayudo a Kurt en el baño del gimnasio, sacando ropa de su propio casillero y lo limpio y le cambio de ropa antes de tomar ambos bolsos y llevo a Kurt hacia el coche. Kurt subió silenciosamente en el asiento, con la cabeza apoyada en la ventana mientras Blaine manejaba a casa, Blaine lo miraba ansiosamente casa pocos segundos.

La casa de Kurt, como era de esperar, estaba vacía cuando llegaron. Blaine ayudo a Kurt a subir a su habitación, abrigándolo a tomar una ducha caliente, se sentía furioso y triste que Kurt haya estado sufriendo tanto.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama de Kurt, presionando la palma de las manos contra sus ojos hasta ver luces blancas aparecer frente a ellos. Sabia que no tendría problemas en adaptarse a mas abusos, pero Kurt no había tenido que lidiar con esto desde años, era admirado y amado en McKinley-bueno, había sido- y ahora tener que soportar ser golpeado contra los casilleros e insultado a diario... pensó en el segundo de vacilación que había habido cuando Kurt tomo su mano en el almuerzo preguntándose si estaba teniendo dudas sobre su relación. No es que lo culpe, Kurt no se había inscrito para esta clase de sufrimiento.

Hubo un sonido desde el baño, cuya puerta estaba entre abierta, con vapor flotando desde la ducha. Blaine se puso de pie cuidadosamente y se acercó a la puerta, colocando una oído en la abertura. El corazón se le hundió al inconfundible sonido de Kurt llorando al otro lado. Se oía mayormente el repiqueteo de la ducha sobre las baldosas pero de vez en cuando se escuchaba un gemido ahogado que escapada desde Kurt, sin duda estaba enterrando su cara entre las rodillas. Blaine empezó a sentir como sus propias lágrimas le picaban la esquina de sus ojos.

El agua se apagó un minuto mas tarde y Blaine recostó en la cama de Kurt, esperando un par de minutos hasta que Kurt apareció en la puerta con una suave bata blanca con los ojos rojos mirando hacia el suelo.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" Blaine dijo gentilmente mientras Kurt se sentaba a su lado.

Kurt se encogió de hombros nerviosamente encorvándose y se sentó, con la cabeza gacha y las manos en su regazo.

"Kurt, lo siento mucho," dijo Blaine, acercándose a él. "Sé que esto no eras lo que esperaba que sucediera. No quiero que tengas que lidiar con esto todos los días. No es justo pedirte algo así. Si tu... si tu quieres terminar, lo entendería."

"¿Que?" Kurt gruño, lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos y el rostro herido. "¡N-no, yo no quiero terminar contigo! Tu eres todo lo que me queda." Le temblaban los labios y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Se veía tan derrotado, tan desesperado, que Blaine quería llorar, tomarlo y besarlo hasta que dejara de doler. Había visto a Kurt llorar antes, pero nunca lo había visto tan indefenso.

"Por favor, no me dejes," dijo Kurt, moviendo la cabeza mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

"No, Kurt, nunca te voy a dejar." Blaine se acercó mas a el mientras dejaba escapar un suave sollozo y empezaba a temblar con lagrimas silenciosas. "Yo solo... olvida todo lo que dije." Envolvió un brazo firme alrededor de la cintura de Kurt, soltándolo rápidamente cuando Kurt bufo de dolor y empezó a llorar aun mas.

"¿Que pasa?" dijo Blaine, mirándolo nervioso.

Kurt movió la cabeza rápidamente, rodeándose con sus propios brazos.

"Kurt, ¿que pasa?" dijo Blaine un poco mas fuerte.

"N-no, no quiero que v-veas," sollozo Kurt, alejándose de él y agarrando fuertemente su bata.

Blaine puso gentilmente una mano sobre su rodilla. "Kurt, por favor, necesito que me muestres," dijo, la voz se le quebró un poco cuando Kurt apretó los labios y se quejo en voz baja. "Por favor."

Kurt sollozo y se quedo en silencio un rato para mirarlo antes de asentir, limpiando su mejilla con la parte de atrás de su mano mientras se ponía de pie desenredando el nudo de la bata y deslizándola de los hombros.

Blaine ahogo el aliento a través de los dientes, con los puños apretados en su regazo mientras veía hematomas en la espalda y hombros, incluso desaparecían por el borde de sus calzoncillos negros. Kurt se dio vuelta para mirarlo de frente con la cabeza gacha, Blaine se mordió los labios al vez una docena más de marcas en sus pechos y brazos.

"Oh Kurt..."

"No quería que vieras," dijo Kurt, con lágrimas frescas que rodaban por sus mejillas y salpicaban su pecho desnudo.

"Kurt, por supuesto que tenia que ver esto," dijo Blaine, extendiendo la mano para alcanzar los brazos de Kurt mientras trataba de cruzarlos sobre su pecho. "Tu no puedes...no quiero que ocultes este tipo de cosas. Tenemos que ir donde Figgins lo antes posible, ¡no pueden hacerte esto!"

"Ellos te hacían esto a ti" dijo Kurt, limpiándose los ojos otra vez. "Ellos nos hacían esto antes y nadie hizo nada, ¿Que te hace pensar que harán algo ahora?"

Blaine permaneció en silencio, mayormente porque Kurt tenía razón, aunque también tuvo que ver el hecho de que no podía alejar los ojos de los hematomas en la piel de Kurt que solía ser impecable.

"Ven aquí," dijo Blaine, dándole palmaditas a la cama junto a él.

Kurt dudo un momento antes de sentarse a su lado, con las manos en su regazo.

"Recuéstate," dijo Blaine gentilmente, haciéndole un gesto hacia las almohadas. "Por favor," añadió cuando Kurt le dio una mirada burlona.

Kurt se deslizo en la cama, mirando ligeramente nervioso y tratando de cubrir sus heridas con los brazos mientras se extendía con la cabeza sobre las almohadas.

"¿Que estas haciendo?" dijo ansioso mientras Blaine giraba en la cama y se acercaba mas a él, sacando las manos de su pecho y dejándolas a su costado.

"Son unos idiotas," dijo Blaine, con la rabia nublándole la mente por un momento. "Son unos idiotas y tu y yo vamos a salir de esto... de este infierno en un par de meses y no tendremos que lidiar con ninguno de ellos nunca mas. Y voy a hacer lo que sea con tal de pararlos. Iré donde Figgins, no me voy a callar hasta que paren."

Kurt sonrió, rozando una mano por el pelo de Blaine antes tomar su mejilla. "No te merezco," dijo. "Nunca lo he hecho."

"Cállate," le dijo Blaine, dándole una mirada severa. "Tu eres perfecto."

"Parezco un pedazo de fruta podrida," se quejo Kurt, mirando hacia los hematomas que adornaban su cuerpo y haciendo una mueca.

"Sigues siendo hermoso," dijo Blaine, recostándose a su lado y apoyándose sobre un brazo. Deslizando un dedo por el pecho de Kurt teniendo cuidado de hacerlo suavemente mientras pasaba sobre el primer hematoma en la parte inferior de sus costillas. Cada vez que el pecho de Kurt se levantaba al inhalar, la piel a través de sus costillas se estiraba y cada cadena de huesos era visible, la suave sombra cubría su estomago plano.

Los músculos del estomago de Kurt revoloteaban bajo los dedos de Blaine mientras rozaba con la mano izquierda lentamente sobre ella, solo los dedos se deslizaban sobre la pálida piel, su dedo índice llego a la caída de su ombligo. Kurt jadeo en voz baja soltando una pequeña risita cuando Blaine giro su mano y dejo que las uñas repitieran el camino que sus dedos habían hecho.

No sabia cuantas veces había querido hacer esto, tocar cada parte de la piel de Kurt, sentirla bajo sus manos y explorar su cuerpo. Pero esto era diferente, esto no era una tonta fantasía hecha realidad, era la manera de mostrarle a Kurt que el sinceramente y de verdad lo amaba, que haría cualquier cosa por el. Porque él lo hizo. Y lo haría.

Coloco su mano en la cama al otro lado de la cintura de Kurt, bajando la cabeza para besar su hombro, dándole pequeños besos a la curva donde sobresale la clavícula. Kurt suspiro, algo de la tensión que tenia en sus hombros se desvaneció cuando Blaine movió sus labios suavemente sobre la línea del hueso de su cuello.

Inclinado sobre Kurt, cuidando de no poder presión sobre el, beso el hueco de la garganta entre la clavícula, sonriendo mientras la piel vibraba ante un quejido entrecortado mientras Kurt inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Dejo a su labio inferior recorrer el tendón del cuello de Kurt, dejando pequeños besos en la parte inferior de su mandíbula, Kurt se quejo y respiro profundamente.

"B-Blaine-"

"Shh," dijo Blaine, soplando un poco de viento sobre el pulso en el cuello de Kurt.

Kurt levanto una mano para tirar ligeramente de la camisa de Blaine, un gemido necesitado se elevo desde la parte posterior de su garganta cuando Blaine negó con la cabeza.

"Bésame," suspiro. "Por favor."

Blaine sonrió, levantando la cabeza del cuello de Kurt y presionando suavemente su labios sobre los de Kurt, los dedos de Kurt se clavaban en su brazo mientras exhalaba fuertemente por la nariz y apretaba los labios contra los de Blaine.

Blaine se alejó después de unos segundos, dejando un pequeño beso rápido sobre los labios de Kurt cuando este protesto.

"Confía en mi, ¿ok?" dijo Blaine, besando su frente cuando el levanto una ceja confundido.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza y cerrando los ojos recostó su cabeza otra vez, deslizo su lengua sobre sus labios mientras Blaine bajaba de nuevo hacia la garganta. Puso su mano izquierda sobre el estomago de Kurt, frotando suavemente sobre su cálido vientre, del cual había escuchado a Kurt quejarse miles de veces- "No puedo deshacerme de esta grasa, voy a parecer una vaca para siempre."

Kurt se estremeció, una mano apretada en las sabanas y la otra en la funda de la cabecera mientras la mano de Blaine recorría el hueso de la cadera y sus dedos rozaban la piel sobre el límite del calzoncillo. Habían dejado pasar las manos un poco para Año Nuevo, sobre los muslos y las caderas y Kurt incluso había bajados las manos hacia los bolsillos traseros de los jeans de Blaine, pero no había sido tan intencionado, tan cuidadoso. Blaine estaba sonrojado al ver el pecho y el estomago desnudo de Kurt, parpadeaba al ver donde el calzoncillo abrazaba sus caderas y los muslos, el bulto en el era claramente visible, incluso desde el angulo actual.

"Lo siento," Kurt murmuro, con el color subiendo a sus mejillas. "Es solo que se siente muy bien. Puedes parar si quieres. Sé que no estas listo para algo como... esto."

Blaine se mordió los labios.

"No... no lo estoy," dijo. "No realmente pero... Quiero seguir. Si no te molesta."

Kurt rio. "No, no me molesta," dijo, acariciando con el dorso de sus dedos sobre la mejilla de Blaine. "Se siente muy bien."

"Okay," Blaine dijo con una sonrisa de alivio. "Solo hazme saber si quieres que pare."

Kurt murmuro en acuerdo, cerrando los ojos cuando Blaine volvió a besar su clavícula. Se movió hacia abajo para alcanzar el pecho de Kurt, acariciando su piel suave, respirando el olor de su jabón. Había un punto oscuro, una contusión purpura cerca de su axila y Blaine suavemente beso la marca, con el corazón desgarrado y con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras rozaba el pulgar en el lugar.

"Lo siento," susurro. "Nunca quise que esto te pasara."

"No es tu culpa," Kurt murmuro. "Nada de esto es tu culpa. Deja de culparte."

Blaine se aclaró la garganta y parpadeo un par de veces, colocando sus labios sobre la dura superficie del esternón, pequeños moretones estaban en el lugar, como si alguien lo hubiera empujado fuerte con los dedos sobre el pecho. Le dolió el estomago pensar que eso era claramente lo que había sucedido.

Se detuvo cuando llego al pezón de Kurt, mirándolo por un momento mientras se ponía rojo. Levanto la vista y vio a los ojos de Kurt que permanecían cerrados, con una sonrisa contenida en su rostro, tentativamente rozo su labio inferior sobre el pequeño nudo rosado.

Kurt salto, jaleando y exhalando con voz temblorosa, gimiendo y arqueándose sobre la cama cuando Blaine abrió la boca para dejar un húmedo beso en el lugar, dejando a su lengua pasar lentamente sobre la piel mientras temblaba al escuchar a los sonidos de Kurt.

Cerró los ojos, tarareando sobre la piel suave de Kurt y justo debajo de su pezón, el pecho de Kurt subía y bajaba con cada respiración, su cuerpo se retorcía mientras gemía sin aliento.

"Blaine." Dejo escapar un largo y tembloroso gemido, una mano agarro la camisa de Blaine antes de tomar sus bíceps. "Oh dios Mio."

Blaine cerró los ojos, respirando lentamente intentando calmarse mientras sentía sus pantalones cada vez mas apretados. Kurt se retorció cuando el aliento de Blaine paso sobre su piel y Blaine acaricio lentamente sus caderas, besando cada una de las costillas del lado izquierdo de su pecho, deslizando su lengua por debajo y rozando su nariz por los dos lados de la caja torácica.

Kurt rio de repente y Blaine lo hizo también, soplando aire sobre su piel y Kurt rio mas fuerte retorciéndose bajo el. Beso el lugar antes de trasladarse hasta el estomago de Kurt, cálido, liso y suave, con un fino rastro de pelo sedoso debajo del ombligo que se perdía bajo la cinturilla de sus calzoncillos.

Kurt suspiro con un murmullo satisfecho, relajándose mientras Blaine besaba con cuidado la piel sensible. El paso las manos por el pecho plano de Kurt y su caja torácica, cuidando de no presionar mucho los lugares donde habían sido los golpes mientras pasaba ligeramente los dedos por la costilla inferior, enterrando la cara en el hueco de la costilla y respirando profundamente.

"Hueles tan bien," murmuro, besando el lugar antes de descansar la cabeza sobre el plano estomago de Kurt, donde sentía la caliente piel sobre su oreja y mejilla. Levanto la cabeza para mirar a Kurt, quien sonrió suavemente y paso los dedos por su pelo. "¿Te darías vuelta? ¿Sobre tu estomago?"

Kurt le dio una mirada curiosa mientras asentía. Blaine se despego de él, sentándose sobre sus rodillas y sosteniendo el aliento mientras Kurt se giraba, sus largas piernas se enredaron por un momento ante de enderezarse y colocar sus brazos cruzados sobre su cabeza.

"Dios, eres tan... hermoso," Blaine suspiro, con los ojos detrás de la suave curva de la columna vertebral, su piel estaba oscurecida en algunos lugares a causa de los moretones, desde la parte baja de su espalda hasta la curva redonda de su culo. Se retorció mientras rozaba con su mano la base de la columna de Kurt, Kurt suspiro y zumbo suavemente mientras lo hacia.

Paso el dorso de las uñas por la espalda de Kurt, pequeñas protuberancias iba dejando mientras las pasaba, los músculos se movían mientras Kurt se estremecía. Movió una pierna sobre los muslos de Kurt, para sentarse sobre las piernas e inclinarse a besar la parte posterior de su cuello.

"¿Eso esta bien?" murmuro, recorriendo sus manos por los brazos de Kurt y sonriendo cuando sus dedos rozaron cerca de las axilas haciendo a Kurt estremecerse.

"Mhmm," se quejo Kurt. "Muy bien."

Blaine rozo sus labios sobre el hombro de Kurt, deslizando sus manos por los brazos hasta quedarse en los dedos de Kurt. Kurt abrió sus puños, extendiendo los dedos para dejar a Blaine colocar los suyos. Blaine enterró el rostro en el cuello de Kurt, dejando que todo su cuerpo cubra la espalda de Kurt. Respiro lentamente, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse en el descenso y caída de los hombros de Kurt debajo de él.

"Te amo," murmuro Kurt, girando la cabeza para capturar los labios de Blaine en un beso lento y un poco torpe.

Blaine sonrió mientras se separaba en un chasquido húmedo, descansando su frente contra la cien de Kurt y dejando que sus pestañas cepillen la mejilla de Kurt. Los hombros y pechos de Kurt se estremecieron en una pequeña risa silenciosa.

"Desearía no tener que volver," Kurt suspiro. "a la escuela, quiero decir. Desearía poder solo... quedarme aquí contigo." Trago, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. "¿Porque me odian de repente? Yo creí... creí que eran mis amigos."

Blaine se sentó y deslizo sus piernas, permitiéndole girarse y sentarse, colocando sus piernas sobre el pecho y la barbilla sobre las rodillas, temblando de frio.

"Lo se," dijo, cubriéndolo con la manta sobre los hombros. "Solo... olvídate de ellos. Aun tienes amigos. Tienes a Finn y sé que Santana es tu amiga solo..." Se callo mientras Kurt enterraba su cara en las rodillas y empezaba a llorar de nuevo, agitando suavemente los hombros.

"Todo el mundo en la escuela me odia, ¿cierto?" dijo, con la voz ahogada bajo su piel.

"Que, no, Kurt, por supuesto que no," dijo Blaine, posando gentilmente un brazo sobre sus hombros.

Kurt suspiro y levanto la cabeza de sus rodillas. "¿Entonces porque nadie hace nada al respecto?" dijo.

Blaine suspiro, dejando a Kurt descansar su cabeza contra su hombro mientras envolvía la manta alrededor de él. "A veces es mas fácil para la gente observar a los demas sufrir si la otra alternativa es sufrir ellos también," dijo. "Lo se... es ridículo."

"Debí haber hecho mas para detenernos," murmuro Kurt. "Siento que hayas tenido que aguantar esto, Blaine."

"No ha sido tan malo en un largo tiempo," dijo Blaine, acariciando su cabello con aire ausente. "Te prometo. Yo un poco pensé que esto se pondría peor cuando tú rompiste con Jason y dejaste los Cheerios. La gente le toma demasiada importancia al estatus en esta escuela. Bueno... en todas partes es igual, supongo. Pero te prometo que hare lo que sea para protegerte, ¿ok? Hablare con Finn y los chicos de Glee. Ellos ayudaran."

"No quiero molestarlos," murmuro Kurt.

"Tu no molestas," dijo Blaine besando su frente y apretándose suavemente alrededor de sus hombros. "Nunca has molestado."

Kurt sonrió y se acurruco mas cerca de él, curvándose en una bola a su lado y dejando una mano en el pecho de Blaine.

"Estoy tan agradecido de tenerte, Blaine," dijo en voz baja, sonando dormido. Bostezo. "No necesito a nadie mas."

Blaine sonrió, mirándolo para responder, y mordiéndose los labios al ver que se había quedado dormido. Presiono un beso tierno en su frente, recostando su cabeza contra la de Kurt y acariciando con su dedo su mejilla, deteniéndose para tocar una lagrima que bajaba por su rostro y deseando mas que nada poder tener la capacidad de detener su sufrimiento, poder reconstruir la burbuja de seguridad que tenia antes de que todo esto se derrumbara, dejándolo vulnerable y aterrorizado como cuando tenia catorce años. Desearía poder protegerlo del mundo. Pero no podía, ni importa lo mucho que lo intentara.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

El abuso que el y Kurt estaban recibiendo, gracias a Dios, empezó a declinar al siguiente mes, aunque Blaine sospechaba que contribuyo en gran medida el hecho de que el padre de Kurt asalto McKinley como si estuviera en una guerra y le grito a Figgins por un total de veinte minutos después de ver los moretones de Kurt en su pecho y espalda una mañana cuando despertó a Kurt para ir a la escuela y se estaba vistiendo.

Los había regañado a ambos esa tarde cuando Blaine había manejado a casa de Kurt desde la escuela, Kurt con la cabeza gacha apoyada contra el hombro de Blaine con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"Ustedes muchachos, son seres humanos," dijo Burt, sonando desesperado y quizás un poco sacudido a causa de las lesiones de Kurt, tenia los ojos mas brillantes de lo normal. "No me importa si ustedes creen que esto no es la gran cosa, no dejen que les hagan esto. Si les hacen esto otra vez, vienen directamente a mi o a Figgins o a cualquiera, ¿entendido?"

Ambos asintieron en silencio.

"Bien," Burt gruño, quitándose la gorra de beisbol y pasando la mano sobre su cabeza ahora descubierta. "Nadie golpea a mi hijo. Y Blaine... bueno, tu también podrías ser mi hijo así que..." se detuvo, sacudiendo la cabeza distraídamente mientras se retiraba a la cocina, murmurando algo sobre su corazón.

Aun les lanzaban granizados ocasionalmente o les silbaban insultos o los empujaban contra los casilleros, pero era tolerable y Kurt dejo de estar pálido y aterrorizado cuando caminaba por los pasillos, aferrándose a la mano de Blaine como si de eso dependiera su vida. Blaine aun lo encontraba de vez en cuando observando las prácticas de los Cheerios con una mirada de anhelo, pero parecía más feliz, especialmente cuando estaban juntos y solos.

Habían caído dentro de un tipo de ritmo el ultimo tiempo, el primer rose de manos en la cama o en el sofá les dejaba tímidas sonrisas en el rostro, lo que los llevo a suaves besos, lo que los llevo a manos hambrientas y labios apretados y desesperados, después todo paraba y terminaban sentándose a unos metros de distancia, respirando con dificultad evadiendo la mirada.

Kurt había sido más que paciente y dulce cuando se trataba de este tipo de cosas, dejando a Blaine tener el completo control e insistiendo que lo que menos le preocupaba era el sexo mientras estuvieran juntos. Blaine estaba empezando a inquietarse. En esos momentos cuando las cosas se calentaban y sus caderas se encajaban juntas y los dedos de Kurt se enterraban en sus bíceps mientras se mecía contra el con un gran gemido antes de alejarse abruptamente y disculparse sin aliento, Blaine se debatía entre tomarse una ducha fría y tirarse sobre Kurt y dejar que sus manos resuelvan el asunto por si solas.

Había deseado a Kurt por años, pero solo hace seis meses que realmente lo deseaba. Si, se había sentido atraído a él, si lo había amado y si se había imaginado besándolo incontables veces, pero la idea de quitarse la ropa el uno al otro y dejar que la piel desnuda de ambos se deslice era un concepto relativamente nuevo para el. Sin mencionar que estaba embarazosamente consiente de la poca experiencia que tenía comparado con Kurt.

Pero aun así se encontraba pensando en ello cada vez más últimamente, algunas veces en los momentos más inoportunos y ridículos. Un día inusualmente cálido a principios de Febrero habían estado comiendo y Kurt había estado jugando con su pasta, Blaine luchaba por no mirar abiertamente la camiseta que mostraba su cuello y clavícula cuando Kurt giraba su tenedor en el Fettuccini y lo metía en su boca antes de sorber hasta el final de sus fideos antes de lamer la salsa en la comisura de sus labios. Blaine lo había observado comer por unos cinco minutos antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se volvió sonrojándose a su propia comida, Mike se reía a su lado.

Sin embargo no podía evitarlo. Ahora que tenía permitido pensar en Kurt de esa manera, no podía parar. Incluso cuando Kurt estaba inocentemente trabajando en su tarea, con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama de Blaine pasando el lápiz ausente por su labio inferior, Blaine estaba inquieto y sentía caliente alrededor de su cuello imaginando que su dedo seguía el mismo camino del lápiz.

En el momento en que estaban abrazados en la cama de Kurt, Kurt acariciaba ausentemente el muslo de Blaine mientras veían American's Next Top Model, Kurt de vez en cuando comentaba o se burlaba de algo, con la cabeza apoyada contra el pecho de Blaine y sus pies enganchados alrededor de sus tobillos.

Blaine apenas prestaba atención a la pantalla, su mente estaba fija en los dedos de Kurt, que ahora rozaban su cadera y su brazo, haciendo que su cabello se erizara mientras un escalofrió le recorría la espalda. Las uñas romas de Kurt pasaban suavemente haciendo líneas en su muñeca, el pulgar frotaba sobre la piel fina en el interior de su antebrazo.

Se sentía incómodamente cálido y nervioso, luchando por no girarse mientras Kurt se movía en su posición dejando que su rodilla rozara la ingle de Blaine, su aliento le hacia cosquillas en el cuello mientras exhalaba por la nariz.

La pantalla paso un comercial y Kurt silencio el televisor y sonrió mientras giraba su cabeza para besar suavemente el cuello de Blaine, su garganta empezó a emitir gemidos cuando Kurt apoyo su brazo en la parte baja de su espalda, donde la piel estaba al descubierto con la camisa subida.

Blaine cerró los ojos, tratando de no decir algo vil y fallo horriblemente cuando Kurt cepillo sus labios húmedos sobre el punto del pulso en su cuello y no pudo detener un suave gemido que se elevo desde su pecho, sus dedos se enredaron apretándose en la suave chaqueta cachemir de Kurt.

El sonido y el movimiento trajo consigo una tensión repentina en el aire, el aliento cálido de Kurt se posaba sobre la piel, sus labios se alejaron mientras presionaba una pierna que frotaba el muslo entre las piernas de Blaine y su ingle. Exhalo profundamente cuando sintió a Blaine duro contra el, hundiendo sus dedos en la espalda besando con mas entusiasmo.

Se separo repentinamente alejándose de Blaine y murmurando disculpas.

"Kurt, para," dijo Blaine, agarrándolo del brazo mientras intentaba salir de la cama.

Kurt le devolvió la mirada con una expresión de pánico.

"Kurt... yo quiero..." Trago con dificultad. "No quiero parar."

Kurt pestañeo, buscando sus ojos mientras se mandíbula se tensaba.

"¿Estas seguro?" dijo. "No tenemos que-"

"Lo se," dijo Blaine, asistiendo con la cabeza tirándolo de nuevo en la cama. "Yo quiero."

Los ojos de Kurt se ampliaron brevemente antes de que el brazo de Blaine se enrollara en su cintura y cayera de nuevo en la cama con el, al principio sus piernas se enredaron incómodamente, dejando a Kurt a caballo de Blaine, sentado sobre sus rodillas y se inclino hacia adelante para besarlo, buscando a tientas los botones de su chaqueta cuando Blaine lo tiro, con la otra mano apoyada sobre el cuello de Kurt.

Kurt se despojo de su chaqueta y la lanzo, acercándose a Blaine y agarrándolo de los hombros cuando se sentó contra el y presiono sus cuerpos. Un sonido pesado, cortos suspiros y el ruido de húmedos besos llenaron el silencio de la habitación. Kurt paso su mano por el pecho de Blaine y por los costados, envolviéndolo alrededor de sus muslos y frotando con el pulgar la parte delantera de sus jeans.

Blaine gimió y empujo sus caderas hacia arriba casi involuntariamente, con los ojos en blanco mientras Kurt acariciaba su ingle y palmeaba la forma de su pene a través de la mezclilla con la respiración caliente sobre su cuello.

"K-Kurt-"

Kurt lo beso con fuerza, tragando sus gemidos mientras tanteaba el cinturón, haciendo una pausa y esperando que Blaine asintiera freneticamente antes de desenganchar y abrir el botón de sus jeans. Bajo el cierre, metiendo la mano dentro de los calzoncillos de Blaine mientras giraba su lengua dentro de su boca.

Blaine exhalo profundamente mientras los dedos de Kurt se envolvían alrededor de él y bombeaban lentamente, su mano suave y seca hacia una fracción un poco áspera pero increíble. Gimió y se retorció y levanto sus caderas agarrando a Kurt de los hombros y echando su cabeza hacia atrás contra la almohada, haciendo pequeños y cortos sonidos que procedían de su garganta.

"¿Así esta bien?" Kurt respiro cerca de su oído, raspando los dientes bajo su mandíbula y mordiendo suavemente su barbilla.

"Mmm-yo-yo-si," exclamo Blaine. "Kurt... Jesús."

Kurt sonrió contra su mandíbula, pellizcándola suavemente y bombeando con su mano mucho mas rápido, surcando contra el muslo de Blaine y jadeando.

Blaine apenas tuvo tiempo de sentirse avergonzado por la rapidez en como se venia abajo, mareado de placer y el hecho de que era Kurt el que le estaba haciendo esto a él. Aun comprendía muy poco el hecho de que era de él. Pero definitivamente era la espalda de Kurt la que sus manos recorrían. Suave y cálidamente los labios y lengua de Kurt se movían sobre su cuello, Kurt suspiraba te amos en el oído cuando se arqueo contra el colchón y dejo soltar gemidos entrecortados antes de caer contra la cama, mojado, caliente y mareado.

Le tomo un momento para el recuperar al aliento, sintiéndose en éxtasis y pesado ante la repentina somnolencia que lo golpeo, Kurt lo beso perezosamente sobre la piel sudorosa de su cuello. El colchón crujió mientras él se golpeaba contra el muslo de Blaine, capturando su aliento por unos segundos. Gimió en voz baja, la mano descansando sobre el estomago de Blaine.

Blaine deslizo sus manos por la espalda de Kurt subiendo su camiseta, envolviendo sus brazos fuertemente a su alrededor para acercarlo mas, torció su cabeza hacia un lado y Kurt levanto la suya de su cuello para besarlo, al principio solo presionaron sus labios cerrados, lentamente eso cambio a besos lánguidos, besos húmedos, lenguas deslizándose y labios hinchados.

Kurt se separo de el por un momento para dejar a Blaine sacar su camisa sobre su cabeza y tirarla a un lado, dejando su pecho desnudo, antes de inclinarse hacia abajo para besarlo de nuevo mientras Blaine pasaba una mano sobre su pecho, peinando el pelo de Kurt acunando la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Se sentía exhausto y pesado, como una esponja tratando de absorber mas de lo que podía contener, sus brazos bajaron a su lado como fideos flácidos. Kurt se rio suavemente, dejando pequeños besos en sus labios que apenas respondía saciado y con sueño. Murmuraba suavemente, acariciando la mejilla de Kurt y abriendo un brazo para que se recostara a su lado.

"Un segundo," susurro Kurt, encaramándose hacia el para moverse a obtener algo de la mesita de noche. Después de unos segundos volvió a aparecer, Blaine observo con los parpados semi cerrados como lo limpiaba con un pañuelo de papel a través del estomago.

Kurt lanzo los papeles en el tarro de basura junto a su cama antes de acostarse a su lado y cubrirlo con los brazos sobre la cintura.

"¿Te sientes bien?" murmuro, besándole la mandíbula.

Blaine asintió, intentando sonreír mientras colocaba un brazo sobre los hombros de Kurt y besaba la parte superior de su cabeza.

"Perfecto," dijo. "Somnoliento."

Kurt murmuro suavemente. "Yo también," dijo y bostezo. "Te amo. Mucho."

"Te amo," musito Blaine en respuesta, envolviendo su otro brazo en la cintura de Kurt y uniendo su mano con la de el en la parte baja de la espalda, Kurt se acomodó a su lado mientras enrollaba sus piernas y luego ambos fueron consumidos en un sopor de satisfacción.

* * *

El cambio en su relación tenía a Blaine en un constante estado de felicidad. Al día siguiente en clase de química, Mike le había echado una mirada y había explotado en carcajadas que duraron por lo menos 3 minutos, Blaine se coloco muy rojo mientras Quinn fruncía los labios, mirando ligeramente divertida.

"Lo siento," Mike dijo finalmente cuando pudo detenerse mientras la campana sonaba. "Eres realmente, realmente obvio. Parece que acabaras de bailar el vals en una nube y tienes esa sonrisa boba en la cara. Siempre me pregunte como actuarias cuando finalmente tuvieras sexo."

"Nosotros no... hicimos eso," susurro Blaine, agitando una mano para que se callara. "Solo... cállate."

Mike había resoplado y abierto su libro de texto, medio riéndose durante el resto del periodo y echando a Blaine miraditas mientras trataba de concentrarse en sus notas.

Si, pensó, quizás esta siendo muy obvio por como camino soñadoramente por el resto del día, pero no podía evitarlo. Kurt lo encontró entre clases, le pellizco la mejilla en bienvenida mientras juntaban sus manos y hablaban acerca de su día, Blaine lo miraba con adoración, con un calor punzante en su cuello cuando recordó los sonidos y respiraciones entrecortadas de la tarde anterior.

El hecho de que ya no tenia que frenarse era increíble. El y Kurt podían llegar a su casa después de la escuela, cuando sus padres estuvieran fuera, y subir las escaleras, reír y tirar sus abrigos mientras cerraban la puerta de la habitación y colapsaban en la cama, besándose y quitándose los zapatos mientras rodaban sobre el colchón y se enredaban entre si y entre las mantas, con las piernas alrededor de las caderas y las manos deshaciendo los botones y cierres, hasta terminar sin aliento y sudorosos, casi desnudos y sonriendo como idiotas.

Luego hubieron momentos en que eran cuidadosos y deliberados, deshaciéndose lentamente de la ropa, trazando suaves líneas delicadamente sobre la piel del otro, respirando caliente y pesadamente con los labios unidos hasta que ya no aguantaban mas y se suplicaban, sus manos agarrando el sudor resbaladizo de sus hombros y profundos y entre cortados gemidos llenaban al aire alrededor. En esos momentos terminaban con las piernas enredadas y los corazones palpitando a centímetros de distancia mientras se quedaban dormidos, cálidos y envueltos el uno con el otro.

Blaine seguía esperando que todo se derrumbara por algo o alguien que desplomara todo sobre el, todo este sueño. Pero no sucedió y nunca había sido más feliz en su vida.

El fin de semana antes del día de San Valentín, Kurt dejo a Blaine en su casa mientras salía de compras con Santana, con quien había hecho las paces y estaba tratando de convencer a la entrenadora Sylvestre de dejarlo volver para las nacionales. Kurt se negó a decirle nada a Blaine, solo le pidió que no hiciera planes para el día de San Valentín porque aparentemente él había hecho los suyos hace semanas.

Así que Blaine paso el día en su habitación admirando y envolviendo cuidadosamente el collar que le había comprado la semana anterior. Se había perdido tratando de averiguar que clase de cosas le podía comprar a Kurt ahora que estaban juntos, pero cuando había ido con Mike, quien le había comprado el presente a Tina en el centro comercial y se había detenido en la joyería, había encontrado este simple collar de plata descansando en la vitrina del frente y sintió un alivio recorrer su cuerpo. Tenía una pequeña llave, de oro blanco incrustado con pequeños diamantes en el gancho, con un solo diamante en el centro del corazón que formaba un arco.

Le coloco cuidadosamente una cinta blanca que envolvía la caja, sonriendo mientras ubicaba el regalo en su closet hasta el día de San Valentín antes de confirmar con la florista que tuviera las rosas listas para llevarlas a la escuela esa mañana.

Nunca pensó antes que tendría a alguien para celebrar el día de San Valentín, y definitivamente nunca había pensado que ese alguien seria Kurt. Quería que fuera absolutamente perfecto para Kurt pero él se negaba a que hiciera planes.

"Quiero mostrarte lo mucho que te amo," le dijo cuando Blaine insistió en que quería ayudar con los planes. "Además es divertido observarte ponerte nervioso."

Sonriendo mientras recordaba camino hacia la escuela la mañana de San Valentín, una variedad de corazones rojos y rosados adornaban las paredes como si fueran los restos de una escena del crimen, Blaine paso la correa por su hombro y con la otra mano agarro la docena de rosas rojas y blancas que había recogido antes de venir a clases.

Coloco las flores en su espalda cuando vio a Kurt en su casillero, regañando a Finn por algo mientras sacudía la cabeza, aunque su rostro se ilumino cuando vio a Blaine acercarse.

"Hey," dijo alegremente, espantando a Finn emocionado. "Feliz día de San Valentín, mi Valentín."

Blaine sonrió y saco las flores de su espalda. "Feliz día también," dijo mientras los ojos de Kurt se iluminaban.

"¿Pensé que te había dicho que no trajeras nada?" dijo Kurt, frunciendo los labios, incluso mientras aceptaba las flores, cerrando los ojos mientras las inhalaba lentamente. "Mmm, aun así, gracias, son preciosas." Presiono un rápido beso en la mejilla de Blaine.

"Te tengo otra cosa," dijo Blaine, buscando dentro de su bolso y sacando con cuidado la caja envuelta, haciendo caso omiso a la mirada de desaprobación de Kurt cuando la coloco en sus manos. "Ábrela."

"Blaine-"

"¿Por favor?" dijo Blaine. "Quería darte esto, Kurt. Si no la quieres la devolveré pero... es nuestro primer Valentín juntos y yo quería hacer algo para ti también."

Kurt suspiro, colocando suavemente las rosas en su casillero antes de tirar la cinta de la caja. "Eres demasiado dulce para tu propia seguridad, ¿lo sabias?" dijo, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la esquina de su boca mientras desenvolvía el papel. Abrió la boca e inhalo suavemente cuando levanto la caja, una sonrisa apareció en su cara y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras levantaba la cabeza. "Blaine..."

"Aquí," dijo Blaine, tomando el collar por el y acercándose por detrás de su cuello para colocárselo. "¿Te... te gusta? No hay muchas opciones para joyas masculinas que no envuelvan calaveras y yo sé que todo eso de 'tienes la llave de mi corazón' es un poco cursi pero yo pensé-"

Kurt presiono su mano sobre la boca de Blaine, mirándolo divertido.

"Me encanto," dijo, tocando ligeramente el pendiente. "De verdad." Levanto la mano de la boca de Blaine y lo beso suavemente. "Gracias." Cerro su casillero y tomo la mano de Blaine con una ligera sonrisa. "¿Te puedo llevar a clases?"

"¿Me vas a tener en la oscuridad acerca de todo lo que estas haciendo?" dijo Blaine levantando una ceja mientras se ponían en marcha hacia el pasillo, felizmente ignorante de las burlas que les lanzaban de vez en cuando.

Kurt asintió. "Si," dijo con una sonrisa astuta. "Es mas divertido de esa manera. Pero lo sabrás después del almuerzo, te lo prometo."

Blaine apretó su mano, con el corazón agitado cuando Kurt toco su collar con una sonrisa. "Estoy expectante."

* * *

"¿Te puedes calmar?" Mike le dijo entre dientes, mirando a Blaine y sosteniendo su lápiz amenazadoramente.

"Kurt dijo que lo sabría después de almuerzo," Susurro Blaine en respuesta. "Después de almuerzo. Estoy ansioso."

Mike resoplo y volvió su mirada hacia la prueba de Química. "Y yo que pensé que las cosas serian mas fáciles cuando estuvieran juntos," murmuro.

Blaine le entorno los ojos por un momento antes de volver a su prueba, anotando algunas respuestas y mirando el reloj por enésima vez en cinco minutos. No había visto a Kurt en el almuerzo o camino a clases y se pregunto si algo había pasado. Golpeaba el lápiz contra la mesa, se mordía el labio y movía el pie debajo de la mesa ignorando el resoplido molesto de Mike.

El intercomunicador chirrió y la clase miro mientras algo crujía en el otro extremo y alguien se aclaraba la garganta.

"Lo siento."

El estomago de Blaine se retorció al reconocer la inconfundible voz de Kurt que llegaba desde el altavoz.

"Primero que todo, Feliz día de San Valentín a todos," dijo Kurt muy animado. "Excepto por el idiota que rompió mi casillero y se robo las rosas que me dio mi novio, tu puedes pudrirte en el infierno por lo que ha mi respecta." Tosió y Blaine sintió una punzada de molestia en el estomago por quien sea que fuese que se había llevado las flores de Kurt. "Siguiente. Tengo un mensaje para mi novio y no podía soportar esperar hasta el final del día así que... Blaine, te amo. Y de verdad espero no tener que quedarme en detención por esto."

Blaine no se pudo contener de reírse, sonriendo mientras apoyaba su barbilla sobre su mano manteniendo los ojos en el intercomunicador mientras crujía y algo se movía en el otro extremo. Podía sentir los ojos de toda la clase sobre el mientras Can't take my eyes off you empezaba a sonar en el altavoz, el sonido hacia eco por el pasillo y Blaine supuso que por toda la escuela también.

Trato de no sonreír tanto cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar en el bolsillo y lo levanto mientras el profesor se paraba y caminaba hacia el pasillo murmurando algo acerca de las interrupciones.

_¿Te gusta la sorpresa hasta ahora? :)_

**La ame.**

**Te amo.**

**Por favor no te metas en problemas.**

_Lauren Zizes se las arreglo para que pudiera hablar desde el armario del conserje. Para cuando averigüen donde estoy ya me abre ido. Además los besos de Rachel y Finn en la mañana fueron mucho más aterradores que esto._

_Solo asegúrate de estar en la entrada al final del día ¿ok?_

**Seguro. Ten cuidado al volver a clases.**

_Por supuesto._

**Te amo.**

_Yo también._

Deslizo su teléfono en el bolsillo, apoyando su barbilla sobre el puño mientras daba golpecitos con su pie ausentemente mientras escuchaba la música que seguía sonando en la escuela.

_I love you baby and if it's quite all right (_Te amo bebe, y esto es absolutamente correcto.)

_I need you baby to warm the lonely nights _(Te necesito bebe para calentar las noches solitarias)

_I love you baby, trust in me when I say _(Te amo bebe, confía en mi cuando lo digo)

_Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray_ (Oh hermoso, rezo que no me abandones)

_Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you stay_ (Oh hermoso, ahora que te encontré)

_And let me love you baby, let me love you_ (Déjame amarte bebe, déjame amarte.)

* * *

Blaine podría haber estado flotando el resto de las clases ese día, con los libros sobre su pecho y una sonrisa soñadora en el rostro mientras hacia su camino para empacar las cosas en el casillero al final del día. Canturreando desde el fondo de su garganta, deslizo sus libros dentro del casillero, haciendo una pausa para sonreír ante las fotos de él y Kurt que se habían tomado hace dos semanas en un viaje al centro comercial. Estaban colgadas al lado de antigua pila de fotos, aunque en las nuevas, había una energía diferente alrededor de ellos, estaban sentados más cerca, Kurt estaba recostado sobre Blaine en la última con los brazos envueltos en su cuello mientras lo besaba firmemente en los labios cuando la cámara hizo clic.

Apoyado al lado del casillero Blaine suspiro, sintiéndose un poco mareado de lo feliz que estaba.

Su casillero se cerro de repente y salto hacia atrás ante la cara burlona de Jason, arrojando los dos últimos libros que tenia a sus pies.

Jason soltó una carcajada burlona, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho para darle una mirada de disgusto.

"¿Qu-Que quieres?" dijo Blaine, inclinándose para recoger los libros y los papeles que habían volado de entre las paginas.

"¿Así que están follando?" Jason dijo sin rodeos. "Estoy seguro que si, Kurt me dejo a la semana y media."

Blaine no respondió, el calor subió por su cuello y rostro mientras se ocupaba de recoger sus notas, con la cabeza gacha.

"Oh Dios Mio, ¿todavía no follan?" dijo Jason, riendo. "Jesús, o eres demasiado mojigato o Kurt te esta usando porque él es una bestia en la cama. Dios, el esta acostumbrado a suplicar. Como una puta."

"Cállate," gruño Blaine, poniéndose rápidamente de pie apretando los puños a sus costados. "Deja de hablar de Kurt, estúpido idiota. En caso que te hayas olvidado, tu terminaste con el."

"Creo que ambos sabemos que es tu culpa," dijo Jason, con voz amenazante. "Sabes, yo creí que ustedes dos tenían algo a mis espaldas al principio pero luego cuando me di cuenta que eras un estúpido, nerd enfermo de amor de quien Kurt tenia que ser demasiado estúpido como para enamorarse. Y mira lo que logramos. Esta fuera de los Cheerios, apenas tiene amigos, probablemente se sienta solo en su casa a llorar cuando tu no estas. Eres un cabron egoísta, ¿lo sabias? Tu vida habrá mejorado cuando empezaste con el pero ¿que pasa con Kurt? Mataste su estatus social y ahora él no es nadie igual que tu"

"Kurt me ama," espeto el. "Y creo que el esta mucho mejor con los amigos que tiene ahora, que con la gente que pretende ser su amigo hasta que ya no es importante. Y definitivamente ahora esta mucho mejor sin un idiota como tu."

Jason se burlo. "Supongo que le contaste acerca de la llamada telefónica y del chantaje y todo"

"No. No lo hice."

Jason se giro, con la mandíbula tensa cuando sus ojos cayeron en Kurt, que estaba a unos metros de el con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los ojos entrecerrados. Vestido de un nítido rojo y blanco uniforme de Cheerio.

Dio unos pasos hacia adelante mirando a Jason con frialdad.

"¿Que llamada telefónica?" dijo con la voz entre cortada.

"Kurt, no fue nada," dijo Blaine gentilmente. "Olvídalo."

"No." dijo Kurt, con chispas saliendo de sus ojos mientras mirada a Jason, quien se contrajo un poco ante la ferocidad de la mirada. "Quiero saber de que esta hablando." Dio un paso adelante más cerca de Jason. "¿Chantajeaste a Blaine cuando salías conmigo?"

Jason enderezo los hombros, desafiante. "¿Que pasa si lo hice?" dijo. "Tu eras mi novio, no el. Veía la manera en la que te miraba. Cualquiera con ojos se daba cuenta. Tu eras el único ciego que no veía lo obsesionado que estaba contigo."

"Así que ¿lo chantajeaste?" dijo Kurt, mirándolo disgustado. "¿A hacer que?"

"Salir con Sebastián," dijo Blaine cuando Jason simplemente giro sus ojos. "Y... a alejarme de ti."

"¿Y la llamada telefónica?" dijo Kurt, volviéndose hacia Jason, mirándolo furioso.

Jason miro hacia el pasillo para ver si alguien venia a su rescate, resoplando cuando se dio cuenta que estaban solos.

"Lo hice escuchar cuando te hacia sexo oral," le dijo al final. "Que maravilloso. Ahora él sabe lo mucho que suplicas."

La nariz de Kurt estallo, sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente mientras elevaba su mano y golpeaba a Jason fuerte en plena cara en una bofetada sonora.

"Tu," Kurt espeto, golpeando a Jason fuerte en el pecho mientras el lanzaba un grito de dolor aferrándose la mejilla. "Eres una mierda. Gracias a dios terminaste conmigo." Hizo una mueca con su mano mientras agarraba a Blaine con la que tenia libre. "¿Lista para irnos?"

Blaine asintió. "¿Estas bien?" dijo, mirando la mano enrojecida de Kurt.

"Bien," dijo Kurt rápidamente.

"Así que... ¿Sylvester te dejo volver a los Cheerios?"

"Mhmm," dijo Kurt con una brillante sonrisa, tirando de su mano. "Vamos, No quiero perder nuestro lugar."

"¿Nuestro lugar?"

Kurt sonrió. "Ya veras."

* * *

Una hora después, extendían una manta junto a la parte de atrás del auto de Kurt, los asientos de atrás reclinados y las puertas traseras abiertas mientras observaban la puesta de sol desde el borde un ancho campo abierto, por una antigua calle a las afueras de la ciudad, los restos de la comida del picnic que Kurt había empacado, estaban hacia un lado y una segunda manta estaba envuelta alrededor de ambos.

"Lo siento no pude comprar algo mas extravagante," dijo Kurt en voz baja, con los dedos recorriendo el pecho de Blaine y su cabeza recostada en su hombro.

"No me importa," murmuro Blaine, besando su pelo y tocando ligeramente el pendiente que colgaba del cuello de Kurt. "Realmente no me importa. Esto es perfecto. Completamente perfecto." Se estremeció cuando una ráfaga de aire frio atravesó el auto.

Kurt se acurruco mas cerca bajo la manta, su mano se deslizo por su estomago para descansar en su muslo. "Sabes, puedo pensar en algunas ideas para calentarnos."

"¿Oh si?" dijo Blaine, apretando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kurt cuando el tiro su camisa que estaba escondida en sus pantalones.

"Si," murmuro Kurt. "Pero tendrás que sacarte tu ropa,"

"Parece contraproducente para mi," dijo Blaine mientras Kurt salía de debajo de su brazo para cerrar la puerta trasera antes de volver a subir a su regazo, con los brazos alrededor de su cuello sonriendo juguetonamente.

"Confía en mi."


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

Las Regionales de Glee llegaron y se fueron, Kurt animando desde la primera fila mientras Blaine y los demás miembros de Nuevas Direcciones aceptaban el trofeo del primer lugar, sus rostros resplandecían de orgullo y amor. Blaine y Kurt había ido a parar en el viaje de retorno a Lima trepados en el asiento trasero del auto desgarrándose las ropas e intercambiando voraces besos, ignorando la incomoda posición y la dolorosa presión de los tiradores de las puertas y las hebillas de los asientos contra la piel.

Él no sabía lo mucho que le gustaba admitirlo pero Blaine podía finalmente entender porque Kurt se escapaba para tener planes que incluyeran el contacto físico. Era un sentimiento maravilloso, sentirse cercano, tocado y querido así. Hubiera pensado que tenía un problema sino fuera por el hecho de que aun pasaban noches juntos simplemente hablando durante horas o enviándose mensajes hasta las tres de la mañana hasta quedarse dormido.

Kurt era, literalmente, su otra mitad. De hecho, creía que Kurt probablemente poseía mas de su corazón que antes, que ahora podía simplemente aplastarlo y tirarlo a la basura como un trozo de papel que seguro asustaría a toda la gente. Aun así no le asustaba porque sabía también como estaba en sus manos el corazón de Kurt. Kurt era todo para el y se sentía cómodo el hecho de que podía mirarlo cuando se recostaban, Kurt sobre el estomago de Blaine con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la barbilla apoyada sobre sus manos mientras le sonreía dulcemente y Blaine le acariciaba el pelo, y sabia que Kurt se sentía de la misma manera. Se pregunto porque la gente no se enamora de sus mejores amigos.

La primavera llego, la nieve se derritió dejando montones de lodo en el estacionamiento, Kurt arrugaba el rostro en tono de desagrado mientras trataba de pisar camino a la escuela, Blaine lo miraba con cariño dejando a su mente divagar. Eran esos pequeños gestos, esos momentos que eran tan Kurt que le hacían pensar en lo familiar y aun así desconocido que era. Aun tenían incontables experiencias que compartir y había momentos en que no podía evitar empezar a enlistarlas en su cabeza y enterrarlas en lo más profundo de su cerebro para cuando les elimine. Se preguntaba si Kurt haría lo mismo.

Kurt y el resto de los Cheerios se marcharon un fin de semana en Mayo para el campeonato Nacional, Kurt había hecho pucheros cuando Blaine lo dejo en el bus para la competencia jugando con la cremallera de su bolso para alargar la despedida.

"Me gustaría que pudieras venir" dijo en voz baja, mordiendo su labio inferior e ignorando la mueca que Sylvester lanzaba en su dirección mientras subía al resto de los Cheerios al bus.

"Lo se," dijo Blaine, tomando la mano de Kurt y apretándola suavemente. "Pero podemos hablar por teléfono y solo será un par de días."

"Te extrañare," Kurt suspiro, agarrando su mano y mirando la ventana cuando la bocina del bus sonó.

"Yo también," dijo Blaine, "pero tienes que irte. No quiero que tengas problemas."

"Okay," dijo Kurt a regañadientes, inclinándose y colocando su mano sobre la mejilla de Blaine para besarlo, lenta y dulcemente. Blaine había decidido que esos eran sus besos favoritos, en donde Kurt suspiraba y respiraba suavemente sobre sus labios mientras se alejaba, prolongándolo un momento antes de presionar un último y rápido beso en la esquina de su boca, como una pequeña firma.

"Llámame cuando llegues," dijo Blaine, sonriendo mientras Kurt se subía al bus, volviéndose a Blaine.

"Okay," respondió Kurt con tristeza. "Te amo."

"Yo también," dijo Blaine. "Cuídate."

Kurt sonrió y movió su mano en reconocimiento, subiendo al bus discutiendo con la entrenadora Sylvester mientras las puertas se cerraban tras de él. Blaine observo al bus marcharse y alejarse del estacionamiento. Bostezo, se froto los ojos antes de encender el auto y manejar a casa. Trato de no pensar en el hecho de que Kurt no estaría por el total de cuatro días e intento conseguir un par de horas mas de sueño ante de empezar de verdad el día.

Despertó con su teléfono a todo volumen alrededor de las nueve, busco a tientas sus lentes mientras fruncía el ceño viendo el nombre de Kurt parpadeando en la pantalla.

"¿Hola?" murmuro, pasando su mano por el pelo y bostezando.

"¿Blaine?" una voz en el otro extremo dijo, sonando tensa y ansiosa.

Blaine lanzo un gruñido como respuesta.

"Es el padre de Kurt," dijo Burt.

"¿Que pasa?" dijo Blaine, ahogando otro bostezo.

"Ahora, prométeme que estarás calmado."

Blaine se puso rígido en la cama, el corazón de repente empezó a golpear fuerte contra su pecho.

"¿Que pasa? ¿Es Kurt? ¿Esta bien?"

"Cálmate," dijo Burt rápidamente. "El esta bien. Un poco golpeado pero bien. Alguien golpeo el bus camino a la competición. Kurt estaba sentado cerca cuando el auto golpeo y el vidrio le corto y le golpeo fuerte la cabeza pero esta bien. Todos están bien. Estamos en el hospital ahora esperando que terminen de hacerle los puntos pero no paraba de decirme que te llamara."

Blaine se recostó contra las almohadas, respirando profundamente y cerrando los ojos.

"¿Blaine? ¿Estas bien?"

"Bien," dijo Blaine con la voz ronca. "¿Esta seguro que el esta bien?"

"Solo unas puntadas y dolor de cabeza." dijo Burt tranquilizándolo. "Dijo que te dijera que no te preocuparas pero si quieres pasa por la casa dentro de una hora. Nos vamos del hospital apenas comprueben todo y se firmen todos los papeles."

"Um, si," dijo Blaine, levantándose y luchando por conseguir algo de ropa limpia. "Si, estaré ahí. Um... dígale... ¿puede decirle que lo amo?"

Casi pudo oír la sonrisa de Burt en el otro extremo.

"Claro que si chaval," dijo gentilmente.

Blaine termino la llamada y se paso las manos por la cara, pestañeando con fuerza, intentando no entrar en pánico. Se dio una ducha rápida, casi saliendo con el shampoo aun en su pelo, y vistiéndose antes de conducir hacia la casa de Kurt, esperando ansiosamente en la entrada, Finn y Carole salieron y Burt ayudo a Kurt.

"Papa, estoy bien," Blaine escucho a Kurt quejándose en el otro lado del coche. "En serio, puedo caminar."

La cara de Kurt se ilumino cuando camino hacia la parte delantera del coche y vio a Blaine, aunque su expresión se redujo un poco cuando lo vio ansioso mientras se apuraba camino hacia él.

"Papa, creí haberte dicho que estaba bien." dijo Kurt, sonando un tanto molesto mientras le fruncía el ceño a su padre.

Antes que Burt tuviera la oportunidad de responder, Blaine envolvió sus brazos sobre Kurt hundiendo el rostro en su cuello, absorbiendo su olor, calor y vitalidad.

"Hey, no, Blaine, no-estoy bien," Kurt le dijo gentilmente cuando Blaine lo apretó fuerte. "Honestamente, solo fueron cinco puntos, he estado peor."

Blaine dejo salir un aliento nervioso, besándolo húmedamente en la mejilla y dándole un apretón final antes de separarse, aunque se negaba a desprenderse de él.

"No... no me asustes así," murmuro.

"Estoy bien," Kurt repitió con una pequeña sonrisa. "De verdad. ¿Quieres subir?"

Blaine asintió, frotando el dorso de su mano en la mejilla, un brazo firme alrededor de la cintura de Kurt mientras caminaban con la familia de Kurt, Finn y Carole discutían sobre el almuerzo y Burt le recordaba a Kurt que tuviera cuidado con los puntos y que no se quedara dormido mientras el y Blaine subían las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Se recostaron en la cama juntos, acurrucados, Blaine sostenía a Kurt en su pecho y presionaba suaves besos en su cuello mientras acariciaba las venas en el dorso de su mano.

"Siento haberte asustado," dijo Kurt con calma.

"No te preocupes por mi," dijo Blaine. "¿Estas bien? ¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?"

Kurt sacudió la cabeza. "No. Fue... Blaine, estaba tan asustado cuando sucedió. Ni siquiera fue tan malo cuando te das cuenta pero... íbamos escuchando a Santana quejarse sobre algo y riendo y de repente todo cambio y había vidrios y gente gritando y yo pensé que iba a morir..."

Blaine respondió apretando su brazo sobre la cintura de Kurt y besándolo suavemente.

"Realmente te amo, ¿lo sabias?"

La voz de Kurt tembló mientras lo decía, coloco su mano sobre Blaine apretándose con fuerza contra su pecho. Volvió ligeramente su cabeza y Blaine aparto la almohada para mirarlo.

"Lo digo en serio," dijo Kurt n voz baja. "Tu eras todo en lo que pensaba cuando todo sucedió, Blaine. Yo-yo quiero todo contigo."

Blaine sonrió y beso su frente. "Yo también," murmuro contra su piel.

"¿Si?" dijo Kurt, sonando esperanzado, el miedo casi le rompió el corazón al pensar que quizás Blaine no quería todo con el.

"Si."

* * *

Seis meses después que empezaran a ser novios, después de que los puntos de Kurt ya se habían ido y solo quedaban pequeñas cicatrices rosadas en la curva de su antebrazo, después de que Blaine había superado el haber perdido las nacionales, después de la graduación y el ir y venir del verano rugiendo en los pavimentos de Lima, finalmente compartieron todo el uno con el otro.

No fue algo pensado ni planificado como Blaine siempre había asumido que seria, solo fue otra tarde donde el sol estaba demasiado caliente y el aire estaba demasiado pesado y estaban recostados en la cama de Blaine, disfrutando de la frescura de las mantas y el aire acondicionado, a medio vestir dejando que sus dedos desnudos recorrieran la piel expuesta, con la ropa esparcida en el suelo.

Había pasado meses memorizando el cuerpo del otro, sus manos recorrían caminos familiares sobre las líneas de los músculos. Había pasado horas y horas levantándose y observándose caer entre dedos y lenguas que bailaban sobre la piel, siempre aprendiendo y avanzando hasta que ya no había nada más que descubrir. Blaine estaba seguro que Kurt conocía su cuerpo mejor que el y el definitivamente podía decir lo mismo de el de Kurt.

Pero aun había una ultima barrera que habían estado eludiendo por meses, se acercaba solo para volver a alejarse, siempre danzando alrededor de ellos, nunca sacando el tema, sentándose y calentándose en el cerebro de Blaine hasta que pensó que podría desbordarse de tanto tiempo que había pasado pensando en ello.

Ahora, con Kurt haciendo su camino lentamente por el pecho con sus labios, dejando besos húmedos y persistentes sobre su tibia piel, Blaine sintió como el hervidor explotaba vapor de agua caliente, con escalofríos y dolor ante la necesidad mientras pasaba su mano por el pelo de Kurt.

"Te quiero," dijo con voz ronca.

Kurt sonrió contra su piel, acariciando su ombligo antes de besar su cadera.

"Kurt."

Kurt lo miro curioso, apoyando su cara sobre la mejilla.

"Te quiero," repitió Blaine, lamiéndose los labios secos. "Todo de ti. Si... si tu quieres."

Pudo sentir a Kurt buscando sus ojos, los suyos eran claros con las pupilas negras.

"¿Estas seguro?" dijo Kurt en voz baja.

Blaine asintió, apoyándose en un codo para besarlo. "Absolutamente," murmuro. "¿Tu?"

"Si," suspiro Kurt. "Te amo."

"Yo también."

Blaine rodo a un lado de la cama, Kurt froto suavemente la espalda suavemente mientras el alcanzaba la mesita de noche y sacaba una botella de lubricante que guardaba en el interior, buscando con dedos temblorosos y respirando entrecortadamente mientras se apoyaba contra la cama y Kurt se sentaba a horcajadas sobre sus caderas de nuevo.

Kurt sonrió tranquilizadoramente, presionando suaves besos en su mejilla y mandíbula mientras Blaine abría la botella y metía sus dedos, frotándolos por un momento antes de alcanzar a Kurt por atrás y cepillar suavemente sobre su entrada.

Kurt inhalo rápidamente a través de la nariz, liberando el aliento entrecortadamente contra el cuello de Blaine mientras él trabajaba abriéndolo con sus dedos. Habían hecho esto antes un par de veces, jugando y tocando y conociéndose el uno con el otro por dentro y por fuera con los dedos y la lengua, Blaine torpemente hacia camino a través de Kurt mas a menudo, mientras el susurraba palabras de aliento en su oído y se desmoronaba ante su tacto.

"Blaine, se siente tan bien," Kurt suspiraba, rozando su nariz contra el lado de su cuello besando el lugar donde corría la sangre a través de sus venas, "Ta-tan bien-ah-justo ahí, oh dios Blaine."

Kurt arqueo la espalda y hundió sus manos en las sabanas, con la boca abierta y los ojos cerrados mientras Blaine torcía y doblaba sus dedos dentro de él.

"Blaine, p-por favor," se quejo Kurt sin aliento. "Por favor, te necesito."

Blaine asintió con la cabeza, tragando saliva para poder mojar su boca seca mientras liberaba sus dedos y ponía mas lubricante sobre ellos, Kurt encrespaba sus dedos alrededor de la palma de su mano mientras Blaine se tocaba. Kurt se inclino para besarlo, lenta y profundamente, acariciando también el pene de Blaine antes de soltarlo y pasar sobre la cama.

Blaine tenia la respiración atorada en la garganta, Kurt gemía y exhalaba fuertemente sobre sus labios mientras Blaine se hundía en el, tortuosamente lento, cálido, apretado y perfecto. Sabia que solo habían sido unos segundos pero se sintieron como años hasta que Kurt se sentó completamente sobre su regazo, cada pequeño movimiento en sus cuerpo dejaba a su piel en el límite, deshilachando cada terminación nerviosa, enviando chispas y saltando igual que cables vivos.

Por un largo momento solo se quedaron así, con las frentes presionadas y los ojos semi cerrados mientras se respiraban, Blaine recorrió su mano por la espalda de Kurt hacia arriba y hacia abajo, presionando sobre la tensión de sus músculos.

"¿Esta bien?" murmuro, besando el lado de los labios de Kurt.

Kurt asintió en silencio, dejando unos cuantos besos cortos y desordenados sobre la mandíbula antes de levantarse en un gemido suave, con las piernas flexionadas y abiertas a ambos lados, apoyándose con un solo brazo, mientras el otro descansaba en el estomago de Blaine.

Gentilmente meció sus caderas con pequeños movimientos que disparaban sensaciones en la piel de Blaine, ahora reluciente de sudor a pesar del aire acondicionado, la humedad aplastaba el pelo sobre su frente. Se mantuvo firme sobre las caderas de Kurt, frotando sus huesos con los pulgares, tomando cada cambio en sus músculos mientras se movía, cada gota de sudor que caía en su cuerpo, la manera en que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y gemía desde su garganta cada vez que bajaba sus caderas.

Blaine dejo que sus dedos recorrieran el pecho de Kurt y bajaran por su estomago, deslizándose sobre las líneas de los músculos y el rastro del vello que llegaba hasta su pene que reposaba pesadamente sobre el estomago de Blaine.

"Eres tan hermoso," susurro, con los dedos sobre las costillas de Kurt.

Kurt se limito a sonreír y levantar su mano sobre el pecho de Blaine para levantarse y presionar su pecho sobre su corazón, el rápido y constante latido del musculo contra las costillas de Kurt, tan poderoso y lleno de vida hizo a Blaine recordar esa época en donde por un segundo creyó que lo había perdido para siempre.

"¿Blaine?"

Kurt se quedo inmóvil, sonando ansioso mientras tomaba la línea de la mandíbula de Blaine y presionaba sus labios.

"Estoy bien," dijo Blaine, apretando su cadera. Pestañeo un par de veces para eliminar lo borroso de las esquinas de sus ojos. "Te amo."

Kurt sonrió con simpatía y gentilmente meció su mano en el lado de su rostro. "También, te amo."

Blaine se incorporo sobre sus codos, inclinando la barbilla hacia arriba para darle un beso, ambos respiraron fuertemente por la nariz, gemidos bajos y suaves de deslizaban entre sus labios. Envolvió su mano alrededor de Kurt y bombeo suavemente, las caderas de Kurt se sacudieron y se presionaron mas rápidamente hasta que Blaine sintió la humedad filtrándose en sus dedos hasta las muñecas, Kurt jadeo y tembló apretándose contra el enviándolo al precipicio, su visión se volvió negra por unos segundos antes de colapsar contra la cama juntos, besándose sin de verdad darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, en un interminable fluido de 'teamoteamoteamoteamo' saliendo de uno de ellos aunque no estaba seguro de quien era.

Sintió el aliento caliente de Kurt en su clavícula, donde apretó su cara contra su piel, sus manos acariciaban distraídamente su espina dorsal antes de descansar juntos con la suya en la parte baja de su espalda.

"¿Eso fue... estuvo bien?" dijo Blaine nervioso, de repente se volvió consiente. Si, el había tenido un montón de experiencias con Kurt pero esto aun era algo nuevo, no conocido e inexplorado para el.

"Increíble," Kurt murmuro, su voz sonaba amortiguada contra el hombro de Blaine. "Tu... tu eres perfecto, Blaine."

Blaine se relajo y lo beso en la parte superior de la cabeza. "¿Aun quieres todo conmigo?"

Kurt sonrió, dejando escapar un sonido divertido a través de su nariz. "Por supuesto." Levanto la cabeza del hombro de Blaine, con los ojos vidriosos, su rostro enrojecido y el pelo hecho un desastre. "¿Tu quieres?"

Blaine asintió y Kurt sonrió de nuevo, parpadeando lentamente y dejando caer su cabeza contra el hombro de Blaine mientras cerraba sus ojos, Blaine se forzó a mantenerlos abiertos el mayor tiempo posible para observarlo dormir antes de finalmente caer.

La pregunta surgió en su relación mientras los años se deslizaban, cuando esperaron por las cartas de aceptación para la universidad en nueva york e intentaron averiguar donde iban a vivir y como se lo iban a permitir, ocupando su tiempo en el universidad y una pequeña habitación con muebles rotos y aparatos que apenas funcionaban; cuando discutían y peleaban y gritaban hasta tener el rostro rojo, las mejillas llenas de lagrimas, y uno de ellos finalmente realizaba la pregunta '¿Aun quieres esto?' y el inevitable 'siempre' le seguía; cuando Blaine llegaba a casa del trabajo una tarde después de un año de haber recibido sus diplomas y finalmente se habían mudado a un lugar decente, y Kurt lo esperaba en la puerta con una caja y un anillo, mirándolo como si estuviera enfermo mientras ensayaba su discurso de como se había enamorado de su mejor amigo y esperaba por Blaine que después de su silencio a causa del asombro dijera 'si'; cuando fueron a la tienda y escogieron un perro con los ojos marrones mas grandes que pudieron encontrar, Kurt chasqueaba la lengua mientras este lamia su rostro, aunque Blaine podía verlo tratando de no sonreír mientras decía estar de acuerdo con llevarlo a la casa, cuando se acostumbró a recostarse en los talones de Blaine a los pies de la cama, y Kurt solo protesto que debería dormir en el suelo antes de suspirar y acariciarlo detrás de las orejas dejando a Blaine recostarlo contra su pecho y besarlo en la parte de atrás de su cuello mientras recorría con su pulgar los dedos de Kurt; cuando diez años habían pasado desde que dejaron la escuela, cuando no podían caminar por el pasillo hacia el segundo dormitorio vacío sin sentir que algo o alguien faltaba y pasaban noches llenando los papeles, esperando y deseando conseguir ese correo que significaba que iban a ser una familia, Kurt exploto en llanto y se lanzo sobre Blaine y el perro corría a través de sus pies emocionado; cuando estaban simplemente recostados en la cama, la cabeza de Kurt contra el pecho de Blaine, el perro durmiendo en sus pies y el monitor del bebe en silencio sobre la mesilla de noche, mientras el besaba el cabello de Kurt, susurraba en su oído la pregunta que se había convertido en una promesa.

"¿Aun quieres todo conmigo?"

Kurt siempre suspiraba y sonreía satisfecho, recostado sobre la mano de Blaine que peinaba su cabello.

"Si. Siempre."

FIN.

* * *

**Nota: Segundo fanfiction que termino de traducir WOW! No me gusta llenar los capítulos con palabras mias, asi que ocupo este ultimo capitulo para agradecer los reviews y todos los mensajes que me han mandado. Leerlos me daba ánimos para seguir haciendo esto. **

**Gracias también a la autora de este maravilloso fanfiction (Dudo que lea esto), ella se merece todos los creditos por haber creado esta historia. **

**Espero sigan también las otras historias que estoy traduciendo y las que quiero empezar a traducir.**

**Nos leemos ;)**


End file.
